


Silently Destroyed

by Love322



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fucked Up Relationships, Loads of Sexual Situations, M/M, Romance, Subtle Non-Con, Unrequited Love, Unstable Characters, Very Brief - Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 89,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love322/pseuds/Love322
Summary: The person he considered his brother is married to Zero. The person he had once given the title of his lover sleeps with Zero. The person he had given his heart to is in love with Zero. So where does that leave him in the end? [Pairings inside]





	1. Prologue

**A/N:**  Aye, another new story? I am sorry, I wasn't able to help myself. But this story is not a typical love story, it has quite a handful of bumps and humps here and there, haha! (': I hope you will enjoy reading it.

The prologue is written in the first person. The person who figures out the narrator wins a cookie, haha. (: I challenge you. ~

**Warnings for the future chapters:**  Fucked up relationships, unrequited love, loads of sexual situations, subtle non-con, and brief mpreg.  _(Nothing serious in this chapter, that's why I have rated it 'T'.)_

**Pairings:**  [Haruka x ?] [Haruka x Zero] [Rido x Zero] [Kaname x Zero]

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri.**

* * *

 

The vampire kingdom is divided into two parts: the East Kingdom and the West Kingdom. The West is ruled by the eldest son of the Kuran family- Rido Kuran- a capable man with loads of king-like qualities, quite handsome, serious on the outside, but has a heart of gold, while the East was ruled by the second son: Haruka Kuran - another qualified male to the throne, drop-dead gorgeous, and unlike his brother, he is cordial, easy-going, more sociable, although he proved to be quite unreadable, most times.

Thanks to their father and my distant uncle, Seishiro Kuran, peace is established between the vampires and the humans, who rule parts of the North and the South. An important agreement- I found it quite dull, if I may be frank, was signed between the two parties. I am not completely sure what was written on it, but it must have been the "do's" and "do not's" since bloodshed among the members of the human and vampire race has been reduced significantly.

My Uncle Seishiro was quite the mastermind, solving a problem that was unsolvable. I hope wherever he is, he is at peace.

Moving on, for some recent years, Rido-san's wife has been a hot topic among the people of the vampire race, and surprisingly, among some of the humans too.

There are rumors that the wife of Rido Kuran is the epitome of beauty: silky, silver hair, amethyst gem-like eyes, a delicate body that any man would be willing to die for just so they could lay their hands upon it, and pink, plump lips that can make you forget your very own name if they are laid upon yours. I could claim these things with utter certainty because I have had my own share of experiences when I met the vampire.

The divine-looking pureblood's features could closely be on par with an angel's. Not that I know what angels look like. I have only seen well-drawn paintings of them made by people of the physical realm, whom, I am very sure, have not encountered one of the heavenly beings before either.

Anyways, back to the real point, the only catch about Rido-san's wife is that he - yes, you read that right, _he_ \- is actually a male: Zero Hio. A divine name befitting a divine creature.

As I have subtly mentioned before, I have indeed met Zero-san. Even if it was only once. It was five years ago. I had been in the library and doing what I always do: read. I also do some writing, but that is beside the point. I had been reading this Asian comic book, which also went by the name 'manga', I know it had a funny sound to it, but the plot of it had been somewhat good. I don't remember the name of the so-called manga, but in it, two guys were fighting over a clueless girl - I had to suppress the urge to shake the living hell out of that girl for being so indecisive, continuously leading each guy on - but overall, it had been quite the read.

So as I was saying, before I started my nonsensical rambling: I had been reading the intriguing comic when two arms wrapped themselves around me from behind and brought me against a firm chest, holding me in a tight embrace. I had been honestly freaked out and was about to push the intruder off, but my body had gotten stuck, rooted on the spot, when the man bent his head down, his breath raising goosebumps on my skin.

"I missed you, Haruka." He had whispered in my ear, his voice sensual and alluring.

At that mere comment, my eyes had widened, lips parting to let out a surprised gasp. I warily remember getting slightly jealous then, no, that's a lie, I had gotten extremely jealous of that man. Because he had dared to mention Haruka in such a _sexual way_ , one which was only allowed to me.

Feeling quite irked, I had turned around and thrust the man away before giving him my deadliest glare.

_My, my,_ I could be quite frightening when situations, precisely like that one, required me to be.

Although, I had to reluctantly admit that the male was gorgeous and very pleasant to the eyes when I had gotten a proper look at him. However, he had no need to know that.

Puzzled amethyst eyes had met mine, and I had absentmindedly bitten my lip, once again entranced, hating the very fact that I had found them to be absolutely captivating.

What was he, a siren? That was the only logical explanation I had come up with at that moment because I hadn't crossed my paths with a person who held such sorts of allurement before. I had felt ashamed for not being able to take my eyes off him.

Sighing exasperatedly, I had shaken my head. My thoughts had been leading me astray. There was no one in this god damn world more gorgeous and sexy than Haruka. There would never be. That also included the pureblood standing in front of me.

My eyes had once again settled upon the man and I could tell that he also had been quite surprised - if the sudden widening of his eyes was anything to go by. It must have sucked to hug have hugged the wrong person.

"You are not Haruka?" He had inquired, his amethyst eyes getting wider.

"No shit, Sherlock." I had replied, sarcasm clearly evident in my voice. I had been in no mood to play the nice "host" for the intruder. The man was somehow acquainted with my Haruka for whatever reason, and I hadn't liked that fact one single bit. Jealousy could be a bitch, right?

"Why is Haruka's scent all over you, then?" The silver-haired pureblood had glowered down at me, obviously disliking my taunt, his voice taking on a threatening edge while his fine eyebrow twitched slightly.

I had raised my eyebrow inquiringly, quite pissed off myself. _Who the hell did he think he was?_ He was in my home, and asking me why I had Haruka's scent on me when he was the outsider? The nerve of that person.

Burgundy eyes narrowing, anger had brimmed in the very depths of them, and I had rasped out through gritted teeth, "Excuse me? You are asking me that when you are the outsider here? Well, let me answer that. Haruka's scent is all over me because I am his wi-"

_"Zero."_ A soft, melodious voice, one I knew all too well, had interrupted mine from the doorway as the third pureblood made himself known.

Chewing on my bottom lip, anxious, my gaze had followed Haruka as he walked into the room, his eyes steadily fixed on the silver-haired male.

It had felt like I did not even exist in the room.

The corners of my eyes had started to sting when he had turned to the left instead to the right, where I had been standing, and had pulled the grinning silver-haired pureblood into his arms for a tight embrace.

_What about me?_ I had bitterly thought, pursing my lips into a thin line.

My heart had ached painfully at the sight. It had ached even more when the taller vampire placed a fond kiss on the shorter one's forehead, causing the latter to break into a gorgeous smile.

_Ouch, that hurt._

I had presumed that I was the only one entitled to Haruka's kisses, even if the latter had barely laid his hands upon me, but that had not stopped me from desiring.

Although, by the looks of it, Zero-san seemed to be more likely to get Haruka's affections than I ever would.

Clenching my fists, I had trembled, various emotions surging through me. I had wanted so badly to go between them and tear them apart from each other, but I had not been able to move - frozen on the spot once again, helplessly watching the heart-wrenching scene being unfolded right in front of me.

"N-ghh." I had uttered, managing to find my voice with great difficulty. I had wanted to say "no," but it had come out as something unintelligible and inarticulate. Looking back now, I seemed to have had looked quite a bit of an idiot.

My mission had been accomplished. Mahogany eyes had been laid upon me, regarding me silently. Haruka's attention was finally focused on me; the sheer happiness I had felt that moment was incomprehensible.

Although, my so-called moment of joy had been short-lived when Haruka's next words made their way to my ears, "I am going to take Zero to my room. I have some important matters to discuss with him. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast." With only that, my Haruka had disappeared with that siren for the whole night, not even bothering to wait for my answer.

I briefly recall being really furious, hurt, and extremely jealous. Half of the library had been destroyed as a result. I still feel guilty about that incident.

When I had seen Haruka the following afternoon, I had wanted, desperately so, to ask him about what the fuck had they been doing the entire night, but I couldn't muster the courage to do so, so instead, I had pushed the whole event to the very back of my mind in a futile attempt to forget about it.

I had found out later, from various sources, that this Zero-san belonged to the prestigious Hio bloodline. As far as I know, the members of the Hio family are wildly sought after for their powers, fair beauty and tremendous wealth. They, after all, are only second to the Kurans.

Don't get me wrong here, the Kurans are also good-looking, extremely wealthy, exceptionally powerful as well as top-notch purebloods to be sought after, but the only distinctive feature about the Hio family was that males could give birth, while the males of Kuran could not; and those children prove to be the strongest of all.

That is why Hio males are preferred more than the females ones in the vampire society. They are pursued relentlessly and adamantly. I do feel sorry for them. It really must be a drag to chase off vampires day and night from getting into your ass.

Rido-san had sheer luck on his side to claim Zero-san as his before any other vampire could. Although, I have to say that Zero-san is also one fortunate pureblood to have a kind hearted person like Rido-san as his husband, who not only cares about having an heir but also deeply loves him at the same time.

Their marriage is picture perfect and I find myself, sometimes, no, all the time, getting envious of them. They have something to hold them together for eternity, and that something is called "love." A love which is given and returned, unlike mine.

I hopelessly desire that my marriage would be ideal like theirs, but I know that is never going to happen. You may ask why I am being such a pessimist, but I am really not. I am being a realist. Because I know the truth.

Because I know that my first love, my king, my partner, my best friend, and my husband is in love with someone else. Someone that I could never compete with and someone that Haruka cannot ever have.

Because that person is already married. Married to my eldest cousin. Married to his dear brother. Yes, you have guessed it correct.

It is non-other than Hio Zero.

When I had found out, I was heartbroken. I was furious. I was jealous. I had wanted to kill myself.

To make matters worse, I had discovered about it when one night, Haruka and I finally crossed the final line of our marriage and became one body and soul. It had been the best moments of my life.

But as the saying goes, good things never last for too long.

My finest night had quickly turned one of my nastiest in the next few moments.

We had been coming back from the euphoria of our climaxes, our breaths ragged, our bodies covered with sweat and other bodily fluids. I had been happy. I was about to whisper the three sacred words when everything started going downfall.

Haruka had fallen on top of me, holding me tightly, crying, and mumbling the same name over and over again.

_"Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero."_

I had never felt so betrayed in my entire life.

I had wanted to push him away. I had wanted to hurt him so he could feel the same pain I had been experiencing. I had wanted to run away, from this, whatever all of this was.

Because my heart had been hurt beyond repair.

But I had done none of those things. My action had been quite the exact opposite of what I had been feeling.

Instead, I had laid there and wrapped my arms around my trembling lover, stroking his sweaty locks and whispering sweet nothings in his ear until I heard the small sounds of his snoring.

Only after I had known that he was sound asleep, I had allowed myself to weep. For hours and hours, until I was not able to anymore.

I had been awake all morning, my eyes puffy and red from the previous night, not even able to get a wink of sleep since my mind had been preoccupied with endless, tortured thoughts.

Realization that it was already a new night only occurred to me when Haruka got up, went straight to the shower, came out wet and naked, not even a towel around his waist - if I had been in a better mood, I would have appreciated the sensual sight even more - and got dressed in his fitting black suit.

I had been pretending to be asleep all of that time and I must have done a hell of a job acting because the next thing I knew, Haruka was already gone from the room.

I had expected some sort of apology or a damn hug or even absolutely anything; but maybe, just maybe, my expectations had been too high.

Because I was not _**him.**_

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Everything is alright. Everything will be fine. Stay strong._ I had silently coaxed myself, but even to my own ears, my words sounded like a load of bullshit.

Clenching my eyes shut, I had gritted my teeth as small tremors had run throughout my entire body. I hadn't wanted to be there any longer, craving desperately to go far, far away, where no one could find me. Anywhere where I would not be reminded of Haruka; but I had known that was impossible. I would always miss him wherever I went, with whomever I went. Because Haruka was the most important part of my life. Because he was a part of myself.

_The only way out will be...The only place I won't have to miss Haruka will be...The only place where I don't feel the pain in my chest will be..._

Before my thoughts could proceed more, they had been pleasantly thwarted by a familiar presence, who had gently barged into my room, his breaths heavy and ragged.

_He must have been running. Probably forgot a file or some shit like that._ I had sarcastically mused, urging my body to stay still, continuing my pretense of being asleep.

My cover was nearly given away by flinching when I had felt a small dampness on my forehead and a barely audible, 'I am sorry' before the strong presence had vanished from the room, leaving me stunned speechless.

Haruka had disappeared once again.

But that time around, I hadn't been sad anymore, quite the opposite actually.

Touching my forehead with the tips of my fingers, I had let a small smile grace my lips. Haruka had come back for me. He had kissed my forehead and had apologized. That had been enough for me. That had kept me going until now.

Because, at that moment, I had realized that there was still a pinch of hope for me, and I had every intention to cling to that minuscule hope no matter how hard things proved to be in the near future.

Because believe it or not, I matter to Haruka. I don't know to what extent, but I still do. And that is enough for me. At least for now, anyway.

From that point onwards, I had done my best to be a better spouse by being the more active one and by putting a great deal of effort in our relationship.

I could feel my efforts bearing fruit when Haruka started giving me smiles whenever our eyes met. The intense stares that he gave me when he thought that I was not paying attention. Lately, he was the one who initiated most of our conversations; and the best part, the small pecks on my cheeks whenever he left or came back from work.

This is what I call progress. Things are going slowly, but efficiently. I wouldn't have wanted it otherwise.

Most times, I find myself feeling fortunate that I hadn't met Zero-san before Haruka. Because I am sure I would have been under his spell too, like Rido-san and my husband. It is hard to imagine a life where Haruka is not the center of it. After all, he is that important to me.

Sensibly speaking, I should be regretting that I fell in love with a man whose heart was already taken, but surprisingly enough, I am not. I gradually came to accept the fact that I am not the one in his heart, for the time being at least. I am planning to change that. _Soon enough._

He would have broken down a long time ago if I was not there for him; and god forbid, what he might have done if he couldn't handle his life anymore. I don't want to even think about it. I was there to stop him. I was there to take care of him. I was there to love him. It was not Zero-san, it was _me._

I dearly hope that Haruka will realize that too soon enough.

I'm willing to stay by his side until my last breath, knowing that my affections might never be returned. Because he needs me. I want him to need me. It made me feel somehow important, hah.

You might wonder why I am willing to bear so much unneeded pain when I can move on and find someone else who cherishes me as much as I cherish them?

The answer is quite simple. Because I am in love with the man named Haruka Kuran. Love is illogical. It can't be questioned. No one has the right to question my love for my husband.

From that day, I had decided that I was not going to give up on Haruka anytime soon. Zero-san can't have the only thing that I consider important in my life. He already has Rido-san. He can't steal Haruka away from me. Not on my watch, not without a fight.

I have a feeling you might also be pondering on who the hell am I, _right?_ I apologize for introducing myself so late. My name is Kaname Kuran. I have only recently turned the age of 35. I am a distant relative to the Kurans. I am married to the King of East: Haruka Kuran, who I am hopelessly in love with as you have figured, for seven years now; and my looks are quite average compared to Zero-san's. I am nothing special, but my heart is in the right place. Reading and writing are my hobbies, and I have to say, my writing skills are pretty good.

So please bear with me as you read the following events of my, Haruka, Rido-san, and Zero-san's lives. I would, from the bottom of my heart, appreciate it.

Things didn't go as I had expected; desired, but I still want you to know every detail of what has happened.

Without further ado, here is my story.

* * *

 

**A/N:**  Eeek, did you figure out who was the narrator? Shocked or nah? (': Zero will make an official appearance in the next chapter.

I wasn't very confident in posting this story, so I hope this was to your liking. Many thanks to _alis-chan_  for giving me the confidence to publish this! ^^

Please do leave a review. ^^ It will mean a lot. Anyways, have a lovely day/night!

_-Love332_


	2. Unrequited Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter has arrived! (: Hopefully, you would enjoy it. ^^ I actually wrote this chapter in the format of a first person (I, me, my), but I wasn't sure if I had nailed it. Therefore, I changed the pronouns to a third person's ones. But the story is written from the named person's viewpoint - unless I state is as (Third Person). It's my first time writing a story like this, so I hope, it's not a drag (:
> 
> Pairings: [Haruka x Kaname ] [Haruka x Zero] [Rido x Zero] [Kaname x Zero] [ ? x Zero]
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Angsty Kaname, Unstable Haruka, ? x Zero lemon.

**(Kaname)**

_Thud Thud_

He knocked the door and impatiently waited, heartbeat increasing rapidly as the seconds prolonged. This happened to be the second time Haruka had called him into the former's room, and the pureblood wasn't angry at him- unintentionally fueling his excitement further.

The last time he had been summoned, Haruka had been furious. The man had every right to since half of their precious books had been destroyed – by _him_. Kaname had never told the brunette the reason, nor had the latter inquired about it.

 _Why_ , someone might ask? Because he had felt ashamed to do so. Nobody liked having a jealous person as their spouse, after all.

So, instead, Kaname had softly and timidly apologized, wringing his hands slightly, eyes shifted to the ground to avoid Haruka's profound gaze.

After a long moment of silence, Haruka had turned around, chocolate locks bouncing during the swiftness of his movement, and sternly told him to leave.

Kaname honestly hadn't mind. He had come prepared to receive his chastisement, after all, and was also pathetically excited about it.

Although, in the end, he had only managed to give a curt nod, before silently leaving the room.

His sole punishment was to receive the dreaded, silent treatment for a whole week. _A whole fucking week._ The depression was real, but on the bright side, perceiving it as an optimist, he had gotten to see his Haruka angry, which he, for some reason, found utterly exciting and enticing - in a very sexual way. Maybe he was a masochist, who knew?

So, a jovial Haruka, calling him into the pureblood's private chambers, when the hours were late, could only mean one thing, right? Kaname chewed his lip anxiously, mind overwhelmed with feelings of anticipation. He was one sexually frustrated vampire and had no shame in admitting it.

Luck was finally starting to shine on his side. _About damn time,_ he must say.

"Come on in." ordered his husband, with a very deep yet honey-like voice.

Sometimes, he found himself wondering what parts of Haruka he had still not paid his compliments to - yet.

Shaking his head, Kaname took a deep breath in and opened the oak doors, stepping inside, heart beating wildly in his ears. _Damn,_ he needed to calm down.

Burgundy eyes absentmindedly swept around the room. It had been a while. Nothing had really changed much. The room contained a large, king-sized bed; a small, round coffee table which was surrounded by three 2-seated leather sofas. At the very corner of the room, two bookshelves stood, high and mighty, filled with countless of books of various kinds. Probably all of Haruka's favorites, Kaname mused to himself, grinning. Last of all, under the tall narrow window, a work table was situated - on top of it, a couple of papers messily scattered around, a black ink pen, a pencil holder holding its necessities, an HD laptop, which had been closed upon his entry by a smiling Haruka, and a half-filled cup of coffee, probably grown cold since the grayish smokes, indicating the caffeine was still warm, were nowhere to be seen.

Kuran Haruka, who was languidly seated down on his over-sized armchair behind the work table, had been staring at him since he had stepped a foot inside, a grin gracing the pureblood's sensual lips.

Kaname gulped his nervousness down, feeling his face burn up under the intensity of the stare. He still hadn't gotten used to being eyed so vigorously - and passionately?

"Right on time, Kaname." The king spoke, voice soft yet authoritative, and he found himself staring right into the bemused eyes of the man.

He gave a simple nod in response.

"Come here, Kaname. I have to speak to you about concerning matters." Haruka sighed heavily and laid back on the armchair, beckoning him with a finger to come closer.

He complied without any protests and now, stood right before his husband. However, Kaname's gaze was fixed on the window sill, studying it as if it was the most intriguing object he had laid his eyes upon.

"Kaname..."

"Hm?" He hummed, gaze not wavering from the window sill.

"Kaname, look at me." He could hear the exasperation worming its way in the brunette's voice, but he stood his ground, refusing to look at Haruka. Instead, he shook his head in response to the pureblood's plead.

His arm was pulled forward, and the next thing he knew, he was seated on Haruka's lap: the man's strong arms around him, holding him in a tight grip, as the pureblood buried his face into Kaname's chocolate locks, inhaling deeply.

"I am close to being jealous of a damn window, Kaname. What are you doing to me?" Haruka chuckled softly, gentle fingers making their way through his messy strands - stroking.

Trembling slightly, Kaname buried his face into the broad shoulder, clutching the back of Haruka's shirt tightly, his smile becoming more pronounced. How he wished those words were honest. Authentic. But he still felt foolishly happy, despite knowing otherwise.

Could he be considered more pitiful than he already was, believing in something that was; could be deemed to be so unbelievable?

"I am sorry, Haruka-san." Raising his head, he pecked the pureblood's cheek, continuing cheekily, "Next time, I will try making you jealous of a real person." He smirked, burgundy orbs meeting Haruka's similar ones in a challenging fashion.

Haruka stared at him for the longest moment, and then spoke; voice pensive. "Oh really now, Kaname? I dare you to." The man brought his face closer to his, grip on his waist tightening, burgundy eyes narrowing warningly. "Just be aware of the consequences afterward."

Kaname's chin trembled, the guilt of provoking Haruka flowing over him like hot, blistering water, and he swallowed hard, quivering anxiously. He was making a joke, something he rarely does, and solely made one due to the heat of the moment.

He could never flirt with anyone who wasn't Haruka. Heck, he even sucked when it came to the latter. His top-most, recent, humiliating, corny line being the following: _'I wanna live in your socks so I can be with you every step of the way.'_

Haruka's sole response had been a strange look in his direction before the pureblood avoided him for the rest of the day.

Kaname had stopped playing Romeo with his words after that incident.

Thus, Haruka should know his dreadful capability of being flirtatious. But by the looks of it, the pureblood didn't. So, somehow, he had crossed a serious line and landed himself into a pit of deep shit since Haruka obviously hadn't realized his attempt to be humorous.

Staring down at his hands, dejected, Kaname did the only thing he could: he apologized.

"Kaname, Kaname." The grip loosened and a soft kiss was planted on his forehead. "I was kidding." Another kiss. "I know you won't ever betray me. That's what I love about you." A chuckle was followed by a peck on his nose. "But if you do, I wasn't joking about the consequence part. I am quite possessive of the things that belong to me, even so, when they are official." The pureblood chuckled again and lifted his chin, so Kaname had no choice but stare right back at his spouse. "So don't disappoint me, Kaname," Haruka added, smile mysterious and dangerous, and he found himself nodding, not trusting his voice to speak in this situation.

He heard another chuckle from Haruka's lips as soft fingers found the knot on his right shoulder, "Relax, Kaname." Haruka started massaging his aching muscles, firmly yet soothingly, and he relaxed against the brunette's touch, the tension in his limbs slowly fading away.

Closing his eyes shut, Kaname nearly nodded himself to sleep, but Haruka continued to speak, so he forced himself to stay awake, a task which proved to be quite difficult.

"Tomorrow is Rido nii-san's 50th birthday. He has hosted a party at his mansion. And he was kind enough to invite us."

Hearing those words, his heart grew cold, his mind going into a haywire. Kaname was fully awake now.

It was Rido-san's birthday, and the older pureblood was going to be there, of course, but didn't that also indicate that Zero-san was going to be present there too, right? Zero-san, his love rival. The person his spouse loved and he detested. Why did silver-haired incubus always seem to interfere when things were finally looking up for him? He didn't want Zero-san to be there. He didn't like the idea of the latter being there, especially if Haruka was involved.

Frowning deeply, he clutched Haruka's shirt tighter, a streak of jealousy and fear moving through him. Jealousy because Haruka loved Zero-san. Fear because he might lose Haruka to Zero-san. Two emotions completely different from one another, yet complemented each other so splendidly.

As if hearing his thoughts, Haruka spoke, "Zero is going to be there too. You don't mind, right?" Mahogany eyes pierced his own, daring him to give an answer the pureblood didn't want to hear.

Kaname looked away, chewing his lip, irritated. The way Haruka had said that only made him mind Zero-san's existence even more. Would Haruka like it if he said no? Would Haruka appreciate the fact that he didn't even want the brunette even 10 miles near Zero-san? Would his spouse tolerate his bitter feelings of jealousy?

The answer was probably no, and he was too much of a coward to even question Haruka.

Haruka would only distance himself if the pureblood found out of his narcissistic feelings. And he would rather have a dragon gobble him down than let that happen. For that one and only reason, Kaname gave a reluctant nod.

"That's my boy! We will leave tomorrow morning, but before that..." Haruka chortled delightfully, grabbing his cheeks with both hands, and leaned in. "You deserve a kiss, Kaname."

"I...do?" He heard himself stuttering in response, very much taken aback; but at the same time, thrilled, former sensations of despondence leaving him instantaneously.

"Yes, my dear." Haruka eyed him amusedly, and Kaname felt the dark stains of embarrassment coating his cheeks slightly. Did he sound too desperate?

At that moment, he didn't care if he did. Kaname was, in fact, too elated by enthusiasm and bliss to comprehend any rational thought. And he was quite the rational thinker.

Fluttering his eyelids close, he folded his hands on his lap, puckering his lips. His heart was beating overtime when one of Haruka's hands curled around the back of his head, bringing him closer to the older pureblood. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He forced his excited nerves to calm the heck down, but that also proved to be an arduous task.

Kaname's ears picked up a faint buzz in the background but he chose to ignore it, anticipating the kiss now more than ever.

He waited.

And he waited some more.

Although, nothing seemed to be happening.

Frowning in disappointment, he cracked his eyes open and met with Haruka's apologetic gaze. Kaname arched a questioning eyebrow, and his spouse pointed his finger towards the buzzing phone, having the nerve to grace him with a sheepish grin. So that _thing_ was the source of his chagrin.

"Can't you take it later?" He sighed, looking at Haruka pleadingly.

"It's Zero."

No more words were needed to be said. He got off Haruka's lap, his features emotionless, and averted his eyes to the other side of the room, preventing Haruka from finding out the hopeless despair written in them.

Haruka had no need to know how much the blunt denial had affected him; hurt him.

He heard a small apology and then, hurried footsteps towards the balcony before the glass doors were shut tight - probably to prevent him from hearing any words exchanged between them. 

_As if I would eavesdrop. Haruka, you moron._

Funnily enough, the fool here was him - to think that things between him and Haruka were changing- that things were getting better.

_Completely and thoroughly a fool._

Facts were facts. The percentage of him being able to digest them not mattering a single bit. He was in love with Haruka, who was in love with Zero-san, who was in love with Rido-san, who fortunately loved the silver-haired pureblood back. _Quite a messy rectangle,_ he had to admit.

Blinking back a tear, Kaname rubbed his eyes furiously with the back of his hand. It took all of his strength to hold himself from breaking down - mentally and physically - here and now. Haruka might hear him - and most likely pity him And that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

His presence was no longer needed – _required_ – in this room, nor in the mansion for that matter.

His desire for this night to be something special, a start of a new beginning, was rudely thrown back in his face. As if fate was mocking him for wanting something that was beyond the realm of possibility. It had a horrible sense of humor, as far as he could tell.

Sliding his fingers through his dark locks, Kaname composed his ragged breaths, heart lurching painfully against his ribcage. It suddenly became hard to breathe. _Hard to live._

He should take a long walk - a really long one - to get some needed fresh air. He had - no, wanted - to get away from here. Soon as possible. Before Haruka finished his call and returned back to the room. He didn't think he would be able to handle himself then.

Kaname shot one last, longing look towards his husband, who was still preoccupied with the call and then left - without saying another word.

xxxxxxxx

**(Haruka)**

He threw one last look towards Kaname before grabbing his phone and heading towards the balcony, absentmindedly closing the glass doors behind him.

The despairing, dejected expression on Kaname's face had caught his attention and he couldn't help the guilt slowly creeping in the back of his mind. He had caused that. He had caused Kaname to feel the intense pain of having his love never returned. Haruka knew how that felt. For he, too, happened to be on the same creaky boat as the young pureblood.

Focusing his eyes on the glowing screen of his phone, Haruka caressed the name flashing on it - gently as possible, as if it would break if he applied too much pressure.

Because Zero was too fragile. A single, wrong touch could easily break his fragile angel.

Zero was the person he loved. The person he would always love till the brim of eternity. Kaname was a good kid, no doubt, but the brunette didn't even come close when Zero was concerned.

Zero was the definition of perfect. An angel on Earth. A light in his dark world. A solution to his endless solitude. The only person who was entitled to be his Queen. The only person who could give him an heir. The only one worthy of his heart.

The one who couldn't be his.

Haruka sighed softly and brought the innate object close to his lips, planting a yearning kiss on it - imagining that it was Zero's lips instead.

His Zero. His angel. His love.

_How I wished you were mine. Why did you choose my brother when you knew I how much I loved you? Desired you?_

Even when he asked, Zero would always settle a delicate finger on his lips to silence him, then claim that it was a secret before giving him a mysterious smile and changing the topic once and for all.

_What could I have done differently? Why don't you ever tell me?_

Laying his arms on the railing, Haruka leaned his forehead on them and heaved out another long sigh. Love seemed to very complicated and excruciating. Or maybe only his was? Perhaps, it would have been different if the person of his affections wasn't Zero.

An image of Kaname flashed across his mind and he scowled. Kaname wasn't his type. His sole purpose of marrying the brunette was because it was his father's last wish, and he had no qualms whatsoever since he had already lost Zero to his brother.

He considered Kaname more of a family than a lover. A person he could never fall in love with nor had the desire to. The young pureblood was and most probably would always be a replacement to Zero, a bad one at that.

Zero and Kaname were like polar sides. One was loud, the other was quiet. One was outgoing, the other was introverted. One's hair was light colored, the other had dark coloring. One preferred going to parties, the other favored more to stay home and read books instead. The former spoke his mind, while the other kept to himself. One fancied dogs, while the latter preferred cats. He could go on with the list for eternity. The differences between them were that vast.

So it might be a wonderment why he still kept Kaname around when he could easily break the marriage and ask the latter to move on since there was no hope for them. He could do that, but he didn't. Because he needed Kaname, believe it or not. The brunette was the only one that could make him forget about Zero, even those moments didn't last for very long, but it was still something since Kaname was the sole individual who could - was able to - do that

He may be an asshole because he was literally using Kaname's love for his own benefits, but he could care less. Kaname knew fully well that Zero was the one entitled to his heart for eternity, but the former still chose to love him; stay with him when the brunette could just leave.

The responsibility of Kaname's actions laid entirely on himself, though he had to applaud the brunette for his efforts. It must be exceedingly hard to be so close to someone whom you are infatuated with and not have your affections returned while knowing that your spouse's love belongs to someone else.

 _Pretty damn hard,_ he must admit.

So to act the good husband's part, he had started playing along with Kaname. He had started pretending that he was finally taking an interest in the young pureblood. He had sex with the latter, for goodness sake.

 _Why do I keep doing this_? The answer was simple and selfish one at that: Kaname would fall deeper in love with him. It would be harder for the brunette to abandon him.

He didn't love Kaname, but at the same time, he didn't want the latter to love anyone else. Because Kaname was his. _His possession._ And he was an extremely territorial and possessive vampire, despite his innocent, naive looks. No one could breach his property and leave without a scratch. Or in the worst scenario: not leave at all.

His phone went off again and Haruka sucked in a quick breath before he ultimately picked it up. Knowing Zero, the pureblood would surely be pissed off for not taking the call sooner, but Haruka didn't want to come off as desperate, even though he was.

"Hello?"

 _"Why the fuck did you not pick up sooner?_ " The caller asked, irritation evident in his voice. It was quite funny how he knew Zero more than himself, yet still couldn't pinpoint why his beloved wouldn't return his feelings.

"I was in the shower. Sorry." He lied. It would only infuriate Zero if he knew that he was with Kaname earlier, and even more so, if the almost close-to-happening kiss that transpired between him and Kaname was discovered.

 _"Really?_ " Zero sounded disbelieved. Haruka frowned. The silver-haired pureblood was too smart for his own good.

"Uh-huh. So why did you call me, Ze-chan?" He asked; voice teasing. Zero was fond of that nickname and Haruka especially used it when he wanted to get out of trouble. In this case, he needed the pureblood's mind off his obvious lie.

He let himself grin when he heard a small chuckle on the other side. It had worked.

 _"Am I not allowed to call my favorite pureblood, now?_ " Zero inquired; voice heavy.

"Of course you are. I was wondering if there was any reason."

_"Nghh, I just missed you, Haruka."_

"Really?" Mahogany orbs narrowing, suspicion rose within him at the strange sound

_"Mhmmm..."_

"I missed you too, Zero."

 _"I c-can't wait to s-see you t-tomorrow, Haruk-aghh!_ " The pureblood's breaths came out in short gasps, hard and labored; voice far from steady.

Dread settling in the pit of his stomach, he clenched the phone tightly in his hand. "Are you with someone?" Haruka questioned, fierce jealousy burning the depths of his being.

There was a long pause.

He bit his bottom lip, dreading the answer he already knew, yet still hoped for it to be something else.

In the background, there was loud smack followed by a gust of inaudible whispers. The only phrase he could barely make out was 'not so hard, idiot' before Zero appeared on the line again. _"Of course not, Haruka._ " The Hio male gently murmured; voice composed and solemn once more.

Haruka took the phone away from his ear, disgusted and crushed, and glared down at it heatedly, his restraint on his powers rippling, causing the glass doors to shatter loudly in the deadly silence.

Zero was lying. In that moment, he knew. He was not that much of an idiot as Zero thought he was. Although, what pained him more was to realize that those sweet words said to him were done when his beloved was evidently entertaining his brother.

The silver-haired pureblood had never done something so outrageous before.

 _So why now? Why one day before their meeting_? Why was Zero calling me when he was obviously busy fucking my brother? Was it that amusing to throw my feelings back on my face?

 _"Haruka? What was that? Haruka? You there? Are you okay? Hello?!_ " Zero's voice sounded concerned, but he wondered if that was a part of the pureblood's act as well. He wryly smiled; eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Drawing in a deep, ragged breath, he squared his shoulders and stood straight, placing the phone back against his ear, and replied; voice monotonous and collected, "Sorry, Ze-chan. I have to go now. See you tomorrow." With that, he ended the call and threw away the phone as far as possible, not wanting the blameless object anywhere near him; his one-moment composure deserting me at the same time, legs giving out under him.

He thrust his fingers into his hair, clenching his strands painfully, and forced his eyes shut. Any sort of physical pain was better and more welcomed than the one his emotional side was experiencing.

His breaths came out labored and Haruka brought his hand to his chest, gripping the front of his shirt tightly, trying hardest to stand on his feet. It really hurt. His heart flamed with foolish jealousy, and anguish consumed every fiber of his soul.

He had to understand that Zero didn't belong to him. He had to accept the reality; realize that it was perfectly normal for a married couple to indulge themselves in the pleasures of lovemaking.

He had to recognize the untold fact that he was the third wheel in their relationship.

Haruka had - at least attempted - to digest all of those bitter facts, but his heart refused to let go. It still clung to the hope that he was the one in Zero's heart and that the latter had to marry Rido because of their father and the Council. He had to make himself believe that Zero was forced into an unwanted relationship with his brother, despite the obvious and undeniable pieces of evidence, so Haruka could prevent himself from moving on - to retain his pure love for Zero.

_I sound like a pathetic lovesick fool, do I not?_

He felt vacant - a black void engulfing him in its gloom. His relentless desire to be with Zero was that severe - that it started physically hurting him.

Anger, disappointment, failure was what he felt. But even then, Haruka couldn't help himself from loving Zero. He felt trapped in an endless circle of sorrow and melancholy, and craved for a way out...

_Release._

That's what he wanted, no needed, to get away from this incomprehensible heartache.

He needed Kaname. _Now._

_Kaname. Kaname. Where are you?_

Hurriedly walking back to his room, mahogany eyes desperately and frantically searched for the person who was going to provide him with relief.

They found no one.

He went insane.

_Kaname. Kaname. Kaname._

He chanted the name over and over again, the name becoming a mantra as he searched every nook and corner of the whole mansion, expecting a familiar face to emerge from behind one of the doors.

But that did not happen.

There was still no sign of Kaname anywhere.

_Where are you? Did you leave me as well? Kaname. Kaname._

When he reached the garden, Haruka couldn't take it any longer: he fell down to his knees and broke down - miserably and pathetically. He didn't care if the nearby maids heard him; saw him in this wretched state. He simply didn't care about anything anymore.

He was torn from inside, agonizing over and over how much longer he had to live before he fell into madness.

_Why should I live a life full of pain? Why did I need to?_

"Haruka-san?"

He froze, unable to believe his ears. He couldn't have heard that accurately.

"Haruka-san." The voice was more firm now yet still pleasant, and it was the only confirmation he needed.

He abruptly turned around and came face to face with the eyes of the owner of the concerned voice.

Surprised, mahogany orbs widened when his gaze fell upon the familiar, flawless features of the person. The person that he had been searching for - the one that was going to take him away from this ordeal and not ask anything in return. The person he needed yet not want. The one he had possession of, yet not loved.

The individual who claimed to be his wife.

"Kaname..."

Before he knew it, Haruka was engulfed in an embrace - full of compassion and warmth - and he clung to it - with all his strength and will.

Kaname was here. For me. The brunette hadn't left him.

"Shh, shh. It's going to be alright, Haruka-san." Kaname whispered gently, warm lips planting gentle kisses on his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, but not one landed on his lips.

"Please don't cry, Haruka-san." Haruka felt his hair caressed, gently and fondly, Kaname's voice soft and close to his ear as the brunette placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead, smiling slightly.

Kaname was kissing him too much, but Haruka had no will to reprimand the brunette. Moreover, why should he when it felt pleasant to be cherished for once.

"I love you, Haruka-san. I am always here for you. Anywhere and wherever you need me. As promised." Kaname held him tightly against his chest, encouraging him to close his eyes and relax, slender fingers working wonders on his scalp.

It felt nice. It felt relaxing. It made him stop crying.

His throat was dry – his voice was croaky, but Haruka still managed to utter out a small _'thank you, Kaname',_ because the brunette deserved that much. Kaname deserved a whole lot more than he could ever provide. Although, Haruka knew that the young pureblood wasn't of materialistic nature.

Kaname only wanted one thing from him- the only thing he couldn't give.

He felt a nod against his head and Kaname's arms only tightened around him in response.

A writhing smile forced its way up onto Haruka's parched lips and he desperately hung to the warmth that the brunette's body freely offered. The same warmth that enveloped his mind in a thin case of security.

Kaname was far too precious for his own good.

Maybe, just maybe, he had chosen the wrong person to fall in love with.

Maybe, just maybe, his life would have been different if Kaname was the one he loved.

Maybe he would have been finally happy.

Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

There was no way of knowing what would - could - happen if all those "maybes" came true. He might like them, he might not. He might regret them, he might not. Again, no way of being certain.

He fluttered his eyes close again, not realizing he had opened them. He felt exhausted. Drained. Sleepy. Kaname was way too skilled with his fingers, as well as with his words - exceptionally smoother than Haruka could ever be, much to his embarrassment.

More reasons he should appreciate Kaname more. Cherish him more.

But he knew that won't happen.

Because, unfortunately, the next time he would awaken, he wouldn't remember any of this ever occurring. He wouldn't remember this night, nor Kaname's act of kindness. His consolations. His kisses. His confession of those three sacred words.

Because this was their deal.

xxxxxxxx

**(Third Person)**

_Beep Beep Beep_

The line went dead. Zero removed the phone away from his ear and fixed his stare on it, his lips curling into a frown. Haruka had hanged up on him. He had freaking ended the call when he, Zero, had still wanted to talk. _The nerve of him._

Lately, Haruka's behavior was changing - becoming more strange, more distant. He had never terminated a call before by himself, always pleading to speak to him for hours and hours, and yet, a couple seconds ago, he had bid him goodbye - only speaking to him for a few mere minutes.

_Maybe it was due to Kaname's influence._

At that thought, Zero narrowed his eyes, jealousy brimming in the very depths of them, and clutched the phone tighter, his irritation growing. Those two were getting far too chummy with each other for his liking. He couldn't allow that to happen. Zero couldn't lose him - not again, not when he was that close.

"You are such a naughty boy, Zero-sama." said the light-haired pureblood, rudely interrupting his thoughts, before he pulled Zero closer to his body, sensually licking the pierced earlobe.

"And you are an asshole." Zero snarled, annoyed, and his grip on the phone tightened, taking in a sharp breath as the latter moved. "I told you to keep the pace steady when I was taking the call. But you disobeyed me. Haruka is mad at me no-Agh!" His reprimand broke midway as sly fingers found an aching nub, twisting and rubbing at their leisure.

"An extremely handsome asshole," The vampire interjected, sliding his hands down to Zero's bare hips, and squeezed, hard and teasingly, before continuing, "Whose cock you absolutely fancy being in your tight ass." With a smirk, he thrust back inside. harder than before, deeper than before.

Zero's heated glare on him faltered and he pushed his face into the pillow, his frame trembling as he let out a sharp cry.

"B-bastard.." Zero rasped out, his face flushed, violet orbs keeping their slight edge.

In response, the turquoise-eyed pureblood chuckled, wrapped his fingers around his lover's cock, squeezing roughly, and increased the pace of his thrusts.

Series of curses escaped from the vampire under him and the pureblood smirked, extremely enjoying the former's responses towards his touch.

"You see Zero-sama, " The mysterious vampire began, voice soft and teasing, "I don't like it when the person that I am fucking is talking to another man. Calling his name ever so fondly when I am the one inside of them." He roughly pulled the pale legs further apart before slamming into the older male again, groaning softly from the sensations of being fully sheathed inside of the tight, velvety cavern.

Amethyst eyes fluttered shut and Zero arched up against the hovering pureblood, intense pleasure invading his every sense. Zero would give the bastard an earful for his frankly, arrogant, dirty talk if his mind was collected, but fortunately for this pureblood, he wasn't in the right state of mind. He was actually on cloud nine. It felt that good - even if Zero loathed to admit it.

Another stroke of his hand on his cock, and Zero lost it. He groaned and screamed and thrashed around, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head. He needed more. He needed the release. He was that close to exploding.

"Na-uh, Zero-sama. "The light-haired pureblood's smirk grew wider, and he squeezed the tip roughly, preventing Zero from his much-needed release.

The latter whimpered in protest and clutched the bed sheet tighter, frantically rubbing himself against the retreating vampire, his breaths ragged and heavy.

_"Isaya..."_

"What are the magic words, Zero-sama?"

Zero flushed hard, embarrassed, and threw a deadly glare towards the bemused vampire, pursing his lips into a thin line.

Isaya slammed into him sharply, his fingers still firmly wrapped around the reddening tip, and he asked again; voice solemn; eyes smoldering. "Magic words, Zero-sama."

Burying his face deeper into the pillow, Zero chocked out, pressing his hips desperately against Isaya's, "Please let me come, Master Isaya."

"Now, now, was that too hard?"

In response, Zero growled lowly in his throat, however, to both of their ears, it sounded more like a suppressed moan, much to the silver-haired pureblood's chagrin. His pale features reddened further, sparks of humiliation looming within his violet orbs. He would get him for that, he would make sure of it.

Isaya chuckled and licked his dry lips, turquoise orbs burning with unhidden lust. He knew all too well how the rest of the night would roll, and he would savor every second of it.

Excited shivers raked his body just thinking about it.

"Your wish is my command, Your Majesty." Isaya jerked Zero's hips higher, aligning himself with the puckering, pink hole, "Be prepared to be fucked all night, My Queen." With that, Isaya drove back inside, and Zero cried out, his voice significantly piercing in the silence of the dead night.

It would be a long night, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a long chapter o_o The next chapter would be shorter, don't worry...
> 
> To clear things up:
> 
> 1) Zero isn't an incubus, Kaname just likes calling him that. (':  
> 2) Zero isn't a bad person...he is just uh..you would know in the future chapters.  
> 3) I didn't intend to write Haruka as an asshole, he just came out that way /:
> 
> I hope you do leave a review, I really appreciate them, and it makes me write faster, to be honest! (':
> 
> But alas, have a lovely night/day~


	3. Envy

**(Kaname)**

The ride was silent. There was nothing to talk about, nothing to mention, nothing to remember. Since everything was forgotten. As if they never took place in the first place.

Kaname sighed, exasperated, and found himself staring into the unreadable eyes of Haruka Kuran. He quickly averted his eyes, absentmindedly biting his lip.

Last night's events were still fresh in his mind, torturing him endlessly until the early hours of the morning. Once again, he didn't get a wink of sleep, and once again, the fault laid in Haruka; although, Kaname couldn't bring himself to blame the latter.

He had indeed taken a very long walk the previous night, lost in his somber thoughts, trying to compose himself, holding onto his leftover dignity; tears. Therefore, it had been a quite a surprise when his legs turned around on their own accord, tracing back his footsteps towards the place he had intended to get away in the first place: the mansion.

Haruka was calling for him. He could feel it from their blood bond - the anguish, the distress, the heartache. Kaname could feel it all. As if they were his own emotions, and not his husband's.

His intuition had been correct when he had found Haruka, on the ground, broken and sobbing; and he had called out the pureblood's name; voice solemn and composed, betraying his true emotions.

Haruka had turned around and looked at him in such a way that a piece of his heart fell, right there and that moment, and shattered loudly in the calmness of the night.

The next thing he had known, Haruka was in his arms, and he was consoling older pureblood, stroking his hair, kissing him; and then realization had dawned on Kaname, the realization of his importance, the realization that he mattered, that he was needed. And at that moment, he had guiltily felt powerful - ashamed of his feelings.

Kaname wished that moment could have lasted longer, but as he had said before, they never do.

Haruka had passed out, right in his my arms, where he rightfully belonged, and he had carried him back to the mansion, back to Haruka's room, the last place he had wanted to be.

Laying Haruka down on his king-sized bed, he had covered the pureblood with a soft, heavy blanket; and then had taken a seat beside him, slender fingers on his face, stroking the tear-stained features, fondly yet yearningly.

Hours had passed, and Kaname still had his burgundy eyes focused on the sleeping pureblood; contemplating silently, longing for him, wishing he didn't have to do what was required of him.

_"Zero..."_

Haruka had moaned out, as tears, drop by drop, had started descending from his closed eyes, wetting the pillow beneath him.

His heart had ached, not because the name Haruka called out was not his, but because the way it was mentioned; the despair clear as night to his ears.

Kaname had brought the trembling body close to his chest, and without permission, had kissed the quivering, plump lips - passionately, sorrowfully - before the inevitable deed had been performed.

Burgundy eyes had rested upon the relaxed features of the pureblood for a full minute, taking in every detail they could muster and embedded them in the very core of his mind, lest he might do the mistake of forgetting them; and with a heavy heart, Kaname placed his hand on Haruka's forehead, closing his own eyes, concentrating on his spouse's memories and removing the ones from last night - the call, the mental breakdown, the section where he had entered and had comforted him, and his confession of his love to the man. Kaname had erased them all.

_Because that was their deal._

An unbreakable deal. A deal that kept their marriage together, that kept them together, and the one that brought them together in the first place.

As Haruka's lawful spouse, Kaname had the power to erase his memories, the ability to look inside his head if given the chance. But he hadn't dared to. It was to save himself from unnecessary heartache. Because he had realized, a long time ago, that the person inhabiting Haruka's thoughts wasn't him, but Zero-san.

Haruka had come to him one fateful night, dressed in his Armani suit, smelling like roses, and with a gorgeous smile that instantly took Kaname's breath away. The older male made him sit down, claiming he had wanted to speak about important; extremely serious matters.

He had nodded, allowing the pureblood to continue. His smile broadening further, Haruka had laid out a proposal for him, a tempting one at that. The same one which gave Haruka a reason to stay in the marriage with him.

"Kaname, I am ready to marry you." Haruka had said, his voice alluring, his eyes smoldering, as the pureblood wrapped an arm around his waist. "But I have two conditions."

Flushing slightly, Kaname had nodded again, ears comically perking up at words 'I, you, marry'.

"My number one condition is that you are not allowed to leave me, cheat on me, break the marriage, no matter what the reason is." Haruka had stared down at him, expression stern, and Kaname had found himself nodding without any complaints.

Another bright smile was flashed towards his direction, and Haruka had continued, "The second condition: I have these episodes." The man had blushed, averting his eyes on the floor, "where I lose myself."

He had raised his brow inquiringly, not understanding where this was heading.

The older male had looked at him again, eyes solemn. "I want you to find me, wherever I am, whenever this happens, and comfort me, and then erase my memories."

"Excuse me?" He had gotten on his feet at this point, eyes incredulously fixed on Haruka. The pureblood had surely lost his mind, he had thought then.

"You heard me, Kaname." Mahogany eyes had met his, deadly serious, and he swallowed apprehensively, stunned speechless.

Working his bottom lip anxiously, Kaname had hesitantly asked, after a long pause, "How would I know...you know?" He embarrassingly remembered making weird gestures with his hands, not being able to find the correct words, "And how can you be okay with me looking into your head? How do you know that I might not erase the memories that you treasure?"

Haruka had stared at him, plump lips curling into a knowing grin, "Because you love me, Kaname. That's why I am trusting you with this." The pureblood tapped his fingers thoughtfully on his cheek, resuming his speech, "And to answer your first question, you would just know. I know you would. Because you are the great Kaname Kuran." Haruka had chuckled, throwing him a flirtatious wink.

He had flushed hotly, despite himself, uttering nonsensical protests about the pureblood's claim of him being in love with the man, burgundy eyes looking everywhere except the grinning pureblood. Haruka couldn't have known! He had made perfectly sure that he was discreet about his feelings for the man.

There was a long moment of silence, and Haruka sat there, staring at him, not saying a word. After a while, the pureblood gave an exasperated sigh and stood up, "Sorry for wasting your time then. I will take my leave. I hope you will be able to find a good spouse to take care of you, Kaname." With that said, Haruka had made to leave, but Kaname had grabbed his hand in a vice grip, stopping him, right before Haruka reached for the doorknob.

His captive had sent him a questioning glance, but before Haruka could ask anything, he had silenced the pureblood with a passionate kiss. Quite a daring move of his, but not unrewarded since the kiss had been returned - with the same vigor as his.

He had been in bliss, the amount of happiness surpassing his limit.

The dance of their lips - and tongues, Kaname added, embarrassingly - lasted for a couple of good minutes. They had only parted to catch their breaths, a string of saliva attaching them together, attaching their hearts together, and he had pulled the man into another kiss, this time, more loving; less passionate.

When the need for air became more urgent than the kiss, he had ended it again and placed his forehead against the Haruka's, smiling delightfully, "Haruka-san, I will marry you. And I agree to all of your conditions. But I, too, have a condition of mine."

Haruka had eyed him, puzzled, but had nodded, asking him to continue.

"You will try your best to fall in love with me, too."

If only he had known then, that his condition was never going to be fulfilled, Kaname wondered if he would have married Haruka in the first place.

_"Kaname, are you okay?"_

Haruka's voice cut through his thoughts, and Kaname turned his gaze towards him, face expressionless.

"Yes."

Haruka frowned. By the looks of it, his husband wasn't buying it. "Really?"

"Yes."

A flicker of recognition brimmed within the pureblood's eyes, and Haruka asked again; his voice grave, "Did I have another episode last night?"

He said nothing. And that was a loud, clear answer for Haruka.

"Oh," Haruka responded, slumping back against the leather seat of their car, his lips compressed together.

The ride became silent again. And before Kaname realized it, they had already reached the dreaded mansion - the one that belonged to Rido Kuran, and his wife - the incubus, the husband stealer, the person he disliked, and the one who also went by the name of Hio Zero.

xxxxxxxx

**(Third Person)**

"My dear, dear Haruka!" Short, silver hair fluttered against the gentle wind as the fairly young pureblood charged towards the said man, nearly toppling the latter, and wrapped his two pale arms around the taller brunette, shooting him an adorable smile; eyeing the newcomer mischievously.

"There, there Zero." Haruka laughed, warmly and deeply, and scooped the smiling pureblood up in his arms, gently twirling him around and earning him a delightful gasp for his efforts.

"Haruka, stop!" Zero whispered softly, burying his face into the crook of Haruka's neck, nipping the sensitive skin there - hard; teasingly.

Haruka flushed faintly, burgundy orbs clouding for an instant, and he placed Zero on the ground again, fingers caressing the pale cheek. "Ze-chan, you can be a tease sometimes." He commented; his voice heavy - husky. He slid his fingers under the flustered vampire's chin, tilting it upwards, while his other arm snaked around Zero's slender waist, forcing the smaller body closer to his.

"If you tease me so much, I won't be able to handle myself, you know." The brunette gave out a breathy chuckle, his eyes smoldering as he stared into the gorgeous amethyst eyes of his beloved.

Zero averted his eyes to the side, a rosy blush rising immediately on his pale features. He realized Haruka was not joking; the lust burning within the burgundy eyes was unmistakable; although, he did briefly wonder why Haruka wasn't mad at him after last night's incident. He had been somewhat of an asshole, after all.

"Maybe that's what I want." Amethyst eyes shifted again and eyed the bewildered pureblood suggestively. "Do you also want that too, Haruka-chan?" Long fingers clenched around Haruka's collar and yanked the latter closer to him, Zero's minty breath ghosting over the parted lips, "I know you do." With that said, Zero sealed Haruka's cold lips into a fierce; passionate kiss, fluttering his eyes close in the process.

Haruka's knees nearly buckled, a soft moan escaping from his throat, and he reciprocated the kiss with the same vigor, thrusting his fingers into the silver strands and pulling the head closer to his - to deepen the kiss, to dominate the kiss - and Zero.

The couple resumed their searing battle of tongues, lost in each other; oblivious to the disapproving looks from the compliant servants, oblivious to the unreadable stares from their spouses.

xxxxxxxx

**(Kaname)**

Jealousy lacerated his heart with the claws of the tiger, and Kaname's hands balled into fists, burgundy orbs darkening immediately.

He wanted to murder him. Tear him into pieces. If he could work up the courage to plot revenge he had no doubt it would turn into a monstrous masterpiece. He certainly had the endless amount of spite, boundless fury, and far more than a pinch of wrath needed to let his imagination fly. It'd probably end with him ripping Hio Zero's heart out and tossing it to a gaggle of Level-E's. After immense suffering, of course

There was no doubt Kaname wanted Hio Zero dead and that he wanted it done by his very own hands. Didn't the man have any decency? Did he have no shame?

His sensitive ears picked up a small moan - and he nearly lost it, teeth clenched together; anger rising rapidly.

Because he realized who it belonged to. After all, he knew the owner of that sound too damn well.

His heart was full of tears, as he stood erect, as he stood watching them - silently; morosely.

With his patience running thin, Kaname was extremely close to executing his ideas out, but he couldn't. He wasn't able to. Once again, he was frozen on the spot - exactly like the time in the library.

Why? someone might ask.

Because they looked too stunning with each other; too perfect - as if they were made for one another.

While he appeared to be somewhat of a prickly thorn in their side - a hideous one at that.

"Don't worry about them, Kaname. They won't go further than a kiss." His hair was ruffled, roughly, and Kaname pulled his gaze from the heart-wrenching scene towards the source of that reassuring voice.

It was Rido-san.

Kaname gave a small nod, pursuing his lips into a thin line. Any distraction was whole-heartedly welcome to him.

"Trust me on this, Kaname." Another ruffle was executed on his perfectly made hair, which must look quite messy now, thanks to his elder cousin. He sarcastically mused. "It's been a while." Rido-san murmured; voice soft.

"Indeed it has, Rido-nii-sama." He smiled wryly, or at least tried to, and gave the older pureblood a respectful bow. "Happy Birthday. I wish you to have a long, wonderful life."

"Thank you, Kaname. That's sweet of you." Rido-san tilted his chin, and he found himself staring into his mismatched eyes, cramped with indescribable emotions.

Was Rido-san feeling the same as he was? Kaname wanted to inquire but realized it wasn't his place to do so. Nor was it appropriate.

"You have grown quite the young man, Kaname," Rido-san gently caressed Kaname's cheek with his thumb, and Kaname slightly bit his lip, feeling uncomfortable, "and also quite an attractive one." The same thumb was on his lips, stroking; probing.

His cheeks burned scarlet, and he shoved the intruding hand away, feeling queasy under his elder cousin's touch. It did not feel right. It made him sick.

But Rido-san didn't surrender, causing Kaname's dismay to deepen.

Instead, the pureblood resumed his ministrations by sensually sliding his fingers down Kaname's neck towards his slightly parted kimono. He felt naked under the intensity of the man's lechery gaze. He shoved the hand away again - this time round roughly - and leveled a disgusted glare upon the owner of the mismatched orbs.

"Kaname, Kaname, did you come here to seduce men by placing your chest on display? Are you following Zero's steps too?" Rido-san whispered; his voice hoarse, his digits returning on Kaname's chest again. "Such a whore." The pureblood flicked his nipple with his forefinger, sharply, and Kaname sucked in a breath at the slight twinge of discomfort. "See?" Mismatched eyes vicious; lips curled into a devious smirk, his sore nub was pinched between the man's revolting fingers. Kaname pressed his lips bitterly, refusing to let out any sound; refusing to give the pureblood any satisfaction.

Humiliation, disdain, and scorn washed over him and the corner of his eyes had started to sting. Why was Rido-san doing this?

"That's enough, Rido-nii-san." The offending hand was snatched away from his chest, and he was pulled into a warm, comforting embrace. Kaname latched himself on the person - desperately; tightly - as if they were his lifeline, his salvation from the humiliation; degradation he felt. What had happened to Rido-san? Where did the kind, humble person that he considered his older brother disappear to?

"I was just messing with him, Haruka." He heard Rido-san say. "And let go of my hand already, Zero."

Zero-san? Eyes widening, Kaname turned his face to the side. Mahogany orbs met amethyst ones, and he winced slightly. The wrath in the depths of them was real, and he felt puzzled. Why was Zero-san angry? Was he jealous? Did he not see that his husband was the one touching him and not the other way around?

He frowned, trembling slightly, and buried his face into the familiar chest.

"Kaname, are you okay?" Soft fingers found his scalp - stroking; rubbing, and he felt himself weaken under the soothing sensations.

"Kaname?" Receiving no response, Haruka asked again; voice concerned.

He nodded slightly, closing his eyes, burying his face deeper.

Kaname heard Haruka speak again, but this time it was not towards him, "You should keep your hands to yourself, Nii-san!" Haruka sounded angry; and guiltily, it warmed his heart.

Rido-san growled deeply, his voice as angry as Haruka's; or even more so if he had paid close attention to it. "Maybe you should keep your lips to yourself then too, Haruka!"

Haruka fell silent.

"Let's go now, Zero!" Rido-san seized Zero-san's hands into a bruising grip; voice harsh; eyes smoldering, "I am going to fuck you until you cannot walk!"

He felt like that Rido-san had declared that to make Haruka jealous; to make him suffer knowing that he, Rido, could - was able to - have intercourse with the person they both loved, while Haruka couldn't; wasn't allowed to. _Quite the sadistic approach_ , Kaname admitted silently.

The sudden tightening of Haruka's arms around his waist was an indication that the pureblood had realized that too; and fell into the trap - hard; helplessly - that Rido had laid out for his younger brother.

Kaname turned around in Haruka's arms just in time to witness Rido-san brutally dragging away a protesting, flustered Zero.

Their eyes met again, and his heart sank. The devastation glowing in those soft, lilac eyes was unmistakable; prominent.

He had seen that look before. But where? When?

Why did it seem so familiar?

"Kaname... Let's get going to our room." Haruka's words startled him out of his revery, and he shot the pureblood a puzzled glance.

Haruka continued; voice heavy, hoarse. "I need you...Now. Let's go, Kaname." Slender hands slithered down to his hips, giving them a rough squeeze.

Realization dawned on him, and Kaname flushed, shifting his eyes down. "I am not in the mood, Haruka-san..." He placed his hands on his spouse's chest, intending to push him away, but Haruka didn't let him. Instead, the distraught brunette jerked him closer.

Burgundy eyes darkened in displeasure, and Haruka's grip on his hips tightened, almost painfully; Kaname flinched.

"What did you say, Kaname?" The pureblood demanded; voice threatening, fangs bared.

His lower lip quivered slightly, miserable fear consuming his heart; his soul.

Haruka was terrifying. Fangs shyly peeked from the parted lips - sneering, and his usually amiable maroon eyes had been turned ghastly red, the glow truly the sign of a beast. A monster. His vampiric side was surfacing; and ruthless, ruthless pain was within the expanse of them.

"Nothing." He managed to stutter out; voice far from steady - far from relaxed. In that moment, he didn't want to be anywhere near Haruka.

"Good boy. Let's go now unless you want to do this in front of these servants."

Clenching his teeth, Kaname nodded curtly, absorbing the pain and humiliation - yet again - as he let himself be hauled away.

Will things ever turn for the better? For any of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The chapter was shorter than the last one, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Kudos or comments are very welcome :3
> 
> Both Kaname and Zero are in miserable relationships, I feel guilty for placing them in such circumstances. They both deserve to be happy.
> 
> I am not sure if you would like to read the non-con scenes in the following chapter. Any thoughts on that?


	4. Paths Crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is another chapter! (: Enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Lemon

**(Third Person)**

Zero groaned under his breath when he was roughly pinned against the wall - on his stomach - as Rido pushed his own weight on him, trapping the quivering pureblood between the wall and him - immobilizing him entirely.

"Zero..." His lips traced a feathery path of small kisses down his neck, his wet appendage moistening the soft spot on Zero's neck, "...Zero." Rido murmured again, his teeth latching on the same spot - nipping softly; possessively. "You are mine."

"Hmm... " Zero hummed distractedly; squirming under the pureblood's vehement assaults.

"I apologize for my attitude earlier..." Large hands slid under the white dress shirt - rubbing and exploring; Zero shuddered as a result. "Jealousy got the best of me," Rido confessed; voice morose yet honest. "I regret it." His cold fingers found Zero's stiff nubs, rubbing them between his fingers, teasingly; roughly.

"Ah." Zero gasped hoarsely, his nails digging into the decorative wallpaper, as Rido twirled the pert nubs with the tip of his fingers, pulling slightly. His husband was being a handful, obnoxious one at that, causing his irritation - anger - to diminish slightly.

"Forgive me?" The pureblood asked, a mile-wide smirk rushing on his features when his beloved wife arched against him, pressing his taut hips against his rapidly hardening bulge.

"Maybe."

"Please Zero." His voice was thick, and low, but the plea in his words wasn't a lost one.

"If you promise not to touch Kaname again." Zero rasped out; his voice hoarse yet deadly serious. "Only then I will forgive you." His violet eyes narrowed, clouded with carnal desire, and he bumped his hips against the brunette's erection, eliciting a muffled moan.

Rido shot him a puzzled look but nodded, hesitantly. "I promise." He vowed and brought the trembling body closer to his own, his hand slipping between the slender legs, sensually rubbing Zero's inner thighs - slowly moving upwards.

Rido had no clue what that strange request was about, or why Kaname was even mentioned. As far as he knew, the relationship shared between Zero and Kaname was extremely hostile; and that they had only met once, before today.

So why would Zero request something like that of him?

A small whimper snapped Rido from his reverie, and he looked down, nearly convulsing at the sight before him. Zero looked absolutely and utterly fuckable, and his already hardened flesh stiffened further, his mind refusing to dwell on his futile thoughts any longer; urging him to concentrate on Zero - to pleasure him; to make love to him.

It was a simple promise, one that could be carried out fairly easily. After all, he was not interested in Kaname - at least not much. Zero had no need to know about that minuscule detail.

"Then what are you waiting for, my dear husband." Zero hissed through his teeth, impatient, his eyes darkening as he gave Rido a teasing glare. "Get it over with."

Rido didn't need to be told twice. His nails lengthened and he expertly ripped the black trousers into tiny fragments. Before Zero could manage to chide him, two fingers found their way inside of a tight, velvety cavern - thrusting and probing the quivering entrance teasingly.

Banging his forehead against the wall, Zero groaned softly, a faint blush rising on his features, as he grounded his hips back on the invasive digits, writhing under him in restless need. Rido was indeed a fucking handful - a ravenous; handsome one at that.

But for this small price, Kaname was safe from Rido - protected from him. Because of **him.**

"I am gonna take you raw, Zero," Rido growled, a devious smirk upon his lips, and slid his tongue against the pale shoulder; his fingers deeply buried within the stiffened walls. "I promise you that as well."

The promise under those words brought a gasp out of his lips, and Zero nodded slightly, tremors raking through his spine. He knew well enough that Rido would execute this pledge of his - thoroughly; roughly.

He fluttered his eyes close, and buried his face deeper against the wall, exhaling out sharp; shaky breaths.

It would be over soon.

xxxxxxxx

**(Kaname)**

The sound of endless chatter resonated within the marble walls of the expansive hall. Highly-respected members of the vampire society were also present, dressed in fine suits and luscious gowns, servants were scurrying here and there to accommodate the countless demands from their guests, a few couples could be seen waltzing across the dance floor, and a beautiful, solemn piece was enticingly played in the background by the orchestra on top of a small, though well-built, stage.

Kaname heaved a sigh, languidly sipping on his glass of exquisite, red wine.

Sumptuous balls akin to this one always made him feel like some sort of a anomaly. Why? Because he never seemed to have enjoyed one, nor had the capability to fit in one, despite his royal heritage, or the fact that he was the spouse of the King of East.

Most people left him to himself, something Kaname was exceptionally grateful for, and those who had the guts made a valiant attempt to approach him, hastily scampered away with their tails between their legs when he leveled his infamous, antisocial glare upon them.

Being a pureblood had its individual, convenient perks - at least, most of the times.

Kaname hated, no, detested being within the midst of these vampires - who insanely, silently craved for the purest blood running through his veins, only sophisticated in appearance; watching his every move, anticipating him to slip up, and waiting for a chance to plunge their hungry fangs into his neck - draining his blood; devouring him until he was a pile of mere dust.

Another withdrawn sigh slipped through his lips, and Kaname took another sip.

He would rather be in the library, surrounded by thousands of books, drowning himself in the numerous, venturesome tales written by the greatest storytellers of all times. He considered that more time-worthy than wasting his breath attempting to socialize with these two-faced phonies.

Then he had to wonder if that was the cause behind his lack of acquaintances.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention?" The announcer, a middle-aged vampire, dressed in old-fashioned clothes, started in a clear, loud voice and caught the outright attention of the vampire populace beneath him, "Your Majesty Kuran Rido and his spouse, Count of Labyrinth, Hio Zero, accompanied by the King of East, Your Highness Kuran Haruka, have arrived."

A wave of resounding claps floated around the room, followed by respectful bows as the smiling couple, arm in arm, gracefully descended the stairs, accompanied with Haruka on their side.

His garnet eyes settled on them and he forgot to breathe. _They were certainly breathtaking to the sight_ , he thought, unable to tear his profound gaze away.

Haruka was cladded in a black tuxedo, the maroon, satin shirt peeking from the tailored jacket, accompanied with a black bowtie around his neck. Rido was dressed in a similar fashion, the only difference being the dye of his shirt, which happened to be pure white.

Both of them looked absolutely mesmeric to the eye, but what caught him off guard was neither of them - it was Hio Zero, the incubus. He was stunned speechless when the silver-haired pureblood appeared in a short, gold and violet kimono, his magnificent, pale legs showing, with a broad white silk scarf around his neck and exquisite pearl-studded slippers; his shoulder-length, silver hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

The sounds of murmuring awakened him to reality, and Kaname let his eyes wander around the room, realizing that he wasn't the only one affected. Vampires of all classes had their eyes trained on the trio, but most of them had their gazes fixed on Zero-san, carnal lust brimming in the very depths of them.

He shifted his gaze down, fixedly staring at the ground instead - not wanting to be in the same category as them; afraid that the emotions in his eyes might mimic theirs.

He took another long sip of his red wine, his tongue delighting in the exquisite taste. One thing he definitely liked about Rido-san was his amazing taste in beverages, especially his collection of wines. They were the best of quality, and Kaname could consume them the entire night if he was given the chance.

It was also something that he would like to share with Haruka, and experience with him the appeal of being drunk together upon the savory liquor.

That would be a sight to indeed remember.

A gush of whispers, filled with flattery and compliments, perked his attention and he found himself staring at the source of that very commotion.

It was Zero-san... and Haruka.

His small smile immediately dissolved into a frown.

The two of them were together - again - with Rido-san nowhere in sight, surrounded by a mob of covetous nobles. Haruka had his arm around Zero-san's waist, grinning like a fool, and an equally smiling Zero-san was seen to be leaning against the latter's side, his amethyst orbs flashing with indescribable emotions.

His grip on the delicate object tightened, and burgundy orbs fixed themselves on the shimmering red liquid once more.

He had hoped that Haruka would have given up on Zero-san after what had transpired among all of them few hours prior - in addition to the unpleasant act, one which he had endorsed Haruka to carry out on him, after Rido-san's callous outburst. It had hurt, yes, and it took a good hour for his pureblood healing to kick in, but it had pained even more to observe Haruka in such a miserable; vulnerable state.

Could Haruka not understand that all Zero-san was doing to him was only causing him more pain - anguish? One that could be easily preventable?

This time, Kaname had refused to erase the man's memories, because he needed Haruka to realize that Zero-san belonged to Rido-san, and not him; the fact that Haruka could never have Zero-san as his own, and the recognition that Haruka had someone like him to rely on, to cherish, to love.

_So why the fuck was Haruka being so obstinate?_

Kaname downed his glass in one go, wiping his lips with the back of his hand; burgundy eyes narrowing in irritation.

_What will it take for Haruka to notice me?_

Kaname grabbed another glass of the crimson liquor from a passing waiter, returning him the empty one, and headed for the balcony.

He was pissed off. Utterly and absolutely. At Haruka. At Zero-san. At everyone, including the white, furry Pomapoo dog the lady standing over there was holding.

The alcohol coursed through his system, intoxicating his senses - slowly; blissfully, worsening his chagrin further.

Solo time was what he craved for; needed, in addition to the crisp fresh air, to placate down his raging nerves. His nostrils were already suffocated by the sheer amount of perfume present in the hall. They also needed a release, one that he could happily provide.

Everyone could fuck off. He was done.

xxxxxxxx

Leaning forward on the railing, an immense garden, lush and green, greeted his eyes; and Kaname exhaled softly, basking in the soothing feeling of mother nature.

It felt pleasant - to be by himself, to be away from the boisterous crowd, to be secluded from the prickles sensations of jealousy; annoyance.

It was satisfying; refreshing - just what he was in need of.

Sighing again, burgundy orbs roamed over the expanse of the garden. It was enormous, breathtaking, and rich in the variety of flowers it was composed of - from chrysanthemum to gorgeous, red roses. _You name it._ It was all there.

Although, what caught his interest was the abundance of a particular flower: the white orchid. The rarest type of all orchids, hard to grow, yet the most elegant flower someone could lay their eyes upon.

And coincidentally, it also happened to be his favorite flower.

Kaname made a mental note to compliment the gardener for their excellent taste. Maybe he could also get their number, they shared similar interests, after all. They could have intellectual conversations about plants the entire day. _Isn't that how most friendships begin_? He mused to himself.

He took another long sip, enraptured by the blissful taste of the liquor, and fluttered his eyes shut, enjoying the gentle, night wind against his face; falling into a deep reverie as the clock ticked on.

"Oh my, what a pleasure finding you here, Kaname." A sarcastic remark snapped Kaname out of his thoughts, causing him to flinch, surprised; and with wide eyes, he immediately turned around to face the owner of that all-too-familiar voice.

The wine-glass slipped away from his numb fingers, and the fragile object shattered on the floor. However, Kaname was too startled to notice. _It can't be..._

Dread settled in the pits of his stomach, and his heart grew cold when burgundy orbs regarded the vampire before him, recognizing those features instantly.

It was _him._

There, standing proudly in his gray suit; a black, silk tie adding more elegance to his appearance, with his sandy hair to the side, and a smug smirk plastered on his lips was a pureblood of his age. One that he was familiar with. One that he had once considered a friend; a family. One that he had trusted with his life.

A person who also happened to be his ex-lover.

"Isaya..." Kaname murmured softly, clenching his hands into tight fists; as forgotten, bitter-sweet memories flooded through his head.

And the very same individual whom he had terminated his engagement with.

To marry the love of his life, Kuran Haruka.

_What a series of blasted coincidences._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Isn't it kinda creepy how Zero is somewhat connected to the people that Kaname is connected with? (': Well, in the next chapter, Kaname and Zero are finally going to have some real interaction, haha (':
> 
> I know the lemon was not really non-con, so I apologize for that. I have a hard time writing rape scenes, that's why I excluded Kaname and Haruka's one because it was turning out to be extremely bloody; dark.
> 
> To clear things up:
> 
> 1) In my universe, purebloods also turn into dust.
> 
> 2) Purebloods are more likely to get drunk on old wine; other liquors doesn't affect them.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ Please do leave a review. It boosts up my motivation. (:
> 
> Good day/ night~


	5. Venomous Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aye, the new chapter is here. I apologize for the delay. Please enjoy. (:
> 
> Final Pairings: [Haruka x Kaname] [Haruka x Zero] [Rido x Zero] [Kaname x Zero] [Isaya x Zero] [Isaya x Kaname]
> 
> Warnings: Sexual Harassment, Mentions of blood, Unstable Kaname

**(Kaname)**

"Isaya-san." He murmured softly, clenching his hands into tight fists; as forgotten, bitter-sweet memories flooded through his head.

 _Fate either has a cruel sense of humor, or it gets off by screwing my life up, every single time_. Kaname admitted, almost too bitterly,

"Antisocial as ever, I see." The pureblood said with a smirk, turquoise orbs twinkling mischievously; tauntingly as they eyed him.

"No thanks to you." Kaname snarled darkly, nostrils flaring up; irked. Why did he have to run into him of all people?

"Sure." The man's smirk grew, and Kaname clenched his hands into fists, eye smoldering. What did Isaya think of himself?

As the pureblood approached him with a step, Kaname took a step back, too quickly for his liking, letting a few curses pass his lips as a result.

"Did you miss me, Kaname?" Isaya continued to advance towards him, only stopping when they were a mere inch apart from one another. "Tell me, to what extent you have craved for my presence in your life?"

Backing on the railing as far as possible, without having to fall over, Kaname shot him a glare, daring him to come any closer. "I haven't missed you at all, Isaya." Burgundy orbs narrowed, Kaname spat haughtily, his venomous words causing indecipherable emotions flash across the man's ocean blue eyes – though they were gone as soon as they had appeared.

The pureblood's smug smirk slipped slightly. "Really now, Kaname?" Isaya clamped both of his hands on the railing, on either side of Kaname, trapping him; preventing his attempt to flee, as the man leaned in closer, warm puffs of breaths ghosting over his parted lips.

Kaname shot him another glare, wrenching his face away from the man's disturbingly close proximity.

"I know you have missed me too, Kaname. I can see it in your eyes." Isaya brushed a dark strand of hair from his face, stroking his cheek, causing Kaname to cringe away from the intimate touch. "Because I have..." The words trailed off from his lips, and Isaya eyed him; eyes hard; tone accusatory as he continued, "...since the day you left me."

Eyes widening slightly, a pang of guilt shot through Kaname as he studied the pureblood's soft features in the dim light. The man seemed distressed, his turquoise eyes miserable, his lips compressed together, and his light brows furrowed, deep lines appearing on his forehead.

The reason behind the pureblood's affliction was his fault. And his alone.

Kaname clicked his tongue and averted his face to the side, burgundy orbs desolate as they stared off into the distance – finding himself unable to meet those eyes he had once come to treasure.

"It's been seven years, Isaya." He started, keeping his face averted, and braced himself when the sentiments of grief overflowed within him.

He quickly and effectively squashed them down.

"I am a married man. I have moved on, and I am sure you have to. There is no point in bringing up the past now, Isaya. We are over. We have been over for seven years." He said, voice steady; composed, much to his utter surprise.

He had never loved Isaya. Not even once since they were together, for so many years. He tried to, god knew he did, but he just couldn't. He wasn't able to. Many attempts were made by him to break things off with Isaya for good, but the pureblood wouldn't let him go, not even after knowing that his heart belonged to another man.

Isaya was stubborn, he had always been. And Kaname always liked that about him. One of the few reasons he had decided to be in a relationship with his best friend – well, a former one now – in the first place.

The one he loved was Haruka; the one he cherished was Haruka. Since the day he met the brunette – when he was at the tender age of ten. But he still felt somewhat of an attachment; somewhat of an _attraction_ towards Isaya, and Kaname abhorred himself for that.

How horrible could he get?

The day he left Isaya, the day he had abandoned their relationship; their friendship, the day he had put this one-sided romance to a final end - Kaname knew he had done the right thing. Because he knew forgiveness would never be given to him - from Isaya, as well as from himself, if he continued to drag Isaya along with him any longer; if he continued to lead the man on and never reciprocate his feelings. The excruciating agony of unrequited love was known to him, and believe it or not, he would rather suffer it alone than have anyone else experience the same pain.

Kaname was remorseful; ashamed of what he had done to Isaya; he should have let go of the latter sooner, but he was too young, too inexperienced, too selfish, and his actions reflected his personality. And now the guilt, the regret haunted him day by day, minute by minute, second by second until who knows for how long.

"Then why are you trembling, Kaname?" Isaya snapped him out of his thoughts, cold fingers pushing the hair away from his neck, sizzling a hot trail in its wake, "Why are you not looking at me?" The same fingers grabbed his chin, turning it around to face the man, "What are you so afraid of?" The pureblood murmured, softly; curiously, turquoise eyes gleaming with familiar amusement.

Kaname remained silent, his features devoid of any emotions, and stared back at Isaya, gracing no answers whatsoever to the man's queries.

A defined brow twitched, and Isaya's grip on his chin tightened; Kaname winced slightly, though his emotionless mask still prevailed. The man brought his lips closer to his, barely touching, barely away; whispering mockingly against his lips, "Your statement is absolutely correct, Kaname. I have, indeed, moved on from you."

Kaname pursed his lips bitterly, burgundy orbs hard.

"I have seven different lovers to entertain me - every night of the week." Isaya chuckled, "And trust me, they are extremely good in bed." The man eyed him, licking his lips sensually, turquoise eyes taunting. "Unlike someone I know."

A trickle of jealousy moved through him, but Kaname effectively dismissed it, reluctant to think about the detestable, indecent _whores_ that his former fiance screwed. He had broken up with the man in the first place. The fact that Isaya slept around should not bother him. It should not, but it still did, and Kaname felt ashamed of himself.

"But my favorite one has to be my silver-haired angel." Isaya continued, arms suddenly around his waist, "What a beauty he is, so pure, so innocent, yet such a beast when matters move to the bed." Isaya's hands were suddenly under his shirt, dragging his nails up his back. Kaname's frown deepened, inching away from the touch. "I cannot seem to get enough of him. His ass only seems to get tighter whenever I plunge myself into him, and whenever I have my wicked way with him."

A sneer crossed his lips. "Then why the fuck are you touching me for? Why aren't you with your _'silver-haired angel'_? Let go of me this instant!" Kaname growled in response, irritated, and thrust the man away, making his way back to the hall. The man had no decency so whatsoever, throwing his sex life on his face like that, and then having the audacity comparing him to his pathetic excuse of fuck buddies. Kaname had the understanding that his intercourse abilities sucked, utterly and absolutely, but that fact gave Isaya no right to rub it on his face. He was working on it.

_Screw him._

If Isaya absolutely _adored_ having sex with that person so fucking much, why bother him in the first place? The pureblood ruined his moment of peace for no fucking reason.

_Fucking prick._

Strongs arms slid around his mid-section, stopping him from moving on forward, pulling him back against a sturdy chest. Kaname groaned, his irritation blossoming, and twisted frantically within the man's grip. The pureblood never learns, does he?

Warm lips descended on his neck, halting his futile attempts to escape, and began planting hot open mouthed kisses there - licking; mouthing the sensitive skin. "Because Zero-sama is not you." Isaya's arms tightened around him, his body pressing firmly against him, grazing his fangs against his bite spot.

Burgundy eyes widened. "Zero-san?" His hearing organs were playing a trick on him. He couldn't have heard that right, now could he?

"Hmm, I am one of his lovers."

"But...how?" Kaname stuttered, a puzzled look on his face. "How is that possible?"

"What do you mean how?" It was Isaya's turn to sound confused. "Purebloods are allowed to have many lovers, Kaname. We are considered a rarity nowadays, you know."

"But he is married to Rido-san." He shot back; tone accusatory. "He is not allowed to be unfaithful!"

Isaya chuckled, deeply and amusedly, and shook his head, fingers easing up his shirt, stroking his sides. "Kaname, Kaname, you are so old-fashioned." The pureblood smirked, dipping his head to Kaname's collarbone; licking a tantalizing strip up to his ear, and whispered, warm puffs of breath tingling against his skin. "Rido-sama has a number of concubines on the side too." A sharp nibble was executed on his earlobe, followed by another amused chuckle; Kaname shuddered against his will. "I am pretty sure Haruka-sama has some too."

Kaname narrowed his eyes, frowning disapprovingly. "Haruka-san has always been faithful to me, Isaya. He solely belongs to me, while I solely belong to _him_." He claimed; voice annoyed, and made another aggressive attempt to squirm out of the man's firm hold.

Isaya was a blabbering fool, not a convincing one. The pureblood's sole purpose of feeding him these blatant lies was because of his jealousy; because Isaya wanted him to doubt Haruka. His former fiance was evidently not over him yet, it was freaking obvious.

Haruka would never do such a detestable thing to him. It was not in his nature.

"Really?" Isaya asked, hints of anger evident, as the man yanked him back against his chest, once more making his escape futile, "I saw him coming out of a motel room the other day. Disheveled and all. " His fingers slid against his chest, stroking vigorously, and Kaname gasped, biting his lip roughly. "...with Zero-sama following closely behind. Appearing as unkempt as Haruka-sama." A breathy chuckled escaped the man's thoughts when his fingers came into contact with the twin set of nubs, holding them captive. "He is cheating on you, Kaname. "

Isaya was lying. Kaname told himself, not believing a word the man said, yet his heart ached at the same time. What if it was the truth...?

"He is having an affair with Zero-sama behind your back. Because to him, Zero-sama is everything. While you, Kaname, are nothing to him. Absolutely nothing."

Those words pierced through his heart sharply. Searing pain flashed across the burgundy orbs, and his body shook terribly, shameful tears slipping down his cheek. That wasn't true...he meant something to Haruka... he mattered to Haruka...he wasn't ' _nothing_ ' to Haruka...

Caught off guard, a whimper passed his lips when the ministrations became rougher; harder, and Kaname balled his hands into fists, trembling further. "Does Haruka-sama play with these sweethearts?" Fingers resumed their teasing: rubbing and pulling until the peaks started becoming erect; pinching the bundle of nerves sharply. "Or does he know that you can get off if they are touched continuously? Hm? Tell me, _Kaname_." Isaya let his thumb roll itself over the tortured nub, watching in amusement as it reacted to his touch.

Kaname groaned through his gritted teeth, more tears escaping down his cheeks from his narrowed eyes, as sensations of humiliation; sadness flooded across his brain; his senses.

No, no, this was terribly, terribly wrong. He had to stop this...He was betraying Haruka for letting another man touch him...He had to put this to an end...He had to...

_"Zero, Zero, Zero."_

Haruka would never cheat on him. He would never...

_"Kaname, Zero is the one I love. I am sorry."_

Haruka's muffled confession floated through his mind, slowly; torturously, as if it was mocking him for forgetting the undeniable fact he had buried deep within him.

His husband loved Zero-san, not him. Never him. He meant nothing to Haruka. Absolutely nothing.

Haruka would have sex with Zero-san without a second thought, without feeling any remorse for betraying him, not even an ounce of guilt. Because Kaname understood him; his way of thinking to know well enough what his husband would do if such a golden chance had been presented to him.

His eyes stung, and his heart broke more, as he stared listlessly at the wall, mind unable to get around the newfound, shocking information.

_So all of this time, whenever Haruka departed for business trips, he had private rendezvous with Zero-san?_

_He was having an affair with Zero-san behind my back when he knew I was waiting for him to return home?_

_How many more lovers did he have? Why was I not aware of this until now? How could I be such a damn fool?_

"Kaname," Isaya's soft voice startled him out of his excruciating thoughts, and Kaname found himself staring deeply into the ocean of gorgeous, blue eyes, blinking confusedly. When had he turned around?

"I said too much. It wasn't my intentions to hurt you. But I needed you to know Haruka has been unfaithful to you. All these seven years. He doesn't deserve your love nor does he deserve _you_."

"Who deserves me then, Isaya? **_You_**?"

"Yes, **_me_**. " The man murmured, catching him by surprise, and burgundy orbs regarded Isaya impassively. Isaya shot him a slight smile before continuing, voice soothing; calm as the pureblood placed his thumb on his cheek, gently wiping his tears away. "If you had married me, you would have been my only one. I would have treasured you day and night, until the very last of my breaths." His fingers caressed his cheek and it took Kaname all he had to not break down completely. "I loved you...and I still love you, till this day."

They both stayed in silence for a few moments, and Kaname swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat, eyes cast on the ground.

Why did that confession only managed to increase his pain tenfold?

"I am sorry," Kaname started, fresh tears brimming in his eyes, "I am sorry."

"Kaname, it's okay. I should be the one apologizing."

But he paid no heed, the series of apologies escaping his mouth continuously; non-stop. He was far too gone; far too hurt to think rationally. What was he doing? What the fuck was happening? Why was it happening to him of all people? What had he done to deserve this – all of this?

"I am sorr-mphhh." Isaya's mouth covered his, stealing the last of his words, last of his protests, and a small part of his heart.

Blood-shot, swollen eyes widened in surprise, tears halting abruptly, and Kaname flushed slightly, averting his face to the side; burying his face into the pureblood's shoulder: avoiding the kiss altogether. He couldn't do it...He wasn't able to do it, even if Haruka cheated on him, he just couldn't...Not like this.

"I can't, Isaya." Kaname murmured, voice muffled, rubbing his face, as well as his tears away, against the broad shoulder. "I am sorry."

Isaya looked down at him; eyes fond yet slightly disappointed; hurt. "I understand, Kaname." The pureblood held him closer, showering the side of his face with vehement kisses, and Kaname pressed his lips together, warm feelings rising within his chest. Embraces were nice...soothing...calming...especially if they were filled with love. Something he hadn't felt from someone else in ages.

Several minutes passed in peaceful silence, only broken by the sounds of their breathing, and he fluttered his eyes close, embracing the calmness; the comfort those warm arms so freely offered.

Although, the tranquility of the moment came to a halt when Isaya retreated slightly, causing Kaname to groan in disappointment; in protest. Burgundy orbs widening, he snapped his lips shut quickly, the realization of what he had done – or more likely uttered out – slowly bringing a brighter flush on his face.

Feel free to kill him, anyone.

Isaya had most likely picked up that embarrassing sound too since a soft chuckled escaped his lips. "You haven't changed, Kaname." The pureblood bumped his forehead against his and rasped out, voice heavy; seductive, "I know you will come back to me one day. Just don't make me wait for too long."

"You are too full of yourself, aren't you?" Arching a defined brow, Kaname shot him a teasing glare, a slight smirk gathering around his lips.

"That's what you liked about me in the first place." Isaya's profound gaze met his and held him a prisoner. "That's what you still probably like about me."

"Yeah, sure, okay," Kaname responded, his voice heavy with sarcasm, wringing his hands; averting his eyes in a silent protest.

"I know you do." Isaya chuckled again and set a delicate finger on his lips, "Like I know that some part of your heart still craves for me; my touches, my kisses. "

Kaname gave him a blank stare, lips pursed into a thin line yet again. The man was too cunning for his own good; his uncanny ability to read people would be the death of him someday.

"My house in always open for you. Come anytime, Kaname." He threw Isaya a strange look, his brow arching further, and the pureblood added; voice exasperated. "We don't need to have sex. We can just chat." A grin lit up on the man's flawless features, and Isaya bit his lip, eyeing him suggestively. "And then maybe have sex later."

Expertly avoiding the punch directed his way, Isaya was already inside the ballroom, sending him a flirtatious wink when he was safely on the other side of the door.

Eye narrowed, nostrils flaring, Kaname shot the man one of his infamous heated glare, blood boiling when Isaya had the nerve to grin at him before disappearing into the midst of the crowd.

He would get Isaya for that. He promised upon the graves of his dead ancestors.

But before that, a confrontation with Haruka was essential. Kaname had to hear the truth from his mouth. Words of Isaya shouldn't be trusted hundred percent. The man could be lying, the man could be telling the truth. He wasn't sure, he couldn't be sure, but the former option appealed to him more.

Even now, somewhere in his heart lingered a believe that Haruka would never betray him, never hurt him intentionally.

Was he a fool? Maybe.

But he had no desire to fall into a heap of unnecessary misunderstandings with his husband, and therefore, destroy their marriage permanently.

He needed to know the truth from the source, even in the process, his heart would be nothing more than bread crumbs on the floor.

He would figure this out. Somehow, Kaname knew he would.

xxxxxxxx

Gathering his aloof-composure with some difficulty, Kaname sighed for the umpteenth time and headed towards the ballroom. He didn't obtain even one pinch of solace because someone extremely galling had to interrupt his precious, private time. And cramp his mind with information that he would rather have not found in the first place.

A perplex frown graced his features, and Kaname looked around, brows furrowing together. How long had he been outside? Not that he was complaining, the lack of presences made it easier for him to breathe, easier to be relaxed. Isaya had been right about one thing, he was indeed antisocial.

The dance hall was nearly empty, few guests lingered here and there, engrossed in their petty, so-called important conversations, the servants were less rigid, more relaxed, the fake smiles plastered on their face dissolving into small frowns as they tidied up the place, some still fulfilling the requests of their guests. All in all, the atmosphere was serene; less suffocating, something Kaname was momentarily grateful for.

"Kaname, where have you been?"

Haruka suddenly appeared right in front of him, his dark eyes steadily fixed on him, hovering over him; blocking his way.

He was startled for a moment, and then composed himself, tentatively peering up at Haruka to stare directly into his stormy, mahogany eyes.

Kaname was certain his eyes mirrored the same calamity as Haruka's.

"Out on the balcony."

"With whom?" Haruka inquired and narrowed his eyes; his expression grim.

Kaname flinched at his question; his tone, and looked away, mumbling softly. "With Isaya."

Haruka's mood darkened visibly. Mahogany eyes hardened to cold marbles, as the pureblood stared down at him, features contorted with anger.

"What were you doing with him?"

Kaname shifted his eyes from the wall to Haruka, his expression unreadable as he regarded his husband in silent contemplation. The one to question here should be him, not Haruka. Why was Haruka playing the role of a jealous husband now? Like, seriously, why?

"Are you having an affair with Isaya, Kaname? Is that why his scent is all over you?" The venom in the man's tongue was clear, words coated in repugnance as he asked, slitted eyes brimming with madness.

The question startled him vastly, and with wide eyes, he looked at Haruka, dumfounded; struck by the man's sheer absurdity.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

His silence seemingly increased Haruka's rage, and without a further warning, his shoulders had been grabbed, nails painfully digging his flesh.

_"Are you fucking cheating on me?"_

That was the final straw.

Kaname finally snapped; his voice harsh with anger; jealousy – the very same emotions he had suppressed – for far, far too long.

"Cheating on you? _Seriously_? Is that the only thing you could come up with? I have yet to degrade myself to your level Haruka-san. Something as detestable as infidelity is what you would do with Zero-san when you are presumably out on business trips." Burgundy eyes brimmed with anguish, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red, and Kaname clenched his fists tightly, continuing, through gritted teeth; his tone gaining a higher note; and also a few curious glances from the former preoccupied guests. "How could you betray me like this, Haruka-san? How could you?!"

There. He said it. He talked back to Haruka. He finally did it.

And he felt fucking great.

Mahogany eyes widened in sheer shock, and Haruka stared at him, a hand over his chest; stunned speechless, an expression akin to guilt flashing across his features.

The air grew silent; uncomfortable, and the answer was loud and clear to Kaname's ears.

Isaya had been fucking right all along.

His eyes stung again; tears threatened to fall, and Kaname felt himself shaking terribly, heart sinking into the depths of the ocean along with his leftover hope.

How could he have been so dense? How couldn't he have noticed it sooner?

But even if he was aware of Haruka's scandalous relationship with Zero-san prior to this day, what could he have possibly done about it?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Broken inside, heart shattered to fragments, Kaname pushed Haruka away, with all the leftover strength he had, and made his way out of the ballroom; out of the hallway; towards the place that he offered him solace and tranquility on dire occasions - exactly as this one.

The library. His sanctuary.

He would get through this too, not sure when, but he would.

Kaname always did.

.

.

.

.

As he left in a hurry, Kaname paid no heed towards the pleading calls of his name by a guilt-ridden Haruka; nor the intense gaze that had been fixed on him, all night, from a certain silver-haired pureblood following him out of the room.

xxxxxxxx

He had been sitting on the floor – back against the wall, legs bent and close to his chest, arms around his knees, and head buried in the warmth of his folded arms – for quite a while now. Minutes. Hours. He could not tell. Time seemed meaningless; as well as the book laying beside him, one which had always brought him the greatest of joys.

He had to reluctantly acknowledge, to a certain degree, the fact that he, Kuran Kaname, had pathetically cried his eyes out – for a good half and hour, non-stop, until his bloodshot eyes had been pulsating, threatening to burst out of their sockets at any given moment.

Weeping, day by day, week by week – if he was lucky, was inexcusable for him. He was a pureblood, after all. His kind did not just _cry_ , at least not as much as he did. Kaname was like them, in the beginning, not shedding a tear after he reached the tender age of three - until a certain pureblood decided to barge in his life, and make his life an endless roller coaster of pain, and sorrow.

Therefore, it shouldn't come off as a surprise that bawling his eyes out had become something akin to a regular routine for him.

Although, that fact didn't make it less shameful; less _pathetic._

A resigned sigh left his mouth.

He felt weak; naked, his self-worth dropping six feet below the ground.

Kaname closed his eyes as tremors coursed through his frame, knocking his teeth together, as he desperately fought against the pain welling up inside of him. It hurt. It hurt so damn much.

The excruciating agony twisted and tortured his heart, his sorrow far too great to be expressed in mere, simple words.

Harka betrayed him. Emotionally and physically. Shoved his unblemished love right back on his face. _Why though_? Especially, when he presumed things were finally getting better for them, the presumption that their marriage was finally working?

Why did Haruka have to go ruin all of that? Why did he have to succumb to an act more despicable than murder? With a person who didn't even give two shits about him?

_Was he too weak? ... or was I just that deplorable, that **unlovable?**_

Burgundy orbs brimmed with droplets of heartache, and Kaname adamantly shook his head, refusing to weep yet again. There was no point. Sobbing didn't have the ability to change the past, nor would it make the present any more worth living.

Although, it still managed to give him a severe headache, and a slight ache in his eyes. Just what he needed, a cherry on top of his sundae, or in this case, misery.

_Fuck it._

A heavy sigh left his lips, and Kaname snuggled his face deeper into his arms. Everything seemed pointless, mainly his life, his very reason for existing.

Was this what it felt like to have a broken heart?

If it was, he might have given a second thought before falling in love - especially if the person concerned was Haruka. Why did it have to be him, of all pretentious people that his heart could choose?

"How long are you planning to sit there?" An unpleasantly familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, and his head shot up, eyes widening with a strange combination of surprise and resentment.

Hio Zero was leaning against the bookshelf, arms folded on his chest; amethyst orbs fixed on him; staring, contemplating, _judging_ him. The moonlight, slyly peeking through the parted curtains, highlighted the pureblood's frame and features, causing him to appear more ethereal than he already was; causing Kaname to feel more inadequate than he already was.

The silver-haired pureblood's depraved presence did little to nothing to put Kaname at ease. If anything, it only made him more furious, realizing how imperfect he was compared to the man; how much better looking the pureblood was in comparison to him; and how could Haruka never love him like he loved the person before him.

Hio Zero, the conceited incubus, the immoral harlot who stole his husband away, and added to his prized collection of men he presumably slept with.

Kaname resented him. With all his heart. With all his soul. Zero Hio's very existence on this planet earth was nothing more than a horrendous plague, lecherously eradicating; consuming every minuscule element that laid in its path.

His anger returned with full vigor, and Kaname shot him a menacing glare, pupils dilating, narrowing to cat-like slits.

"None of your business, Your Highness. Please leave. Your face is the last one I want to lay my eyes upon." Kaname spat, venom coating every word he spoke, before planting his face into the safe haven of his arms again, blatantly ignoring the eye-offending pureblood.

Kaname heard the man sigh, followed by fading footsteps, causing him to give a relieved exhale of his own. At least, the man had some decency left in him to take his leave when asked, or more like, ordered by him in this case.

_'Click.'_

Although, his repose was short-lived when the ominous sound of the door being locked alerted him, causing his head to snap up, and when the pureblood walked towards him, casually taking a seat beside him, the man's shoulder meeting his own one.

_Are you kidding me, now?_

Kaname swiftly took all his words back, the ones that presumptuously claimed the man having any sorts of decency. The pureblood had none. Absolutely zero.

He scooted away, disgruntled.

"I won't bite, you know." His tone sounded exasperated, and the man shifted closer to him, causing his dismay to increase. The close proximity of his body to the pureblood's agitated him, prompting his heart rate to increase correspondingly. From hatred or excitement, Kaname had no fucking clue.

He made to move away again, wanting to keep a considerable distance between him and pureblood, but the man effectively thwarted his attempt to flee with a simple, grave threat. "Move again, and I will bite you. _Hard_. I am not kidding."

And Kaname knew he wasn't.

He bit his lip and remained silent, digging his nails into his arm. The pureblood needed to leave him alone, go far away from him when he had the chance, or _god forbid_ ; what he might do to the man if he continued to persistently stay beside him. It won't be a pretty sight after he was done with him, that was for sure.

"Do you hate me, Kaname?" The pureblood inquired, scowling, amethyst orbs regarding him, relatively morose.

"Yes." His reply was short, clipped, and straight to the point. Kaname saw no point beating around the bush, and sugar-coating his words. The man didn't deserve an ounce of his generosity.

The scowl deepened. "I see."

An awkward few minutes passed.

"I heard you and Haruka fighting." Zero-san started again; his voice low; nauseatingly concerned, "Are you guys okay?"

A defined brow twitched. "Okay? No, we are not _okay_. We are far from _okay_. And it's your fucking fault." He snapped, irked beyond words, and threw his head to the side, leveling another deadly glare upon the infuriating silver-haired pureblood. Was the man seriously asking him that? Did the pureblood have a death wish or something?

If Kaname hadn't refined a perfect control over his feelings, and actions, Zero-san would be sprawled on the floor by now – dead, his fragile neck viciously snapped.

He _deserved_ some credit, for god's sake!

"Me?" The man's well-shaped eyebrow arched, and he inquired, seeming genuinely surprised.

But Kaname was having none of that. Purebloods could be very cunning; deceiving, because, unfortunately enough, he happened to be one himself.

"Yes, you, Zero-san." Wine-red orbs narrowed, while amethyst ones widened immediately; _innocently_ , and Kaname grunted through gritted teeth; voice hoarse. "Just leave. I want to be alone. You can have Haruka for all I care." He chewed on his lip, eyes brimming with anguish, and he added, after a second, silently. "I don't want him anymore."

_Burn in hell. Both of you._

A look of gratification crossed the pureblood's features, although, it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

Kaname threw him a puzzled stare, but then, slammed his face into his arms, again, waiting impatiently for the man to leave him alone to his own devices. He had no desire whatsoever to converse with the exasperating pureblood a second longer. There were other means to entertain himself, ones which pleasantly didn't include the bothersome incubus.

Seconds changed into minutes, and Zero-san hadn't budged a single inch.

His dark brow twitched yet again, and Kaname growled threateningly against his arm, annoyed beyond words, ready to throttle the pureblood. The man was swiftly rising to the top of his I-want-this-person-to-die-a-very-very-painful-death list.

The menacing sound didn't seem to have fazed the pureblood a single bit since the man made no attempt to move, expression aloof, and just sat there, languidly – much to Kaname's chagrin.

His lips parted, tongue ready to give the pureblood an earful, but Zero-san beat him to it, his next words bewildering Kaname further, causing his head to snap up, burgundy eyes widening to their brim.

"I don't want Haruka..." Zero-san mumbled, his eyes cast down, posture stiff, playing with his fingers - almost too nervously.

Kaname choked back a gasp and stared at him, perplexed, unable to process the newfound knowledge. "I beg your fucking pardon?" He asked, sounding much too delirious to his liking.

The pureblood sighed, shifting his gaze towards him. "He is not the one I want." He admitted softly, his eyes and voice strangely earnest.

"I am not sure how to ask this kindly, but can you please tell me why the fuck were you _fucking_ my husband when you don't love him?!"

The man's gaze intensified, and Zero-san raised an eyebrow, lips curling into a small smile. "Because I can?"

Kaname erupted.

Before the pureblood could adapt to the situation, or even had the chance to react, Kaname grabbed him by the front of his kimono and slammed him against the wall, hard. The force of the impact caused cracks to appear on the wall, and as a result of that, caused a smirk to emerge on Kaname's face. The sickening yet oddly pleasant sound of bones snapping was heard, as he applied more pressure, digging the man into the wall more firmly, the curl of his lips becoming more pronounced; more twisted.

Zero-san had the audacity to ruin his marriage because he simply could? Out of boredom? And the man expected him to take everything lightly..? The nerve of him...! Doesn't the man realize who he was? He might be a distant one, but he was still a Kuran, through and through, and nobody messed with a Kuran and left without a fucking scratch.

_Hio Zero was no damn exception!_

Amethyst orbs widened silently, but then, they returned to their original shape, eying him solemnly – _pitifully_ ; and that only caused his own rage to increase.

He bashed the pureblood's head against the wall brutally; mercilessly. Again. Again. And again. Until the rich scent of his blood hit his nostrils, intensely basking him in the exhilarating fragrance it generously offered. Fangs lengthening on their own record, burgundy orbs changing into deep, glowing crimson, he drew the man closer to him, inhaling deeply; letting the scent of the pureblood surround him, plunging him deeper into his madness; his oblivion.

Thrusting his long fingers into the bloodied, silver locks, Kaname forced the pureblood's head to the side, planting lips on his neck, nibbling; sucking - all too roughly, all too greedily. The lump in his arms trembled, and the beast inside him rejoiced, causing him to drag his tongue along slower, teasingly; lapping the droplet of blood, and languidly savoring the sweet taste shooting through his buds.

He was delicious, intoxicating, and Kaname wanted more. _So much more_. The insane desire to devour the pureblood, inch by inch, until the man was nothing more than a shriveling mess, took a hold of him, strengthening his bloodlust; his _madness_. And he trembled, his insides shivering in anticipation and hunger.

A small whimper, escaping through those plump lips, was what it took for Kaname to abandon the last traces of his sanity, common sense rudely thrown out of the window. He slammed the man against the wall once more, straddling him, mouthing his bite area sensually; desperately - the beast within him moaning in gratitude; in anticipation. Fangs grazed along the soft skin, ready to plunge, ready to mark their new territory, ready to taste the intoxicating nectar yet again; and they were so close to doing so until...

Gentle fingers found his nape, stroking circles around it – almost too tenderly, too _lovingly_ , and Kaname halted, confused, burgundy eyes meeting the man's nauseatingly fond amethysts orbs.

"It's okay, Kaname." Zero-san whispered softly yet firmly, soothing ministrations on his neck resuming, "It's okay. Bite me. Get your revenge. I deserve it. You know I do."

Kaname froze, flabbergasted, the realization of what he had done penetrating his consciousness like a red-hot knife. His fangs retracted, as well as the threatening glow in his eyes, and he slid back, eying the pureblood's bloodied, bruised face remorsefully. Terrible guilt shot right through him, plunging his soul into the depths of a blazing furnace, and his gaze dropped down to his trembling hands, feeling mortified by his own vile actions.

What had he done?

Zero-san looked lifeless, very well seeming to be near death's door: skin tone sickly pale, plump lips battered, silky, silver strands stained with his own blood, kimono disheveled and parted, droplets of crimson evident, and his neck, oh god, his pale neck looked the most dreadful of all – covered with horrible hickeys, purple-ish bruises, and painfully, painfully slowly-healing bite marks.

And he was the cause of it. A cause generated by the bitter feelings of jealousy, and wrath. He had done all of this. He had, _god forbid_ it, nearly bitten Zero-san without his consent, nearly killing the pureblood in the process. An unforgivable act punished by law – with his death.

How could he have done this? How could he have lost control?

At moment, Kaname realized that he had officially become _far worse_ than the man before him. A _monster_ , that what he was.

His hands flew to his lips, covering them; hiding them shamefully, as he watched the pureblood strengthening up with wide eyes, the man's features devoid of emotions, his lips pursed into a thin line.

Zero-san was going to kill him. The pureblood had every right to. He had breached the line here, and he was going to pay the consequence for it – even if that so-called price would take his life away from him. The idea of death frightened him; rendered him speechless with fear, and yet, at the same time, beguiled him to embrace the warmness of it, to surround him himself with the feelings of nothingness.

And those sensations was what he craved for. To be in a void where he felt, heard, and saw nothing. Only pure, endless darkness.

_Please make this as painless as possible, Zero-san._

Kaname clenched his eyes shut, searching for the strength to get through this, though none came, and he felt his body trembling as a result. It would be all over soon. He didn't need to afraid, not anymore.

But nothing of that sorts happened. Not a single punch was directed towards his direction.

Instead, the pureblood took Kaname's hands into his, and threaded his fingers with his own ones.

Kaname choked back a startled gasp.

"Look at me. It's okay." He heard Zero-san say, voice calm; gentle, as he felt the slender thumb stroking circles on the back of his hand.

Kaname shook his head, eyes remaining shut. He couldn't...He wasn't worthy of forgiveness. Not after what he had done.

"Please Kaname, look at me." The pureblood said again, tone pleading; sounding nearly desperate, "Please."

Kaname's heart ached at his tone, and he stilled himself, preparing for the worst. Burgundy eyes slowly lumbered open and he found himself staring right into the violet orbs, brimming with feelings akin to... affection?

Zero-san...was not angry at him?

Eyebrows furrowing together, he quickly looked down again, puzzled, his remorse and self-condemnation temporarily mitigating.

Why though?

Plump lips curled upwards, and the man's pale hand moved to his cheek, caressing fondly.

He raised his head up, startled by the gesture. Soft, wide mahogany met with loving amethyst, and Kaname took a sharp breath in, heart thumping loudly within his chest.

Where did he get this feeling before? Why did it, again, feel so damn familiar?

"Kaname," Zero-san's soft voice gently interrupted his thoughts, regaining his attention once more, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

Kaname shot him a puzzled look, voice lost and not knowing what to say.

The pureblood's hand left his cheek, and Kaname nearly protested, already feeling the loss of that gentle touch. First Isaya. Now Zero-san? He was becoming too _needy_.

"Hmm..." His gaze shifted on their hands, and Zero-san spoke; voice hesitant; low, "I did not have sex with Haruka because I could." Th pureblood breathed out, his grip on his hand tightening.

His confusion intensified further, not knowing where the conversation was heading towards.

"Haruka stole something far too precious from me. Far too important. I was furious, I wanted to destroy him."

Renewed knowledge hit Kaname like thunder, and it took him a whole minute to piece everything single fact together. When the meaning behind the words finally made some sense to him, his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"So you had your revenge by playing with his feelings? You led him on, knowing you could hurt him anytime, anywhere? Was your anger at him that great that you had to destroy my marriage with him? He snapped, feeling incredulous; hurt. Was that thing so precious that Zero-san had to play with so many lives; ruin them?

_Why would Zero-san do such a horrible thing? Who gave him the right to?_

The pureblood pursued his lips together, violet eyes turning into hard stones, and then Zero-san nodded after a moment of silence. "Yes." The man admitted, though not a trace of guilt could be seen on his features, "Because I can't have him falling for the person I have relinquished my heart to. I can't have him snatch away the only person I deem important in this god-damn world."

"Who is that person?" Kaname asked, bewilderment deepening, while his anger; his irritation towards the pureblood began diminishing.

Haruka-san was having another affair? Burgundy eyes narrowed in disgust, and he nearly blew off the library. Again. _Almost too nearly_.

As if hearing his thoughts, Zero-san chuckled warmly, amused.

"You haven't changed the slightest, Kaname. You have always been on the dense side."

_"Excuse me?"_

"Nothing." A heavy sigh passed over the pureblood's lips, but then a warm smile bloomed on his features, amethyst orbs glinting mischievously in the moonlight as Zero-san brought his face closer to his, warm breath tingling against his lips.

"I assure you I am far from – "

"Shut up."

Kaname shot him a heated glare, but pressed his lips shut.

"Since I have to spell this out for you..." The pureblood pressed his lips against his jaw, his voice seductive; alluring as he whispered, eyes darkening, "Will you have intercourse with me, Kaname?"

Without giving him the time to process the words, Zero-san sealed his lips with a fierce kiss, rendering his train of thoughts, cutting short the start of his protests, and causing his eyes to widen with shock.

_What the actual fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dun, dun...LOL. Zero finally appears on the scene. Should Kaname say yes? No? Maybeeee?
> 
> I apologize for the length of the chapter. It turned out to be quite long...Unintentionally, of course.
> 
> Side note: Kaname is usually more reserved with his emotions, but the poor guy was tipsy on wine when he found out about Haruka cheating on him. And then the whole ordeal happened with Isaya happened... So yeah. I just wanted to state that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please do leave a review. *-*
> 
> See you guys, soon. (:


	6. White Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am not sure if this chapter reached its full potential, but I hope you will enjoy it. (: The entire chapter is about Kaname and Zero... They needed some time together. ;3
> 
> Warnings: Sexual situations, sexual wordings, more angsty.

**(Zero)**

_"Will you have intercourse with me, Kaname?"_

Without giving him the time to process his words, Zero captured Kaname's lips in a deep, languorous, passionate kiss, seizing the soft moan greedily – desperately.

Pulling the pureblood closer, lips slightly curving, he trembled, eyes sealed shut, as he felt the brunette slowly; reluctantly responding to the kiss by dragging his teeth on his lower lip, nipping; driving him insane.

Long fingers were tangled in silver strands, and pale arms were wrapped around the slender waist, as the battle of tongues continued, both moaning softly against each other's lips, as gnawing heat slowly built up within them.

They parted slightly, lips barely away, breaths heavy; ragged, as they watched one another silently; flushed. The kiss was searing, exceptionally passionate, and left him, and Kaname, by the looks of it, breathless; senseless. And without a second to lose, Zero claimed the pureblood's lips again, with greater urgency, with greater demand, as if silently willing Kaname to submit to the pleasure of the kiss, and to only be able to think of him, and him alone.

The dangerous clash of lips became more and more intense, more deep, as tongues entwined, as bodies got molded together, hands trailing, searching, _groping_ whatever they could find. The caress of the pureblood's tongue over his made his hands clench, and Zero growled silently in his throat, eyes fluttering close, thrusting his own wet muscle into the sweet warm cavern, exploring, biting, and desiring _more._

Another good minute (or a few?) elapsed, before he had to reluctantly pull away, the need for air becoming too strong for his body to ignore any longer, yet his heart ached for more. More intimacy. More of Kaname. More of his exotic taste. He had waited long enough, far too long. No more waiting – not when the object of his affection was this close.

Through half-lidded eyes, he stared into the equally glazed, yet partially confused, wine-red orbs, searching for signs of disgust; hatred, and when none was found, he leaned in again, intending to imprison those lips that haunted him for almost two decades into another captivity of intense pleasure.

A hand clamped over his mouth, and amethyst orbs widened, regarding the flustered brunette with a grave look.

"I...what...Why?... " Kaname muttered softly; incredulously, brashly shuffling away from him, disoriented, and eyed the ground, seeming bewildered, a slow flush creeping up his neck.

The kiss seemed to have shaken pureblood's conscience, and unfortunately, not in a good way either. Zero pressed his lips together bitterly, clenching his jaw.

Denial. It was written all over the pureblood's face, and he took in a deep, shaky breath, his heart twisting with affliction.

_Anything but denial, Kaname. Please don't tell me that this was a mistake, that this meant nothing to you._

His negligence to answer the pureblood of his inquiry had Kaname reeling in rage, and with a deep growl, the pureblood raised his gaze to meet his, eyes darkening with displeasure, "Don't get the wrong idea, Zero-san. This meant _nothing_. It was only due to the heat of the moment. I apologize for responding when I should have pushed you away instead. That was my sole _mistake_."

The words he had most dreaded made their way to his ears, and his heart sank.

Feelings of indignation, pain, and frustration exploded within him, and without a warning, he grabbed Kaname by the shoulders, nails unconsciously digging into his skin; shaking in anger.

He had poured his heart out, and Kaname was still asking him _'why'_? Claiming that the kiss meant nothing to him? What more did he need to show him? To say to him?

What more did the pureblood require of him? Especially when his _everything_ already belonged to him?

Kaname winced slightly, and contemplatively; silently watched him, lips curled to a frown, face impassive.

It only angered Zero further, and amethyst orbs hardened to cold stones, his grip on the pureblood's shoulders tightening, blunt nails penetrating the flesh deeper.

 **"Why?!"** He repeated, his voice etched with suppressed pain, as his frame trembled more, "Nothing? A mistake? Are you seriously saying that when the obvious facts are right in front of you?"

The pureblood scowled, and regarded him cynically, burgundy eyes narrowed.

Zero bit down on his quivering lip and turned his gaze away from the pureblood, his anger diminishing, his head throbbing with apprehension, with fear, as he willed himself to speak, to profess the words that might cause Kaname to finally understand his actions, his intentions, his feelings...

...And the meaning behind the kiss they shared...

Or for the time being, to at least say _something._

It was now or never.

"Because... Because... I..." _Love you, damn it!_ He had wanted to say, to confess, but words dissolved on his tongue before they had the chance to be expressed; to be articulated in spoken words.

Fuck it.

He was frightened of rejection; of the fact that he might disgust Kaname, push him further away from himself than he already was, and deepen his burning hate for him – and that was the last thing Zero wanted. The very last one.

Quite a rational fear, he admitted, but at the same time, to him, it was fairly new. Fairly frightening.

He was becoming too weak, too feeble, and he detested it. Weakness in their world meant death. An inconvenience to be used against if the information fell into the wrong hands. And he had no intentions letting another soul be aware of his forbidden affections for Kaname, not again, not after that _incident._

Zero compressed his lips tightly, his arms falling to his side, his gaze dropping to his feet.

That appalling period of his life was a constant reminder for him to keep his lips shut, to keep his feelings hidden, and to appear strong even in his weakest state.

And if he told Kaname now, if he allowed Kaname to know of his feelings for him, he would endanger him, put him at risk – and he rather chose to die, or to live a life without him, than let that happen.

He couldn't allow that to happen. Never. Not until he was alive, and breathing. He would keep Kaname safe, no matter what the cost, no matter what he had to sacrifice.

Zero had done it in the past, and he would do it again, without a thought to spare. Because his love for Kaname was the only thing kept him alive, gave him the will to carry on and to never look back.

He could not lose that. At any cost. Damn him to hell if he did.

Kaname would know, but now, not here, not until the time was right, and not until he made sure the pureblood was completely safe from the hands of his perpetrators.

He would wait. For a while longer. Few more years were nothing to him.

_Absolutely nothing._

xxxxxxxx

**(Kaname)**

The silence bothered him, and he cleared his throat, his wine-red orbs strangely curious.

"Because you what, Zero-san?

The part where he had said the kiss was only due to the heat of the moment was the sheer truth, but the rest of his response was complete bullshit. The kiss had meant something to him, what it was, he had no fucking clue. Moreover, for whatever reason, it didn't feel like a mistake. Instead, it felt right, like he was intended to kiss the man, to pull him closer instead of pushing him away.

Why though? The piece of knowledge frustrated him further, and Kaname compressed his lips into a thin line, having no intention to inquire the pureblood about the interpretations behind his doubts. If he did, the man's ego would reach new heights in a matter of seconds.

He had no doubt about that fact.

"Forget it," came the curt reply, as narrowed amethyst eyes regarded him, face devoid of emotions.

Kaname swallowed uneasily and averted his eyes from the deep profoundness the gaze held, feeling conscious; queasy under the pureblood's attention.

Had he, possibly, inquired something, that was perhaps considered inappropriate? But what choice did he have? The pureblood's words, as well as his 'actions', made no sense to him, and left him puzzled; restless. If Haruka had 'taken away' his special person – he was still disgusted by the idea of it – whom Zero-san deemed to be _so damn important_ – that the man had to ruin his marriage, why would he kiss him then? Divulge with him with information that had _nothing_ to do with him?

Unless that individual he claimed to have 'relinquished his heart' to was non-other than ...

"Are you in love with me, Zero-san?"

For a moment, they stood in the most uncomfortable; the most awkward silence Kaname had ever experienced, before Zero-san choked back an unexpected laughter, staring at him with wide, incredulous eyes.

His entire face burned hotly, and he shot the preposterous pureblood his infamous glare, clenching his teeth together. He had blurted out the first thing his mind had conjured, and now, because of his terrible mistake, he had to suffer the humiliation of being considered a dim-witted fool. He should have kept his mouth shut, for god's fucking sake.

Why in the world could he have possibly thought that this _insatiable whore_ , pardon his language, ever have the heart to love another, other than his worldly, scrumptious desires?

Not possible. Not a chance in million years.

And he was proved right, yet again, when the following words smoothly glided from the pureblood's tongue.

"With you? Really? Don't flatter yourself, Kaname. I am _only_ interested in your... " The pureblood's gaze unabashedly traveled down his frame, smirking." ... physique. You are the only man on this court I have yet to taste."

He made a repulsed face. "You are disgusting."

Upon his response, the pureblood shot him a toothy grin, before dissolving into a series of chuckles.

"You have got that right. The disgust within me has no bounds. It's _quite_ lecherous. But that's why you want me, Kaname. I can see it clearly in your eyes." Amethyst eyes bemused, Zero-san sensually licked his lips, trailing his fingers down his chest – seducing him, teasing him.

He glowered down at the pureblood, his tone darkening; sarcastic. "Now who is flattering whom?" His response was a low growl reverberating from the back of his throat, before he got up to his feet and turned himself away from the man, heading towards the door. "I had enough of your nonsense. If you refuse to leave, I shall do it then."

Without a second wasted, his arm was gripped, and then, he has abruptly wrenched around, bewildered burgundy eyes meeting with furious lavender ones.

"You will not leave until I say so, Kaname. Do you understand?"

"What the fuck is your problem –"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." The pureblood demanded; voice harsh, rasped with emotions as the man drew him closer by the arm he still clasped, burying his face into his chest – trembling, murmuring under his breath. "Please wait, for a while longer."

His heart thumped loudly within his ribcage, and with narrowed eyes, Kaname stared down at the pureblood, biting his lip, remaining silent.

The man before him confused his feelings, made his head hurt. He didn't know whether he should hate Zero-san, or sympathize with him – feel sorry for him. But why would he even have the latter option as a choice? Zero-san had done nothing but cause him pain, ruin his life, _sleep with his husband._

So why? Why should he feel anything but hate for the said man? The fact that he disliked the older pureblood was no secret, but he craved to feel a burning hate, from the bottom of his heart, towards the man. A hate so extreme that would scorch the pureblood to ashes.

But he couldn't. For some fucking reason, he wasn't able to make himself to feel the pure, burning hatred; resentment towards Zero-san. Something was preventing him from doing so; something so great he had no clue, or memory, of what it was.

_Why Lord, why do you hate me so?_

"Thank you, Kaname." The pureblood said; in a quiet appreciative voice, and aroused him from his deep reverie, causing his eyes to follow the owner of the voice, his heart aching at the sight.

Amethyst eyes brimming with anguish, Zero-san's distraught features gazed up at him, fingers clutching his shirt tightly, holding him close to him.

He frowned slightly, and shot the man a curt nod, unconsciously placing his hand over the clenched fist, feeling guilty yet again for causing this pureblood any sort of suffering.

_Had I always been this nice?_

Time passed in an overflowing silence, while they stood there, staring at each other, holding each other's gazes, thousands of questions running through his head, yet not a single one had been inquired through him.

Coward, that what he was, that he would always be for the rest of his life – especially when feelings; emotions were concerned.

But could anyone blame him? After all the things he had gone through?

He swallowed a sigh, chewing on his lip a little. He had to stop pulling out the pity card, it didn't suit him. The downside of consuming ten glasses of wine was finally gaining a hold of him, in the worst, pathetic way possible. It was a perfect time, and opportunity, to jump off the balcony, and to die, although, that was deemed to be impossible – since purebloods were immortal creatures, and it would humiliate that non-existent higher power in the heavens if they ought to perish in such a self-degrading fashion.

Another inward sigh.

Smiling slightly, Zero-san severed the bewitching moment, by breaking the eye contact first, by speaking first – whilst, his fingers still grasped his shirt, refusing to let go, as if he would fade away into thin air if he did.

"So I assume that your answer is positive?"

"My answer to what?" His features contorted into a mask of confusion, a defined brow arched inquiringly.

"To my earlier question."

"... What question, if I may ask again?" What was Zero-san on about? Did he fail to hear something of importance while his brain was lost in its own realm?

The bewildered look the pureblood shot him confirmed him of his suspicions.

_**"That fucking question!"** _

A brief moment of uncomfortable silence passed and he blankly stared at Zero-san, the word 'fucking' bringing realization to him, which in return, assisted the darkening of his flush on his features.

Zero-san could not have meant _that_ question, right?

Although, his doubts were swiftly washed into a sea of oblivion when those pale cheeks began burning up, undoubtedly mirroring his own.

Zero-san had indeed meant that very question.

Fuck. What did he ought to answer to _that_? Shouldn't the answer be plainly obvious?

But just to clarify things, to know that he wasn't misunderstanding the implications, _again_ , Kaname inquired; voice surprisingly flat. "Is it the same question where you asked if I would like to have intercourse with you?"

Zero-san nodded, eyes averted, flushing darkly.

A dark eyebrow twitched vaguely. Why was the pureblood acting so docile; so meek when he had been seducing him with his obscene words mere minutes ago? What in the world was with the sudden change of attitude? Did the man, poor soul if that was the case, suffer from mood disorders?

He swallowed a sigh. What was he getting himself into? The Hios were a cursed breed, his uncle always warned him to stay away from them, lest he wanted misfortune to befall upon him. And yet here he was, chatting idly about the topic of lovemaking with the cursed son of the Hio lineage.

Great job, Kaname. Great fucking job.

Kaname narrowed his eyes, feeling bitter. However, instead of berating himself, he should be scolding his uncle. The man should have given the same warning to his own sons. Maybe, just maybe, his plight would have never been an issue in the first place. Moreover, he wouldn't even be talking to the man before him if that was the case.

Mental face slam.

A double face slam against the brick wall with his deceased uncle would be more satisfactory, more gratifying, but believe it or not, he actually treasured his sanity (as well as his face) and had no desire on acquiring a curse from a dead man.

His life was already 'cursed' with the way it was now. No more calamities needed, thank you.

Another long, withdrawn sigh escaped his lips.

A soft touch on his cheek, a kiss on his jaw, and Kaname – fortunately, snapped to the present from his mental self-torment in time – found himself staring right into the pool of lavender.

" _Touch me_ , Kaname. Please." The whisper was low; seductive, filled with hidden implications, waiting to be unraveled, and Kaname swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat, shaking.

He managed to shake his head, eye dropping to the ground.

No, no, he refused to be enchanted by this _incubus_. He was stronger than that, he _had_ to be stronger.

"Look at me when I am talking to you," Zero-san growled, and with the tip of his finger, jerked his chin up, forcing him to look directly into his eyes, "Kaname, I want you. I want you so bad. Here and now. Surrender yourself to me. Please..."

"Zero-san, you know I cannot – "

His lips were silenced with another pair, and not a moment longer, he was encased in the pureblood's arms, groaning against the man's mouth.

"Kaname, Kaname, " Zero-san parted from the kiss, breaths ragged, voice heavy with lust, as the pureblood seized his fingers, placing them under his kimono, against his hardened... "Look what you do to me, Kaname. This is all because of you. You have to take responsibility. You cannot leave me like _this._ "

And those words worked their magic on him.

Intense heat gathered in the depths of his lower regions, and much to his disdain, Kaname shuddered, swallowing nervously, as his eyes roved over the sublime figure, fingers feeling sensually warm against the pureblood's arousal. The desire to devour Zero-san sprang up again, with full vigor this time, and his frame trembled more in enormous need. The beast within him screamed; pleaded him for pleasure, for release, for him to participate in this sinful act, and for him to indulge himself in the exquisite taste that only the blood of this pureblood held.

In other words, he craved to embrace Zero-san, then and there; god forbid, the fierce desire to do so was formidable.

So why not take upon the offer – when it was so freely, willingly given to him? What was stopping him? If Haruka could have a piece of this beauty, why could he not?

The implication was too strong, the stakes were too great, and the temptation was too hard to resist.

So what in the world was stopping him from carrying out his desires?

"Zero-san", He heard himself whisper, hoarsely; _honestly_ , "I want to, god forbid, I desperately desire to embrace you." His fingers touched the pureblood's warm cheek in a soft caress, absentmindedly running the tip of his tongue over his dry lips, his heartbeat racing within his chest.

The pureblood's embarrassment darkened distinctly, and Zero-san anxiously bit his bottom lip, staring at him with wide eyes, anticipation filled within the depths of them.

"But I won't. I can't." He murmured softly, moving his fingers away, and his heart pained yet again when the look of despondent anguish graced the pureblood's flawless features, amethyst eyes overflowing with sorrow, with dejection.

The man's crestfallen look should have been an accomplishment for him, but Kaname wished that he could eat his own words, or at least say something, to soothe, even slightly, the pain he had caused the pureblood.

He knew he had managed to hurt Zero-san once again, and at that moment, because of that fact alone, he discovered a newfound self-hatred towards himself.

xxxxxxxx

**(Zero)**

"I am sorry, Zero-san." Kaname's fingers left his cheek, and Zero felt his heart drop in the pit of his stomach, the corner of his eyes stinging.

_Why, Kaname? Why are you refusing me?_

As if Kaname heard his silent query, his eyes softened, and he spoke; voice soft, and _nauseatingly loving_. "Because Haruka-san is the one I love. I can't sleep with anyone else. It will not feel right if it's not him... You know what I am saying, right?"

The pureblood's words fell upon deaf ears. Because he paid no heed to them after his beloved's confession of his love to Haruka. It hurt. _So damn much_. The terrible anguish that struck his heart was unexplainable, and Zero felt a dreadful ache within his chest, only managing to bloom to further agony, further distress. Something was cruelly being torn inside of him, relentlessly, tortuously; and the pain was too terrible, too great to bear.

But he had to try, make an attempt to convince Kaname, to make him surrender to him with his own free will. He was _so close_ on getting him, he had to try harder, he could not give up... Not now.

With furrowed eyebrows, with a pleading voice, he placed his chilled palm on the side of the brunette's face, violet orbs brimming with unshed tears. "But Haruka cheated on you. Why can't you do the same, Kaname? I am here. You can do anything to me. Anything at all, Kaname."

The desperation laced around his words for the latter to change his mind; to see the facts from his point of view was clear. But at that moment, he did not care. If that's what it took, him on his knees, begging for Kaname to become his, he would do it, in a heartbeat.

That's how much he loved Kaname.

"Hmm..." The pureblood hummed absentmindedly, shifting his eyes to the wall, chewing on his lip, and contemplating over his words with a serious look.

The fact that Kaname was actually pondering over his words ignited a desperate hope within him, and the agony in his heart was slightly lifted, feeling somewhat soothed.

There was still a chance for him.

Kaname didn't have the slightest idea of what his simple gesture could do to him. Did to him. _Not a single fucking clue._

Although, his so-called moment of joy ruthlessly came crashing down on him when the consequent words left the pureblood's mouth.

"I know, but I still cannot. I am not Haruka. I cannot cheat on the person I have made my vows to. My love for him isn't that _weak_ , Zero-san."

His broken heart shattered even more than before, and he clenched his fists, lips showing the slightest sign of quivering. However, Zero still resumed his pursuit, not intending back down from the conversation, not planning to give up on Kaname.

He could do this. He just had to push... a little bit more.

"Kaname, consider this again. Give me a chance, please. You won't regret it. I will make this memorable...for both of us. Haruka would _never_ get a drift of this encounter, I promise you that as well. So please. Relinquish yourself to me... only for this one night." His words conveyed the despair; the helplessness he was experiencing, and yet, he made no intentions of hiding it.

Both he and Kaname noticed that.

But his lingering, remaining hope was smashed to dust, one by one, right in front of his eyes, as the pureblood shook his head slowly.

He was rejected, yet again, by this very same person.

_Ouch._

"Zero-san, my answer will always be the same. No matter how many times you ask, no matter how persuasive your words sound every time, I cannot sleep with you." The pureblood exhaled a deep sigh, continuing, "Because my heart belongs Haruka-san, Zero-san. Even when he has cheated on me, even he has hurt me in the worst way imaginable... I can't stop myself from _not_ loving him."

"..."

"I am sorry," Kaname added silently, burgundy eyes softening further, as they stared down at him, almost too pitifully.

_Don't look at me like that. Please, not you._

And he never felt more pathetic in his life than at this moment.

A heavy silence sank on them, before Zero shot the pureblood a curt nod, averting his face away from Kaname, as shameful tears threatened to escape from his eyes.

When the last of his expectations; his hopes dissolved into thin air, agony like he had never known barreled through him, and his heart twisted in an excruciating pain.

Suddenly, it was exceedingly difficult to breathe; to even own the will to live.

Did loving someone, one who was so far out of his reach, so extremely pure, always hurt this intensely?

Apparently, it did, if the anguish within him was anything to go by.

There was no point of him staying there, with Kaname, a moment longer, Zero decided. The pureblood had made his intention abundantly clear. If he prolonged his inevitable departure for another couple of minutes, he was going to make a further fool out of himself. Something that he would rather avoid. He had already humiliated himself quite fairly – acting like some pathetic, sobbing, lovesick puppy. But his feelings for Kaname hadn't diminished even a little bit. He loved him too much.

Was his love perhaps the same one Kaname had for Haruka? The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, and it took all of his strength to not break down – there and then.

Karma was one cruel, cruel bitch.

"I have to go now, Kaname." Fostering his shattered heart, Zero heard himself say, his voice barely audible; his head low as he strode towards the door, footsteps light, but hurried. "Rido is probably looking for me. I apologize for asking something so outrageous. I wasn't thinking straight."

After a moment of silence, Kaname nodded, seeming somewhat guilty. "It's okay, Zero-san. Enjoy your night."

"And Kaname", Zero stopped at the door, and cocked his head to the side, his voice earnest; _broken_ , "I will stop my affair with Haruka, I promise. I won't interfere in your marriage anymore. He is all yours..!" He sucked in a sharp breath and steadfastly met the burgundy eyes, the very same ones that had always managed to draw him in, caused him to lose himself within the profound depths of them, and the ones he cherished with his entire heart.

His fingers involuntarily tightened around the doorknob, and he trembled, the corner of his eyes stinging. "I am sorry for doing this to you."

A pause. "Zero-san... "

His features softening, his lips curving, he stared at Kaname, smiling through the anguish his eyes betrayed, "So please don't hate me, Kaname. Anything else but that. I beg of you."

Without waiting for the pureblood to conjure up a response, Zero had already disappeared out the door, leaving the brunette speechless and alone to deal with his conflicting emotions.

This was for the best.

xxxxxxxx

**(Kaname)**

He exhaled, loudly and deeply, and fell down on his back, mahogany eyes absentmindedly staring at the ceiling. The chilling coldness radiating from floor relaxed his tense muscles – making me feel alive; causing me to realize that all of this was far from a very terrible dream, or a nightmare, to be more precise.

It had been a hell of a day, one which he was willing to exchange with any other day of the year, or two years, hell even three years if it was absolutely necessary.

First, and unfortunately of all, he had run into Isaya out of everyone he could have ever cross his paths with. After that unpleasant encounter, it was a domino effect of misfortune events: he got sexually and emotionally harassed by his ex-fiance, he found about Haruka's affair with Zero-san, causing him to actually talk back to his husband, oh so rudely, although the man deserved it, and so much more; and let's not forget about his spectacular departure from the ballroom – Kaname desperately hoped no one noticed it, or he would be the laughing stock amongst the vampires for the entire century, and then the whole ordeal with Zero-san occurred, eliciting profound feelings of remorse within him – and to a most _disgraceful_ length, ones of carnal hunger and desire for the said pureblood.

_Fucking hell of a day._

Every meager concern was driving him to insanity, to madness. And he was terrified that he would end up like his mother, the woman who lost her life due to her instability after the betrayal of her lover. The same woman who committed suicide when he was barely three months old.

He disliked her. No, that was an understatement. He _detested_ her. Abhorred her for leaving him without the protection of a parent, without the love of a mother.

Kaname pursed his lips bitterly. He would never end up like her. _Never in million years._ Death would be better than becoming just like her. He was better, stronger than his mother ever was.

He could not lose himself. Never.

A long, withdrawn sigh passed through his lips, and he closed his eyes in frustration.

He was unwittingly feeling guilty, and could not pinpoint the reason as to why. Zero-san was making a mountain out of a molehill, one more thing he could not fathom as to why. He always considered the man of having a mind of rationality, reason, however, opinions could easily be altered, especially after the conduction of a bizarre conversation, exactly like the one he had with the pureblood earlier.

Like what kind of person would ask to sleep with the partner of the individual he was having an affair with?

Not a sane person, not at all.

Distressed amethyst orbs flashed across his head, and Kaname gave out another exasperated sigh.

When the pureblood had said those afflicted, heartrending words, before the had man departed, his heart had been constricted against his ribs in sorrow. He hadn't wanted Zero-san to leave, not like that, never like that; but his tongue had been numb, unable to utter out the words his heart had been screaming.

But why? Why should he feel the need to appease the man? To soothe his pain? When Zero-san had done nothing but the exact opposite?

It was not like Zero-san confessed to him and he rejected the man by claiming that he loved another. Now that would be an act of extreme cruelty, even for him. Not that he could ever imagine the pureblood falling in love with him of all people, especially when the man had far superior choice(s): Haruka.

 _Oh, the things I would do if I was in his shoes_. Another swallowed sigh.

So why in the seven hells was Zero-san wearing an expression ladened with anguish; suffering when he rejected his 'proposal'?

The thought alone managed to worsen his migraine, and he groaned audibly, rolling on his stomach and planting his face against the hard surface of the floor.

The odds weren't particularly in his favor upon this damned day.

Although, fortunately enough, the only pleasant thing that emerged from this entire ordeal was the fact that Zero-san would cease his immoral, non-marital affair with his spouse from this point onward and leave Haruka alone, to him solely – like he should have done from the very beginning.

He couldn't have asked for anything better, but at the same time, for some absurd reason, he wasn't completely satisfied. Something within his heart was aching; twisting, and made me feel empty. What was it? Why was he feeling like _this_?

Answers seemed to have forsaken him, and his personal inquiring list was swiftly expanding without a halt.

Overthinking did not prove to be an excellent idea, particularly when his brain was already cramped with outrageous information. Resuming his musings for whatever reason would cause his sophisticated brain to explode, a shuddersome sight Kaname preferred to be avoided from occurring.

Nap, that's what he needed. A long, quiet, and an extremely deep nap to regain his footing back. After that, he could think all he wanted, for as how long he desired. Kaname promised himself, and without a further admonition, he yawned, slowly falling into an exhausted, restless slumber shortly after.

_Dreams were nothing more than a reminiscence of the past._

He would soon understand the meaning behind that saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do you guys think that Zero might have come off too strong? O_O I think he did. Although, if Zero had indeed confessed his feelings to Kaname, Kaname would slightly be more understanding...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you took a liking to this chapter. (: Please do leave a review/kudo. (◠﹏◠✿) Things will turn more angsty in the next chappie...(◕︵◕)
> 
> I would also like to give my utmost appreciation to people who left kudos and commented. Thank you very much!
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


	7. Jar of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the slight delay. It was quite the challenge writing three perspectives in a single chapter, but it was worthwhile. Please enjoy the chapter. ^-^
> 
> Extra info: Rido is 50 years old. Haruka is 48 years old. Zero is 45 years old. Kaname and Isaya are both 30 years old.
> 
> Warnings: Unbeta-ed, curse words, more angsty.

**(Haruka)**

Jealousy:

A sickening combination of possessiveness, suspicion, rage, and humiliation that overtakes one's mind, threatens one's very core, and clouds one's judgment.

An emotion he unwittingly came to know from a young age when the realization that his affections for a certain person, didn't only develop within himself, but within his brother as well.

And the object of their affections unluckily happened to be the very same person: body, heart, and soul.

Zero Hio.

The exact corresponding sentiment that drove him to the brim of insanity, made him lose control, as his brother dragged _his_ Zero away from him, right in front of his eyes, to fuck him, to own him, to show him that Zero belonged to the man, and not him.

And he couldn't do anything about it. Because the third wheel in the relationship was him, not Zero, not his brother.

But _him._

He had never felt so fucking powerless; helpless in his entire fucking life.

The fucking irony.

But this wasn't the end to his jealousy. It was solely the beginning. There was more.

There was always fucking more.

The exact intense, bitter emotion struck him yet again, through another circumstance, for another person, when the lecherous fingers of his brother touched the person he had gained possession of through marriage, the person who claimed to love him through and through, and the one that solely belonged to him, and him alone.

Kaname Kuran.

The very individual that _willingly_ became the victim of his anger, of his assaults, and to the heinous side of his vampiric (sadistic) nature, countless of times – in addition to the blood-curdling incident that transpired between them few hours prior.

Cruel, savage, ruthless was what he had been to Kaname, yet not a word of protest, not a cry for him to stop had been uttered against him.

The affections the pureblood held for him never failed to amuse him, and he profusely took advantage of them, of Kaname.

And he _never_ felt ashamed about it.

That was one of the few reasons why he tolerated Kaname, allowed the pureblood to love him, and to stay by his side. His sole intention for gracing Kaname with the title of his 'wife' was for the pureblood to abide by his selfish demands. To serve him. To please him in every aspect of his life. To worship him, and never ask for anything else in return.

Because that was Kaname's job. His sole purpose. He only existed for him, and he would always exist for him alone.

Yet, feelings of possessiveness, rage, and jealousy surged through him, once again, as the strangely familiar scent of another vampire wafted to his nostrils from his property.

Kaname had been with someone else, _all alone_ , without any supervision, for an _entire_ hour?...

The notion brought a snarl to his lips, and mahogany orbs darkened with intense ferocity.

The pureblood's absence had become known to him when the intensity of the vehement gaze, directed towards him and Zero, had slowly been dissipated before vanishing completely. He had assumed that Kaname might have gone to the washroom to freshen up (and compose himself from his nauseating envious feelings), but that had not been the case – since thirty minutes had passed, and there was still no sign of the pureblood's return to the ballroom.

Nobody stayed in the bathroom _that_ long.

Curiosity had gotten the best of him, and the rest of the hour had been spent in the search for his spouse, who he had _not_ found in the restroom, across the entire expanse of the land. His superior pureblood speed indeed came in handy, sometimes.

And to his _extreme_ exasperation, Kaname's whereabouts had yet to be discovered. Not a single sign of him anywhere.

Oh boy, did that make him angry!

And the fact that he had to lose his precious time with Zero because of one extremely infuriating brunette did absolutely nothing to appease the growth of his blazing irritation.

So to see Kaname now, after a whole hour of his absence, standing before him, disheveled, disoriented, with a suspicious mark on his neck, had him reeling with rage.

Where the fuck had he been? But most importantly, with _whom_? He knew whatever the answer was, he would not like it – not one bit.

Through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed, he asked, his voice barely suppressing the anger he felt.

"Kaname, where were you?"

The question seemed to have startled the pureblood, and Haruka clicked his tongue, taking gratification in the slight discomfort his sudden appearance had caused the brunette.

After a distinctive pause, Kaname murmured, lips curved into a frown; burgundy eyes meeting his own ones. "Out on the balcony."

He wavered, mahogany eyes widening slightly, as shock overwhelmed him when the animosity behind that gaze made known to him, and the fact that ... it was directed towards him?

What the actual heck?

Rage replaced his bewilderment, and he clenched his jaw, his hands balling into fists, furious and humiliated.

"With whom?"

He noticed the slight flinch at his inquiry, and with great difficulty, he had to suppress himself from lashing out on Kaname, there and then, when the detestable name of the man _his wife_ had been entertaining throughout the evening became known to him.

"...With Isaya." The pureblood mumbled softly, and looked away, chewing on his lip.

Haruka nearly blew up the building.

The lone, and very irksome, fact that Kaname had spent a period of sixty minutes, all alone, with another man, who also happened his ex-fiance, enraged him, infuriated him, and yet, his heart ached, as the sickening sentiment of _betrayal_ flared within his chest.

_What. The. Fucking. Hell._

"What were you doing with him?" Through his barely composed breaths, he inquired yet again, mahogany orbs hardening to stones, features contorting with anger, as he grimly stared down at the pureblood, nails digging into his palms.

The sheer silence was his sole answer, as Kaname brought his gaze towards him yet again, regarding him blankly, expression unreadable, lips pursed into a thin line.

Kaname's apathy towards him only managed to aggravate him more, and his cheeks flushed; his lips quivered, as he was further consumed with scornful rage.

Was Kaname taunting him? Was Kaname having an affair behind his back? Was Kaname getting tired of him?

_How dare he? I will never forgive him...!_

"Are you having an affair with Isaya, Kaname? Is that why his scent is all over you?"

The aura around him darkened, became more menacing; more aggressive, as he seethed with untamed rage, watching Kaname through slitted eyes.

His answer was another empty response, but this time, he caught the attention of the owner of the wine-red orbs, as the pureblood stared at him with wide eyes, stunned speechless.

Was his baseless suspicions, in fact, true?

Every second of the reticence fueled the raging fire within him, confirmed his thriving suspicions, and without further admonition, when he could no longer take the deafening silence a second more, he exploded – Kaname being the object of his frustration yet again.

Mahogany glowing red, fangs bared, face contorting further with rage and bitterness, he grabbed Kaname by the shoulders, nails painfully digging his flesh, causing the latter to wince under his menacing gaze.

"Are you fucking cheating on me?"

_This act of betrayal will cost you dearly, Kaname. I will not let this slide unpunished. This is my promise to you._

But to his sheer bewilderment, the pureblood caught him off guard, in addition to cutting short his atrocious train of thoughts, when his hands were slapped away, eliciting a strong emotional response from within him.

Haruka blinked slowly, his temper forgotten in the midst of confusion, as Kaname glowered at him with fierce (and anguished?) eyes.

"Cheating on you? _Seriously_? Is that the only thing you can come up with? I have yet to degrade myself to your level Haruka-san. Something as detestable as infidelity is what you would do with Zero-san when you are presumably out on business trips." Knuckles white from clenching his fists for too long, mouth twisted into a contemptuous sneer, Kaname snapped, face red with suppressed rage, his hunched form exuding an animosity that was like acid – burning, slicing, potent. "How could you betray me like this, Haruka-san? How could you?!"

Mahogany eyes widened in utter shock, and he stared at Kaname, a hand over his chest; stunned speechless.

It was his turn to remain silent, millions of thoughts running through his head, and yet, not word was able to deny the truth of that statement, not a word was able to appease the anger of his spouse.

When?... How?... did Kaname find out about this...? He had been extra careful; extra secretive about his entire affair with Zero. Not another soul should know about this ...! He had made sure of it...

Or had he?

The smug face of Isaya flashed across his eyes, and he seethed with anger, lips compressed together bitterly.

It couldn't be anyone else! Kaname had been with him mere moments ago, after all. That _meddling_ bastard! He should have known the man was up to no good! He would crush Isaya for his insolence, ruin him completely, disgrace the esteemed name of the Shoto family to the ground, so much so, that the man would not even be able to show his face in public anymore. He would not rest until the pureblood's demise is definite, he promised over the grave of his father.

If his marriage with Kaname happened to end tonight, he will make sure that Isaya Shoto would no longer be in the midst of the living the following night.

But before that, most importantly of all, he had to make things right with Kaname. He couldn't lose him over something as trivial as this...! Kaname should know that this was the only way he could ever have Zero as his, he should be aware of the fact that this was the only way he could be with Zero, and convey his feelings to him.

Kaname should understand predicament he was in, the hardships that he faced every single day to be so far away from the person he loved...!

His spouse should, but he did not, and their marriage seemed close to being over.

Haruka refused to let that to happen. Kaname could _not_ leave him. He could _not_ forsake the promise they had made. He would _not_ allow this...!

"Kaname, listen...I can explain..."

And once again, he got another shock of his life, when Kaname (burgundy orbs brimming with tears, face flushed, jaw clenched together) roughly pushed him away, running towards the large oak doors.

His pleadings, his apologies, his _cries_ fell on deaf ears since nothing stopped Kaname from crossing through that door. For the first time in his life, he felt ashamed of himself, of his doings.

The realization that he might have lost something valuable; something irreplaceable from him life made his heart twist, caused shameful tears brew themselves behind his eyelids.

Had he degraded himself so much in Kaname's eyes that he was beyond forgiveness? Beyond redemption?

Was he going to lose the only solace that was brought to him within the vastness of his endless sadness?

Whisper mutterings and curious stares caught his attention, and he reeled with annoyance, turning his face towards the noisy, lingering guests.

"For your sake, you better not utter a single word about this matter outside of these walls. This _never_ happened!" He growled, voice threatening; eyes blazing with ferocity, "If you want to live to see another day, leave now! And keep your mouth shut, unless you want me to suddenly appear on your doorstep, in the middle of the morning, ready to drain you dry!"

His aura darkened, and as a cue, the vampires gave him a deep bow before scurrying away from him, out of the door, tail between their legs.

A long, withdrawn sigh passed his lips, and he threw a distracted hand into his messy locks, fluttering his eyes closed in frustration. Nuisance, waste of space and air, was what he considered the lower class of vampires to be. The sole thing they were good at was dressing up pretentiously, gossiping and spreading false rumors. Even so, he should have dealt with them more civilly, more politely. He was one of their kings, after all. But unluckily for them, he was not in the mood to play the 'nice' pureblood. If things got out of hand, he would keep their mouths shut by promising them a higher status in the noble hierarchy; but for now, a more pressuring; a more important person was in need of his attention.

 _Kaname_.

He wasn't planning to give up. This was what the panicked cowards do, and Haruka had no intentions joining his name with that atrocious adjective. He would apologize to Kaname, and make things right with him. This was the least he could do. He had no intentions of ending his affair with Zero, but Kaname had no need to know that.

Kaname would forgive him, he knew that all too well. Although, he would have to conjure up his most pathetic, most convincing, most pitiable act (crying, hiccuping, puppy dog eyes) for that to happen. Quite the humiliating move, but at this moment, he was ready to do _anything_ to save his marriage. He refused to end his marriage with Kaname on such a notice. He refused to have Kaname abandon him. He refused to let Kaname belong to someone else, someone who was not _him._

Kuran Haruka was his name, after all, and the Kurans were known to never go down without a fair fight.

Determination welling in his eyes, his feet took him after Kaname, needing to pursue him, intending to appease him, wanting to make him _his_ again, but he was abruptly halted in his steps, and away from his intentions, when he was harshly wrenched around, a slap stinging his cheek.

"I fail to understand how my once sweet and adorable brother could grow up and turn out to be such an insensitive asshole. You are disgusting, Haruka. But the things you have done to Kaname are far more detestable. I have never been more disappointed in you."

With wide eyes, with parted lips, Haruka stared at the frowning person before him, mismatched orbs grave, lips pressed together, expression grim.

It was non-other than his elder brother, Rido Kuran.

Just what he needed now. Fucking great.

* * *

 

**(Zero)**

His feet had a mind of their own as they ran and ran until his muscles burned, until veins pumped battery acid, and until he could not breathe properly.

The energy within him abandoned him, and a second later, he collapsed on the ground, unceremoniously, his legs giving out under him, powerless; inadequate to keep him steady. His firm hold on his strenuous emotions weakened, and he broke down into wracking sobs, the pathetic sound muffled by the hand clamped over his mouth.

The pain was unbearable; inconceivable to his fragile heart. An _unneeded_ organ that had been cruelly crushed under his beloved's foot, trampled to dust, and the fact that Kaname had no clue about his ordeal made it all worse, made it all more sufferable.

Closure, reconciliation, reconnection was what he had craved for, was what he had silently waited for all these years, but he got nothing of that sorts, only pity, humiliation, and non-acceptance was generously 'donated' to him.

Why could things never turn out in his favor? Why did he have the suffer through every step he took in his life?

_"My son, the gods have abandoned us. Our happiness is never meant to last for long. We are the Hio family; we cursed to lose everyone we held dear. Remember that son, and do not fall in love. It will ruin you, just like it ruined the rest of our family."_

The ominous words of his mother rang loudly in his ears, and Zero snapped his jaw shut, eyes hardening to marble stones; tears halting their descend. His mother, his father, and his sister were the unlucky victims of the Hio curse. Misfortune followed them every step in their lives, cruelly snatching their joy, their contentment, and as well as their _lives_ ; but he refused to be included in the same category as them. He dictated his own life. He made his own decisions. He refused to be played with by the petty gods. He was different from the other Hios, far superior, far stronger, and far more fucking stubborn.

His life and his fate were only controlled by him, held in the palm of his hands, and he chose to lead them the way he fit. Nobody could tell him otherwise. No one at all.

The gentle caress of the wind startled him out of his reverie; alerted him that he was no longer in the confines of the mansion, and he inhaled a long breath, the tension in his body fading away briefly.

Where was he?

Through blurred vision, he raised his head up slightly, confusedly looking around at his surroundings, his heart throbbing further as the realization of his location sank into him, slowly; torturously.

The lush green grass lay before him, endless and breathtaking, swaying gently in the soft, summer breeze; rows of white orchids dominated the expanse of the land, followed by red roses, yellow tulips, and sky-blue hydrangea, the sweet fragrance penetrating his nostrils, as he took in every detail, the corner of his eyes stinging.

It was the place he cherished, the place he had put a great effort in maintaining it, the blessed or cursed place, Zero could not decide which, but he was slowly leaning more to the latter, where everything began, where everything ended.

It was his garden. His sanctuary.

And the gift he had diligently prepared, for two years, to give it to Kaname on his tenth birthday, along with the proclamation of his feelings.

However, things had gone downhill; the situation had been deteriorated. He had been so close, yet at the same time, so fucking far.

Breaths heavy, lips compressed, Zero roughly pushed his hands against his face, his heart sinking, willing for the tears to stop as they started their course yet again; desperately hoping for the terrible ache within his chest to cease, but to his chagrin; to his sheer despair, nothing of that sorts occurred.

Miracles rarely happened, especially to him. He would know since the tribulations that followed with the Hio name had also been applied to him. His life was miserable, wretched, and unfulfilled, before he met him, before he held him in his arms, and looked into the big, round, brown eyes of his beloved.

_"Kaname. We are going to name him Kaname." He murmured absentmindedly, cradling the small, blue bundle closer to his chest, amethyst orbs sparkling with delight, with love, as he planted a soft kiss on the baby's forehead, chuckling warmly as small fingers grasped his hair, refusing to let him go._

_"He has captivated your heart from the start, hasn't he, Zero?" The woman said, regarding him with a warm and glowing smile on her lips._

_A pause, and then he chuckled again, low and soft, an amused look in his eyes, "For the first time in my life, I have to agree with you on this."_

From that moment, the emptiness that had raged within him for years had been ceased, and in replacement, happiness lulled his heart to contentment, to satisfaction. He had finally found the reason to live; to look forward to the present. There was finally a meaning to his life.

Things couldn't have been better for him. He didn't need anything more. Fulfilled, happy, alive was what he had felt. Was what Kaname had made him feel.

...And yet...that fateful day...everything he held dear was snatched away from him...seized away from his grasp...and worst of all, he wasn't able to do anything about it. Absolutely nothing as he saw his beloved on the floor, bloody, helpless, crying for him. Absolutely nothing as that man seized his beloved away from his grasp and slowly, mercilessly obliterated his beloved's memories of him from his mind.

He stood there, frozen, speechless as everything occurred, right in front of his eyes.

Pathetic. Fool. Moron.

He could not save the person he loved; cherished. But despite all odds, he had managed to protect Kaname, protect him from that man, and many others.

 _"If you love him, you will stay away from him. I do not want you anywhere near **my son** , you cursed whore. He will be better off with me rather than_ _with another member of your accursed bloodline. Our deal is still on. If you want him safe, you will come to my chambers tomorrow evening. You will do that, whenever I ask, whenever I please. Until I am satisfied. If you refuse, Kaname will be the victim of my desires. You do not want that now, do you, Hio Zero?"_

Those taunting words, that smug smile, that lecherous glint within those amber orbs made him nauseous, sick to his stomach, and yet he did whatever the man asked of him, without protests, without complaints. Kaname's well-being; safety was his first priority. He could not let that man touch his Kaname. He could not let the man defile the pureness his beloved held. He was already tainted, already tarnished, and the pain; the humiliation he had felt in that period of time was not something he could have imposed on Kaname.

Never on his beloved. Over his dead body.

He was abominable, yes. He was despicable, yes. He did not deserve to be loved, yes.

But, at the same time, the fact he had been rejected, the fact he had been pushed away, and the fact it had been from Kaname made the situation worse.

So fucking much worse.

Was he not desirable to Kaname? Why would Kaname not embrace him even in such a weakened state? Why would Kaname _not_ submit to him?

He had the understanding that the deplorable things he had told Kaname to get his mind away from finding out about the truth behind his feelings didn't help his case in the slightest. Yet, in that moment of insanity, he was unable to find a more effective method to divert the conversation into another direction.

It was his only option, whether he liked it or not.

Yet, if he was bluntly honest with himself, Kaname's rejection baffled him, caused his self-worth to drop six inches deep into the ground. The only thing that he was sure about, was confident about, that his body was wanted, desired, and never refused. Therefore, the rejection he had received was a real blow to his pride, especially since he had been trying his hardest to appear more alluring, more charming, and more _beddable_ to the pureblood.

It should have been a piece of cake due to the pureblood's emotionally and mentally weakened state. _An easy piece of the fucking cake_. And yet, the desired response was far from well received, far from his expectations.

He had been rejected, and the thing he came to know, was that rejection stung like a _bitch_.

Why did Kaname have to be this damn stubborn? What was stopping him?

_"I am in love with Haruka-san, Zero-san. I cannot sleep with anyone else. If it's not him, it would not feel right."_

Shuddering with disgust, with anguish, amethyst orbs narrowed at the revelation behind the thought, one which left a bitter taste in his mouth, one which caused his heart to sink further into a sea of distress.

Sure, the pureblood loved Haruka, but Haruka had cheated on Kaname with him, had made it abundantly clear to the pureblood that his affections laid with him (Zero), and not Kaname. Should Kaname not thirst for vengeance? Shouldn't he feel the need to get back to Haruka? Especially with him of all people? His love for Haruka could not be that _strong_. It _should_ not be that strong.

A frown marred his features, and his heart lurched in dismay, his gaze dropping to his clenched fists.

In the midst of his protecting Kaname, had he lost his love forever? Had he lost him to Haruka for eternity? What could he have done differently when he had already given; forsaken everything for Kaname? What _more_ needed to be done?

Maybe, he was a lost cause. Maybe, he had been a lost cause since the day he had allowed Kaname to slip away from his fingers. Maybe, happiness; content had forsaken him in this day, in this life.

Maybe, just maybe, he had been doomed from the day he had been born to be unhappy, miserable, just like the rest of his family.

And maybe, Kaname was not meant for him – never was intended to be _his_ in the first place.

The pain around his heart tightened more, and he closed his eyes, shuddering as another wave of grief assaulted him, causing him to erupt into another pitiful fit of sobbing, once fucking again.

Pathetic, weak, worthless was what he was, and what he would always be in the near future – until his heart was still healthy, until it was still beating.

Because the person it continued to thrive for would never be replaced, would never change, and ... would never be his.

He had been a fool to think that offering his body would change the pureblood's mind, would help him appear more desirable, more _loveable_ in Kaname's eyes.

In fact, now that he thought about it, his words had the exact opposite meaning and effect than what he had intended them to have. He came out as a desperate whore rather than as a person who craved for the smallest crumbs of affections from his most cherished person.

Insane. He was fucking _insane_.

No one had refused to sleep with him before, _no one_ , Zero emphasized gravely. He was the person that everyone would be willing die to have on their bed, every night if possible; they had countless, both salacious and decent, fantasies about having him as their lifetime partner, having the ridiculous notion that he might someday fall for them.

Quite the despairing; wistful scenario. Since that was never going to happen in the first place. But they could hold Kaname accountable for that. How could they when the pureblood was as clueless as them when his feelings were concerned?

His body had been the solution to most problems, the bargain to most trades, and he had _foolishly assumed_ that it would be the answer to Kaname's anguish, to his broken heart – and that he would be able to worm himself into the pureblood's heart if he got him to sleep with him even once. He needed that one single chance, for Kaname to consider him more than the detestable whore, but see him as an honest man, as someone that wanted him, badly and wholeheartedly.

The thing he hadn't taken into consideration was how fucking _wrong_ he had been!

Kaname was different. Noticeably different from anyone he had crossed his paths with, yet at the same time, exceedingly fresh like the summer breeze in his dull; forlorn world. He should have remembered that particular detail. How could he have forgotten? The existence of his beloved proved to him that good, righteous people still existed in this god-forsaken world and – that someone loved him for who he was, not his body, not his beauty, not the fact that he could give an heir, but for him, and him alone.

_"I will always be with you, Zero-san! So please, smile for me. Only for me." A bright smile, a cute dimple on his left cheek, and wine-red orbs twinkled as they regarded him with fondness, with respect, with love._

_Kaname, Kaname, my beloved._

All of a sudden the scene changed; it was the memory, no longer of rapturous, joyful moments, but of wretched, mournful ones.

Sobbing, trembling violently, the small bloodied hand grasped his shirt, mahogany eyes overflowing with betrayal, anguish, and aggravation.

_"I love you, Zero-san! Why are you leaving me? What have I done? Who is this man? Zero-san, answer me!"_

He choked on his own helplessness, as another wretched sob erupted from him, and the burn within his chest blossomed more and more, slowly; painfully wrapping him in its electrifying strands of webs, until the act of breathing proved to become challenging, unbearable.

_Forgive me, my love... Forgive me... It wasn't your fault...It was my last resort...To keep you safe...To keep you alive... I would never leave you...Never...I am sorry...I am so terribly sorry, Kaname..._

The words he had wanted Kaname to know, for him to remember – despite the odds against them, but his tongue had been numb, unable to express the words his heart had screamed. And until he had been able to use his lips once more, Kaname had been gone. Never to be seen again.

Until...

His entire frame trembled violently, and Zero clutched the fabric of his blood-stained kimono in his hands, eyes sealed tight, attempting to calm down his ragged breaths; struggling to halt the endless stream of tears streaming down his cheeks.

He was trying... He really was trying...

"Zero-sama?"

A soft; firm voice cut through his thoughts, and he quickly whirled around, amethyst eyes snapping open and widening in alarm, more droplets of tears escaping from them, accidentally, and due to his shock.

The smug face of the person before him was the very last person in the world he had wanted to see; to discover him in such a degrading state.

What a fucking bad day, indeed.

* * *

**(Rido)**

The heavy; suffocating silence sank down on them, and he stared down at his younger brother, mismatched eyes regarding him with outright annoyance.

An hour prior (and maybe even more), he had taken off for a stroll, irritated and jealous. Why? Because his aggravating brother had decided to _literally_ 'steal' his wife away from him; his excuse for it was to introduce Zero to his acquaintances and in the meantime, and catch up with what they had lost. Moreover, the fact that Zero had not uttered a word of complaint against the forceful attitude of his brother had exasperated him the most – anguished him the greatest.

Running away (in his case, taking an extremely long; slow walk) was not the appropriate way for a man of his stature and wisdom to behave, especially when he was the host and the reason of the party. He had left his guests unattended, yes, and the shame he felt for it was undeniable, but in his opinion, it was considerably better than making a scene, specifically like the one he had made earlier with Kaname, Haruka, and Zero present (the two guards in the background not considered).

It was foolish him to do so, he knew, but the restraint over his emotions had instantly slipped away when the lips of his brother met his wife's, and even more so, when _his_ Zero was beginning to enjoy the searing kiss with Haruka, right in front him, in his presence, without the regard to his feelings.

Jealousy had wildly raged within him, the intensity making him redden with anger and indignation, but he had managed to keep his composure, for a while at least, because of Kaname. To offer him comfort. To lessen his pain of disloyalty, of unfaithfulness that the pureblood had been experiencing at that moment, exactly like he had been.

But the whisper, one that indicated for a further continuation of the kiss, one that was softly whispered against the lips of wife and unfortunately, caught by the sensitive organs of his ears, and the one that the caused his Zero to blush violently and tremble with anticipation, and him with rage; chagrin.

He had exploded, the poor victim of his obscene words and lecherous actions being non-other than Kuran Kaname, his distant relative.

...He was a horrible person, wasn't he?

A swallowed sigh.

A sincere apology was required from him to be given to the young pureblood. He had been indecent, and rude, and exceedingly disrespectful to Kaname, a person who held him in high esteem, an individual who saw right pass through his stoic mask to his kind, wise, and gracious self, and the one who respected and loved him as his own brother, as his only family.

He had really ruined his image of him to Kaname, hadn't he? But, the intentions to apologize for his outrageous behavior, to make things right with Kaname had not forsaken him, and he intended to carry them out as soon as he was done with this situation on hand.

The darkness in his heart grew as a whimper escaped his brother's lips, and with rage thriving within him, he raised his hand up, and a second later, a resounding slap was heard across the expanse of the empty ballroom – yet again.

As he had leisurely returned to the ballroom from his 'brief' outing, Rido had overheard (accidentally, of course) the dispute between Haruka and Kaname. First, he had taught it was a lover's quarrel – harmless, so he had paid no heed to it; but when the argument had become more intense, more heated that his brother had to grab Kaname by the shoulders and shake him roughly, had made him decide that this was going far too overboard. He had been planning to interrupt them, and hopefully, help them reconcile with each other, but the sound of the nasty coarse murmurs had halted him in his destination.

_"Isn't that Kaname Kuran? The alleged third successor of the Kuran throne? His attitude towards Haruka-sama is unflattering."_

_"I agree, My Lady. But what a waste for such good looks."_

_"If I was Haruka-sama, I would have never taken him as a spouse. For all we know, he might not even be a real Kuran. We all have realized that the identities of his parents are intentionally kept a secret from us."_

_"You have a good point, My Lady. Although, I have to admit that Kuran Kaname has a great body. Maybe Haruka-sama's reason to have him by his side is for him to have_ _a good and easy lay, whenever he desires for it?"_

_"True, but in my personal opinion, Haruka-sama would have been so much better with someone else. A person like me, who knows extremely well how to please the desires of a man and make them yearn for you, something that this imposter Kuran kid would not be able to do. "_

_"I agree wholeheartedly, My Lady."_

With pursed lips, with twitching eyes, Rido had marched towards the 'civilized' bystanders, shooting them a heated glare. The said vampires had quickly shut their mouths, gracing him with a bow. "Rido-sama. We are honored to have your presence in ours. How do you do?" The woman had said, fluttering her eyelashes innocently at him, her lips curling into a nauseating sweet smile.

Suppressing the strong urge to cringe, he had scowled, the intensity of his glare increasing, causing the vampires to swallow nervously, "On my way back to the ballroom, I happened to overhear your absurd, and very _inaccurate_ , conversation with this gentleman." His gaze had flickered to the pale man, before returning to the woman. "And if I had not been such a kind person, I would have given my guards the orders to execute you both – this very instant and right on this very spot – for the falseness of your words, against another member of the Kuran family." His scowl deepened, his eyes took a grave note, and the rigid duo remained silent, staring at him with fear in their eyes; the paleness that usually resided on their features becoming even paler.

After a pause, he had continued, voice pleasantly sweet; serious, "For your information, Kaname is a real Kuran. He is worthy of Haruka, something which you are not." He had smirked down at her, mismatched orbs mocking. "Trust me on this, Suzaku-san. Kaname satisfies Haruka in ways you will _never_ be able to. Why would my brother want someone who **only**  uses her mouth to yap nonsense? In comparison to the fact that Kaname's lips provide my brother more services than your constant blabbering?"

The horrified look on the woman's place had been priceless, and his smirk had widened, before he turned to the man – lean and tall, red eyes and jet black hair, wearing a black tuxedo with a creamy button down shirt – who stood beside her, posture stiff, with an expression akin to his _"lady's_ " one, "And you, whatever your name is, don't agree with everything that sprouts from her mouth. It's annoying."

The man had managed to give him a curt nod, bowing to him deeply a second later, "Yes, Your Highness."

Rido had shot him an undignified ' _hmph_ ', and then had turned around on his heels, once again heading towards the quarreling duo. His conversation with those mindless fools had worsened his already unpleasant mood. Who the fuck did they think they were? How dare they accuse Kaname of not being a ' _real_ ' Kuran? It was true that the identities of the pureblood's parents remained a mystery, even to him, but the taste; the smell of Kaname's blood, as well his handsome Kuran features, were enough of a proof to him. He looked _exactly_ like Haruka, with his hair a bit longer and wavier; so much so, that Kaname could be easily passed off as his twin brother.

So, the fact that these dull-witted morons required more proof of Kaname's lineage was out of his realm of thinking. He had to yet drop himself in the same _dumb_ level as them, thank you very much.

Kaname was a Kuran, through and through, and he deserved the same respect that all Kurans received. With no exception.

Although, he had to admit, that both of his brothers were on the dense side, one more than the other. Like what kind of rational person would engage in a heated argument with their spouse when they were surrounded by countless of pretentious nobles, watching them with taunting eyes; their lips twisted into hideous smirks?

Kaname and Haruka, of course.

Swallowing down another sigh, he had reluctantly approached them. Their dispute had escalated to such an extent that they looked ready to throttle one another, at any given moment.

What a bother. Can not a man enjoy his birthday in fucking peace? Was that too much to ask for?

It seemed so since the couple's argument had managed to become fiercer, more intense, and louder as Kaname had started voicing out his own retaliations, his entire body taking on an aggressive stance.

There went his peace. Farewell.

However, his steps had come to a halt, yet again, when the slightly shorter brunette pushed Haruka away (quite roughly, he may add), glaring at him with his wine-red grueling orbs, and the words that left the pureblood's mouth had him stunned speechless.

_"Cheating on you? Seriously? Is that the only thing you could come up with? I have yet to degrade myself to your level Haruka-san. Something as detestable as infidelity is what you would do with Zero-san when you are presumably out on business trips. How could you betray me like this, Haruka-san? How could you?!"_

Kaname ... had not known about Haruka's affair with Zero?

His answer had been confirmed, almost too instantly, as he, with wide eyes, watched Kaname leave the ballroom, with Haruka left behind, attempting to apologize, a crestfallen look on his features.

Had his brother lost his fucking mind? Not letting know Kaname about his trivial affairs with people, with Zero?

Rido had pressed his lips together bitterly, his eyes darkening with disbelief, with anger.

The affair between his brother and his wife had been known to him – since day one. Because Zero had asked for his permission, and he had reluctantly agreed to it (after a long period of thinking) only due the consistent persistent of his wife about the whole matter.

Zero had promised that he would only see Haruka once a month, only for pleasure, and without the connection to feelings. He had known that those words had been nothing but a lie because his brother's vehement affections for Zero were obvious to him, but he still had given his consent. What was the harm? It wasn't like Zero was going to leave him for Haruka. If that hade been the case, Zero would have agreed to marry Haruka instead of him.

But fortunately enough, his beloved Zero had chosen his proposal of marriage rather than his brother's one. That action alone had made him believe that Zero held more affections for him that he did for Haruka.

Moreover, the fact that he could not disagree with his wife was another reason he had given his consent about the entire fiasco. Why? Because they had come to an agreement (he was yet again hesitant, even more at that time) to have an open marriage before they had finally tied the knot.

He was aware of all Zero's affairs, with everyone in the past, with everyone in the present. This was one of their conditions. The rest were more bizarre than the previous one, but he would still state them, for information's sake only.

No blood sharing was allowed between the person that was **not** their spouse. The name of the person they were sleeping with should be known to their spouse. The spouse should be aware of how many days in a month they intended to sleep with the specific person. And the last but the most important of all, none of them were ever allowed to develop feelings for the person they were sleeping with. That was a big NO.

Other than that, they had no right to refuse the affairs of one another, if not a viable reason had been given.

What a fucked up situation, indeed. But believe it or not, this absurd 'arrangement' had kept their marriage together, for all these years. So even if he detested the idea of other men touching his wife, he had to be 'okay' with it, with great determination.

Yes, he got jealous. Yes, he hated it. Yes, he wanted Zero all for himself. But if Zero wasn't content the with the idea of monogamy, if Zero wanted to explore more options, if Zero was willing to stay with him if he endured his frivolous affairs, he had no qualms about the whole arrangement whatsoever.

He refused to let his possessiveness and his selfish nature get in the way of Zero's happiness once again. If Zero was happy, he was happy.

Anything at all for his beloved wife.

Therefore, the fact that Kaname wasn't aware of Haruka's affairs, the fact that Haruka had beeing seeing Zero behind Kaname's back, without his permission, had him reeling with rage. He should have known that this was the case from the miserable look on Kaname's face as the pureblood watched Zero capturing Haruka's lips into a searing kiss, and his husband actually responding back. At that moment, Rido had assumed that Kaname did not appreciate their making-out in his presence (just like Rido didn't like it), but that had been far from the truth.

He could have never imagined that Haruka would do something as horrible as that to Kaname, the person loved him so dearly, so wholeheartedly, without any qualms.

When had his brother dropped this low?

 ** _"What the fuck, Nii-san?_**!" Haruka snapped, holding his burning cheek delicately, seeming utterly abashed.

The sharp; angry response brought him to the present; the reality, and with narrowed eyes, he glowered down at his brother.

"Why was Kaname not aware of your affair with Zero?"

Mahagony orbs widened, incredulous, and the pureblood turned pale, lips slightly parted, voice hesitant as he spoke.

"Huh?...You knew?..."

A dark eyebrow twitched inelegantly.

"Of course I did. Zero tells me everything."

The pureblood fell silent, and his gaze dropped to the ground, countless of emotions flashing across his features.

He furrowed his eyebrows, regarding Haruka contemplatively; silently, his anger remaining deep within his chest.

Kaname was family to him, one of the select few people he considered important in this god-damn world, and the fact that his brother of all people hurt another member of his family frustrated him. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he left the situation alone, pretending to have never heard a thing.

He wasn't like that. Never would be.

After a moment of silence, Haruka finally spoke, his voice low, and pleasantly apologetic. "I am sorry. I...did not meant to hurt Kaname or you, Nii-san. My feelings for Zero made me do this..."

He scowled and narrowed his eyes, mood darkening rapidly.

"Save it, Haruka. I am not mad because you did not tell me. I am mad because you failed to inform Kaname about _this_. Did you not _think_ that think he had the right to know?" His scowl deepened, and he continued; voice harsh, before the pureblood had the chance to talk in his defense, "And don't you fucking dare blame this on Zero! You are in the fault here. Not me. Not Zero. Not Kaname. But you, Haruka."

Haruka glared at him, fierce and intimidating, in a pathetic show of defiance. "Nii-san, don't you dare place the blame on me when you don't have the slightest idea what I am going through!"

His irritation flared. "Oh? What are you going through? You are a King, people respect and love you. You have a lovely home with a stunning spouse to boot. What _more_ do you need, Haruka?"

The pureblood stared at him incredulously. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

He chose to remain silent, watching his brother with an arched eyebrow.

His silence only seemed to have aggravated the man further, and Haruka snapped harshly, eyes flaring with fire, cheeks flushing with anger, "Zero is what I _need_. I don't need the title of the King. I don't need people's respect and love. I don't need a lovely home. And I sure as hell don't need a stunning spouse whom I don't even love!"

Even if the pureblood's response bewildered him to no end, Rido did not show it on his face. He simply asked, his voice low and calm, as if he was talking to a mere toddler. "Then why do you not divorce Kaname? Why do you keep him leading on? Be mature, and do the right thing. Leave him if you refuse to love him and let him find someone else."

Silence fell between them, yet again, and Haruka shot him a blank stare, face devoid of any emotions, before dissolving into a hysterical laughter, looking at him with mocking eyes through his dark eyelashes.

"You would want that too, wouldn't you? First, you steal Zero away from me. And now, you are trying to snatch Kaname away from me too? Nice going, Nii-san. But I won't let that happen. I can see right through that fake brother act of yours. Kaname is mine. He is _my_ property. I will do whatever I please with him. You have no right to talk to me about how I should treat _my wife_. You are the one overstepping your boundaries here, Nii-san."

A baffled look overcame his face, and he stood frozen, unable to wrap his mind around the false accusation his brother had accused him off.

What the fuck? Had Haruka really lost his fucking mind? To come up with something as obnoxious as that? How dare he...!

A cruel sneer formed on the man's smooth face and Haruka leaned forward, eyes bearing straight into his.

"If you had no married Zero, I would not have turned out like this. If you had not taken Zero away from me, Kaname would have been with someone else more deserving of him. If you had been less selfish, I, your fucking brother, would have been happy with his fucking life. You are the one to blame for this mess, Nii-san. Only _you_."

Each word struck a chord of his heart, and he balled his hands into fists, his eyes narrowing as a sharp pang of guilt shot through him.

His obsession for Zero, his selfishness to keep Zero to himself, had made him suffer, day by day, hour by hour, second by second. He had betrayed his younger brother. He had married Zero even when Haruka's affections for his wife had been known to him.

And to till this day, he blamed himself. For taking his brother's happiness; his love away from him. For failing the role of an older brother. For being such an asshole.

He had been in the wrong, yes. He had regrets over his past actions, yes. He had suffered from the guilt of his selfishness, yes. But, at the same time, he had realized that all of this happened a very long time ago. He had realized there was no point mulling over the things that could never be undone. All of it was in the past. Everyone made mistakes. He was trying to move on; trying to forgive himself.

Haruka should have done the same when he had been betrothed to Kaname – instead of clinging to the past, instead of clinging to Zero.

His brother should have, but he did not. And now every individual, including him, were suffering.

Rido exhaled audibly, shaking his head slightly.

"It was my fault, yes. Hate me all you want, I probably deserve it. Because of my guilt, I allowed Zero to continue this frivolous affair with you. But if I had known that Kaname had no idea about this arrangement, I would have never given my consent," He frowned, a solemn expression on his face to indicate he meant his words, "Did you feel no shame? How could you do this to Kaname behind his back? How dare you do this to someone who only loves you dearly?"

Haruka gritted his teeth in silent fury and averted his face to the side, his eyes narrowing as well.

"Stop with your tedious lecture, Nii-san. I am my own person. I will do whatever I want, with whomever I please. I don't need anyone's permission, especially _his_. I don't care if Kaname loves me. He already knows I love Zero. He should have handled the news better. His jealousy is unflattering. I am already spending my entire life with him. Why cannot he understand and be content with that fact alone?"

Rido looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?"

The defiant look confirmed his suspicions, and he growled, eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"If I were him, I would have murdered you by now." He said, mismatched orbs blazing with annoyance that he felt, "He would have _handled_ the information of your _infidelity_ better if he had been aware of it. You literally went behind his back and fucked someone else without his consent. If Kaname had done that to you, would you not have literally blown up the building?"

His jaw clenched tightly, Haruka shot him a heated glare, lips compressed together, and remained silent, a contemplative look shadowing over his features.

At least, his brother had the decency; the brains to think over his answer. He would have been proud, only slightly, if the situation hadn't been this tense; this suffocating.

There was another long silence as they looked at each other, eyes hard; lips pursed, face tensed, before Rido decided he had enough, and shattered it, sighing loudly, "I have stopped caring whatever you do, Haruka. But don't drag Kaname in this. He doesn't deserve the half of the shit that you are giving him. "

"Fuck off."

"Gladly." Rido turned around on his heels, heading towards the double oak doors, "Sometimes, I feel, that Kaname was better off with Isaya. From what I have heard from Zero, the man is _extremely_ good in bed. He would have shown Kaname a good time, every night, every morning..." He cocked his head to the side, eyeing his red-faced brother with a playful smile, "...unlike you, my dearest brother. Maybe you need to learn a lesson or two from the good man. It may come in handy, with Kaname...and maybe, with Zero also."

He was safely out of the doors, into the hallway, when the ominous sound of the glass shattering made its way to his ears.

Rido allowed himself to smirk, fully this time, eyes gleaming with faint amusement.

Getting on his brother's nerves never seemed to get old. It always lifted his mood, one way or the other.

But now, since this situation had been dealt with (hopefully), more pressuring issues needed his attention; his love.

_Zero. My beloved wife._

Rido looked down at his wrist-watch, and gasped, mismatched orbs widening slightly. It was already three in the morning! He was running late!

Cursing himself, he appeared right in front of the nearest mirror, countless varieties of them hanging on the walls of the long hallway, and reorganized himself, trying to appear more presentable – straightening his slightly crinkled clothes with his hands, dusting them with his handkerchief, combing through his hair with his fingers, and practising his sexiest smirk.

 _What in the world was he doing_? Someone might ask.

Tonight, on his birthday, was the _very_ special day where he and Zero always spent the night with each other, having a romantic; candlelight dinner, taking a walk outside, sitting on the grass and cuddling, while watching the stars, and then, the best part, indulging themselves in a series of passionate lovemaking, until the sun was up, until they could not move a single muscle.

It was somewhat like a tradition for them, and believe it or not, he looked forward to it with exceptional enthusiasm. All of this things could be done with Zero anywhere, anytime he wanted; but for some unbestowed reason, the occasion made it more surreal; more special, and his wife always appeared more sensual, more beautiful than he already was. And let's not forget about the special surprises Zero always seemed to have stored for him on this occasion.

Yup, those surprises was what got him (and a certain body part of his) all hot and bothered – in other _simple_ words, the most excited.

Last year had been a roleplay. And man, that had extremely been sexy; hot. Him as a police officer, while his Zero a prisoner, dressed in a fitting white and black shirt and trousers, handcuffed to the bed, while he mercilessly pounded...

_Stop. Just stop yourself, Rido._

He reprimanded himself, scowling. He would be patient. They had all night. Zero would laugh his ass off if he appeared to him, rock hard and ready to go.

But man, this was so fucking hard.

His exasperated statement was meant to be both metaphorical and literal. The sudden tightening in the front of his pants serving as an undeniable; solid proof.

 _Patience, Rido, patience._ He reassured himself, shivers of anticipation running through his frame, as he threw a distracted hand into his messy locks, groaning loudly, his pace quickening subsequently.

His patience would be rewarded soon. Almost too soon.

Zero better be ready. Because...he was feeling quite the _ravenous_ beast upon this lovely night.

A ravenous, _horny_ , insatiable beast ready to devour his feast to the core.

It would be a long night, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, this chapter ended up being surprisingly very long. Not intentional. (': Haruka and Rido's perspectives are based on chapter 4, where Kaname had found out about Haruka's affair with Zero from Isaya.
> 
> My characterization of Haruka turned him into quite the narcissistic asshole. Not intentional, either. :"( But, I found that side of his extremely sexy. LOL.
> 
> Any guesses about the person that found Zero in his vulnerable state? Your correct answer will get you a cookie. x'3 One clue: he is very smug.
> 
> In the next chapter, Kaname will appear again. So no worries. ^-^
> 
> Comments/kudos are well appreciated as always. (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> That's it for now. Have a lovely day/night. (◠﹏◠✿)
> 
> -Love332


	8. Bleeding Hearts Still Pound

**A/N:** Well, here is the chapter as promised! I am terribly sorry for the delay. *bows* Although, I dearly hope you will enjoy the chapter!

 _Extra Info:_  Ichiru does not exist in this universe, but Zero does have an older sibling that will be introduced later in the chapters.

Without further ado, the story continues!

**Warnings: Lemonish-limes, Cursing, Crying/Sobbing, Manipulative behavior/actions.**

* * *

**(Zero)**

"Why the fuck are you here _,_   _Isaya_?"

His hands hastily wiping away the accursed tears, he grounded out through his gritted teeth, fixing a heated stare upon the bemused pureblood only when he was certain that his eyes didn't give his anguish away.

The smug face of the person before him was the very last person in the world he had wanted to see; to discover him in such a degrading state.

Was there a possibility that this damned day had the chance of becoming even worse? Wait, he was actually  _afraid_  of knowing the answer.

"Aren't you happy to see me." The pureblood's eyebrow arched at his hostile tone, turquoise orbs glinting with amusement, "Got dumped, huh?" The man had the nerve to smirk.

A well-defined brow twitching, Zero growled lowly in his throat, irked beyond words, as the intensity of his glare intensified tenfold.

"Shut the fuck up."

Isaya should consider himself lucky; why, because he would be nothing more than a filthy pile of dust if looks possessed the ability to murder.

The mere sight of the vampire and his mocking words had liquefied the misery within him, and fortunately enough, had alleviated his feelings of sorrow into a raging inferno, ready to scorch the man to ashes.

Was this, what people call, a perfect,  _god-given_  chance? Was this opportunity, perhaps, bestowed upon him so he could channel out his destructive emotions, brewing rapidly within him, towards this unexpected, and the exceedingly unwelcome person that happened to be standing right before him?

If that was the case, maybe he should start bringing his worries (Kaname) to the higher powers above him.

A huge, skeptical  _maybe_  though.

"So you did, huh." Isaya murmured, mostly to himself, and started walking towards him, sluggishly flopping down to the empty spot next to Zero. There was a pause, and then, the man's lips parted in a sigh, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Sadly, I know that feeling all too well."

There was a nostalgic note in his words, and Zero pursed his lips, leveling another deathly stare at the vampire. The sole idea that  _his_  Kaname had been connected to this man in the past, was in a  _relationship_  with him, never sat right with him; could never be accepted by him. Moreover, unfortunately, of all, the fact that all of his beloved's firsts (rightfully his) had been stolen by the said person made things worse – for him, at least. He didn't like it. He abhorred anyone who came between him and Kaname. Detested them to the point of torturing them ruthlessly; mercilessly, without a break – in his mind, that is.

And the perverse pureblood beside him was  _no_  damn exception.

"I didn't get dumped. Don't go around  _assuming t_ hings, Isaya." His tongue finally formed the words and uttered them out, voice surprisingly composed in comparison to his enraged inner turmoil.

"Oh?" Isaya turned his face towards Zero, regarding him with his infuriating knowing eyes, "Then I presume he refused to sleep with you?"

He remained silent and clenched his jaw, tightly and harshly, amethyst orbs growing hard. Was he  _that_  fucking easy to read? Or did this pompous, ill-mannered bastard knew him too well for his own damn good?

The answer remained unknown to him and nor did he have the desire of finding it out.

Before Zero could apprehend what was actually happening, strong warm arms snaked around his waist and yanked him closer to a broad chest, into a comforting embrace, the man's strong cologne fogging his brain, instantly and fiercely, "It's okay, Zero-sama. It happens. Not everyone is going to sleep with you right off the bat, you know," Isaya chuckled, holding him closer; eliciting another threatening growl from his captive, "Although, I have to admit, we have fallen head over heels with a difficult person, haven't we?"

Zero shot him a glare, his face twisting into a snarl. "He is _mine_. You will never have him. I will never _let_  you have him."

Isaya-fucking-Shoto should know his fucking place. His cockiness would be the death of him, and he, Zero, would probably,  _most likely_ , be the cause behind it.

For some reason, he knew that day wasn't very far behind.

The pureblood's well-shaped eyebrow arched at him tauntingly, an annoying smile gracing his full lips, "No, he isn't." Long fingers caressed his damp cheek, almost too lovingly, Isaya's face only a breath away from him, "He belongs to Haruka...unfortunately. " The smile on the man's features faltered into a frown, but then, turquoise orbs blazed with fierce determination. "But I am going to have him, Zero-sama. Before you have him. You will  _let_  me have Kaname."

"You won't dare, Isaya." Amethyst orbs narrowed, ominously glowing crimson, and he gripped the offending arm tightly; warningly, his body trembling with rage. "He is mine. Kuran Kaname is mine." He repeated defiantly, jaw clenching, face flushing.

Nails dug into his skin, and Zero winced. "Keep telling yourself that, Zero-sama." Droplets of blood descended down his cheek, and Isaya brought his face closer to his wound, greedily lapping on the ambrosial nectar. "Although, I detest him being with Haruka as much you do. If not more than you do."

Slender fingers dipped under the silken lapels of his kimono, grazing the skin of his bare leg boldly, "I have a proposition for you, Zero-sama. One which you cannot refuse."

Shuddering involuntarily due to the coldness; the suddenness of the touch, his eyes met the pureblood, puzzled, and in response, Isaya shot him a devious smirk, sliding up his hand between his thighs, massaging him roughly; teasingly through his undergarment, the man's puffs of breath hot against his flushed skin, "I will help you break them apart, Zero-sama. Permanently this time around."

There was a pause, before Zero snarled his answer, batting the repulsive hand away; feeling extremely disgusted. "Do not fucking touch me. You have already failed me. Do you possibly think I will trust you again?"

He was not going to trust Isaya – again. It was a mistake. A big, fat mistake to trust the pureblood with his feelings and his intentions. The man was a pathetic failure, and the tasks he failed to carry out only confirmed his incompetence.

He was a fool to look for a twinge of hope in the man. A  _desperate_ , pathetic fool, indeed.

"I know I have disappointed you...many times with my failures," Isaya sighed, gently caressing his rejected hand, looking slightly guilty, slightly pained, "But I promise you that this time my plan will work."

"No. Shut up. I refuse to hear another fucking word out from your mouth. I know all about your  _little_  encounter with Kaname earlier. You met him without  _my permission_  and even  _dared_  to tell him about the affair between Haruka and myself. Have you forgotten the conditions of our deal, Isaya Shoto?"

He glowered and glared, features contorting with anger, and Isaya averted his face to the side, chewing on his lip contemplatively; stuttering with his response, "I...Kaname...It had been a long time...I could not help myself..." The pureblood looked at him again, turquoise orbs defiant, "I told him about the affair because I knew that it would put a strain on Kaname and Haruka-sama's relationship, and urge Kaname to leave that sickening, cheating bastard, once and for all. Isn't that what  _you_  also wanted, Zero-sama?"

The pureblood's snarky retort only managed to fuel his anger further, and his eyes flashed, lips drawing back in a furious snarl. He was extremely close throttling the man to death – here and there, without feeling a pinch of remorse.

So damn close that he nearly had to stop his rapacious hands from carrying out their desires.

Hats off to his self-control, seriously.

"That was not your call, Isaya. You broke the first two rules of our agreement. You even failed to have a proper discussion with me about what information you _should_  and  _should not_ have Kaname be aware of. Your incompetence has made me lose any faith I had in you, Isaya. Get the hell out of my sight before I kill you, here and now. I don't want to have your fucking presence near me a moment longer."

Zero turned his face away from the pureblood, harshly planting his hands on his face; groaning audibly, attempting to squelch down his colossal irritation.

He wanted to be alone, left to his own devices, abandoned to drown himself in his endless misery; in his thoughts of Kaname. Isaya was making things worse rather than the exact opposite.

Was asking for privacy  _too_  much to ask for?

It seemed so – because his wishes were once again not taken into consideration; not respected when he felt strong arms enveloping him into a tight embrace, again, holding him close, as a series of vehement kisses were laid on the side of his face.

He groaned, exasperated, and wildly thrashed around, to no effect, as Isaya held him closer, his grip on him tightening, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Great. Fucking great.

"I won't let you go until you hear me out, Zero-sama," Isaya said, voice soft; soothing, turquoise eyes smoldering as they bore into his furious amethyst orbs.

The assuasive statement didn't manage to placate down his raging nerves, and instead, increased his adamant struggles against the vice grip that held him captive; that refused to let him go.

_I am going to kill him! I am going to fucking kill Isaya!_

Seconds changed into minutes, struggles changed into submission, and to his greatest displeasure, the pureblood hadn't budged a single fucking inch.

Splendid. Fucking splendid, indeed.

With a long, withdrawn sigh, he slumped against the broad chest, his lips compressing together bitterly, his aggressive stance losing its vigor, and his eyes forsaking the irritation; the helplessness he felt.

The man was stubborn, Zero would give him that, but the fact that Isaya's physical strength was on a higher margin than his, grated on his nerves; caused his long-forgotten vulnerability to reassert itself, and he hated that.

He hated it with every fiber of his body.

"Done already, Zero-sama? I was  _honestly_  expecting more of a fight." The pureblood said, a smug smirk twisting his lips, his eyes mocking and amused.

Isaya's response was met with silence, a deathly glare in his direction, and a rough bite on his arm, before Zero wrenched his face away from the wincing man, his face burning with shame.

_Fuck this piece of shit. Fuck him to hell._

"Aren't you being feisty tonight, Zero-sama." It was more of a statement than an inquiry, and Zero growled aggressively towards him, cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red.

This, whatever it was, honestly was very humiliating. Isaya was literally a pain in the ass, an annoyance that needed to be terminated from this world. What he would do to let that happen...!

The pureblood gave out a little chuckle, tone amused, kissing the back of his neck fondly, teasingly, "But let's leave that aside for a later occurrence, shall we? Are you ready to hear me out now?"

He turned to face the pureblood, once again, staring (more like glaring) at him for a long skeptical moment, before shooting him a curt nod to continue.

What more of a choice did he have? The faster he was done with this bullshit, and this sorry-excuse-of-a-man, the faster he could be left alone in peace that he was in desperate need of.

It was a win-win situation, for him – at least, according to his mind's standpoint.

A wide grin highlighted the pureblood's strong features, as Isaya brought his face close to his ear, disclosing the plan in soft; secretive whispers, and Zero found himself listening closely to each detail, nodding mindlessly; engraving the tiniest of information deeply into his mind.

It could work. It could fucking work.

"What do you think?" Isaya backed away from him, only slightly, and stared down at him, his grin widening excessively, turquoise orbs sparkling and looking a tad bit  _too_  proud for his tastes.

"It's a good plan," Zero admitted, a hint of doubt still lingering in his eyes; not giving the pureblood the satisfaction of his approval – yet, "What is the percentage of its success?"

"It is  _hundred_  percent!"

Another skeptical look was thrown in the man's direction, and Isaya stared at him back, eyes serious, lips curving into a sheepish smile.

He frowned deeply, amethyst orbs narrowed and irresolute. Should the pureblood be trusted again? What if his plans only manage to increase the distance between him and Kaname? What would he do then? What will become of him if Kaname was lost to him forever?

No, he didn't even want  _to think_  about it.

 _Positive thinking, Zero. Positive thinking only._ He reprimanded himself, seriously and harshly, his clenched fists trembling slightly.

After an extensive moment of silence and a tentative exchange of doubtful glances (mostly from him), Zero sighed in defeat, reluctantly nodding his head.

It was worth giving a shot. No stone should be left overturned in his fight for Kaname. Not a single one.

"What's the catch?" Zero asked through gritted teeth, glaring at him with unmasked disdain; hatred gleaming in his eyes. When Isaya was concerned, nothing came without a price.

Another of the many reasons he disliked the very existence of this man.

"Tsk, tsk, Zero-sama." The man chuckled, fingers on his cheek, trailing downwards to his neck in a heated trail, "Do you think I cannot do this for you out of goodwill?

Zero gave him  _that_  look, clearly not impressed.

Isaya chuckled again, turquoise eyes smoldering, fingers stroking the side of his neck. "I want your blood." The pureblood licked his own lips, eyes changing into a glowing crimson, as his wandering hand reached down to the front of his kimono, slowly; teasingly untying it. "And another chance to embrace you."

Zero pushed his hands away, feeling revolted, and leveled another blazing glare upon the depraved pureblood, his jaw clenched tightly. "You can have my blood, but I am not giving you the chance to have sex with me again. Our deal was once a month, and you already had your _fun_  this month, Isaya."

He finally managed to squirm out of the firm hold, but before he could escape, Isaya threw his body to the ground, pinning him down; straddling his hips, grave turquoise eyes meeting his own bewildered orbs, desperation contorting the man's features, "Please, Zero-sama. This one time only. I need you. As I have never needed you before."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I will leave Kaname for a whole month," Isaya blurted out, lowering his head towards his neck, trailing soft; open-mouthed kisses down his chest, shivering in anticipation, "Allow me to make love to you, Zero-sama. I am in desperate need of your comfort. Of your heat. So,  _please,_  allow me this one chance. " The pureblood rested his hands on his thighs gently, lips parted slightly, eyes silently asking (begging) for permission to continue.

He averted his face away from the plea, chewing on his lip contemplatively, while at the same time, loathing the fact that Isaya's desperate look; plea reminded of his own one of his encounter with Kaname mere hours prior.

The pureblood was unfortunately similar to him in many fucking ways, and the simple idea of it, made him nauseous; dizzy; _afraid._

If Isaya (personality and intentions wise) was  _alike_  him, would that not make the both of them have an  _equal_  chance of acquiring Kaname as their own?

No, he couldn't allow that to happen. Over his dead body. He was better than Isaya. Hundred times better than him.

But to be on the safe side, he _needed_  to take necessary precautions.

With a sigh, Zero raised his eyes, distant and reserved, to meet the forlorn turquoise orbs, and with a saccharine smile, he raised his hand towards the soft cheek, caressing it gently.

"Two months."

"Huh?"

"You will leave Kaname for two months. I don't want to see you anywhere  _near_  him. You are not allowed to even  _talk_  to him. If you comply with my conditions, I will give you whatever you desire. My blood. My  _body_. Great offer, isn't it? Take it or leave it. Your call, Isaya."

Eyes widening slightly, hesitation crossed the pureblood's features, and Zero inwardly smirked, already knowing he had gained a victory of their bargain. Isaya was desperate for _his_  blood and  _his_ comfort. Surely Isaya would not be able to refuse a proposal that offered him both, now would he?

His tactics were cunning; manipulative, Zero had realized that a long time ago, but he was prepared to do everything in his power (yet again) to keep this pureblood away from his Kaname – as long as it was needed for, as long as he wanted for.

The chances of acquiring Kaname as his own were greater if Isaya was  _not_  in the picture. Any logical person would want to keep their love rival away from their love interest as far away as possible, right? He was no different, unfortunately.

After a long moment of deliberation, Isaya nodded, a withdrawn sigh escaping his lips, turquoise hardening as they regarded him with disdain; with unabashed lust fueled with anger.

" _Fine_. I agree with your conditions, Zero-sama."

Swallowing down a chuckle, Zero slowly; teasingly slid the kimono off his shoulders; licking his dry lips, a red flush dusting his features as he averted his gaze to the ground, softly murmuring under his breath, "What are you waiting for then? Comfort me, Isaya. Drink my blood. Make love to me."

Seductive; inviting was what he despairingly wanted to sound like; to appear like because this was nothing more than a fucking act. An act to snare Isaya in his trap, so deeply so, that the pureblood would think twice before leaving him. An act that needed to be done to keep Kaname safe from danger; from lurking adversaries. And an act, a selfish one, that was executed to keep potential suitors (like Isaya) away from Kaname, away from his soulmate.

Although, at this current moment, he hoped that his pretense was  _convincing enough_  for the man to foolishly fall for it. After all, Isaya Shoto was not a man someone would want to easily mess with, and that made the man more formidable, more intimidating, much to his distaste.

He had to retain the distance between Isaya and Kaname. Isaya should be kept away from Kaname. All the time. At all fucking costs. He would be damned if the man was able to snatch his beloved away from him (again) right under his nose.

Damned to loneliness; heartbreak for eternity.

No. Never again. Kaname was destined to be his, and he would keep it that way. Isaya, Haruka, or anyone else would never able to love Kaname as much as he did.

Not in a fucking million year.

His sacrifices were _nothing_  compared to his dilemma. If they guaranteed his chances with Kaname, he would do them over, and over, and over again.

Insane, impractical, possessive, wasn't he? And yet, he gave no damn. No care. Why should he? Why should he care for himself when Kaname was out there, belonging to someone, who was not  _him_?

Isaya swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes darkening further with lust, and the pureblood trembled, slipping his hands between the conjecture of his thighs, biting his lip, "I won't disappoint you, Zero-sama. I promise you." The pureblood managed to say, with great difficulty, voice husky; heavy with emotions, as the man spread his legs further apart, running his fingers into his silk boxers, squeezing; stroking him roughly.

"You better not..." He grounded out, clamping a hand over his mouth as a gasp escaped him when Isaya swiftly removed the last of his clothing, eyeing his exposed lower regions with unmasked desired.

"Zero-sama, you will not regret this. I will make sure you enjoy our  _passionate love-making_  as much as I do."

This sole warning was what he received before he was suddenly enveloped in a warm, damp cavern, the moist tongue wasting no time in relentlessly lapping off the slick fluid out of his engorged tip.

The suddenness of the action startled him, and without his own consent, Zero arched his back, digging his heels back into the ground, squeezing his eyes shut tightly; squeezing back the tears that formed with the corner of his eyes.

 _This will be over soon. They never last for far too long._ He comforted himself, chewing on his bottom lip roughly, as another assault of anguish assaulted him; his heart.

Everything was for Kaname. As it had always been. Even then, these sorts of encounters always left him empty; soulless. The only thing he could pray for was redemption; for his efforts to not go to waste.

Kaname would belong to him soon. He would never have to do _this_ again. Never again. Soon. Very soon, this would be nothing but a horrible memory of the past.

In no time, he would  _finally_  be happy.

* * *

**(Kaname)**

_Fire flashed into existence in a wash of red and yellow sparks. Deep enraged flames surrounded him, suffocated him, scared him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't even hear the racing of his heart. He was going to die, he didn't want to die, not like this, not without seeing **him**  first._

_In a flash, he was folded in a warm embrace, eager lips seeking his for comfort, for remembrance._

_Amethyst orbs, distressed and sorrowful, flashed across his sight, and he gasped, taken aback by the deep profoundness of them._

_'Kaname, will you wait for me? Will you still love me after what I have done to you?'_

_The mysterious man asked, voice soft and grave, the tightness; the desperation of his embrace increasing, breaths coming out in short; ragged puffs._

_But for some reason, instead of returning the gesture, he roughly pushed the man away, petrified to the core, his heart lurching wildly against his ribcage as stumbled backward, disoriented; sobbing, fingers clutching his hair tightly; painfully._

_It hurt. It hurt. It fucking hurt._

_Something was definitely **not**  right._

_But the man did not let him go. Did not offer him a single piece of solace. He brought him closer and closer, until his furious anguished eyes bore into his, a cruel sneer forming on his flawless features._

_'Why are you backing away from me, Kaname? Why are you leaving me again, Kaname? Don't you love me anymore? Are you disgusted with me? Tell me, Kaname. Why? Why? Why are you like this? Why did you forget me? **Answer me,**   **Kaname! Do not ignore me!'**_

* * *

With a gasp, burgundy eyes snapped open, startled; terrified. A dream? What kind of fucked up dream was that? Why was he even there? Who was that person?

And ... most absurdly of all, why did the man feel so damn  _familiar_  to him?

A pounding headache suddenly overtook him, and he groaned, the intensity of the pain overflowing his senses mercilessly, torturously.

_What the heck?_

With great difficulty, Kaname blinked and blinked, and blinked some more, trying to alleviate his pulsing headache, trying to remember what he was attempting to remember in the first place.

_What was it again?_

A shuffling sound alerted him, and with dazed, not-focused wine red-orbs, he looked around, puzzled and dumbfounded; mind groggily collecting his whereabouts.

Books...shelves...more books... Was he at the library? What was he doing here again? Why was he feeling so hot? Where was Haruk–

A sharp jolt raked through his body, cutting short his countless of inquiries, and without his authorization, a small whimper passed his lips, as he reached out for something to grab on; to hold his sanity on, his fingers tangling themselves in a mop of silky, dark hair.

...Hair? What? Whose  _fucking_  hair was he grabbing?!

Kaname shifted his bewildered stare downwards, and a startled gasp was brought out of his mouth, as he was rudely taken wholly in a moist cavern, much too suddenly for his liking, losing himself into the assault of blissful sensations.

"Aah..no...stop...I am still mad at you...Haruka...no...let me go..." He managed to ground out, a task that proved to be strenuous, voice far from steady, far from composed, as he, with shaky hands, attempted to push the persistent mouth away from him, breaths heavy and labored.

As a silent protest, Haruka only gripped his hips tighter, pulling him closer to him, his moist tongue flicking around his swollen tip, as the pureblood sucked him harder, deeper; slowly, teasingly engulfing him to the back of his throat, holding his gaze as he did so.

Painful jolts of pleasure gripped his flesh, and Kaname fluttered his eyes shut, body quivering in anticipation, mind forsaking itself to the realm of pleasure, as his slender fingers  _intentionally_  twisted the brunette's hair to the point of being extremely painful.

A tiny grunt was given to him for his efforts, and Kaname let out a breathy chuckle, eyelids parting to reveal his bemused wine-red orbs, as they steadfastly met with the similar yet slightly irritated eyes of his husband.

Revenge tasted  _exceedingly_  sweet.

Although, his one-moment victory did not last for far too long when the pureblood swallowed him deeper – the ministrations of his lips, his tongue, his  _teeth_  becoming rougher, faster, blunt fangs nipping the side of his shaft in vengeance.

Pants, groans, whimpers and every sort of humiliating sound escaped his lips, and Kaname squeezed his eyes closed, face burning hotly with embarrassment.

This was  _not_  fair. Haruka was  _not_  fair.

The pureblood must have known  _damn well_  what his actions were doing to him when a throaty chuckle was given to him before the treatment around his sensitive groin developed to be more relentless; more vigorous, the pace quickening at the same time.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

To his  _extreme_  humiliation, it did not even take a second longer for him to become completely undone under Haruka.

To his _extreme_  mortification, he convulsed into the awaiting mouth, eyes rolling in the back of his head; lips parting for a silent scream; his painful grasp of the pureblood's dark locks tightening even more.

_Not. Fucking. Fair. At. All._

Aftershock tremors ran throughout his body, breaths ragged through his clenched teeth, trying desperately to draw in oxygen to his lungs, as his eyes groggily cracked open, hazy burgundy orbs studying the grinning brunette before him.

A dark eyebrow twitching, irritated and angry, Kaname pursed his lips, suppressing the strong (and very _tempting_ ) urge to smack the eye-offending grin off the pureblood's lips. He was better than that. He _had_  to be better than that. His self-control was impeccable and well-known – to him, at least.

"That was quite fast, Kaname." With a devious smirk on his amused features and a wink of his right eye, Haruka wiped the remaining fluid away from his lips with the back of his hand – damn him for still managing to appear so fucking bewitching; and Kaname averted his eyes to the side, cheeks flaming red with embarrassment – and exasperation of some extent.

A moment of mishap – that was all there was to it. Sneaking up on him, especially when his defenses had been the lowest, was a crafty (and  _definitely_  not well-appreciated) move by Haruka.

But what more could he have expected from the man? A person of no decency and morals?

_Damn him again._

His hands unconsciously clenched the hair of his captive even tighter, even fiercer, and a groan of protest was awarded to his ears, peeking his attention, and his eyes, towards the pureblood ever so inconspicuously.

"You will make me go bald at this stage, Kaname." Haruka chuckled, eyeing with a brow arched; rosewood orbs brimming with amusement. "You don't want a bald-headed man as your husband, now do you, dearest?" The pureblood had another chuckle, sounding more pensive this time around; and with sheer gentleness, one that  _should_  be applied while handling a porcelain vase, Haruka untangled his clenched fingers away from his wavy strands and pressed his soft, plump lips upon his knuckles, mahogany eyes regarding him silently; _tenderly._

Unbestowed to the pureblood, at that moment, against his will, a parade of butterflies decided to erupt within his stomach, and Kaname bit his inner cheek, annoyed and frustrated with himself.

Seriously? Was this for real? Why the fuck was he having this  _'love-dovey_ ' moment with Haruka when he  _should_  be signing off the divorce papers, and once and for all, leaving the pureblood for good?

Damn Haruka to hell and back. He was _done_  with the absurdity of this so-called marriage.

"Maybe you would have fewer people trying to get into your pants if you were indeed bald." Kaname shot at him, venom on his tongue clear as day; the reason of his anger reasserting itself, and then the memory for it. "Maybe I would have preferred having a  _faithful_  bald-headed person as my spouse for a change, Haruka-san. A husband who belonged to me, and me alone." Unveiled rage shone brightly through his eyes, as he, with no regret, held the bewildered gaze of his husband with hostility.

_Feel my pain, Haruka. Feel the despair you have caused me. Feel the intensity of my wrath, until your last breath, until you cannot help yourself for begging for my forgiveness. Because this will not be forgotten. It will **never**  be forgotten._

The smile on Haruka's face faltered upon his words, as well as the soothing touches on his hand, and Kaname observed him with silence; with apathy, wine-red orbs expressing the anguish his heart had undergone through.

Haruka blanched, eyes widening considerably; features contorting with apprehension. "I...am sorry..." The pureblood began, voice soft and hesitant, eyes downcast, fists clenched; probably debating the next choice of his words.

Nothing else followed his words, and meaningless moments rolled away, the heavy silence prolonging the inevitable.

Sighing dejectedly, Kaname decided to pull Haruka out of his misery. Once again, he was being  _too_  merciful, wasn't he?

"I think we should take some time apart from each other, Haruka-san. Maybe see other people in between. It will do us good – both mentally and physically speaking. Our marriage  _might_  have a higher chance of reconciliation. Am I not in the right, Haruka-san?"

The suggestion was nothing but a hoax; a provocation to observe the reaction of his husband; an ultimatum to decide if he should continue to stay with Haruka – or leave him for good this time, regardless of the fact that sheer misery would accompany him in the long run.

He still loved Haruka, with and without his flaws, but the idea that his husband was having an affair behind his back was something he couldn't live with, especially if it continued for the rest of their lives. He refused to be someone else's _side_   _bitch_. He had more honor than that, thank you very much.

But even then, the brutal desire to hurt Haruka, the vehement want for him to feel the same worth of his pain did not leave him; instead, it amplified and amplified, until his breaths became ragged; until his hands were shaking for vengeance, for blood, for  _pain_.

And to his greatest relish, the desired effect of his words had worked on Haruka splendidly.

_More. More. More. Let me see more of your pain, Haruka!_

Haruka's response was instantaneous. Without a word of warning, the pureblood grabbed his shoulders and shook him, rough and aggressive; eyeing him with a scorching rage muddled with pleasant desperation ... and a hint of fear?

Kaname could not be certain, but a warmth, one like he had not experienced before, spread throughout his heart; the madness and the rage that he suffered from diminishing to a certain extent.

Did Haruka _love_  him without even realizing it himself? Was that even...possible?

"Kaname, you promised! " The pureblood whispered harshly, his entire frame shaking.

"You promised you would _not_  leave me. You promised, Kaname!" Haruka repeated; tone distressed, eyes anguished, and Kaname had to avert his eyes, an emotion akin to guilt overwhelming him mercilessly. He shouldn't feel this way. Why should he? Haruka was the one who cheated on him, and not the other way around! There was no reason for him to feel any sort of guilt towards the man.

Not a single fucking reason was acceptable!

"I cannot live without you. You are the reason I am still  _alive_  today. Don't take away the only thing that brings me happiness, Kaname. I beg of you!"

Kaname gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into fists, as despair surged through him, but he held his tongue, refusing Haruka the relief of his answer. Yes, there was no need for him to feel sympathy for Haruka, the man deserved it; the man deserved his anger and much more for his act of infidelity.

He was honestly being compassionate given the severity of the situation; if it was any other pureblood, Haruka would be nothing more than a pile of irrelevant ashes, on the floor and left to be forgotten.

"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. You are the only one I have, Kaname. Please, re-think this." Haruka begged, his voice unsteady, moisture brimming within the corner of his eyes, as the man planted his face into Kaname's chest, clenching his shirt into his hands with urgency. "I am so fucking sorry. I was in the wrong here. I admit that, but I promise over my life that I won't ever cheat on you again. I have learned my  _mistake_. So only for this time, give me another chance." Haruka paused, burying his face deeper into his chest, his frame shaking without a second of interruption. "I  _need_  another chance, Kaname. I don't  _want_  you to leave me. I  _cannot_  bear you leaving me. My life is _meaningless_  if you are not in it."

His insides twisting into a painful knot, Kaname exhaled softly, feeling empty and exhausted.

Why was Haruka making this more difficult than it already was?

He swallowed another sigh, eyes glued to the ceiling, staring abstractly, as countless emotions cramped around his heart, urging him to forget the inconsolable misery and embrace the chance of joy that was offered to him yet again.

He needed to forgive Haruka, god forbid, he  _wanted_  to, even after the despicable act his husband had done. Everyone deserved a second chance, did they not? A part of him felt obligated to pardon the man, while a larger part of him recognized that it would be a huge mishap on his part; Haruka would never change, the man would repeat the same blunder again and again, and he would always be there to forgive him; to take him back, despite the obvious course of action – part ways with Haruka, for eternity.

Suddenly, a wretched sob erupted from the pureblood, and Kaname's heart fell into his stomach, knowing all too well what this meant.

"Kaname, Kaname, look at me. Don't ignore me, please." Haruka pleaded hoarsely, followed by a couple of hiccups, as the man raised his face, staring him with teary eyes. He shook his head, compressing his lips bitterly.

"Please, Kaname. Answer me. Say  _something_." With trembling fingers, the pureblood caressed his cheek, shaking; fresh sobs threatening to escape, and from the corner of his eyes, Kaname found himself looking at him, an action that proved to be a great mistake.

Despair surged through him when intense agony, reflected from those wine-red orbs, made known to him, and Kaname swallowed uncomfortably, the ache in his heart reaching past its intended breaking point.

He really couldn't handle much of this a moment longer.

"Forgive me," Haruka repeated, voice shaky, droplets of tears descending down his damp cheeks, and once more, planted his face onto his chest, another sob taking a hold of his body, "Have mercy on me, Kaname."

 _Fuck this_. He had enough, honestly!

An exasperated sigh slipped through his lips, and without a second thought, without the heed to his feelings, his arms went around Haruka, holding him tightly; his mouth pressed into the pureblood's mop of dark hair as he whispered softly, closing his eyes, defeated. "I ... am ready to give you another chance, Haruka-san."

The pureblood snapped his head up and with wide, disbelieving orbs, looked directly into his eyes for confirmation.

A wry smile slipped on his lips, and Kaname gave him a reassuring nod; burgundy orbs grave as he continued, "But I can't forgive you right away, Haruka-san. I need time. To forgive you. To trust you again. And speaking of that, you have to  _earn_  my trust, Haruka-san. It will not come off as easy, I assure you."

He might come regret this at a later date, but at the moment, he was sick of fighting Haruka. He wanted things to return to  _normal_ , as much as they could be, that was. Moreover, Haruka seemed genuinely remorseful; what kind of spouse would he be not to forgive his husband when the man was literally  _begging_  for his forgiveness?

A heartless, sadistic one – it seemed so.

Haruka shot him a crooked smile of his own, nodding hesitantly, and embraced him firmly, more tears tumbling down his cheeks clumsily. "Take as much time you need, Kaname. I will do everything in my power to regain your trust back in me. I will  _not_  let you regret this decision of yours."

A pause, and then, heedlessly, Kaname pressed his long fingers on the pureblood's face, wiping away the tears; caressing his damp cheek fondly. "I will take your word for it, Haruka-san."

Offering him another set of apologies, Haruka placed his hand over his, leaning against his touch, a glimmer of hope shining within his rosewood orbs, "I won't ever hurt you again." The pureblood promised firmly, a solemn; honest expression ghosting over his features.

The simple, yet endearing, gesture from the pureblood made his heart pound loudly in his chest, but Kaname, master of impassive masks, gave no signs of being affected by the act.

Instead, he narrowed his eyes and spoke; tone serious and warning, "You better not, Haruka-san. I won't be this gracious next time. If I happen to catch you in the act of infidelity yet again, or even see you romanticizing Zero-san, I will make you feel the same pain you made me experience, Haruka-san. This is my _promise_  to you."

Haruka pressed his lips together, mahogany orbs taking on a slight edge, but then, after a long pause of silence, the pureblood gave him a swift nod of his head.

"I promise, Kaname."

"Good boy," He whispered, chuckling inwardly when a glare was shot in his direction, feeling the weight on his heart lifting to a certain extent. They were back together. Things were back to normal. All that was needed to be done was to leave this day back to the past and slowly start trusting Haruka again.

Something Kaname knew would not be that difficult. His husband, after all, was a man of his word.

Poking the pureblood's puffed up cheek, he allowed himself to snortle, attempting to lighten the mood; trying to lessen the burden of Haruka's guilt.

"Haruka-san, stop crying, will you? Sometimes, I find myself wondering if I got married to a  _petulant child_  instead of a handsome, hardworking man. Which one of the both are you, indeed?"

His chuckle morphed into an amused laughter when another heated glare was rudely shot at him, followed by a furious wiping of the eyes using the back of his hands, and Kaname grabbed the pureblood's cheeks, pulling his face closer, placing a fragile kiss upon those damp, fragile eyelashes, "I won't erase your memories this time, Haruka-san. I want you to remember every single detail of this evening, alright?"

A surprised look emerged on his features, and then, with docile eyes, Haruka shot him a nod, "Yes, Kaname." The pureblood's gaze dropped down to his hand, his shoulders slumped, before continuing, brows instantly furrowing together. "You have every right to do so."

He arched an eyebrow at the pureblood, feeling pleasantly surprised by the choice of his words.  _Wasn't Haruka being too compliant?_  He mused to himself, his amusement blooming without failure. Not that he minded, of course. The surreal idea that Haruka was being obedient, to him of all people, and agreeing with _everything_  he said was enticingly fresh, and if he may blatantly add, rather entertaining.

If only Haruka would continue to comply with his wishes for the rest of their immortal lives... A highly doubtable wish, but a highly desirable one nonetheless.

But, for this moment, he felt content, and in his opinion, Haruka deserved a reward for his obedient-good behavior.

Snaking his hands up around the pureblood's neck, Kaname tangled his fingers in the man's lustrous hair, showering the side of his neck with soft; gentle kisses, "Now will you kiss me or what? Or do I have to do that for you too?" He asked, sarcasm; mirth evident in his words.

Before Haruka could come with a snarky retort of his, Kaname yanked his face closer to his, effectively silencing him with his lips, consuming the startled gasp rewarded for his action. The pureblood's struggle was scarce, and soon enough, Haruka was responding to the kiss, inciting the parade of butterflies to return within Kaname with extreme vigor, with extreme urgency.

A small smile crept onto his lips and Kaname sensually slid his fingers under the pureblood's shirt, stroking it up to his spine; receiving a delicious shudder from Haruka for his teasing efforts.

_Got him._

"I will get you for this, Kaname." Haruka snarled, then shot him a grin, before recapturing his lips in another searing kiss, pushing him down, hands intervened with one another, squeezing and refusing to part.

Kaname eagerly complied, fluttering his eyes shut; smiling against the plump lips that were currently preoccupied with his eager ones.

His marriage was saved, Haruka still belonged to him. There was nothing  _more_  to ask for.

Maybe, good things always had the tendency to come to good people - at least eventually, right?

So maybe, just maybe, this night wasn't  _that_  horrible, after all.

Kaname mused to himself, as with half-lidded eyes; with an amused snicker, he watched his flustered husband undoing his buttons with shaky; clumsy fingers; letting out a couple of curses here and there.

An _extremely_  lovely night, indeed.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Both of them were swept up in each other's presence, so much so, that neither of them noticed a pair of narrowed amethyst jewels, contemptuously observing them through the slightly cracked door.

* * *

 

 **A/N:**  Aye, the chapters seem to get longer and longer...haha. xD Damn, Zero really has a bad timing. I can't imagine what he is feeling having found Haruka and Kaname like  _that_. ●︿●

But, now you all know, Zero's reason for sleeping with Isaya. It's sad, indeed.

My smut skills need to be improved before I write a full, hardcore lemon! T^T It's very embarrassing, really. So until that happens, you are going to get only lemony-limes for the time being. (ノ_・。)

Do you think Haruka was faking his 'apology' or was he genuinely remorseful? To clear a possible misunderstanding, Kaname has  **not**  forgiven Haruka, but he is willing to give him another chance. So Haruka could possibly redeem himself. Although, I am not sure if Haruka is up for the challenge...

In the next chapter, we will see Rido, Zero, Kaname..and maybe Isaya's perspectives. Stay tuned. (◠﹏◠✿)

Reviews/Feedback and kudos are always welcome. ≧◡≦


	9. Shattered Trust

**A/N:**  The chapter is finally here – and ready to be devoured.  _*coughs*_  Please do enjoy. I would appreciate it. ≧◡≦

**Warnings:**  Sub dub-con, blood, the insanity of a certain pureblood, more angst.

* * *

**(Zero)**

A peek was what he had intended to take; a single confirmation that Kaname was well and alright before retiring back to his own quarters. He felt dirty, sick to his stomach, and all he wanted was a long, warm shower to get rid of  _that_  man's traces away from his body.

But standing here, in this spot, his eyes glued on the two bodies, moving in a perfect sync – thoroughly lost in a world that was rightfully his... completely obliterated his vehement need to wash himself, while at the same time, erasing his encounter with Isaya from the surface of his mind entirely. And he realized, almost too late, that he had once again stumbled on something he shouldn't have. Once fucking again, he had gotten more than what he had bargained for.

_So damn more._

Depression felt like a leaden weight on him, and Zero closed his eyes, refusing to acknowledge any of it.  _It wasn't real_. He told himself.  _It couldn't be real._

A series of  _noises_  (pants, groans, grunts) made themselves known to his ears, and Zero refocused his attention on the couple, holding himself upright; forcing the tears not to emerge from his eyes; his heart shattering more and more as he continued to stare, as he resumed his relentless, and extremely _unnecessary_ , torment on his already anguished state.

It hurt, yes. It destroyed him, yes. It made him suffer, yes. But even then, he refused to cry. He refused to let this get to him. He refused to allow this incident to make him vulnerable;  _weak_. He needed to be strong, smart, and adamant if he ever wanted Kaname to belong to him – body,  _heart_ , and soul, for eternity; for the rest of their immortal lives.

The desire to stay resolute proved to be rather strenuous on him, but even then, the need to be strong consumed his being and kept the humiliating droplets of water in check; regardless of the fact that a jagged, serrated edge was constantly; brutally purged through his chest, as his eyes refused to take themselves off from the sight of his suffering.

He had to watch, remind himself that soon enough Haruka would never be able to touch Kaname again. He would have the last laugh. He would gain the ultimate victory. The plan would work, and then Kaname would belong to him.  _Only him_. Time would be the judge of that. Time would be on his side this time around. The countdown of Haruka's demise was already been set into motion, and as well as, the countdown of Zero's journey to happiness.

It would be over soon. His anguish, his suffering, all of it would never occur again.

Pressing his lips bitterly, he urged himself to wrench away from the heart-twisting scene, not having the determination to watch them a moment longer, the anguish of his heart surpassing his determination to watch them until the end; and with great difficulty, Zero willed his numb legs to keep moving, feeling the trickle of despair crawling through him once more, with intense vigor.

It would be alright. He _had_  to be alright. All of this ... would soon mean nothing, right? Kaname would be his; he had to be patient for a while more. How could a couple of weeks be compared to a period of thirty years? How could the pain of  _not_  having Kaname as his own, for twenty years, ever be compared to the fact that he would soon have him until the end of time?

Nought. This numb pain was nothing but a nought; a worthless obstacle in his path.

Warfare was near, and he, Hio Zero, would come out as the champion – without a doubt of hesitation; he was  _definitely_  certain of the fact.

Sighing inwardly, his steps halting before the doorway to his room, Zero placed his palms upon the double-doors of his quarters and forced them to open, eyes widening with bewilderment, as they landed upon the familiar figure of the furious gaze, seated on the faded, cushioned armchair.

"Took you long enough, Zero."

_Shit._

* * *

**(Isaya)**

Warm rays of sun hit his face, and his skin twitched in protest, which consequently woke him up, his light brow twitching in sheer annoyance.

The sun was literally a pain in the ass. If he had the ability to destroy it; to erase it from its very existence, he would.

His  _resentment_  for the said star ran rather deep within him, after all.  _Why_? Ask his overbearing mother. She was the culprit, and the reason, that his irrational hatred towards the non-living sphere of hot gas had been developed in the first place.

Groaning loudly, he abruptly sat up, harshly rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, and then looked around, his mind swiftly absorbing his surroundings with ease. It was already morning...? How long had he been sleeping exactly? Why was he even sleeping  _outside_?

The sudden rush of morning breeze surged through him, and Isaya shivered, his mind making him aware of his state of undress. The memories of the previous night flooded into his brain, and he concealed a smile behind his hand, turquoise orbs curiously darting towards to his left side – one which had been preoccupied with a certain silver-haired beauty, few hours prior, that had been.

It was rather a shame that Zero-san  _never_  stayed with him after they were done with their 'activities' – _always_  left without a single glance towards him. He had to admit, his feelings (ego) were terrible hurt whenever that occurred. As far as he had been told, cuddling was what he excelled at; love-making closely following behind.

Although, sadly speaking, this pureblood was the only one who refused to spend the night with him; refused to indulge himself in his snuggles, the rest of his lovers would take their sweet time, not that he minded, and would only leave the next morning (or even night) after satisfying themselves with another session of mind-blowing sex with him.

But for that reason, Zero-san stood out from the rest of his substituted lovers. The pureblood was special in that sense – his exotic body and his exquisite blood adding themselves to the ideal package that was Hio Zero himself. He was a lucky man, indeed.

However, there was one single thing that both Zero-san and his bed partners shared in common with one another...

He did not  _love_  them.

Ah, life would be so much  _easier_  if he was able to love at least one of them, but  _no_ , fate had other, more cruel, plans in store for him.

Plans that were treacherous and devious, and consisted of a certain dark-haired pureblood of his.

Then people must wonder, why have sex with individuals that he didn't even give two cents about?

The answer was rather simple and straight to the point.

To forget  _him_. To diminish the pain of his shattered heart. To erase  _him_  from his mind, every night, every morning, without having to remove  _him_  from his memories permanently.

He swallowed a sigh, feeling glum all of a sudden. The person he loved was not  _his_  but belonged to another. The person he had planned to spend the rest of his life was throwing away his life with a man who did not love him. The person he had been planning on marrying had abandoned him to marry a man who loved another.

Life was a cruel bitch, wasn't it?

But things did not end just there; there was more to his tragic love story.

There was  _always_  more – unfortunately for him; fortunately for someone else.

Kaname, his beloved pureblood, was not only pursued by him, but by another man, who not only wanted him; who not only was obsessed with him, but one who also had relinquished his heart to the brunette – like he had, since the day Kaname had been abruptly shoved into his life out of nowhere.

A competition over Kaname was what he needed now, right? With the son of the Hio lineage of all people, an individual who was presumably wanted by everyone?

_Fantastic_. His life could not become _any_  better, now could it? His attempt to be sarcastic should be noted, please and thank you.

Although, he had to admit, albeit reluctantly, that Hio Zero had proved himself, countless of times, to be quite essential in his schemes – the man was his most significant  _tool,_ after all.

The way, some may claim to be ill-suited, he had referred the  _great_  Hio was rather unbefitting of him. But did he give a care? Heck  _no_.

He had been described as a heartless asshole (which he indeed was and was extremely proud of it) by many people (most of them coincidentally happening to be his fuck buddies),  _but_  his heart was in the right place – only when his feelings for Kaname were concerned, of course. As for the rest of people, who had the unfortunate chance of getting themselves acquainted with him, no shits were given to them. If they were useful, he would use them. If not, they were out of his life, without a second thought.

Insensitive, he was. Uncaring, he was guilty of. Brutal, he was rather known for. But once again, did he give a damn? Fucking  _no_.

If it was not Kaname, nobody else deserved his respect. His consideration. His  _heart_.

Although lately, it seemed that Zero-san was slowly worming into his radar of admiration – whether he fancied that fact or not, Isaya had no fucking clue.

A long, withdrawn sigh passed lips, and Isaya fell back on the damp grass, promptly closing his eyes. Stress made him insane, and all he wanted, for a mere moment, was to forget about every obstacle that laid in his path and visualize a life where Kaname solely belonged to him, a place where his feelings were actually reciprocated by Kaname, and a world where Zero-san and Haruka-san did  _not_  exist.

What an ideal realm that would be, indeed.

He groaned, irritated, and rolled on his stomach, burying his face into the grass, his nostrils flooding with the smell of fresh soil. Speaking of respect, he had no intentions of complying with Zero-san's conditions. After all, he got what he wanted, and  _desired,_  for rather a long time – which coincidentally happened to be the intoxicating blood flowing under the luscious skin of the descendant of the Hio lineage – pleasantly added with the pureblood's enticing body.

The memory brought a delightful shiver to his frame, and Isaya unconsciously licked his lips, the recollection of Zero-san's blood on his tongue salivating his mouth. People were right about one thing about Hio Zero: He tasted fucking delicious. And the fact that he might get the chance to drink from the pureblood yet again made him yearn for the man more, his arousal gradually coming to life with the thought alone.

It was something to look forward, certainly.

Although, the reason he had sought out the pureblood in the first place was fairly innocent. It was due to his desperate need for comfort; for a shoulder to cry on. After so many years, meeting Kaname; holding him in his arms, had prompted his buried; anguished feelings to resurface. And because of that, he craved for closure; for his pain to  _lessen_.

Zero-san had come to his mind right away – as a reassurance; as a comfort. And without wasting another second of his time, he searched for the pureblood – relentlessly and persuasively.

And after some time, to his sheer relief, he had indeed found the pureblood, on the ground, distraught and  _broken,_ his mind devising up another solution for him to deal with his heartache – more effectively, more efficiently.

A plan that was less innocent and more sinister than what he had originally planned for.

But, regardless of the fact that his absurd demands were  _actually_  accepted, how could Zero-san even  _think_  that he would willingly stay away from Kaname – for two whole months? How could the man  _expect_  him to comply with his conditions, especially when his romantic feelings for Kaname were known to him?

The pureblood was rather blind when a certain brunette was concerned, wasn't he?

A sly smirk ghosted over his lips, and Isaya allowed himself to chuckle, resting the side of his face against the ground, staring ahead into the far distant. He could, and he probably would, exploit this weakness against the pureblood to its full potential. It would help him  _greatly_  in his persuasion for Kaname. Moreover, the usage of Zero-san's vulnerability could also come in handy whenever and wherever he needed (wanted) blood from Zero-san – as well as otherworldly, more  _pleasurable_  things.

Surely the man would not be able to refuse him, right? After all,  _everything_  was _always_   _done_  for Kaname, was it not?

His grin became more pronounced, and his eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the morning breeze that flickered through his damn locks; refreshing his clogged senses.

It would be a fun ride, indeed.  _Heh_.

Feeling satisfied and contented with himself, and his thoughts, exhaustion overtook him, and shortly after, he promptly fell into a deep slumber, a smile on his lips, his bare buttocks on full display – which, unfortunately for one blushing maid, had the chance of witnessing the exhibit to its entire glory.

_God bless her soul._

* * *

**(Third Person)**

"Where have you been?" Rido asked brusquely, mismatched orbs narrowing. Displeasure, anger, belittlement was what he had felt to return back to an empty room,  _his_  Zero nowhere to be found; nowhere to be seen.

Seconds, minutes, hours had passed, the sun already out of its slumber, and Zero had yet to return, the spikes of anger he felt swiftly morphing into a full-blown blazing fire.

He had waited, for far too long, his patience running thin with each prolonged second.  _Enough was enough._  He had concluded with silent indignation, and without wasting more of his time, he had been about to get up on his feet and search for his mate, but his advances had been abruptly halted when Zero had waltzed into the room, reeking of another man's scent on him, fueling his already scorching wrath, his jealousy, his  _insecurity_.

_Why would Zero do this to me? When I have done nothing but please him; **love**  him to the best of my abilities?_

The sadness of his heart consumed him further, deepened his misery, as his gaze raked over the disheveled form of his wife, realizing fully well where Zero had been few hours prior, and exactly what he had been doing – if the scent of blood and sex weren't evident enough.

Zero had not only broken his promise, one that he ought to have kept embedded in his heart and brain; but he also had failed to keep the terms of their  _deal_.

Zero had not only neglected to spend the night with him, knowing what this day had meant to the both of them; but he had also allowed someone else to drink his blood – someone who was not  _him_.

Rido would not forgive that. He would never forgive this act of _betrayal_. Zero had to recompensate for his mistakes. Zero had to learn that his actions, and his words, that went against him always had consequences; always should be punished – the severity of them being a huge deal to him, after all.

Swallowing nervously, Zero felt completely floored by the question, and his gaze dropped down to the carpeted floor, staring the inmate object intently; contemplatively.

The formidable promise, one which he attended to, without any fail, every year had been forgotten by him – unintentionally, of course – but the intense guilt that surged through him in that moment was unspeakable.

He had been extremely preoccupied with so many things, and people, and his feelings of misery, that in the meantime, he had failed to remember his commitment to his husband; forgotten his duties as the pureblood's spouse.

What a dreadful person he was...!

An apology, one of sincerity, he would attempt, with remorse; with genuineness, and against all odds, Zero dearly hoped that  _maybe_  Rido might take some pity on him and forgive him for his inexcusable blunder.

It was an honest, and extremely stupid, mistake on his part – not that his excuse was justifiable given the circumstances. But perhaps, his husband would consider this matter with a light heart, reprimand him, laugh it off, and let the bygones be bygones?

Amethyst orbs reluctantly met the pureblood's mismatched eyes, and Zero winced, turning away from the rage and agony reflected against them.

By the looks of it, it seemed that Rido had no intentions of letting this first-time incident slide.

He was fucked – both literally and metaphorically speaking.

"I am sorry," Zero started, feeling sick with sudden fear as the intensity of Rido's glare increased; became more intimidating, "I lost track of time."

"Lost track of time, you say?" Rido asked, tone menacing; eyes ruthless. "Doing what exactly? Allowing someone else to drink your  _blood_?"

A loud gasp cracked the delicate, tensed silence of the room, and Zero blenched, sweat breaking out on his forehead, breaths quickening with no halt.

He had screwed up badly this time around, hadn't he? There was no excuse for his actions, no explanation to escape from his husband's wrath, no justification for hurting Rido in a  _detestable_  manner as this – and no defense against the pureblood's words unless his reason (his feelings for Kaname) were made known to Rido.

But Zero refused to speak in his own defense; he would rather  _suffer_  than lie to Rido; than let his beloved's name slip away from his lips.

Neither Kaname nor Rido deserved the pain he had caused them; the lies he had told them for his own selfish desires.

He was a terrible, terrible person. He deserved to be punished. He deserved to be chastised for his wrongdoing. He had abused Rido's love for him. He had used Rido for his own selfish reasons and benefits. He made the person that loved him the most suffer from a pain that was extreme.

There was  _no other_  compensation for his actions. He had it coming. Even if Rido had him killed now, he would accept it – with open arms, with welcoming eyes.

He was regretting the choice of his decision  _that_  badly. Love made him blind, and now, it was his turn to pay the consequences.

It served him damn right.

Rido stood up from his position and advanced towards the trembling frame of his wife, the trickle of fear oozing from the latter managing to excite his vampiristic side to a greater extent, "You have hurt me very deeply, Zero. I have always been good to you...and this is how you treat me? It's simply unforgivable!"

He wanted Zero to feel the same misery; the exact anguish that he had undergone through. He craved to cause pain to Zero – until the pureblood was on his knees and begging for  _his_  forgiveness.

He desired  _vengeance_  for his crushed feelings; for his shattered heart – and Zero would rectify the violations committed against him – until he deemed it was enough, until he obtained sheer satisfaction.

His anger had reached a new height, something that had never occurred before, and Rido was far too gone to reconsider the future consequences of his actions.

Revenge was what he craved for, torture was what he wanted; and his beloved wife, standing right before him – flustered and petrified, aroused him more, made the beast within him whine and beg him to execute out his deathly desires upon his willing victim.

And to his greatest surprise, Rido was finally listening to it; ultimately losing himself to the madness that followed with welcoming the beast to reach the surface; to devour its prey to the core, until it was nothing more than a bloody mess.

Zero balled his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut, terror gnawing his insides. He had fucked up big time, Zero had realized that, but even if he was welcoming towards his chastisement, the idea of what Rido might do to him petrified him to his deepest core. His husband was unpredictable and ruthless once he had been wronged, and by the mere looks of it, Rido looked nowhere to be forgiving – or even understanding of his predicament.

But the fact that he was the one to push his husband towards the edge of insanity made him feel even more guilty; more saddened by the entire situation. He had no right to be the spouse of the man before him. Rido deserved better, anyone else who was not _him._

But Zero still tried to placate down the furious pureblood, attempted to bring Rido back to him; eyes desperate, voice small and soft as he pleaded. "Please forgive me, Rido. I had no intentions of hurting you. I promise. You are the last person I would even think of hurting, Rido.  _Believe me_. "

Although, his request, as well his choice of words, caused the situation to spiral out of control; made the circumstance change for the worse, consequently increasing the wrath of one Rido Kuran.

Zero held in a wince as Rido roughly grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, enraged mismatched orbs staring deeply into his terrified eyes. "Forgive you? I shall – only after I teach you a lesson that you will never forget, Zero." Honest fury flashed across the pureblood's features, and Rido ruthlessly dug his nails into his captive's scalp, causing Zero to flinch visibly; the fear in his heart deepening consequently.

The grip was painful, but the dark promise in those eyes was even more so. Zero had to avert his eyes to prevent himself from breaking down, there and then, since the terror, the one he felt at that moment, was extremely sharp and foreboding. 

"I think you have forgotten your place, Zero." Rido continued with a growl, a cruel sneer forming on his face, "Strip and go lie down on the bed. No complaints should be uttered."

Zero stood still, rooted to the spot for a couple of moments, his eyes wide; his mind blank, attempting to wrap itself around the fact of what was about to happen.

_No..._

"Don't make me repeat myself, Zero." The pureblood's harsh voice cut through his shock, and Zero flinched further at the implication of those words, the corner of his eyes watering.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Zero blinked back the tears, clenching his fists tightly, and with his eyes pleading and his voice quivering, he managed to implore, "Please, don't do this, Rido. This is not  _you_. You will regret this later. I know you will. Stop this madness before it's too late,  _please_."

But words fell on deaf ears. Mismatched orbs hardened, and his features further contorted with anger, as Rido commanded again; voice harsher and rougher than before, "Zero. Strip. And. Go. Lie. On. The. Bed. This. Fucking. Instant!"

A sense of hopelessness and defeat rushed through him, so forcefully, that Zero felt like weeping. It was over. There was no other way to placate down the wrath of his husband. He had to do what of required of him. He had to bring Rido back from this insanity.

Because, in the end, it was his fault. He was the reason behind the pureblood's plight and anguish.

He had to pay for his sins. He had to correct his mistakes. And if his pain was what would make Rido feel better, he would also allow it – over and over again, until his husband was satisfied.

He may not love Rido, but he cared for him deeply. And that fact alone was the reason for his compliance with the pureblood's demands.

Raising his shaking hands to his kimono, he reluctantly untied it, pulling it off his tensed shoulders. The satisfaction within those eyes sickened him, even more so, when the realization that this _beast_ was not Rido; and he laid himself on the bed, staring helplessly at the ceiling.

_It will be over soon. It will be over soon. It will be over soon._

The dark figure loomed over him, taking in the details of his unclothed form with a disgusting glint in his eyes, and with urgency, Rido roamed his fingers between the quivering legs, shivering in anticipation.

_**Teach him a lesson. Make him pay. Cause him suffering.**_   _ **He deserves it.**_  It murmured in his head, enticingly and rashly, engulfing him deeper into madness; into his beastly urges. And Rido, the victim of his desires and anguish, fell for it; trapped himself further into something that he had once promised himself that he would never become.

Taking a fistful of the silky, silver hair in his fingers, Rido wrenched his captive's head to the side and brought his lips towards the tempting neck; plunging his fangs deeply into the sensitive neck – drinking the ambrosial nectar without pause, without mercy.

Zero squeezed his eyes shut, a whimper escaping his lips; trembling as the side of his neck was literally torn apart, the pain overriding his guilt for the barest of a moment.

It hurt...It really fucking hurt. The pain was unbearable – even more so when he realized that there was  _nothing_  he could do about it. He could not make it  _stop_ , he could not get through Rido, through his beast, but he attempted one last time – against his fair judgment, against his knowledge of the apparent answer.

"R-Rido, stop.  _Please_. You are hurting me. I beg of you. "

But his plea only seemed to have further satisfied Rido, the beast within him, and the pureblood dug his nails into his hips, drinking his blood with extreme vigor and ruthlessness.

Moments passed, and his head began to feel faint. He was losing a great amount of blood in a very short time, but his throat was constricted; his tongue was dry to utter another protest against the ravenous pureblood.

Helplessness overwhelmed him, and tears stung his eyes, but he held onto his awareness, refusing to give into the world of unconsciousness; a place where he was at the complete mercy of the pureblood.

But if he had known what the future held in for him, death would have been more merciful – more  _painless_.

Without a further warning, Rido harshly drew back his fangs away from his skin, and he gasped loudly, eyes flowing open with shock, with alarm. Glowing red orbs bore into his, and a sadistic grin spread across the pureblood's features, the smile cracking his face open, eyes burning with a manic fire that was once familiar in the utterly unfamiliar face.

"You will think twice before daring to cross me again, Hio Zero."

Those were his last haunting words, before his trembling legs were harshly pulled apart, a blunt object probing his entrance violently.

_What...?_

With horror, Zero looked down, tears freely flowing down his cheeks; shaking with fear, and with great difficulty, he clamped his hand over his mouth, stifling a heart-wrenching scream, as the  _object_ was shoved deeper into him, tearing him into two; the excruciating pain too great to be expressed in mere words.

But even then, the sole name; the sole plea, floating around his head was...

_Kaname, please save me._

* * *

**(Kaname)**

_"Wake up, Kaname."_

A gentle nudge was applied to his shoulder, and Kaname groaned in protest, burying his face deeper into the warmth of the pureblood's chest, exhaling contentedly. It had been a while since he had slept so peacefully; happily. Therefore, he had no intentions of getting up and face the harsh reality of the world yet again.

Why should he? Especially when dreamland pleased him more than his real life?

Sleeping, in his opinion, had  _always_  been better than being awake; than being aware of his surroundings, his feelings. At least, in his dreams, he was allowed to possess things, and  _people_ , that his real life failed him to have.

An exasperated sigh was given, and the nudge came again, more forceful this time around. "Kaname, we are getting late for breakfast. Wake up, sleepyhead."

Kaname proceeded to ignore him again, and with another groan, rolled to his side – away from Haruka, away from his blabbering; instantly falling sleep again.

A move of his that proved to have rather  _grim_ consequences – for him, at least.

Intense pain surged from his ear up to his brain, and a startled gasp was abruptly drawn out of his lips. He snapped his eyes open, holding his injured ear pitifully; shooting Haruka a bewildered look.

Burgundy orbs instantly met with the man's sheepish smile, and Kaname growled, narrowing his eyes, feeling exasperated to be roused from his slumber in such a rude fashion.

"What the hell, Haruka-san?!"

Mahagony eyes seemed to be apologetic, but the pureblood's smile only became more pronounced. "I'm sorry. If I had not done this, you would have kept sleeping, Kaname."

With his glare intensifying, Kaname frowned, "Couldn't you have used a more  _convenient_  way, Haruka-san?"

A slight pout gathered on the pureblood's lips, and Haruka brought his hand to his face – stroking his cheek, placing a rueful kiss on his earlobe, giving it a tentative; apologetic lick.

Kaname held in a shudder, averting his face from the amused mahogany orbs; chewing on his bottom lip slightly.

"I am  _extremely_  apologetic for my behavior, Kaname. I, honestly speaking, did not like waking you up either. After all, you look absolutely endearing when sleeping."

He arched an eyebrow, amused and flattered, a pink hue slowly dusting his cheeks. "Oh? Are you  _implying_  that I do not look 'endearing' when I am awake, Haruka-san?" He drawled, his narrowed eyes focused on Haruka again, attempting to appear irritated.

Burgundy eyes widened, and a protest was on the tip of the man's tongue, but before Haruka could word out his objection, a snicker erupted from Kaname's throat, thwarting his convincing pretense of being furious.

_Damn it._

Growling, Haruka narrowed his eyes at him, annoyed. "Not funny, Kaname." With his forefinger, the pureblood flicked his forehead, frowning deeply; and Kaname, a second later, rubbed the sore spot, feeling glum; nearly pouting. _Nearly._

"Love you too." He shot back, sarcasm dripping from his voice, whilst his fingers pinched the pureblood's puffed up cheeks – quite roughly, he may add – burgundy orbs gleaming with a playful glint.

A pause, then Haruka smacked his hands away, leveling another glare upon him; averting his face to hide the embarrassed look on his features. "Idiot." The pureblood murmured under his breath, pursing his lips into a thin line; flushing deeply.

Raising a well-defined brow inquiringly, he stared at the pureblood, silently and contemplatively, deeply amused (and to some extent, bewildered) by his reaction. If he had known that his mere words of confession would make the impassive Haruka _blush_ , he would have told them sooner.

Only if he had  _known_!

Well, it seemed that he hadn't still  _completely_  figured out his husband – yet, a fact would not stay conclusive for far too long. Kaname promised himself.

An impish suggestion popped into his head, and with a mischievous smirk adorning his lips, he slid his fingers into the pureblood's hair, stroking the dark locks with sheer fondness.

"I love you, Haruka-san." He said again; voice soft and smooth, and Haruka focused his eyes on him again, wine-red orbs widening more, the fierce blush returning to his cheeks with intense vigor.

Inwardly smiling, Kaname secretly applauded himself for his quick-witted thinking. His strategy had worked rather splendidly, yet again.

There was a moment of silence before the pureblood  _stuttered_ ; voice hesitant, eyes smoldering, "I ... care for you too, Kaname."

The smile on his features faltered slightly, but he still managed to keep it on his lips, nodding his head, his eyes downcast. It was not an answer he would have  _loved_  to hear, to cherish, but nonetheless, the genuineness behind those words could not be ignored. They came straight out from Haruka's heart, he could sense it.

And believe it or not, call him a fool or a moron, that was  _enough_  for him.

After all, was there a better way for them to restart their relationship than simple words of sincerity?

He thought not. Alternative paths would lead them to misery and heartbreak, he was certain of it.

"Thank you," Grinning widely, his fangs showing from under his lips, Kaname sat up and leaned forward, touching the pureblood's face; kissing the burning cheek fondly; lovingly. "I care for you too, Haruka-san. I care for you very deeply."

The pureblood nodded, gracing him with a warm smile, wine-red orbs intense and welcoming. "Silly."

"Only for you, my dear husband." He replied, chuckling under his breath when a bemused glance was thrown his way, a dark brow arched inquiringly. The choice of his words always seemed to have a rather cringe-worthy content, especially when Haruka was concerned – most of the times, at least.

A comfortable silence fell between them, and wordlessly, they stared into each other's eyes, smiling and holding one another closely; possessively.

For an instant, Kaname hopelessly wished that they would stay like this for eternity; until their very last breaths. In return, he wanted nothing else. This surreal moment; this hypnagogic Haruka were absolutely sufficient for him.

Futile cravings were rather laughable, were they not? Since this was nothing more than a lapse of his imagination? ... Or was it?

The latter choice would be the answer he preferred, of course. He wasn't masochist enough to select the former one – not yet, at least.

As another breathtaking moment passed, slowly and marvelously, his eyes accidentally broke the sensational connection, as the time on the ancient clock, situated behind Haruka, caught his attention, his lips parting for a small gasp.

"It's already six in the evening! Rido-nii-san will  _literally_  have our heads for breakfast if delay any further, Haruka-san!"

Kuran Rido was infamous for his punctuality, and if  _anyone_  was late for the occasion where he was involved, the consequences were dire – terribly enough.

Arching an eyebrow, amused, Haruka chuckled warmly and nodded his head in agreement, mahogany orbs beguiling and curious, "Indeed, Kaname. We will be a pair of headless purebloods. Will that not be quite romantic?"

"You have rather a peculiar sense of romance, Haruka-san." He hummed softly in response, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he quickly re-wore his discarded shirt, swiftly fastening his buttons.

His response brought a hearty laughter out from the pureblood's lips, and Kaname stopped mid-step on his 'task', turning his head to face Haruka, an amused smile of his own dancing gracefully on his lips.

A feeling akin to giddiness bubbled within his stomach, and with another smile, a stain of red dusting his cheeks, he averted his eyes down to his shirt, attempting to finish up the fastening of his extremely bothersome buttons.

_Stop behaving like some lovesick puppy, Kaname Kuran. Haven't you learned your lesson already?_ He silently reprimanded himself, scowling slightly.

Last night, the _only_  thing they were able to do was kiss – and to some degree, touch here and there, but that had been _all_ , sadly. When Haruka had  _finally_  managed to take his shirt off, he had been dead sleep to the conscious world, his loud snoring having the 'unique ability to even rouse the elephants out of their slumber' – Haruka's words that were, not his own.

Exhaustion always got to him when it was absolutely  _unnecessary_. It was rather sad, really.

He made a mental note to give his deepest apologies to Haruka on a later date. It would not be fair to him otherwise.

Sighing deeply, Kaname started to get up on his feet, but without a warning, Haruka scooped him into his arms, mahogany eyes mischievous; having the audacity to look cheeky, "Who gave you the permission to walk when I am here, Princess Kaname-sama?" Haruka chuckled, cocking his head to the side, expertly dodging the punch sent his way. "It's a crime to hit your husband, you know. I am deeply hurt, Kaname."

With a dark brow twitching, exasperated, Kaname blew out his breath in annoyance, giving up on his futile attempts to wipe off the smug smirk on the man's handsome features; throwing an irritated glare towards the pureblood, who in response chuckled further, effortlessly carrying him out of the doorway; wine-red orbs twinkling with sheer amusement as they stared down at him.

Someone was in the desperate need of some serious, and rather rough, smacking – preferably on the bare ass if possible.

And who else, better than him, the great Kuran Kaname, to carry out the deed? After all, he had mastered the art of smacking people – a certain blonde the prime victim of the said act.

Vengeance indeed tasted sweet – especially when a certain Haruka Kuran was involved.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know the contrast between Haruka and Kaname's moment compared to Rido and Zero's moment was extremely vast, but it was necessary. As some of you have guessed correctly, Rido was not as forgiving as Kaname was. But at the same time, the  _only_  reason he had snapped at Zero was due to him being extremely hurt and mad at Zero for sharing his blood with someone who was not him. So yeah.

As for Isaya, he was rather an interesting character to write. He literally does what he feels like, without considering the consequences of his actions. Rather charming, isn't he?

Extra information about Isaya: He is a sex addict. Even though he loves Kaname, he cannot live without sex. Zero coincidentally happens to be his favorite bed partner. This 'hobby' of his was developed after Kaname dumped him.

If you would like to have some extra (random) information about a certain character, feel free to ask. (¤﹏¤)

For those who commented or left kudos or even read my story, you have my deepest gratitude. Thank you so much. (◡‿◡✿)

Feedback/Reviews/Kudos are always welcome with open arms! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Take care, and have a wonderful day/night. ᵔᴥᵔ


	10. Torn Apart

**A/N:** Well, here is another chapter. I apologize for the delay.

Warnings: Unbeta-ed, More Angst, Mentions of Marital Abuse

* * *

 

**(Kaname)**

The silence in the room was heavy,  _suffocating_ , and with some hesitancy, Kaname placed the fork in his mouth, chewing on the piece of grilled chicken ever so delicately; ever so silently.

The food (boneless grilled chicken with creamy caper sauce) was extremely delicious, no doubt about that, and it matched his palate with harmonious perfection, but even then, the tense atmosphere that hovered over the room like an ominous, dark cloud made it hard for him to swallow, and even more difficult for him to simply enjoy the savory texture of the perfectly cooked meat.

It was  _that_ nerve-wracking – and all he wanted was out, from this room, from this mansion, from this  _damned_  property – as soon as possible.

Swallowing down a sigh, Kaname cast his concerned gaze to his husband, frowning deeply when the tensed features of the pureblood came to his awareness.

Unfortunately, Haruka's situation wasn't better off either – it coincidentally happened to be worse than his own one. Broad shoulders stiff and tensed, jaw set tightly, fingers reflexively tightened around the spoon the pureblood was in possession of, Haruka's distraught eyes _continuously_  kept shifting between Rido-san and the empty chair situated beside the said pureblood.

The same empty chair that should supposedly be occupied by Zero-san.

An hour prior, he and Haruka had returned to the dining hall – freshly-showered, dressed in elegant, pristine attires, hand-in-hand with goofy grins marking their features as they addressed the older pureblood with respectful words and a bow – in Kaname's case, that had been.

Although, a second later, their faces fell, when the sight of Rido's expressionless face greeted them, a certain silver-haired pureblood nowhere to be spotted.

Rido-san had shot them an uninterested glance, before focusing his attention on his breakfast and speaking, his voice nonchalant; his expression indecipherable, "Zero will not be joining us for breakfast."

No further explanation had been given to them.

Burgundy eyes raised themselves from his half-empty plate, and Kaname fixed his gaze on the ominous, available chair situated right before him, his frown deepening. Something was  _definitely_  not right, he could at least suspect that, but _what_  that was, his finger was unable to pinpoint.

Was Zero-san still mad at him over the incident that occurred the previous night? Was the pureblood's pride that _damaged_  when he refused to sleep with him? ... Or was it because of something else? Something more terrifying, something he could not even begin to fathom of?

The dreadful feeling in the depths of his gut concluded that it was probably the latter option. He may be wrong, of course, but even then, Kaname just  _knew_ that there was something far more sinister behind the reason of the pureblood's absence than what met the naked eye.

Besides, Zero-san did  _not_  seem to be the type of person that held unreasonable grudges against people. But, how could he even say that for sure? How  _well_  did he even know the man to claim that with certainty?

Frankly speaking, he had no _clue_  what kind of person the pureblood truly was, nor did he have the desire to get to know him on a personal level – especially not after the  _detestable_  things the man had done to him.

Seriously, who would want to be ' _buddy-buddy_ ' with the person their spouse cheated on them with? Not him, that was for certain. He had yet to reach that level of open-mindedness, thank you.

An eyebrow twitching, irked, his face slightly contorted with anger; his mood was about to take a turn for the worse as his thoughts progressed without no regards to his feelings, but fortunately for him, Rido-san's voice cut through the tense silence (as well as through his incensed thoughts) and swiftly ensnared their attention with his words.

Swallowing a relieved sigh, Kaname inwardly expressed his gratitude to the pureblood for disrupting his 'musings' at the correct timing. They, after all, were proceeding into a direction of utmost unimportance.

"Haruka, the Vampire Council requires our presences to negotiate further dealings with the humans. We leave next week."

Haruka frowned, not bothering to hide his distaste, "For how long?"

"Three weeks."

Worried mahogany eyes met with his own ones, and Kaname smiled in response, giving the pureblood a reassuring nod; understanding the reason behind his apprehension.

Sighing deeply, Haruka shifted his gaze towards Rido-san, scowling, before he inquired again. "What about Kana – "

"He will stay here with Zero. I am _sure_  he will not mind that. Am I right, Kaname?" Rido-san was watching him now; mismatched orbs smoldering, an indecipherable expression plastered on his face that looked half-uninterested and half-bemused.

The  _way_  the pureblood had said that (more like ordered) unsettled him immensely, but Kaname managed to shoot him a curt nod, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden decision.

Zero-san and him...staying together... under the same roof, for three entire weeks? It was a recipe for a disaster, he joke you not.

Did his husband have  _no_  qualms whatsoever about the decision? Or was the pureblood too  _scared_  to stand up against his brother?

From the corner of his eyes, he shot Haruka a troubled (secretly curious) glance, and the pureblood regarded him with apprehensive eyes, lips compressed tightly into a thin line.

_What was he thinking...?_ Kaname wondered to himself, chewing on his bottom lip contemplatively, casting his eyes down to his lap.

He may very well never know the answer.  _Hah._

Without no more words to be exchanged, they fell into another deafening silence – one that made him  _extremely_  uneasy and restless on his seat. Concerns for Zero-san's well-being erupted within him as time; silence prolonged, and as Zero-san never showed up like Rido-san had _claimed_ that he would not.

His hands curled into fists, and he moistened his dry lips anxiously, eyes darting towards his elder cousin, contemplating whether or not to voice out his worries into words.

But before Kaname could even utter a  _single_  word of his worries, Haruka beat him to it, inquiring what he was not able to, voice concerned and gentle as the pureblood expressed his concerns to Rido-san.

"Has anything happened to Zero? Is he  _alright_?"

Warmth passed through his gaze, and the skin around his eyes softened as Kaname stared at his husband, silently and contemplatively.

For the first time, to his sheer shock, he felt  _no_  jealousy hearing Zero-san's name out of Haruka's lips. Had the world, metaphorically speaking, come to an end, perhaps?

The spoon clattered, rather loudly, on the plate upon the question (startling him slightly), and Rido-san regarded Haruka, mismatched orbs hardening instantly.

"None of your business, Haruka."

If it was anyone else, they would have literally  _shit_  their pants and ran for their dear lives, but unfortunately for the older pureblood, Haruka was not  _anyone_   _else._  He was a Kuran, through and through, and infamously known for his stubbornness concerning matters that were  _important_  to him.

And the topic of Zero-san's well-being (and him as a whole general) coincidentally happened to be his first priority – every damn time; even more significant than  _him_.

Inwardly cursing himself, Kaname refused to let that fact leave a sour taste in his mouth. He was  _better_  than that – or so he had thought, grudgingly.

The sound of slamming caught his attention, and he directed his gaze towards the fuming pureblood, his lips compressed bitterly. Haruka seemed extremely angry for a reason he had yet to know. Was his husband aware of  _something_  that was still unknown to him?

He was soon to find out.

Through gritted teeth, features contorting with rage, Haruka asked; voice hoarse with frustration, "What have  _you_  done to him, Rido?"

No honorifics. No respect. No pleasantries. This senseless argument was becoming gravely serious rather quickly.

The words of his husband unmasked the ambiguity of his doubts, and with wide eyes, Kaname stared at the pureblood, not believing his ears.

If what he had heard was accurate, Rido-san had  _hurt_  Zero-san...? But why...? Did they  _not_  love one another?

Handsome features contorted with a scowl, Rido-san eyed Haruka, contempt written all over his face. "None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business." The older of the two spat out, flushed with anger, eyes narrowing dangerously.

The chair legs screeched loudly on the floor when Haruka abruptly stood up, roughly fisting his brother's collar in his hands, pulling the man closer to him.

"If I happen to notice even a strand missing from Zero, you are dead meat, Rido. I don't care if you are my brother, I will kill you. This is my promise to you."

The note of his voice had risen up, his words powerful and compelling. The threat within the mahogany eyes wasn't a lost one, and Rido-san shot the pureblood a deathly glare, his aura darkening considerably – causing the glass doors to shudder violently under the immense pressure.

"Be my guest,  _dear brother_."

Trembling in rage, Haruka's scowl deepened, and with extreme force and viciousness, he pushed Rido-san away, revolted and appalled, making his way out of the door; not sparing even a single glance back.

Kaname (who had been holding down his own rage and bewilderment when the  _realization_  what happened to Zero-san became known to him) had been observing the heated exchange silently; meticulously, ready to intervene at any given moment if the situation spiraled out of control, but his services were not needed. The situation had been dealt with, and thankfully, without bloodshed.

His eyes followed Haruka's retreating back grievously, and he bit his inner cheek, prickles of bitter jealousy worming through his heart, knowing fairly well the direction of his husband's footsteps, and to whom they led to.

_A dreadful time to be jealous, Kaname._  He silently reprimanded himself, scowling deeply.

Pressing his lips bitterly, he leveled a glare upon the crouching figure, channeling his irritation; anger on the pureblood. His terms with Zero-san had not been one of the best (not his fault for the matter-of-fact), but Kaname had not wished for any (serious) harm to befall on the pureblood – the fact that he constantly tormented the man within the walls of his mind should  _not_  be taken into consideration.

He had to take out his anger  _somehow_ , after all. He would blow up otherwise – and that would not be a  _pretty_  sight, certainly.

Sighing inwardly, Kaname bit down on his lip, his mood darkening. For a reason, even unbestowed to himself, the idea of Zero-san being harmed; damaged beyond words, irked him, caused his blood to boil; and that fact alone got on his nerves further.

Why should he even  _care_  for that man? Why should he feel  _concerned_  for him? This was none of his fucking business. This should have brought him the greatest of  _joy_ , so why did it  _not_? Zero-san deserved what he got, right? So, why in the world, was he so damn  _angry_?

Shaking his head to get rid of his dubious, and extremely _unrequired_ , thoughts, his pale lips pursued tight; his wine-red orbs hardened as they focused themselves on Rido-san – who had yet to get up on his feet, his fist clenched over his chest, and trembling.

But Kaname took no pity on the pureblood. The words that crossed his lips a second after proved his intentions accordingly.

"I expected far better from you, Rido-nii-sama." A sneer followed his words, and his burgundy eyes narrowed further; glinting with annoyance and betrayal. This man could not possibly his cousin; he could not be the same person he had once considered his brother; his own family. He could not be the same individual that gave him a place to belong to, the one who brought him books of adventures and fairy-tales whenever the absence of family became a burden on him.

He simply could _not_  be that person. Kaname refused to believe that. The Rido-san he had come to know, to understand, and to love, was far too different from this man; far too  _diverse_.

He would never hurt a fly, let alone another person – it was simply unimaginable.

Then, what in the world had happened to him? What had caused him to change so drastically?

Answers to them he wanted to know, but at the same time, realized, that he was better off  _not_  knowing them. The truth could be scary – most of the times, according to his  _own_  humble opinion.

Swallowing another long-withdrawn sigh, he squared his shoulders, and shot the pureblood one final glare, before starting towards the door – intending to follow Haruka; planning to catch up to him before he reached Zero-san. They could check up on Zero-san together. He, after all, was shockingly concerned about the well-being of the pureblood, despite his considerable resentment towards the man.

_Why_? Someone might ask. Unfortunately for them, he had no idea himself.

But deep down, Kaname had the realization that his concerns were not  _only_  for Zero-san – but for Haruka as well.

Even if it was appropriate for Haruka to check up on the silver-haired pureblood out of mere concern by himself, Kaname still felt weary leaving his husband with that man – all alone, with no supervision.

His trust issues were rather laughable and  _unneeded_ , but could anyone blame him? He had every right to be apprehensive; worried, especially when Zero-san and Haruka were concerned – with each other.

He would  _love_  to smash himself against the nearest wall – his jealousy being far too great to his liking, as well as rather damaging to his self-importance.

Yes, that would be very _satisfying_ , indeed.

As he was about to reach for the doorknob, his footsteps (as well as his fingers) came to a sudden halt when his arm was abruptly grasped – halting him in his quest; wrenching him around to meet with the hard, unreadable eyes of the expressionless pureblood.

_What in the world...!_

A hot, angry retort hovered the tip of his tongue, but before he could even open his mouth to give the man an earful, he was abruptly cut off – to his greatest chagrin.

"Kaname, stay. I need to have a word with you."

"I don't want to – "

" _Please._ "

With his lips pursed tightly, he stared at the pureblood, blankly and impassively, raising an eyebrow inquiringly, not in the mood to comply with any of his requests, but at the same time, giving him the benefit of a doubt; mildly curious to know what the man had to say for his defense.

After all, it was not every day someone heard the impassive Kuran Rido mumble a ' _please_ '. It definitely nudged his curiosity.

"Take a seat, Kaname," The grip on his arm loosened, and Rido-san ducked his head, dark strands covering his features, lips curled downwards into a frown, "It's about Zero."

* * *

**(Haruka)**

Haruka sighed deeply, staring at the door apprehensively; chewing on his lip pensively. For the past thirty minutes or so, he had been standing on this spot, hand over the doorknob, mind deeply troubled, and contemplating over his current dilemma: whether to step inside the room – or not.

His mind was leaning forward to the latter option – since it happened to be the  _most_  practical one, but at the same time, his heart was more adamant in choosing the former one – with great urgency, with more importance.

He had come here alright, without having a second thought, of course; but as he was about to force himself into the room, rather violently and uninvited, the notion of what he might find on the other side of the door overwhelmed him with dread; unease, and therefore, had successfully halted him (and his intentions) from proceeding any further.

Zero was behind those doors, safely secured within the walls of his chambers, he could detect his presence with certainty, but the flicker of his existence (normally fierce and intense) seemed so profoundly weak;  _vulnerable_ , that Haruka had to suppress a strong urge to barge inside and embrace his beloved into the warmth of his arms.

Although, with great difficulty, Haruka held it in – splendidly.

Besides, his blunt, sudden action might scare Zero to a greater extent (the last thing he wanted to achieve) solidified his resolve. He would wait until his beloved granted him the permission to step inside from his own volition. He would not impose on Zero – his respect and his love for the pureblood ran  _that_  deep within him, after all.

If only Zero had chosen him to relinquish his heart to, the pureblood would have been happy, smiling, and well – instead of being damaged, hurt, and anguished by that vile man.

If only he was the one to be chosen, and not his arrogant, selfish, unworthy brother of his, things would have been better – for all of them.

Without warning, the reason (and the person) behind Zero's weakened state reasserted itself to him, and without admonition, pure anger exploded within him, mahogany eyes glowing a deep, menacing crimson; his expression furious and unforgiving.

His brother was the cause of this. The man was the reason behind the affliction of _his_  Zero. Rido would pay dearly. He would have to compensate with his  _life_  if necessary. He would never let his brother off the hook – he swore on the graves of his ancestors.

But before he morphed his intentions into reality, someone more worthy was in need of his attention – and that only happened to be his beloved angel, Zero.

Exhaling heavily, closing his eyes shut, Haruka desperately tried to place a reign upon his volatile feelings. He would deal with Rido later – with sheer certainty. At this current moment, the well-being of his Zero should be (and was) his topmost priority. If he lost himself now, things would definitely turn out for the worse, and he might end up doing something that he _may_ come to regret in the near future.

He preferred to avoid that at all costs, if possible.

After successfully pacifying down his raging nerves and heaving another long-withdrawn sigh, his knuckles rapped against the smooth wood, and to his greatest (yet most pleasant) surprise, the doors opened rather instantly – and without a single protest against him.

A wry smile crept upon his features, and mahogany orbs softened at the implication. In such a crucial moment, Zero trusted  _him_  enough to allow him to be at his side – as his companion; as his support, especially when the pureblood was at his most vulnerable; his most unguarded state.

To most people, this simple act of reliance would mean nothing, but to him, it meant  _everything_ – and as pathetic he was, Haruka let that particular piece of information warm his heart immensely.

Lovesick over Zero, he was guilty of, but could  _anyone_  blame him for it?

He thought not.

Heaving a weighty sigh, determination welling in his eyes, Haruka gently pushed the doors further apart and let himself inside, looking around cautiously; desperately searching for the familiar figure.

A king-sized bed stood proudly in the center – silk, creamy curtains draped across the rectangular frame, accompanied by two wooden nightstands on either side; a Victorian, burgundy double door closet was situated right opposite of the bed, against the wall, which was decorated with multiple, ancient portraits; and the glass doors, which led to the veranda, were draped over with heavy, crimson curtains, blocking the trail for the moonlight – consequently basking the room with complete darkness.

The capaciousness of the room was undebatable, of course, but the oppressive, melancholic vibes that were held (suppressed) within the walls of the chamber only managed to add themselves to his growing uneasiness.

A person of a rational mind and common sense would have  _clearly_  wanted to stay away; make a run for it when they were given the chance, but Haruka, someone who was  _not_  known for his rationality but his adamant behavior, did what he would have always done given the situation concerning his beloved.

He stood his ground and with a heavy sigh, dragged his feet towards the direction of the feeble presence: the bed. Haruka had every intention to see Zero, to make sure the pureblood was  _okay_ , as much as he could be, that was, and refused to go  _anywhere_  until he was satisfied with what he had seen.

Although, deep inside, he had a feeling that he would  _not_  like what he was inclined to find. After all, there was a reason why the pureblood's presence was  _so_  frail – the cause for it, once again, managing to surged up another feeling of rage inside of him, and a sense of helplessness – because he was not able to do _anything_  to prevent this from happening.

_My beloved, beloved angel...Why must you suffer? Why I am so useless whenever you need my help?_

He had nearly reached the foot of the bed, when a question, barely audible even to his sensitive ears, halted the advance of his footsteps, as well as the train to his distressed musings.

"Why are you here, Haruka?"

The lump of blanket moved, and Haruka found himself staring into the endless pool of lavender.

Traces of abuse was  _evident_  on the pale features of the pureblood, more so, when Haruka detected; suspected the use of a hunter weapon; charm on his beloved.

Intense sentiments of exasperation, anguish, and fury overpowered him instantaneously, and he snapped his jaw shut, eyes narrowing; frame trembling with frustration, but with a great strenuous effort, he said  _nothing_  of it, knowing fully well that Zero would not like him to point the obvious out.

It would make the pureblood mad, and his anger happened to be the last thing that he wanted from his beloved at this moment.

Inwardly sighing, he placed a lid on his volatile feelings, and with his features softening, mahogany orbs gentle and fond, he chose to answer the pureblood's inquiry with his own one.

"Why?" He asked, mostly to himself, pain briefly flashing across his features, "You ask ' _why_ ' when you already know the answer, Zero?"

It was more of a statement than an inquiry, and both of them realized that.

Features expressionless, lips compressed together, Zero averted his eyes from him and chose to remain silent, pulling the edges of the blanket tighter to his frame, hiding from him in the comfort of the soft covering.

Burgundy eyes glazing slightly, a forlorn smile erupted on his lips, and he spoke; voice honest, serious.

"Because I  _love_  you, Zero. Why else?"

* * *

**(Kaname)**

Closing the door behind him, almost too carefully, Kaname gave a deep sigh, his mind boggled with outrageous information that he could not even  _begin_ comprehending the least of it.

Maybe, it had been a _mistake_  to hear the pureblood out, but what was done, was done, he could not undo it – no matter his strong desire to do so.

Sometimes, he wondered, if it was  _possible_  to erase his own memories – because, at this moment, that power would  _really_  come in handy, mind you.

Pathetic, he was. Did he mind?  _No_.

Another exhausted sigh escaped his lips, and with his steps heavy yet swift steps, he strode towards the staircase, determined more than ever to seek Haruka out and leave this ominous place once and for all. He was extremely fed up with it. Ever since he stepped a foot in this mansion, misfortune followed him like a plague – and he wanted out – as fast as possible – because he was over and done with every single _shit_  that fate decided to throw upon him in these  _two_  days.

Emotionally and physically speaking, he was exhausted and exasperated with everything that this mansion, and its owners, had  _kindly_  offered him; and he would show them his appreciation if he was _not_  fucking narked at them.

_Calm down, Kaname. Calm down._ He attempted to soothe himself, but unfortunately for him, his words only fueled his blossoming irritation.  _Great_. _Just great._

Exhaling heavily, his footsteps gained speed, and his eyes narrowed with contemplation, as he attempted to wrap his head around the preposterous conversation he had conducted with his elder cousin earlier – the prime reason for his exasperation.

It had been exhausting, no questions asked there; insane, but also, very, very  _inconceivable_. The man was lying, no doubt. It  _had_  to be that, it could _not_  be anything else.

As adamant as he was, Kaname  _refused_  to consider other, alternative, more possible options.  _Why?_  Because the statement his elder cousin decided to relay to him was  _that_  bizarre;  _that_  baffling. It simply could not be the truth.

He had difficulty in comprehending  _why_  Rido-san would go to such great lengths to feed him lies that did not seem to benefit the older pureblood the slightest. It was certainly not _normal_ coming from the man. There _had_  to be an ulterior motive behind those words, right? Or was he being _too_  paranoid?

It was _probably_  the latter possibility, and Kaname had to swallow a sigh at the notion. Damnit.

Even if the pureblood's words were falsely ambiguous, as well as incomprehensible, they troubled him immensely – to his greatest chagrin. Moreover, the fact that his contemplation over the matter only managed to give him a piercing headache caused his mood to worsen considerably.

Splendid. What he needed now.

Abruptly, the scenery of his surrounding changed, and the words of his cousin rang vehemently in his head, causing his mind to haywire, causing him to tremble with annoyance.

_Not again._

Sighing heavily, Kaname fluttered his eyes shut, lips curling into a frown, brows furrowed together, as he futilely attempted to push the entire encounter to the dark spaces of his mind. He did not want to hear them again, but his mind seemed to have other plans in store for him – continuously reminding him of the words that he did  _not_  want to ponder upon.  _Fuck._

" _Kaname, Haruka is not the one that Zero longs for."_

The pureblood had claimed, mismatched orbs weighty, hands clenched into fists.

_"Nor is it me."_

Rido-san's voice had gotten to the point of nonexistent – words edged with despair, as the pureblood had stared at him with eyebrows furrowed; undecipherable emotions glimmering within his dissimilar orbs.

_"It's **you**  that he desires, Kuran Kaname. Not me. Not Haruka. But  **you**."_

Seriously? How could Rido-san even  _expect_  him to believe a word of that nonsensical crap? The pureblood had certainly lost his mind, and perhaps himself too in the process.

Utter nonsense was what the pureblood spouted, and he would have to be a complete _fool_  to believe any of it. Why would Zero-san  _want_  him;  _long_  for him when he gave no indications whatsoever that this was the case? Furthermore, they barely  _knew_  each other, for Pete's sake! How could  _anyone_  even crave for someone whom they had not know for long?

And most importantly of all, why would the man even _sleep_  with  _his_  husband when the one he wanted was him, and not Haruka?

Answers seemed to have abandoned him, and Kaname exhaled deeply, massaging his temples roughly. The more he contemplated over his inexplicable questions, the worse his migraine became.

He had a clear understanding that he may appeal to Zero-san in a sexual way (the pureblood's words and actions clearly served as proofs for his intentions), but the dubious notion that the man might crave him more than as a 'one-night' stand terrified him, but at the same time, he could not help but feel  _thrilled_ because of it.

After all, what kind of a person would he be if he did  _not_  get flattered for being wanted by the most wanted man?

Not a sane person, that was for sure. But that did not  _mean_  that his resentment towards Zero-san lessened whatsoever – or that he would be  _all too happy_  to 'bed' the pureblood after this information. It would take him a long time to forgive the pureblood for his deeds (or even consider him in  _that_  way – if he was single, that was).

_Yeah, right._

He could  _deny_  all he wanted, but if he had not been married, or in a committed relationship, he had  _no_  doubts that he would have jumped on the same bed as the pureblood – immediately, with no clothes on, ready to make love.

No wonder that vampires (and humans) of all social status were after Hio Zero. The man even made faithful people (like him) question their sex lives with their partners.

Shaking his head, and heaving another despondent sigh, Kaname cleared his venereal thoughts, as his footsteps paused in front of the heavy, oak doors, his lips compressed together bitterly.

Haruka was in there, he knew the pureblood's presence by the back of his hand, of course, but unfortunately for him, his spouse was  _not_  alone. His senses were also clogged with another presence, one which felt distinctly more feeble with its counterpart.

He frowned again, knowing all too well the identity of the other pureblood.

Of course, he was with Zero-san. Had he  _already_  forgotten what had happened few hours prior?

Wine-red orbs hardening, the frown on his features deepened, and Kaname had to suppress the urge to throw a childish tantrum – with  _extreme_  vigor.

He understood the fact (or at least,  _attempted_  to) that Haruka had gone to Zero-san to console him; to see if the pureblood was alright and _alive_ , but even then, to his greatest displeasure, the bitter feelings of jealousy and insecurity surged within him yet again. They had become an inseparable shadow that followed him everywhere – probably even to his death, that he could no longer maintain them; keep them buried inside.

And he loathed himself for being _so_  susceptible to those sour feelings; to those vexatious thoughts. He was  _usually_  stronger than that, wasn't he?

Heaving a sigh, squaring his shoulders, Kaname stared at the door, eyes hard and solemn. He knew he should leave, he knew he should give Haruka some exclusive time with Zero-san, he knew he should wait for Haruka in his own room and trust him with this matter, but at the same time, deep in his heart, he also realized it opening the doors would lead him to the answers that he was in desperate need to know of.

He was aware of all that; he realized the consequences of his actions, the blame should solely be placed on him, and him alone, when his hands slowly; hesitantly pushed the doors ajar, eyes automatically fixing themselves on the duo on the bed, his heart sinking to the depths of his guts, as the sudden realization of what he had stumbled upon swept him off his feet.

Kaname choked back a sob, clamping his hand over his mouth, wine-red orbs glazing over with humiliating moisture.

Locked in a sinful embrace, lips on each other, one arm on his chest; the other one around his waist ...

Zero-san and Haruka were...kissing?

His chest felt branded, like a barrel, with iron straps of sorrow, and Kaname placed his hand on the wall, attempting to not lose his balance, striving to keep his sanity; his rage in check – as his eyes never wavered from the couple, staring them with indignation; observing them with treason.

Betrayal was what he felt, anguish was what he experienced. But even then, he could not understand one thing. Why would they do this to him? Was he  _so_  easy to discard? Did his words mean nothing to  _him_?

_Why Haruka...? Why Zero-san...? You promised me...! Why would you do this to me again? How could you...?!_

The answers were known to him, but he  _refused_  to acknowledge them. Why? Because, even now, there was a lingering hope within him that  _this_  was nothing but a hoax; that there was more of an explanation to  _this._ If he accepted the answers to his queries, everything would be lost.

He would be lost – to himself, to the world.

And that was not what he wanted for himself – not in million years. He would  _not_  end up to be his biological mother. He could  _not_  turn out to be like her. He was better than her – he _had_  to be better.

As a savior to his shattered heart; wretched soul, and without a word of admonition, his vision was suddenly obstructed with unmitigated darkness, and a strong, warm chest was pressed against his back, immobilizing him; impeding him from witnessing that heart-rending sight.

And he was grateful. He was so very grateful for this act of kindness.

"Tsk, I told you that you were not Haruka-sama's  _only_  lover, Kaname. Zero-sama means everything to him, while you, Kaname, are absolutely  _nothing_  to him."

And because of those cruel, cruel words, the foundation of his love for Haruka had crumbled, and so had his heart.

Yes, he understood that now, indeed.

* * *

 

**A/N:** Dun, dun... My dear, dear Kaname. You really have a horrible timing. ಥ_ಥ I wonder who that man with cruel words was...His words sound familiar, ne? ب_ب

**Special Note:**

1) I deliberately did not include Haruka's thoughts on Kaname in his POV for this chapter. His topmost priority was Zero, and that was why he was only thinking of Zero in this chapter. His thoughts on Kaname would be included in the future chapters. Until then, I shall leave you in suspense. ٩(×̯×)۶

2) If you have noticed, Kaname keeps going between resenting Zero then caring for him then resenting him again. He doesn't understand why he is doing  _that_. His memories have been erased yes, but the feelings Kaname had for Zero as a child are still intact. You can erase someone's memories, but you cannot erase their feelings for you.

Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. (:

**Reviews/Feedbacks/Kudos** are always welcome~! They give me life, seriously. *cringes very hard* (-'_'-)

Well, this is it. Take care, and I will see you all again very soon! (¤﹏¤)


	11. Keeping Memories

**A/N:**  This chapter is finally out! Phew~! ಥ_ಥ I had to include many things. Therefore, the length of this chapter turned out to be rather long. I hope it will make up for the delay. ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

 **Warnings:**  Nothing serious. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

 

**(Rido)**

The recollections of his earlier days were the richest; the most memorable he had of himself.

He was the definition of wicked: mischievous, rebellious, obnoxious; and refused to listen to anyone else – who was  _not_  himself.  _Why?_  Because he was superior in comparison to the rest of the purebloods. He was above the law and his subjects. His words meant everything to everyone.

After all, he was a pureblood born of noble blood, the first heir of the Kuran line, a royalty that should not be messed with.

So why should he be kind; respectful to others when, compared to him, they were nothing but a _pile of dust_  under his feet?

Humans were trash – vermins that wasted the natural resources that  _rightfully_  belonged to  _them_ ; a food stock for their disposal – the sole reason they were  _allowed_  to exist in the first place.

The mere idea of coexisting with them was repulsive; the mere fact that he had to treat them as equals was revolting.

And he had to hold himself, many times, from lashing out at the humans, on his father – the very reason that this  _absurd_  treaty had come into existence.

His father had certainly lost his mind – not a single explanation could be given for the man's outrageous reasonings. After all, what kind of vampire (specifically a pureblood) would even  _consider_  treating their livestock as equal?

Not a sane vampire, that was for sure.

Although, one fateful day, his way of thinking, his life, and his heart took a three-hundred-sixty-degree turn upon the birth of the second child of the Hio family – in ways that he had deemed to be incomprehensible to him then.

He had been changed, to a better person; to a more reasonable man – all because of  _him_.

Folding his arms over his chest, heaving a prolonged sigh, Rido leaned back against the cushioned seat, eyes absentmindedly drifting through the glass doors to the green expanse laid before him.

He could recall that significant night, all too well, all too clearly – without subjecting them to colossal flaws. The memories of that particular evening had been embedded upon his very soul, and he held them close to his heart – the preciousness of them; the pureness of them being far _too_  dear to him for his own good.

Ah, what a life-changing moment that had been. His young, _atrocious_ -self was soon to find out – with vigorous bewilderment.

* * *

It was raining; thundering when Mr. Hio had called them, his voice barely masking his excitement, to inform them that a son, a Hio male, had been  _finally_  born to their family. A joyous announcement it had been, at least to them, that was.

He was the age of eight then, while his brother, Haruka, an age of three – still in his diapers; still learning to walk properly without the assistance of his knees.

Whatever the fuss was about, Rido had no clue whatsoever. A mere child, of the most insignificant pureblood lineages, had been born to a family that they, solely for political and stature purposes, kept them close. And he was rather confident that the members of the Hio family also understood that fact all too well.

Then, out of sheer curiosity, why was Mr. Hio making an enormous deal about that plaintive disclosure of his? Especially when the man knew that they would _not_  care?

But to his extreme surprise (and chagrin), his old man, for whatever reason, one which he could not even begin to fathom, had seemed excited; delighted; and without a word of warning, the pureblood had grabbed his hand, picked Haruka up – the entire time smiling ear to ear – before leading them to the waiting limousine, which inevitably led them to the dreaded Hio mansion.

When Mr. Hio opened the main door, he greeted the new arrivals with an inquiring brow and a curl of his lips, eyes shining with amusement as he eyed them, all too non-discreetly, and their intriguing selection of garments.

Embarrassingly enough, none of them (his father's impatience was to be blamed here) had thought to change from their pajamas to more appropriate; suitable clothing for this occasion.

Bunch of fools, what they must appear like, and it was all due to his old man's impudent personality.  _Damnit._

"This way, dear gentlemen." The pureblood murmured, his voice silky; his words cladded with mirth, and with a bemused grin gracing his lips, Mr. Hio guided them to the master bedroom; one that smelled of fresh lilacs, and one from which a faint cry could be heard.

Pursuing his lips together, Rido stepped a foot inside, heart thundering within his rib cage – for a reason unbestowed to him, and his footsteps were followed by his father, who was still carrying a half-asleep Haruka in his arms, the exuberant smile never forsaking his lips.

Mismatched orbs roamed around the room, almost curiously, before settling themselves on the entrancing figure, who was seated on the large, comfortable queen-sized bed, her back against the headboard, her legs tucked underneath her.

It was a woman – a pureblood to be more specific – who looked to be in her late twenties; blessed with ethereal beauty, long, silver hair tied in a messy bun, fringe barely covering her eyes, which happened to be a delicate shade of violet. Her plump lips were curved into a beautiful smile; rosy stains were dusting her flawless complexion, and she cradled the blue, small bundle close to her chest, eyes brimming with happiness with a hint of exhaustion.

The person he had been blatantly  _eyeing_ for the past few minutes was non-other than Lena Hio, the second child of the Hio family; the wife of the head of this family, Ryouma Hio. He had the chance of becoming acquainted with the woman and her husband in one of the balls his father had thrown for his birthday (against his outright protests), but not until now, did Rido acknowledge the ethereal beauty that each member of the Hio family possessed.

"Welcome," Mrs. Hio whispered, voice loving; tender as she raised her head, amethyst orbs regarding them with fondness.

"Congratulations, Lena." His father responded; voice cramped with the same tenderness as Mrs. Hio, before turning to the pureblood standing beside him. "To you too, Ryouma. You are one lucky man."

"Thank you, Seishiro-san." In unison, the Hio couple expressed their gratitude, smiles plastered on their pale futures, before Mr. Hio and his father started a conversation of their own, leaving the other occupants in silence and to their own musings.

Rido stared at his father for a good minute, then averted his eyes to the wall, a completive frown ghosting over his features. Was the man _feigning_  to play the role of a good-hearted; considerate pureblood, or did he genuinely consider them as his  _'friends_ '? As far as he understood his old man, the man never did anything that did not profit him, in some way or the other – even if that included befriending other purebloods out of his own will.

There had to be an  _ulterior motive_  behind this charade of his well-founded friendship with the Hios. There always was – he refused to believe it otherwise.

With a shake of his head, Rido pushed the baseless suspicions of his father's _interests_  to the back of his mind, and with some urgency, he looked around again, intending to distract himself from his musings; while in the meantime, searching for a certain person that he had not seen (or noticed) in his way to this room.

A couple of moments of his thorough inspection elapsed, and a sullen frown marred his features when his eyes failed the task to locate the Hio princess. She was nowhere to be seen – nor was he able to sense her presence anywhere nearby to the Hio residence.

Where was Shizuka Hio? Why was she  _not_ present on such a momentous occasion? What  _more_  could be important to her than the birth of her very own brother?

The answers to them he did not know. The infamous pureblood princess could easily be compared to the Pandora Box – she, after all, was the epitome of unresolved mysteries. It would be something close to a miracle if he  _ever_  began understanding the complexity of such a creature. Although, this did  _not_  mean that he  _desired_  to understand her (or even get to know the lady).

In his opinion, she seemed to be an intriguing person; different from all the purebloods he had to cross his paths with; and rather frank and brusque to the people she deemed not worthy of her time. In many ways, she was like him, and that piqued his interest – only _slightly_  though.

"Do you want to hold him, Rido-kun?" An inquiry, voice sweet; honey-like, snapped him out of his thoughts, and his gaze shifted towards Mrs. Hio, his brow arched questioningly, not comprehending her words fully.

" _Excuse me?_ "

"Do you want to hold my son?" She chuckled softly, eyes cast down, pointing to the restless bundle in her embrace.

A prolonged pause settled, while in the meantime, Rido attempted to wrap his head around her words, mismatched orbs contemplative and anxious. The mere concept of holding a newborn baby, in his arms, was somewhat overwhelming and  _incredibly_  terrifying. It would be a lie to say that he had experience in that area. After all, he had  _not_  held Haruka until he was two – until he was  _certain_  that his brother was not immensely fragile under his touch.

 _Why?_  His reasonings were rather laughable; quite ridiculous, but they were embedded deep within him nonetheless. He was terrified that when he held his brother, he might drop him, causing his death; or he might embrace him too hard, crushing him to death, or he might play with him so much, exhausting him to death – and the list went on and on.

His fears were endless, but not irrational. One of those things could have _possibly_  happened, and if they actually had, he would have never been able to forgive himself for the rest of his immortal life.

"Come on, Rido-kun."

The sweet-sounding encouragement startled him out from his musings, and with a resigned sigh, Rido approached the bed with reluctant steps, hands balled into fists, lips compressed together.

It would be rude of him to reject her offer without reason. He was _supposed_  to be a young gentleman, after all – to the outside world, that was.

Her amethyst orbs regarded him, amused, and with a nod of her head, she motioned him to come closer – which he did, and surprisingly enough, without no complaints whatsoever.

The small bundle, full of joy, was carefully handed over to him – and with shaky hands, Rido cradled the baby in his arms protectively; delicately, lest he might break if he applied too much pressure.

Small eyelids cracked open, revealing amethyst orbs, similar to Mrs. Hio, but to his bewilderment, they seemed even more breathtaking; more exquisite to  _him_.

For a single moment, a mesmeric one that he would come to remember for a long time, their eyes met, and Rido inhaled a shaky breath, steadying himself; shuddering with enigmatic sensations.

What was this...? This feeling...This connection...This _bond_... Why, of all people, with this pureblood, whom he had yet to know; to  _love_?

"Hey there..." He murmured under his breath; voice gentle and fond, lips curling into a smile, as he poked the chubby, soft cheek with his forefinger, mismatched orbs softening instantly.

A small giggle, one overflowing with innocence and jubilance, erupted from the creature, and a tiny hand reached forward, grasping his finger tightly.

"Boo...yahh.."

Eyes widening, heart lurching painfully into a beating frenzy, Rido gasped, startled, as an onslaught of sentiments overwhelmed with no compassion. This was it – the warmth he had been searching for since the day he had opened his eyes for the first time.

It was not within his mother, or his father, or his brother, but within this newborn, whom he had the  _chance_  to meet a few seconds prior.

If this was _not_  destiny, then what was?

In those couple of moments, he understood the fact that this baby, the sole son of the Hio, was (and would be) special to him. He would be his guide. His light. His soulmate. A person he would protect; love – until death did them apart.

He would belong to him, and him alone. He would make certain of it.

Nodding to himself, slightly exasperated with himself, Rido raised his head and regarded the bemused woman with a solemn look, his brows furrowed together in concentration, "Mrs. Hio, I have a request to ask of you."

The smile on the woman's lips became more pronounced, and she shot him nod, amethyst orbs strangely curious, "Ask away, Rido-kun."

Determination brimmed in his mismatched orbs, and Rido cradled the bundle closer to his chest, almost too possessively, as a grin marked his soft features.

"I will like to have your son's hand in marriage."

* * *

 _"Rido-sama, it is time for your tea. Would you like to move to the veranda?_ "

The sudden voice startled him (even if he did not show it) and rudely brought him to the present. His gaze immediately pinned itself on the maid (standing a few feet away from him, holding a silver tray that consisted of a plate biscuits and a cup of tea, her head bowed and not meeting his profound stare), and heaved an exasperated sigh, nodding his head; giver her a brusque order, "Thank you. Leave it on the table. I will have my tea in this room for today."

It was not her fault that she was interrupted him when he did not want to be. He should have made his intentions clear to his staff.

With extreme urgency, the maid (face pale and hands shaking) did what she was ordered to, and without a second to lose, scurried away from the room – and away from him. Fortunately for her, that was, he did not blame her. She had the right to be terrified. After all, his aura was rather ominous and suffocating at the current moment.

After her departure, a well-defined brow twitched in annoyance, and Rido settled back in his seat, exhaling exasperatedly; staring at the ceiling, his expression vacant.

He had no clue, whatsoever, whether he should feel irked or grateful by the abruptly rude interruption of his thoughts.

To his chagrin, he was leaning more towards the latter option. After all, the events that followed after his claim where mortifyingly embarrassing.

Fluttering his eyes yet again, Rido threw a distracted hand through his wavy locks, groaning deeply under his breath as the memory reasserted itself, the tips of his ears reddening immensely.

Seriously speaking, he was a viciously, _corny_  kid, indeed.

* * *

An extremely long moment passed in the awkward silence, before Mrs. Hio burst out laughing, violet orbs sparkling; cheeks flushed as she was suddenly gasping to catch her breath, while the rest of the occupants, his father and Mr. Hio, gave him an incredulous; disbelieved looks for an entire second, before erupting into amused chuckles themselves.

"Are you  _serious_ , Rido-kun?" Mrs. Hio managed to ask; her voice hoarse from laughter, hints of amusement distinct in her words.

The profound stares aimed at his direction made his stomach feel queasy, and Rido found himself nodding swiftly; looking down at his shoes, flustered, a dark blush warming his cheeks.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The pureblood chuckled softly, a melodious sound that resonated within the room, and her eyes held a glint of humor as they observed him steadily.

"You have my approval, my future son-in-law."

And to add more fuel to his blossoming embarrassment, his old man decided to add his own words to the conversation, amber orbs sparkling with mischievousness; offering a toothy smile to the pureblood standing beside him.

"He is really my son, is he not?"

"No doubt about that." Mr. Hio nodded his head in agreement, a faint smirk creeping across his features.

His face flushing hotly yet again, Rido murmured a plausible excuse to  _escape_  from this humiliation – before quickly handing the baby over (thrusting would be more of an accurate word) to the woman's outstretched arms, and swiftly darting out of the room without a single glance back.

He was  _ashamed_  of himself, utterly and absolutely, no words could express these demeaning feelings of embarrassment that rose in his chest. Did he say too much? Was he too much? Should he have kept his mouth shut? Who even thought about the marriage at the age of  _five_?

But regardless of the sheer mortification, he was subjected to (all thanks to himself), that feeling of connection – that link he  _felt_  between him and the newborn pureblood was unmistakable. Undeniable. The proposal that had left his mouth a second later was nothing more than a consequence of his inner turmoil.

Although, the  _reactions_  that had followed his colorful, choice of words still urged him to dig a hole, jump, and die a useless death.

It had been (still was) downright humiliating.

His mind lost in thought, his mismatched orbs fixed on the floor, Rido wandered around the hall mindlessly, paying no heed to his surroundings; berating himself relentlessly. Therefore, it should be  _given_  that he did not notice the approaching figure, until his body collided with the said person, causing him to fall on his ass; startled.

Wide, shocked eyes met with a pair of bemused ones, and the woman leered down at him, arching her eyebrows with a lascivious grin that stretched her features with great exaggeration.

"Long time no see, brat."

He shot her a glare, his eyes narrowing sharply.

" _Shizuka_."

Standing haughtily before him was a woman of many words, dressed in a blossom-colored kimono with flower patterns adorning the edges of the silky fabric; long, silver hair falling down to her waist, short bangs shyly obscuring her crimson orbs that stared at him tauntingly, was non-other than Hio Shizuka – the 'Bloody Princess', as she was known for her sharp-witted tongue; her instability, in addition to her  _awfully rude_  behavior towards the members of the higher hierarchy.

She was individual that he detested from the bottom of his heart. As 'innocent-looking' as she was, the pureblood always managed to give him a sense of alarm with her presence, as well as every time she was near – and he immensely _disliked_  that sole fact.

No one should have the ability to terrify him, and that included the infuriating, yet gorgeous, pureblood in front of him.

_The indignation of this entire ordeal._

"I hate to admit this, but I seemed to have rather missed your irritatingly, chubby face, brat." A trademark smirk graced her flawless features, and Shizuka regarded him, crimson orbs mocking; pale arms crossed over her chest.

Feeling rather flustered by being called 'overweight' (especially by _this_  woman), a hot retort hovered at the tip of his tongue, but it was swiftly squashed down by another voice – one which was somber, one which he instantly recognized belonging to his father.

"Father," He quickly got back on his feet, agitated, and bowed his head (only slightly) to show his respect.

"We have to leave. We are imposing on the Hio family more than necessary. Please wait for me in the car. Your brother is already there – sound asleep. I have some business with Shizuka-san, then I will be there with you two in a couple of minutes. Understood?"

As his father spoke (words brusque and fairly dubious), the pureblood's gaze stayed on the woman the _entire_  time, not granting him so much of a glance; giving him a sense of realization of not existing between the two purebloods.

His eyebrowed twitched, exasperated, and Rido swallowed a sigh, feeling somewhat excluded. To his knowledge, his father was  _only_  acquainted with the Hio couple –and never with the pureblood princess. There was seriously no gain of having an acquaintanceship with the woman – she was apparently not normal, and would have an adverse impact on his father if other members of the vampire society found about their 'little friendship'.

So, consequences laid aside,  _why_  and from _when_  did this friendship start developing between them? Why was he not aware of this? After all, he took a particular interest in the relationships his father developed with other purebloods for future preferences (he wanted to become a great king like his father, after all).

The sole reason his mind could conjure up at the current moment was that the man was particularly secretive about this partnership with the woman – but the question here was:  _why would he do that_? No benefits came with befriending a disrespected pureblood!

So, why? Was there anyone who could answer him?

Time ticked with leisure, and an overwhelming fog of perplexity took hold over him. Rido, dumbfounded beyond words, stared at his father, blinking rapidly to make his mind work again.

"Father, I..."

When he finally found his voice, Rido attempted to ask his queries, but unfortunately for him, his words faltered in mid-sentence when one look from his father had him scrambling away from the man without a word of complaint.

Kuran Seishiro was not a man that should be messed with.

With his feet leading him further away from the purebloods, his gut churning with deplorable fear, curiosity managed to get the best of him, and Rido threw one last glance back, his mouth open, his eyes wide – the scene actually rendering him speechless, and as well as,  _thoughtless_.

Arms wrapped around one another, her face buried in his chest, while he held her close to his frame, nuzzling the top of her head was non-other than ... his father with Shizuka Hio.

They were  _embracing_  each other – in a fashion that his father used to do with his mother.

Why would his father hold another woman, who was  **not** his mother? Was this even allowed? Would his mother become angry if she found out about this? Or would she consider this nothing to worry about?

But the more he stared, the more disconcerting the situation became. The embrace, from his perspective, seemed almost too disturbingly  _intimate_ – and he hated it, with all of his heart.

When the fuck had they become so close? What the fuck was happening here?

Whatever it was, it was  _seriously_  making him furious.

Mismatched orbs hardening, Rido gritted his teeth and turned away from the sight; hurriedly making his way out of the manor.

No one gave his father the right to replace his mother with any other woman – or the privilege to hold another woman in the same manner that he embraced his mother.

_Fucking no one._

His hands balling into fists, he punched the nearest tree (when he was safely out of his father's range of hearing) and continued to channel out his wrath in another series of punches – until his knuckles were bleeding, until his inner turmoil was satisfied.

He knew, from the very beginning, that woman was  _never_  good news. If she  _so_  dared to make his mother cry, he would make the pureblood suffer till her last breath – he promised himself.

_That ratchet princess...!_

* * *

Nothing of that sort happened.

The outrageous sight had him reeling for days (he never dared to inform his mother about his 'foundings'), but as time passed, he had forgotten about it – until this moment.

Even if this happened  _ages_  ago, the memory still managed to leave a bad taste in his mouth, and Rido shook his head, attempting to divert his thoughts on something less detestable.

There was no need to contemplate over something that was beyond his realm of thinking. In addition to the fact, that both of his parents and Shizuka were  _deceased_.

However, time to time, the reason behind his mother's death still bothered him (not irrationally) because he had a feeling that there was  _something more_  than met the eye; but as much as he looked into it, the perplexity of the case only increased, leaving him confused to no end.

The fact that his mother had started to act strange (shortly after the incident) before disappearing into thin air – without a goodbye letter whatsoever – confirmed his unwarranted suspicions.

They had searched for her every single day, adamantly and relentlessly, but to their greatest misfortune, when they had finally found her, it was far too late.

The deed had already been done.

In one of their manors, on the second floor, the third bedroom to the right, her  _remains_  had been found. She had been nothing more than a pile of dust – her clothes and jewelry resting on the floor, serving them as a gruesome reminder.

That day had been the first time (and the last one) he had seen his father  _sob_ – without his usual restraint to his emotions; his impassive mask crumbling into pieces.

He, himself, was not in a better condition, but the sight was  _so_  rare, that the memory of it (without question) was embedded into the core of his mind.

Heaving a sigh, his eyes ran across the expanse of the breathtaking garden (solely owned by his wife); his expression forlorn, his lips compressed together.

The events that had transpired after  _that_ horrible discovery were sketchy, the recollections dim and obscure. For a fact, he could  _vaguely_  recall sobbing his heart out, comforting his distressed brother, and then, attending the funeral reception, where many people mourned his mother's untimely death.

But that was  _it_. He was unable to remember a single thing more – nor that he desired to do so. That particular period of his life was dreadfully horrible, and not worth reminiscing.

His state of shock had him rendered him speechless and contributed further to his loneliness, but to his fortune, Zero was  _there_  for him – to comfort him; to act as his pillar. And he was thankful – extremely grateful for the pureblood's presence and his generous kindness.

If Zero had not been with him,  _oh god_ , he would have _definitely_  not turned out to be the person (and the king) that he was this current moment.

He was a grown-up man now, more calm and composed; a capable king that people adored and respected, having the uncanny ability to resolve situations that were unresolvable – all thanks to his wife, Zero.

But, even then, there was this  _one_  dilemma, which came as a shock, and one, that he was _barely_  able to deal with.

It was a detail that he refused to accept for countless of years – a reality that he continuously denied in a desperate hope that his wife would return his unrequited feelings.

However, by considering the apparent signs (ones he had been foolishly overlooking all this time), that was _never_  going to happen – his luck was never  _that_  good, to begin with.

Exhaling deeply, exasperated, Rido wrenched his head to the side and shot the empty chair a weary look, his features contorting with perplexity.

It was the seat, where, mere minutes prior, Kaname had sat upon, nostrils flaring; eyeing him with indignation. He had arched an eyebrow, clearly taken aback by the pureblood's rage, however, he said nothing of it.

He  _could_   _not_  say a word for his defense – because, this time, he was the one on the wrong side.

With an inward sigh, he had ducked his head, resting his gaze on his shoes, the guilt within him deepening to a greater extent.

Adoration and respect were always the key emotions plastered on that face for him, but now, these past few days, opposing sentiments had taken their replacement – and Rido actually felt  _hurt._  Why? Because his only other family; the person he loved even more than his own brother, was starting to see him in a light that was not positive; a side of him that he clearly wished to be hidden from his loved ones.

Losing Haruka to his own selfishness was an enormous blow to his heart, losing Zero to his own anger and jealousy murdered his soul, but if he lost Kaname now, he would not be able to live with himself.

He would be done – with everything; with his life.

 _Focus on the main task, Rido!_ He had reprimanded himself, almost too harshly, but to his fortune, it had done the deed, efficiently snapping him out of his self-pity.

After all, he had all the _time_  in the world to dwell on his misery; his regret.

With a shake of his head, Rido had raised his eyes from his shoes, meeting the enraged wine-red orbs of the pureblood; and with a heavy heart and some hesitancy, he had gone straight to the point, divulging the mind-thundering information to the younger man.

Mainly the fact that the person Zero wanted was not him, or Haruka, but  _Kaname_  himself.

He had deliberately  _not_  said the word ' _loved_ ' because it had not been his place to do so – only Zero had the right to inform Kaname of his feelings, and not him.

In a mere second, the time had stopped for them, and Kaname had stared at him, his face falling faster than a corpse on the cement floor; mouth hung open and eyes extremely wide.

The dumbfounded look in those burgundy eyes had him bewildered beyond description. Because, for some reason, he had a suspicion that Kaname had already been well-aware with this specific knowledge – or at least, a part of it. This was the  _main_  reason he had revealed the intent of his wife to the man – to gouge out a guilty reaction from the pureblood; to know if Zero had been going behind his back with Kaname also.

But by the mere looks of it, the pureblood had shown no signs of knowing about the feelings his spouse held for him – swiftly eradicating his assumptions of them having an extramarital affair.

 _Well, great._  He had, once again, opened his mouth when he should have kept it shut.  _Fuck it._

After a long moment of silence, Kaname (appearing to have recovered from his shock) had abruptly stood up from his chair, throwing him a heated glare and a curt, "I have to leave, Nii-sama", before making his way out of the door, not sparing him a glance back.

The 'talk' had only seemed to have made things worse.  _Damn_.

With a deep frown, he had seen his cousin leave, eyes observing the stiffness of the pureblood's posture, and with another sigh, Rido pressed his face into the palms of his hands, inwardly groaning.

He did _not_  blame him. How could he? Kaname had every right to give him the cold shoulder (the pureblood must think that had  _finally_  lost it by the look he gave him before he left the room) – since the news was not something  _easy_  to digest. After all, he, a person that had already dealt with the most horrendous things in life, was reeling in shock himself.

He had been (and still was) seriously taken aback – for the  _first time_  in his damned life. Although, he still had to assess (rather seriously) if that was supposed to be a bad thing or a good one, given the circumstances of his predicament.

 _Probably both,_ he thought, dejectedly, and fluttered his eyes shut, grasping grasped his strands tightly between his fingers; giving them a rough tug.

For the longest time, he had always  _assumed_  (wrongly) that Haruka was the one Zero had feelings for (even if his wife continuously denied the fact), and Zero had only married him out of pity – him being a replacement for his younger brother – because he had been so desperate to acquire Zero as his own.

The bright blushes, the embarrassed looks, the secretive smiles exchanged between the two of them had confirmed his doubts from time to time, and every single time, he would always feel a pang of jealousy whenever Haruka was together with his wife – even if they only happened to be  _conversing_  with one another.

Therefore, the days that Zero slept with Haruka (knowing his brother was having a taste of something precious that should solely belong to him) were the most painful; the most dreadful ones for him. Most of the times, he had to literally  _hurt_  himself from visiting them, ripping them apart from each other, and decapitating them (especially Haruka) to his heart content.

 _That_  was the extent of his anger (and jealousy), mind you.

Moreover, his wife's constant insistence, rather desperate, to sleep with Haruka (despite his continuous objections) was the reason that Rido was  _absolutely_  certain that his brother was the  _one_.

And to his greatest chagrin, he hated Haruka for it – so much so, that whenever he looked at him, Rido was unable to feel  _not_ disgusted by him.

Jealousy was a petty thing, was it not? It harshly separated two brothers that once upon a time, were willing to give their lives for one another.

Love had gotten the best of them, and unfortunately, things had changed for the worse between them. It would be near impossible to return to the regular lifestyle that they had once shared with each other. Only in death would they become close again, Rido was certain of it.

If only he had known sooner that Zero's object of affection was not Haruka, things _might_  have turned out to be different – for all of them.

Rido released an exasperated sigh, his eyes moving to the unoccupied chair yet again; his right-eyebrow twitching slightly.

_Kaname, all along, it was Kaname that held the heart of my Zero. All this fucking time!_

He didn't know what to _feel_  about this information. It was beyond his realm of imagination, and even now, he was dealing with the news from a traumatic standpoint.

Who would have thought that it was Kaname of all people? There were no indications whatsoever! No signs, no meetings, no letters, how was it possible for Zero to love him when he did not know a single thing about the pureblood? Why Kaname, and not him, a person who had always been with him from the beginning? How was it even  _possible_?

And why did he have to find in such a way; in such a circumstance when Zero did not even know he had spilled the beans to him?

Heart-wrenching, last night was simply horrendous and not worth reliving, and it was his fault that he had found out about something that he should have not.

_Fuck it._

* * *

" _Mhmm... Mhmm... Please forgive me...I never meant to leave you...Hmm..._ " The curled-up figure, lying beside him, muttered; voice broken and low, and his frame shook uncontrollably, tears descending from his closed eyes; clutching the sheet draped over him tightly.

Rido woke up with a start, and slowly sat up; remorseful mismatched orbs fixed on the trembling figure; his state of speech rendering as the ache in his heart was too great. He had caused this...He had hurt Zero...What had he done...? A monster, an atrocious bastard, he had become, and there was just no turning back from this; not forgetting this incident.

He had done the unthinkable. He had mistreated; injured the person that he loved more than his life – something he had promised himself that he would never do.

_What the fuck was I thinking...?!_

"Don't leave me, please... I love you... I love you so much." The sobbing became harsher; louder, and the pang in his heart grew, silent tears glazing his eyes, his features contorting with anguish; with regret.

Without a thought, his arms went around the shaking frame, hugging him tightly, lavishing him with kisses, and stroking his back with soothing touches – all in hopes to lessen Zero's misery; to lessen the dreadful guilt in his heart, even for a fraction.

"I am sorry, Zero. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I lost it. I am so sorry. I love you. I love you. With all of my heart. Forgive me, my love. Don't cry, please."

His voice was hoarse, his throat constricted, and with difficulty, he managed to whisper sweet nothings to the pureblood's ear, droplets of tears tumbling down his cheeks; holding Zero closer to his chest apologetically.

He was a horrible, horrible person. Why did this have to happen? Why could he have not controlled himself more? How could have done this to Zero without feeling no remorse?

His deeds were merely unforgivable, yet he still earned for forgiveness, for Zero not to abandon him; to  _hate_  him.

He would not be able to live with himself if that happened. He simply could not  _live_  if Zero was not with him.

Blunt nails dug into his unclothed back, as Zero scooted closer to him in his arms, clutching on him tightly; burying his face deeper into his chest, his shirt soaking up with tears.

His lips curled into a wry smile despite himself, and Rido held him even closer, tightening his grip in an attempt to atone for his sins; his regrets.

However, it did  _not_  take a second longer for his smile to dissolve into a frown, and for his heart to crumble in the wake of the forthcoming revelation, as more unchecked tears slipped down his cheeks to the mop of silver hair, his eyes wide open, his lips parted to let out a strangled sound.

"I love you... I forgive you... Stay with me... Do not abandon me... please, _Kaname,_  please! "

At that moment, as the realization of what he had heard dawned upon him, Rido realized he was not strong enough, to handle _this_ ; to stop his already damaged heart from shattering more and more, as he choked back a pathetic sob, silent tears decorating the corner of his eyes.

And he abhorred himself for it. Very much so.

* * *

His head spun, his heart ached, and Rido forced himself back into the reality, closing his eyes; promptly squashing down the memories before they became too much to bear.

What a pureblood he was – weak towards the feeling (and the person) that should give him strength; give him a will to live on.

His ancestors were probably having a blast in their graves, making fun of him; laughing at his inadequacy as a king, as a pureblood – and as a _Kuran_.

He was unfit, of all charges.

Suddenly, as if to liberate his anguished soul, a glint of a particular object caught his attention, and almost too instantly, mismatched orbs fixed themselves on the said item, a heartrending smile gathering on his lips when the recognition of what it was registered to his barely functioning mind.

A wedding ring.  _His_  wedding ring. A small, round band of gold. Simple yet elegant. An object that joined Zero and him in the holy union of matrimony – till death did them apart.

For a moment, his anguish vanished, and for a flash, he took a jog down memory lane – back to a time when he had been eagerly waiting for a certain person to arrive with unveiled anxiety.

His smile enhancing to a wide grin, Rido threw his head back and chuckled under his breath, strong; warm feelings instantly restoring his heart with jubilance.

 _Ah_ , that evening was strikingly vivid (as well as extremely embarrassing to recall) until this very day.

* * *

The weather, of a closing August, was the kind that felt like a kiss of summer without the fiery heat of noontime. The sun had dawned hours ago, and the moon shone brightly in its place, bathing the creatures of the night with its sacred grace. A breeze, refreshing yet cool, was gentle on his face, something he was grateful for – since the tenseness of his nerves had him sweating like the Niagara Falls.

The concrete path was warm under his bare feet, and Rido sighed, contented in being free from the confinements of his shoes. It felt nice, relaxing – and satisfyingly enough, the edginess from his nerves was soothed and a feeling of relaxation overtook him, which, yet again, he was extremely thankful for.

Maybe, nature was on his side this time around. He could use some good luck, even from a non-living thing, since he  _desperately_  required it for what he was about to do – or more likely,  _'say'_ in this case.

At last, the long-awaited day had ultimately arrived. He had  _finally_  gathered up the courage (after battling with himself for an extensive period of time) to ask the most dreaded; the most anticipated question that would make Zero officially his – body, soul, and heart; but if that did  _not_  happen, in the worst scenario, he would be faced with rejection, causing him a death from the greatest suffering: a broken heart.

In brief words, he was going to  _propose_ to Hio Zero.

"I was beginning to think that you would never show up. How long did you intend me to wait for you, Rido?"

A voice glazed with slight exasperation startled him from his musings, and Rido snapped his head up, mismatched orbs slowly becoming wide as they eyed the object of his affections.

Under a sky of perfect midnight velvet, under the luminosity of the moonlight, a figure, slender and tall, cladded in a traditional, white kimono, was seated, his long, lean legs teasingly peeking from the luscious, soft garment.

With difficulty, Rido strained his eyes  _away_  from the target of his temptation, and with hesitancy, he met the eyes of his destined one, swallowing down an uncomfortable lump.

He could fantasize about Zero and his perfect legs in the privacy of his chambers. This moment was definitely  _not_  the time to do so.

"Cat got your tongue, Rido?

Plum, soft lips curling into a frown, amethysts orbs twinkled and regarded him with a flicker of annoyance,  _however_ , not a hint of hate was seen in the midst of them.

Rido shook his head swiftly, biting his inner cheek; anxious, and yet, in his defense, not a single word seemed to have passed his lips.

He was already screwing up without even trying.  _Great job, Rido. Just splendid._

Unexpectedly, from the east, a swoosh of gentle breeze bristled the strands of silver, collected in a loose ponytail, and his breath hitched in his throat, unable to lay his eyes off from the breathtaking creature; powerless to say a word of compliment.

The entrancing sight of the pureblood captivated his attention, allured him deeper into the sensations of love; of lust, and he managed to force his gaze down on his bare feet, breaths slightly ragged.

Was it possible to fall in love deeper than he already had?

"Are you okay, Rido?" A soft touch on his cheek, a tender kiss on his forehead, and he found himself staring right into the concerned amethyst eyes.

_No, I am not, my love._

Sliding his hand on top of the more delicate one, his heart warmed immediately, and he nodded, a faint smile spreading across his features. "Yes, Zero."

"Don't scare me like that again, idiot." With a heavy sigh, Zero flicked his forehead with his forefinger and thumb, but even then, the upward curl of his lips remained – as well as the fond look in those enchanting eyes.

"Forgive me, Zero. It will not happen again."

The object of his affection regarded him silently; contemplatively before shooting him a curt nod. Nothing more was said.

A heavy silence sank down on them, and Rido furrowed his eyebrows together, his heart beating wildly against the confinements of his ribs.

 _This_ was definitely  _not_  going the way he had planned. Was there even a single hope for a hopeless fool like himself?

"Why have you called me here, Rido?"

Mismatched eyes wide and unsure, his mouth suddenly went dry, and his tongue darted out to smooth his lips, dampening them to make the words flow out more smoothly – as well as to  _not_  sound like a broken record on repeat.

An inward sigh, and with determined eyes, he raised his face to meet with the pureblood's bemused amethyst orbs.

"I have something to ask you."

A defined eyebrow was raised, and curiosity flashed across the pale features. "Go on."

Rido opened his mouth, resolute to lay out his proposal in a single sentence, but to his greatest misfortune, his tongue betrayed him, and yet again, he was at loss of words that he desperately needed Zero to hear.

Why? Because once again, the fear of rejection; the dread of losing Zero, suddenly took hold of him, and with exasperation, he kept his mouth shut.

A pathetic  _coward_  he was, but the question here was, how  _dare_  he become one when the person he  _loved_ was concerned?  _Fuck it. Fuck everything._

"If you have nothing better to say, I shall retire to my quarters for a nap, Rido. I am quite exhausted from my trip," Amethyst eyes narrowing down at him, Zero said with a sigh, and without another word, turned on his heels, heading towards the manor –  _abandoning_  him to himself.

As a wake-up call that he was in need of, the greatest alarm pervaded him with relent.

"No, Zero, please wait!" He pleaded, fingers taking a hold of the delicate wrist, and wrenched the surprised pureblood around.

Taking a deep breath, he knelt down, and took the slender hand in his, laying a fond kiss on the knuckles.

" _Rido_? What the hell–?"

"Shh, my love." He murmured tenderly, raising his head up, a sheepish grin gracing his features, and with a strong determination, Rido locked his eyes with the wide, bewildered ones of the pureblood.

He would see this through the end – if Zero rejected him, he would accept it with a heavy heart. For the time being, he needed to try his best – or he would regret it for the rest of his life with ' _what if's_ ' subjected to every doubt and inquiry that he would  _ever_  have in the near future.

He  _could_  do this! He was a  _Kuran_ , after all.

With his smile widening, Rido held the pureblood's hand tighter, eyes sparkling with passion, as he proclaimed his undying love for the person before him,

"I am not the greatest of man, nor I am the kindest of the purebloods. I have flaws, more than anyone else of my authority. But the thing I know without a doubt, the thing I have always been certain of for all of my life, is that, Hio Zero, I love you. I have always loved you since the day I had laid my eyes on you. If it were not for you, I would not have become the man I am now. You are extremely precious to me, and for those reasons, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Zero."

He swallowed and thrust his hand into his pocket, his fingers fumbling around for the item; and with shaky fingers, he presented it to Zero, mismatched orbs nervous, lips quivering as he asked the next words,

"Will you do the honor of becoming my bride, Zero?"

A moment of silence passed, the most awkward one that he had ever experienced, and instead of receiving the rejection he had  _anticipated_ , the very opposite reaction happened.

Zero had burst out laughing, his amethyst orbs glazing with moisture.

"Damn, Rido, are you seriously proposing to me with a  _paper ring_?"

He nodded, mismatched orbs resolute, his fingers still trembling as he held the ring to the regaled pureblood. It was more than a paper ring to him – the sentimental value that this particular object bore (to him) could not be compared to any diamonds of this world.

It was simply _that_  irreplaceable.

"I had no idea that the great Rido Kuran was such a cheapskate."

The pureblood laughed again, regarding him with amusement, and Rido frowned heavily, brows furrowed, extremely disappointed to see that his proposal was not taken seriously because the choice of his marriage ring was not fitting. Zero had seriously forgotten, and maybe, he was a _fool_  to remember and preserve this item, which had been given to him more than a decade ago and clearly obliterated from the mind of the person who had gifted it to him in the first place.

He had to prevent himself from bashing his face into the wall – he was extremely flustered with himself, as someone could figure out.

"I am not a  _cheapskate_ , Zero. At least not when it comes to you. As for this paper ring, it is just not a  _simple_  paper ring. It's exceptional."

"Oh, is that so? Does it the ability to shoot lasers then?"

His frown deepened, and as he spoke, the desperation; the anguish was clearly evident in his words, "No, Zero. It cannot shoot _lasers_. Have you honestly forgotten about it?"

The mirth on the pureblood's features dissolved into a look of confusion, and with an eyebrow arched, Zero stared down at him, amethyst orbs puzzled.

With a heavy sigh, Rido directed his attention towards the object he held, mismatched eyes fond as he recalled the day he had finally become aware of his not-so-innocent feelings for the son of the Hio family. It had felt liberating, honestly speaking.

"...It's the ring you had given me the first time we had gone to an amusement together. You declared that you loved me, and that day, I made the decision to have you as my lawful spouse, Zero. Quite the decision for a thirteen-year-old, right?" He chuckled nervously, raising his gaze to meet the face of his beloved head on, eyes brimming with pure love that he held for the man before him.

Amethyst orbs instantly softened, as the forgotten recollection became known to the pureblood, and with an awkward cough, Zero averted his gaze to the ground, scratching the back of his head harshly, seeming apprehensive and out of his comfort zone; and yet, his voice was pleasantly gentle despite the choice of his words and actions, "Rido, I am flattered that you think so highly of me, but I cannot accept your proposal. I cannot love you as a man, but only as a friend, a family," A frown made on his face, eyes anguished and guilt-ridden, "Because I have already given my heart to someone else–"

"Is it Haruka?"

The pureblood's eyes widened, but Zero shook his head adamantly, denying his words, but Rido knew better, it had to be his brother. There was no one else in the picture.

"Do not lie to me, Zero."

"I am  _not_  lying!"

Anger flashed across his features, and Rido asked through gritted teeth, his outstretched hand sliding down to his side, crushing the item (the one he had always taken such great care of) into his palm without mercy, "If not Haruka, who then? I have not seen you acquainted with other people. It  _has_  to be him."

Amethyst eyes narrowed down at him, and with a calm; collected voice, Zero said, features impassive and reserved, "Go away, Rido. If you don't believe me, it is on you. If it makes you feel better, then yes, I am in love with Haruka. I wish not to marry you. Because you are not  _him_. I will never be able to love you, even if I so desired to attempt."

The pureblood turned around again, hands balled into fists, "I am sorry. It should not have been this way." A withdrawn sigh passed his lips, and with a parting glance and a barely-audible 'Farewell', Zero strode towards the mansion, posture stiff and rigid; footsteps fast yet elegant.

With wide eyes, Rido stared the back of the vampire, and with alarm rising through him, he abruptly stood up, marching towards the retreating pureblood with the swiftness that he possessed.

"I will be his exchange."

His words leaving in a rush, Rido said the first thing on his mind, as he grabbed his beloved's wrist, wrenching Zero around to face him with desperation.

" _Excuse me_?" Zero looked at him with bewilderment, doubt, and to some extent, unease, but his grip on the wrist tightened, refusing to let it go until he made his point clear to the pureblood.

"I sound crazy, I know, and I cannot believe I am saying this, but ... I want to be his replacement until you decide I am not good enough." He said with a sigh, his mismatched orbs anguished and forlorn, an exasperated scowl plastered on his features, "I believe you. I was a _fool_  to doubt you. I cannot be the person you love, but I can be his substitution. Use me as you wish. I can soothe your pain; your loneliness. I love you. I really love you. Do not throw me away. I cannot live without you, Zero."

Zero stared at him with an unreadable expression, and yet Rido smiled through his anguish, as he resumed his speech, his heart aching terribly within his chest, "Throw me away when you get him. But until then, be mine. Give me a chance. Don't reject me without giving me a chance. I will take care of you. I will love you,  _please,_ Zero _._ "

A long silence followed his reply, and he bit his inner cheek, preparing for the inevitable rejection. He was a fool, he knew, and yet, he could not help but love Zero, so very deeply, that it was near impossible to resurface from this deep pit of the abyss.

The words that he said was in the heat of the moment, but he meant every one of them to the very last drop. It was better than losing Zero to someone else. If it was him, he might be able to make Zero forget about that person, and maybe, make his beloved, fall in _love_  with him.

What a fool, he had been then – he would realize this after a decade.

With a withdrawal sigh, Zero regarded him, eyes grave and solemn, sliding his wrist away from his grasp. The reaction hurt, but Rido said not a word of it, hiding his distressed eyes away from the pureblood.

"...Give me some time to think about it. I do not promise that my answer would change, or it would be anytime soon, but will you be able to wait for it. Will you able to accept it even if I reject you for the last time?"

Heart thumped loudly in his ribcage, and Rido swiftly nodded, eyes determined, digging his nails into his palm, "Of course, Zero. I will wait an eternity for you if I have to. And if you do not find me worthy of giving me your heart, I will try my hardest to accept that fact too."

A wry sigh escaped through the plump lips, and amethyst orbs eyed him with emotions akin to affection, long fingers pinching his nose, and then, pulling him into a hug, planting a warm kiss on his forehead.

"Idiot, Rido, such a fool."

* * *

The memory brought a rueful smile to his lips, and Rido brought his hand closer to lips, placing a yearning kiss upon the golden band.

Zero had indeed come to him, only after 24 weeks of persistent silence. It had pained him to not see his beloved or hear his voice for such a long period of time, but he had waited, albeit impatiently, initiating no contact with the pureblood; praying for the best outcome.

To his bewilderment, the answer was nowhere as cynical as he thought it would be – since Zero seemed to have surprised him yet again with his response.

_His hair clutched, his lips sealed with a pair of another one, his eyes locked with soft, amethyst orbs, a whisper, full of compassion, was utter across his parted lips, "I will marry you Rido. I will fulfill all the duties as a wife. Help me forget him. Soothe my pain. But don't expect me to love you. Because I will not be able to."_

Without wasting time, the following year, around autumn, the wedding had taken place. It had been grand, beautiful, and  _simply_  spectacular. The area had been faced with the breathtaking sunset, slowly descending into slumber, as the moon and the stars had taken its replacement with magnificence. At the end of each seated aisle, lavender scented candles had been hung from the naked tree branches. Petals of white roses had been spread down the aisle, as far as the eyes could see. On either side of the aisle, vampires of all classes and reputation had been seated on the white chairs, their eyes glued to the main couple – him and Zero. In the midst of them, on the front row, Haruka had also taken a seat, shooting daggers at him throughout the  _entire_  ceremony.

To say the least, it had been annoying.

But he had decided to not give a single heed to anyone, not even to his brother. His eyes; his attention had been on Zero the whole time – ever since his soon-to-be-wife had walked down the aisle, looking merely entrancing in his white ruffled shirt, accompanied with white dress pants and shoes, a transparent veil around his head, while in his hands, a bouquet of white orchids was held.

Zero had been, and still was, the definition of  _beautiful_ , and Rido, even then, had a hard time of believing that he was about to acquire the pureblood all to himself in a period of mere moments.

Hio Zero would officially belong to him, and him alone – and he just could  _not_  wait.

Although his attention had been fixed on Zero, the same thing could not have been said for the pureblood. Even on their wedding day, he had not been the object of his wife's attentiveness, but  _someone else_.

With a forlorn smile, a yearning look had been directed towards a child – sitting in the back row, towards the furthest corner to the left – brown hair ruffled, wine-red nervous, continuously flickering around from one person to the other before dropping down to his lap, almost dejectedly; his hands balled into fists on his sides.

For a reason justified to him, he had felt jealous – since he had wanted Zero's eyes to be only placed on him, but it had quickly diminished away, as he had scrutinized the boy for a longer period of time. A peculiar aura surrounded the brunette, a strange allure, and for some unknown explanation, the boy had felt familiar – so much so, that he could actually consider him a family – without even _knowing_  him first.

_What a baffling feeling, indeed!_

Amethyst eyes loving; fond, Zero had chuckled warmly under his breath when the young brunette had literally gulped down the piece of their wedding cake (offered to him by a passing waiter). Creamy stains messily covered the side of his lips, and with the back of his hand, he wiped them off; disregarding the use of the napkin; increasing the volume of his spouse's laughter.

Frowning slightly, Rido had shot the pureblood a puzzled look before quickly dismissing it, as his attention was swayed by the guests that had arrived to congratulate them. At that time, the only conclusion he had been able to come with was that Zero must have been fond of kids – the reason being his undivided concentration on the pureblood child.

Oh, how  _wrong_  he had been.

At their reception, his father had introduced the child to them the next day as Kuran Kaname. A distant cousin of the Kurans; a child that had recently lost his mother through a tragic accident, and someone who was going to stay with his father and his brother in the main Kuran Manor.

And an individual that he had no idea of  _existing_  – until that very day.

Why would his father hide someone of this importance from him? He had a cousin, another family member, and his father did not think that he had the right to know?

 _What in the seven hells was he thinking?_  But he had decided to  _not_  ask his queries to the man. He did not want bloodshed on his wedding day, thank you.

From the corners of his eyes, he had cast a curious glance towards Zero, and immediately, a frown had made its way on his face as he had scrutinized the tense; unease features of the pureblood. Concerned amethysts eyes had kept flickering from his father to Kaname before settling on his father, eyeing him with disgust and hate.

However, before he could place a finger on the reason for his spouse's predicament, a sweet; low voice snapped him out of his concerns,

"You look beautiful. Congratulations on your marriage." Kaname had taken Zero's hand in his smaller one, placing a butterfly kiss on his knuckles; burgundy orbs twinkling as he eyed the pureblood with a smile.

And at that moment, tears had welled up in the amethyst eyes, and with a croaky voice, Zero had shot the young pureblood his most beautiful smile (one which he had never seen on his wife before), grasping the hand into his; squeezing it gently.

"Thank you, Kaname."

Yet again, he had dismissed the exchange as being nothing important. Zero had been emotional because it was their wedding day: a conclusion he had come with to chase away his insecurities.

Oh, how  _misguided_ he had been.

After becoming acquainted with Kaname, he had immediately taken a liking to the young pureblood. The child was courteous, sweet, extremely intelligent, and unfortunately, mostly kept to himself – almost to the point of being antisocial. But he did not mind, after all, these characteristics made Kaname different from the other pureblood children – something he had found to be  _extremely_  intriguing.

He would visit Kaname a day or two each month, bringing him books of adventure and fairytale (his favorite choice of stories) every single time. The bright smile on the young features had always been the highlight of his days, and without knowing himself, he had started considering Kaname as a family, as his own, as his younger _brother_  – since Haruka refused to have anything to do with him after his marriage with Zero.

However, the most _peculiar_  occurrence of this time period was that whenever he had intentions to pay Kaname a visit, Zero would  _insist_  on tagging along with him (every time), and yet, for some reason, his wife would never initiate a contact with Kaname when they reached the manor, seeming contented from watching the young pureblood from the shadows.

He had found the behavior strangely odd, but yet again, he had never questioned Zero about it, shrugging it off as being nothing to worry over.

Once again, how fucking  _awry_  he had been!

His father had died two years later, the cause of his death being suicide. Why did he do it? He had no clue himself, but he was definitely sure that it had to do with his mother's death. The pureblood had not been the same after that incident – it was  _evident_  in his attitude and actions.

As a result of his father's death, Kaname had been adopted by the Shoto family – only because Mrs. Himeko Shoto had been particularly insistent about adopting the young pureblood – claiming that she had been good friends with his father and she did not _think_  it would be a good idea for him and Zero to take care of Kaname since they had recently gotten married and would be planning to have children of their own. Moreover, it would be good for Kaname to have a pureblood of his age around him since her son, Isaya Shoto, was the same age as Kaname – Mrs. Shoto's words that had been, and not his own.

Haruka also seemed to be out of the option – since he was _horrible_  with children and was expected to study abroad for three to four years.

All in all, the Shoto family appeared to be a godsend – and he tried his  _best_  not to feel suspicious about their intentions and goodwill.

After a long, serious contemplation, he had agreed with Mrs. Shoto – albeit reluctantly. Her reasons had been rather persuasive, compelling, and seemed to have Kaname's finest interests in mind. He had desired nothing but the best for Kaname because, at that time of period, he had not deemed himself good enough for a child's upbringing.

Honestly speaking, he was not _prepared,_ and that _scared_ him because he would not be able to take care of Kaname as a proper guardian – and that was the last thing he wanted.

However, even if he had taken his time to explain his  _incredibly logical_  reasons to his wife, Zero had not been aboard with his decision. On the contrary, the pureblood had been adamantly opposed to the arrangement, relentlessly insisting that Kaname should stay with them since he was related to them and they would take better care of him than the ' _infamous bloodthirsty Shoto family_.'

His response had merely been a raised eyebrow and a curt, 'It's the best thing for Kaname', which Zero had responded with a heated glare before storming off the room.

He had been worried that he had  _offended_  his spouse somehow, but a few hours later, Zero had come to him, apologizing profusely; stating his opinion on the matter – before starting to act like his usual self (as if the incident had never happened).

Once again, Rido had disregarded the outburst as being nothing more than a mere concern for the well-being of Kaname.

Yet again, how fucking _inaccurate_  he had been.

Everything, since day one, began to piece together, and slowly yet swiftly, the issues he had been confused about before perfectly made sense to him now.

How could he have been so _blind_  to the facts that were right in front of him? How could he  _refuse_  to see the most obvious clues? But, even if he had known before, what could he have done otherwise? Would have things turned out differently? Would the situation be better than it was now? What _alternative_ could have happened?

Would his chance to marry Zero, to call him as his own, to love him, never have happened if he had been aware of Zero's feelings for Kaname?

The answer was extremely clear to him, as his own selfishness made itself known to him again, and with a heart-rending sigh, Rido buried his face into the palms of his hands, sobbing pathetically.

He refused to lose Zero. He had no desire to give Zero away to someone else – to  _Kaname_. He wanted Zero to belong to him, and him alone.

His selfishness had no bounds. His possessiveness had surpassed the limits. Unwillingly, he felt insanely jealous of Kaname, and yet, he simply could not bring himself to hate him. He loved Kaname – like a younger brother; as his own family. The pureblood was not at fault – it was him, and only him.

If he had never persuaded Zero to marry him... If he had not made Zero stay with him... If he had not been so  _pathetic_...

Zero would have probably ended with Kaname. He would have been happy. His happiness did not lie with him, and it never would, because he was  _not_  Kaname.

But even now, after knowing all of these things, he was _unable_  to let go off Zero. It hurt, yes, but it would pain him, even more so, to be far away from his beloved.

The day Zero would come to the decision that he did not want him anymore in his life, he would leave – without a word of protest; complaint. However, he would only do that after making sure Zero was _happy_ , even if he had to literally hand him over to Kaname to do so.

Until then, he would be with Zero, pretending to be usual-self, feigning to not know his feelings for another man, making amends for the mistakes he had committed against him, and at last, asking for absolution for the atrocious things he had done to him the previous night.

He would do it all – with everything he had in him; until he regained the respect; the trust Zero had lost in him, and until the time, Zero abandoned him for good.

If this was not  _true love_ , that he did not know what it was.

Determination welling in his mismatched orbs, Rido wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and speedily stood up, briskly walking towards the door.

He would become a better person, for everyone involved. It was not the time to drown himself in self-pity. It was not  _like_  him.

After all, he had more important matters (and people) to deal with. His empathy for himself could  _wait_.

Squaring his shoulders, he looked straight ahead, and as he was about to ascend the long staircase, suddenly and out of nowhere, Kaname, with red-puffy eyes and looking like a  _mess_ , came running down and past him, almost knocking him down in the process. Bewildered beyond words, he quickly whirled around, intending to call Kaname out (since he worried about him), but his lips halted in mid-sentence as an equally concerned Isaya followed the distressed pureblood out of the doors, shooting him a nod (clearly stating that he would take care of him) before disappearing out of his sight.

Rido swallowed a sigh and, a second later, resumed his stride over the stairs to the bedroom that belonged to him and Zero. Whatever troubled his cousin, Haruka must inevitably be involved – as he always was. But for the time being, he had not to worry. Kaname was in good hands. Isaya would look after him. He still had trouble understanding why Kaname would leave the pureblood (who undoubtedly loved him and him alone) for a  _foolish_  man like his brother, but who was he to  _blame_  Kaname for it?

Love made people blind – and extremely moronic. He would know. Why? Because that was the only logical answer to Kaname's love for Haruka – which happened to be very similar to his own one for Zero.

Heaving a deep sigh, he shook his head and made a mental note to check up on the pureblood when he was finished attending Zero.

Because, at this moment, Zero was his topmost priority.

With a gentle a push, Rido opened the double-doors leading to his bedroom, and with wide eyes, he met the eyes of his furious brother, on the floor, with a suspicious (slowly fading away) hand-mark on his left cheek.

And the only words that left his mouth, a delightful smirk spreading across his lips, was:

"Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

 

 **A/N:**  And this is the end of the chapter~! What did you think about Rido's past? (¤﹏¤) He was adorable, and yet a highly intelligent, kid~! At least, it was a fresh break from the usual angsty-ness, haha. I will also do Isaya's backstory soon – for those who like him, that is. ●ᴥ●

 **Special Note:**  Rido had decided to become a replacement to Zero because he had really _thought_  he would be able to make Zero fall for him in the future. Unfortunately, that did not happen. Now, he cannot let off go Zero even if he tried to. He will only do so when Zero makes it clear to him that he does not want him (Rido) in his life anymore. Tragic, I know! ٩(×̯×)۶

 **Reviews/Feedback/Kudos** are highly appreciated and welcomed~! I love reading them! ٩◔‿◔۶

Well, this is it for now. Take care, and have a lovely day/night. ＼(●~▽~●)


	12. Burn Him To The Ground

**(Zero)**

_"Because I love you. Why else?"_

Through wide, startled eyes, an eyebrow inquiringly arched, he eyed the pureblood, vaguely bewildered by the response.

He had  _not_  been expecting an answer of that kind (especially in his current state), but what  _more_  could have anticipated from Haruka's typical behavior? The pureblood had always been on the corny side of the line – even more so than his brother.

He swallowed a sigh, the corner of his eye twitching. A bother – Haruka was merely an unnecessary burden on his already strained life. Would he ever be something less burdensome? The answer was probably an enormous, stubborn ' _no_.'

_The indignation._

Why had he opened the door then, someone might curiously inquire. His reason was rather simple and straight to the point: Haruka would have thrown a  _childish_  tantrum (if he had not allowed him inside), continuously going on and on about his rude behavior – or the fact that he did not love him since the time he usually spent with the pureblood was the bare minimum (he had no desire to acquaint himself with Haruka more than necessary) – and further, irksome dialogues along those lines.

A drag – his words were nothing more than a bothersome nuisance, and the fact that he was even able to keep up with them without losing his  _shit_  was something that he should be applauded for.

He exhaled a long breath and closed his eyes, desperately attempting to placate down his raging nerves. After what Rido had done to him (and he was not blaming his husband since he was the one at fault), he had wanted to be alone with his thoughts, his misery, and his guilt.

It would have been extremely  _welcome_  if Kaname had been the one to seek him out, but to his misfortune, it  _had_  to be Haruka, who was not making the situation even slightly better. And he was pissed – grievously annoyed with the irksome pureblood for not having the _decency_  to leave him in his solitude.

The Kuran brothers were a constant pain in the ass – both literally and metaphorically speaking.

"What is it, Haruka? I wish to return to my nap." His words were curt, edgy, and barely concealed his irritation. After all, he was in  _no_  mood to play the good pureblood with the man – someone that had no common sense concerning sensitive situations.

With his lips pursed, the pureblood's forlorn gaze fell on the floor, and Haruka murmured; voice small and hesitant, "I...I wanted to see if you were alright, Zero."

"I am alright. Thank you for your concern, but I want to be left alone."  _Get the hint. Sigh._

Haruka shook his head in exasperation, raising his eyes to meet his, face (flawless and pale) marred by distress.

"No, you are  _not_  alright, Zero! My suspicions that Rido had hurt you have been proven right. Just look at you. You are definitely not _alright_. He had no right to treat you in such a demeaning manner. I would have –"

Though his words were said out of concern for him, to Zero, they seemed to have a greater impact on his temper than on his heart.

That was the last straw. He had enough.  _Screw him._

Without a further admonition, he snapped; his tone almost too harsh and caustic, amethyst orbs flaring with rage as they eyed the forlorn pureblood, "Do you think I am _weak_ , Haruka? So much so, that I need  _you_  to check up on me? The activities that my husband and I do are none of  _your_  damn business!"

The moment his words had crossed his lips, a heavy silence descended upon them, and with wide; anguished eyes, Haruka stared at him, full lips firmly compressed together.

Clenching his jaw tight, Zero directed his gaze away from the pureblood, features exasperated; eyes narrowed as they glared their irritation towards the blameless wall. His words had been harsh, he knew, and they had also devasted Haruka greatly, he knew that as well, but at the same time, he was not to be  _blamed_  for it. He had made his point perfectly clear (the statement to have his personal, well-needed solitude) to the pureblood – but  _no_ , Haruka just  _had_  to be a nuisance (again) and irk him further with his words against Rido and himself.

And, as a result, look what he had done (more likely said) to the man. If Haruka had minded his own business (as he should have in the first place), his words and reaction would (most certainly) have  _never_  happened – unless the pureblood found other ways to get on his nerves, that was.

 _Sigh._ A day like this could not become any worse, right? For once in his life, he actually did  _not_  want to know the answer to that.

"Zero, I am sorry. I have crossed my line again. Truthfully speaking, I had no intentions of making you angry – far from it, actually. But once again, I apologize for my behavior, Zero. It was not appropriate."

The despondency in those words; in that voice, made him raise his head, and with rueful eyes, he eyed the pureblood, features expressionless and reserved.

Lips pursed, eyes closed, hands balled into fists, the pureblood's head was ducked, dark locks covering his features; concealing his emotions from sight.

And Zero, to his astonishment, felt guilt welling within him at the dejected state of the pureblood.  _Damn_ , he should not feel this way, but he still did – and that fact alone baffled him.

It was not his fault, and yet, he blamed himself (again) for an act that he had been provoked to carry out. Maybe his words had been harsh, maybe he could have handled the situation more gently, but his state of vulnerability – and the anguish within his heart – made him irked at everything, at everyone.

Rido had been far from gentle with him, his words; his actions had been terribly horrendous, but Zero was unable to point a finger of blame towards his husband. The pureblood was not to be accused of something that was not his to be blamed, but as a wishful thinking, as a hopeful plea, he had wished that when he had woken up, Rido would have been there for him – comforting him with his words, holding him in his reassuring embrace, mismatched orbs forgiving and fond as they stared into his with undeniable love.

Therefore, the agonized feelings of desolation; sorrow should be understandable when his eyes were greeted with the ominous, empty bed, with his husband nowhere in sight, and unfortunately for him, it consequently fueled his sentiments of desolation – and of  _anger_.

At that moment, when his vulnerability had been the highest, he had not wanted to be alone. He had been desperate for some reassurance, for forgiveness from Rido, and when the realization that his husband would not be returning dawned to him (as time had steadily passed), it already had been too late – the sentiments of anguish and melancholy had successfully engulfed him into the deepest parts of the abyss.

But even if he was furious, vulnerable, and stressed out, taking out his raging feelings on someone (who was only looking out for him) was certainly not an appropriate reaction for him – regardless of the fact that he particularly disliked Haruka for having the affections of the one person he loved.

 _What a dilemma._ Another swallowed sigh.

A couple of more moments lapsed in the stifling silence, and even then, none of them spoke a word. But soon enough, as a deal breaker, it was disrupted by Haruka's startled gasp, mahogany orbs widening as they eyed the object of their affection with bewilderment.

His lips curling into a fond smile, Zero gently brushed the pureblood's cheek with his thumb, amethyst orbs softening; while with his other hand, he tightly clutched the edges of the blankets together to his chest, refusing to let it descend and reveal the aftermath of the previous night.

He had become too _soft_  lately, but to him, the task of staying mad at Haruka for far too long always had been proven to be rather difficult (even now). He always held a soft spot for Haruka in his heart (despite loathing him sometimes), though never in a romantic manner, but as a friend; as a family – a closeness which Haruka took in the wrong way; an intimacy that he took advantage of to acquire a particular person as his own.

The deeds he had done were horrible, the guilt of them was even more so, but it was _necessary_. It was all for  _him_.

"I am also at fault here, Haruka. My words were rather unbecoming of me. When I get my much-needed sleep, I will be alright then. Do you understand where I am coming from, Haruka?"

With a withdrawn sigh, Haruka nodded his head and placed his hand over his own one, mahogany orbs solemn yet oddly gentle.

"Do I need to beat up my brother?"

Zero gave an exasperated sigh, a well-defined eyebrow twitching slightly, "Haruka..." Some things would _never_  change, indeed.

"I was kidding," Haruka responded; voice soft, a faint smile on his features, shuffling to the bed to take place right beside him; seeming to have reverted to his old self, "It will be a suicide mission for him if he ever fought me one-to-one."

From the corner of his eyes, he gave the pureblood an amused look; his eyebrow arched slightly, "Right." He chuckled softly and nonchalantly leaned his head on the broad shoulder, heaving a deep sigh. Well, one additional problem was thankfully solved, and now, he wanted nothing more than a day of sleep. His exhaustion had taken a deep hold over him – and Haruka's shoulder was proving to be rather a comfortable, warm pillow.

He needed to be shot for the diversity of his moods for this particular person,  _seriously_.

Since there was nothing more to be said, a comfortable silence had settled between them, leaving the occupants to their own musings, but soon enough, it was once again disrupted when Haruka decided to wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him close to his chest, his concerned gaze shifting down to Zero's clutched fist.

"May I...?" The pureblood cleared his tone then inquired; tone hesitant, rose-wood orbs worried.

A pause, then with humiliation, Zero averted his eyes down to his lap, grasping the blanket tighter, agitatedly shaking his head.  _No_. He could not let Haruka see – especially not when his wounds had still to recover.

His healing abilities had been reduced significantly because of the hunter charms that had been used on him...by Rido.  _It was not him, Zero, it was not him._ He attempted to remind ( _reassure_ ) himself of that fact, knowing quite well it would not work, but he still tried nonetheless.

That  _beast_  had not been his Rido, he knew that, but the horrendous memories of the torturous activities that had transpired between them the previous night had left a deep scar within him; scared him to death – and he was still trying to cope with the shock, even if it proved to be futile.

 _Deep breaths, Zero, deep breaths._  He squeezed his eyes shut, cold sweat dripping down the side of his head, and buried his face deeper into the warmth that was freely offered to him, trembling slightly within the comfort of the embrace.

It had been horrible... Simply horrible...

"Please Zero," Haruka pleaded softly, resting his forehead against his; stroking the nape of his neck gently; soothingly, "Let me see what he has done to you."

The words managed to trigger him (badly), and with unneeded force, he pushed the pureblood away, shooting him a heated glare; voice harshly stern as he snapped, "Haruka. No. Leave now. I don't want to see your face a second longer."

But to his sheer annoyance, Haruka was not planning to give up, his mahogany orbs urgent with desperation. "Let me bear your pain, Zero. Let me help you. I will leave after that. I promise."

"No."

" _Zero!_ "

The desperation in the pureblood's eyes cultivated, and Zero sighed deeply, his eyes narrowing down in irritation. Why did the man have to be  _so_  stubborn?

"Haruka, I do not wish you to see me in such a state. Leave me to myself, please. This is what I desire. Respect my wishes for once in your life, I beg of you."

He phrased his words as carefully as possible, attempting not to sound irritated (despite his inner turmoil), wishing against all the odds that Haruka would  _understand_  and  _leave_  him alone without the need of violence.

He could not let Haruka see his blemishes. He would not allow him to blame Rido. He could not let anyone raise a finger towards his husband. He, Zero Hio, would rather have his dignity soiled than of his husband.

His respect for Kuran Rido matched his love for Kuran Kaname. It was  _that_  important to him.

A minute passed in complete silence, and with a long-withdrawn sigh, the pureblood gave a reluctant nod, admitting his defeat, a look of dejection ghosting over his features, "Alright, Zero."

"Thank you, Haruka."

The brunette compressed his lips bitterly and narrowed his eyes down at him, shooting him another curt nod.

Zero observed him with silence, waiting for the man to just leave the room of his own volition, but as time prolonged, nothing of that sort occurred, and to his immense annoyance, Haruka kept staring at him with that unreadable gaze of his, not saying a single word, while his lips stayed pursed into a thin line.

The irritation was unbearable _. Fuck._

 _"_ Is there anything else you would like to say before you  _leave_ , Haruka?" He broke the deafening silence with his words, his left eyebrow twitching ever-so-slightly. If he had to deal with the secretive; silent glances sent to him from the pureblood a second longer, he would become insane – and might consequently murder the man by _mistake_.

He certainly had enough of him – if that was not abundantly clear enough.

"Yes. I have a request to ask of you." Haruka responded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, his eyes holding a seriousness in them that made Zero extremely uncomfortable.

With his eyes narrowed, he eyed the pureblood cautiously, arching a well-defined brow at him, his features impassive – and concealing the reality of his feelings behind a collected mask.

What  _more_  could Haruka possibly need from him? Why could the man just  _not_  leave him alone?  _Sigh._

"Go on."

"I want to hold you."

A long pause, as he stared at Haruka, the corner of his eyes twitching.  _What the heck?_  Did the pureblood only think about  _sex,_  regardless of the situation at hand?

The nerve of this man...!

" _Excuse me_?" The exasperation in his voice could not be further highlighted, but even if it was not, his face said it all.

His question seemed to have caught the pureblood off guard, and with wide eyes, Haruka looked at him, dumbfounded, cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

Well, that reaction was certainly  _not_  the one he was expecting.

"No! I did _not_  mean in that way! Holding you without sex involved – like I was doing it a few minutes ago. My intentions were clean, Zero, I promise!"

With unimpressed eyes, he eyed the pureblood, silent and impatient. It was hard to believe Haruka (sometimes), especially when the man's feelings for him were concerned. They could be innocent, yes, but most of the time, ulterior motives were always involved.

After all, Isaya was the perfect example (and reason) as to why he had trust issues with people. That pathetic excuse for a man could not be trusted, and he had a terrible feeling that Isaya would not abide by his conditions (and meet Kaname without his permission) soon enough.

All his sacrifices would mean for nothing, and that fact alone seriously pissed him off to no end. When he was done with everything, Isaya Shoto would be the first one to die by his hands. For that fateful day to arrive, he could simply not wait. After all, his hate for that certain pureblood was rather deep – with good reason, that was.

"Can I not embrace you, Zero? Do you hate me that much?"

The distraught voice startled him out of his malicious thoughts (the ones in which he tortured Isaya Shoto in the most horrible ways imaginable), and Zero raised his eyes to meet with the distressed eyes of the man, his eyebrows furrowed together.

 _Well, damn_. It did not seem like (even in the slightest) that Haruka would leave him alone unless his wish was fulfilled first. It was just an embrace, right? What could  _possibly_  go wrong?

"If I say 'yes,' do you promise to leave me alone afterward?"

The fact that he was willing to comply with the man's wishes did  _not_  mean that he was happy about it – his feelings were in the opposite direction, if that piece of information was not clear enough.

He had to suppress another urge to sigh again.  _Fuck._

"Of course." The pureblood gave a definite nod.

A sigh, then with a grin, he eyed the pureblood, amethyst orbs bemused, "Then, Haruka, what are you waiting for? Do you need a special invitation?" The sooner he was done with  _this_ , the sooner he would have his much-desired rest.  _About freaking time, I say._

Haruka shot him a charming smile, and without a second to lose, the pureblood scooted closer to his side, sliding his arms around his waist and hugging him firmly towards his frame.

"Thank you, Zero."

A pause, then he shot the man a wry smile, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck, "Idiot."

With an arched eyebrow, his smile becoming more pronounced, Haruka watched him, amused, "I will not mind turning into a  _chicken_ if that would make you happy, Zero." A warm chuckle escaped the pureblood's lips, and Haruka held him tightly against his chest, planting a fond kiss on the side of his face.

Raising his head slightly, Zero eyed him (with a straight face) for the longest of a moment, and Haruka stared back at him, his face equally impassive as his own one. And the next thing they realized, with a sudden awareness, was the fact that they had burst into a series of laughter, foreheads pressed together; arms around each other – simply enjoying the familiarity of the moment.

For the barest of a second, he was thrown back into the past, where good old times were less complicated; less hostile, and more enjoyable; more radiant. The only piece (and person) missing from the picture was Rido – without him, the picture would never be perfect. It had to be all three of them together.

"Chicken? Of all the things you could have said."

"It made you laugh, didn't it?"

"Maybe, Haruka, maybe."

The sounds of their laughter had died into a comfortable silence, and he had closed his eyes, drifting into a world of nothingness, but with gentleness, Haruka woke him up with his words, an amusing smile gracing his lips, "Hey, Zero?"

With a deep groan, he cracked his eyes open, shooting the brunette an inquiring look. From  _when_  did sleep become so hard to obtain?  _The moment **you**  decided to let Haruka inside the room, dumbass. _The snarky voice responded, and he groaned more loudly, burying his face deeper into the pureblood's shoulder.

Let him die in peace, _please_.

"What is it, Haruka?" He was extremely close to murdering Haruka, but he held the urge in – or at least, attempted to. If he did not get his sleep in the next couple of minutes, hell would break loose – with all chaos included. And he would  _not_  be blamed for that either, thank you.

"Nothing, my love." The pureblood's warm chuckle surrounded him, and Haruka slid his fingers under his chin, tilting it up; his lips curled into a small smile, "I just love you, Zero." His whisper was gentle against his skin, and yet, Zero felt nothing but alarm, "Far too much for my own good."

But before he could  _even_  act upon the confession by throwing the pureblood out of the room, Haruka had closed the distance between, and in a blink of an eye, had captured his slightly parted lips into a searing kiss without a word of warning given.

And Zero, too bewildered to react, froze on the spot; his eyes widening when the realization ( that he had broken his promise to Kaname) penetrated his consciousness like a red-hot knife.

_No...No...No..._

And the next thing he knew, his hand had risen (as a natural reflex, one born of anger and shock against the action) and had been connected with the side of Haruka's face – with so much force, that the pureblood had ended up on the floor with a nasty hand-print on his cheek.

This could  _not_  be happening...! What had  _he_  done?...!

* * *

**(Isaya)**

Outside the glass doors, the sun was rising, coating the surrounding hills in a warm, pinkish glow. Bright colors painted the pristine skies, mesmerizing the eyes with its etherealness. The wind was soft; gentle as it glided through the darkened-green leaves of the trees, enrapturing them in a moment of crisp chillness.

Overall, the weather was lovely, warm, and welcoming (something he would  _usually_  be enjoying watching from the safety of his chambers) in comparison with the mood of the room – awful, cold, and  _suffocating_.

The stark contrast was rather baffling, and to some degree, _irritating_ , but nothing mattered because he was here with  _him_  (after so many years) – regardless of the fact that persistent silence from the other party was gradually grating on his nerves.

_Patience, Isaya, patience._

Heaving a sigh, Isaya flattened his gaze upon mop of brown hair (the owner was occupying the couch with him), his features contorting with exasperation. They had been like _this_  – seated upright, no words exchanged between each other, lost in their own musings; worries, refusing to acknowledge the other's existence (Kaname was doing that part) – for a couple of hours. Therefore, the fact that he was coming to the end of his patience should not be surprising, right?

Excuses, he knew, but  _why_  would he justify his own reasonings to himself, someone might ask – to feel less guilty, of course. What other reason could there be? After all, he did have a conscious, regardless of what people may  _wrongly_  assume about him.

He pursed his lips into a thin line, his flaming, turquoise orbs narrowing down at the pureblood intently. Kaname seemed (and probably was) extremely distraught – his head was bowed, his shoulders were stiff, his chocolate strands covered his eyes, and his features lacked a single drop of life. It was sickeningly  _obvious_  (he preferred it not to be) that Kaname had taken the incident hard, and yet, not a single tear escaped his eyes since the moment they had stepped into his mansion.

The pureblood was shaken terribly by the betrayal, he could tell; the pureblood was attempting to hold his anguish in check, he realized that as well, but instead of feeling sympathy for the man, stirrings of satisfaction bloomed within his heart without no accompanied feelings of remorse. Kaname deserved the pain, the betrayal, the heartbreak. He served it  _all_  for abandoning him, for deserting their six years of relationship, and for  _breaking_  his heart.

He could not be  _more_  happy about their current situation, but at the same time, he could not bring himself to detest the pureblood. He loved Kaname – to the extent of abandoning his morals and teachings – until this very day. Although, the fact that Kaname did not  _deserve_  his undying love for him was an entirely different story.

He was a person to harbor grudges against people, after all, if that was not evident enough.

But even though he held  _some_  animosity for Kaname, the reality of his feelings would never change, even if he slept with _many_  people; even if they were  _extremely_  good-looking. If they were not Kaname, there was no chance in seven hells he would ever fall in love with them – he was speaking from experience since he did try his best to shift his feelings to his number two favorite concubine, Takuma Ichigo.

The irony that the man had chosen to stay with him (and console his broken heart in numerous of provocative ways) – rather than leaving to be on Kaname's side (they had been best of buddies in high school!) never failed to amuse him.

Kaname was always surrounded by interesting people _, curse him._

With a shake of his head, Isaya heaved a long-withdrawn sigh and nonchalantly slid his arm around the pureblood's waist (his patience had lasted long enough, thank you), pulling the man close to his side; burying his face into the familiar, dark strands – as he used to do, countless of times in the past.

It seriously had been _too_  long. The fact that he had to wait for  _this_  moment for many, torturous years made every lonely night (the times he was not having sex and actually thinking about his life for once) all worth it. Patience was indeed a virtue, as many scholars had stated in the past, but only  _now_  did he realize the true meaning of the phrase.

He needed more moral lessons in his life, seriously.

Kaname turned his head to the side, regarding him with a blank stare, and he only managed to shoot the pureblood a wry smile, holding him closer and more protectively towards himself.

"What is it?"

The words were chapped and apathetic, but there was  _something_  in the tone of pureblood's voice that did  _not_  sit properly with him. The longer he stared into the vacant pool of nothingness, the sharper the ache in his heart became, and with difficulty, he tore his gaze away from the wine-red orbs – the same ones he had always cherished; the exact ones that used to be padded with haughtiness and pride – before compressing his lips bitterly. What had happened to his Kaname?

 _Haruka happened_ , the thought brought a sour taste to his mouth, and he released another heavy sigh, reluctantly bringing his gaze towards the owner of his heart.

A terrible, terrible move on his part.

His heart throbbed painfully in his chest, and he had to inhale a deep breath to keep his composure unscathed. Soulless eyes continued to stare at him with ambiguity, showering him with a sense of discomfort, and in that moment, the sole solution that he could think of (in that moment) was...

"Ouch! What was  _that_  for?" Kaname growled, rubbing his face with the back of his hand, a form of irritation rising on his expressionless face.

He had grabbed the nearest wool cushion and ungracefully  _smacked_  the gloominess out of the pureblood's face with no hesitancy. A rather uncanny method on his part, but it  _actually_  worked, and for now, that was enough for him.

"You were beginning to look like a _dead_  man. It was starting to scare me. "

His only response was a heated glare in his direction – before Kaname turned his face away from him and observed the portrait on the wall with vivid attention, his jaw set tightly, indicating that hints of annoyance for  _him_  remained.

_Fuck._

Maybe he was insane, or sexually-depraved, or even a  _masochist_ , but the fact that Kaname was exasperated at him was  _extremely_  arousing – and the mere notion of 'aggressive sex' was even more so, but he eradicated his sexual urges with utmost urgency, shaking his head in disgust.

This was  _not_  the time to get an erection.

"Are you okay, Kaname?" He decided to ask instead, his question harboring a double meaning within its words, one which the pureblood seemed to have expertly grasped by the expression on his face.

Kaname was rather intelligent when the topic of feelings was _not_  involved (thankfully, or he would have lost the pureblood to Zero-san a long time ago), but it did not bother him, to a certain degree, because this was one of the characteristics that Kaname was composed of (even though, sometimes, it was quite annoying to drill his intentions, and feelings, into the pureblood. It had taken Kaname six damn years to realize his attraction towards him, for Pete's sake!).

Good old times, indeed, but rather painful to remember.  _Sigh._

The pureblood turned his head towards him and shot him a look that was half glare, half withdrawn, shrugging his inquiry away.

Well, that worked out  _splendidly_. He sighed deeply. Of course, Kaname was not 'okay.' It was a moronic inquiry to ask, but he _had_  to ask something – unless he wanted to experience the silence of gloom (as if as they were in a funeral of a hated one) once again.

Nope,  _that_  was out of the question. One man could only take so much, after all – despite the fact that he was no ordinary man, but that _little-tiny detail_  did not make a difference on his based-on-stone and never-changing self-justification.

Stubbornness was his middle name. Anyone who might  _perhaps_  disagree with him may leave out of the door, fall into a hole, and die a miserable death.  _Christ._

With a resigned sigh, he stared at the silent pureblood (for a whole minute) with a contemplative look, and Kaname, pursuing his lips into a thin line, shot him heated daggers mercilessly, not backing down from the staring contest without a fight.

Isaya smirked and scooted closer to the pureblood, turquoise orbs glinting with undecipherable emotions, "Kaname," His voice was smooth as silk, yet his eyes told the pureblood an entirely different story, "Do you want revenge?"

There was a rapid succession of blinking, and then, Kaname arched an eyebrow, inquiring him silently with his eyes.

The curl of his lips became more pronounced, and he elaborated his inquiry, in such a manner, that led no doubts to the mind – and would surely get the  _desired_  reaction out of the pureblood.

"Do you want revenge on  _Haruka-sama_ , Kaname?"

Wine-red orbs gradually widened at the implication of his words, and Kaname, as a reflex, shook his head swiftly, moving away from him in haste; his expression as anguished as before.

But, he was having  _none_  of that. The pureblood's reaction (reasonably straightforward) to his suggestion irked him; frustrated him, and with a deep growl from his throat, he clamped his fingers over the man's arm, holding him in a deathly, vice grip; flaring, ocean-blue eyes boring deeply into the bewildered burgundy ones.

He had  _enough_  of this madness. Kaname was  _insane_  for loving a despicable man like Haruka. The pureblood needed someone to save him from his crazy delusions – and fortunately for Kaname, that someone was  _him_.

If only the pureblood had not left him, things would have turned out to be different, they would not be in this pain-in-the-ass of a dilemma, and Kaname would have never experienced the anguish of betrayal.

He was reasonably confident that he could keep his pants on (and not indulge himself in sexual activities with his bed partners) if another chance was given to him. It would be challenging in the beginning, but he could give it a try for Kaname.

Love made him weak.  _Sigh_.

When the arm in his possession attempted to break free, his attention was once again directed towards the struggling pureblood, the corner of his eyebrow twitching ever-so-slightly.

Kaname was making this hard for himself, as well as for him, more than necessary. Was it  _that_  unbearable to listen to his words? Or was the man just too stubborn to his liking?

Maybe it was a mixture of both, but he was not letting go of the pureblood until Kaname heard him out – and succumbed to his suggestions that would make his nemesis pay for their deeds, crowning him the victor of this endless,  _useless_  war.

That day was not very far, but the wait for it was quite torturous. He  _could_  do this. The only requirement that he needed was a dozen of wholly filled packets of patience, preferably with free shipping – since he seemed to be running out of it rather quickly.

If he was not in this tight of a situation, he would have laughed his ass off at his very good, not-hilarious joke.  _Fuck it._

The struggles became more insistent;  _annoying_ ; and as a warning, he tightened his grip on the appendage, his nostrils flaring, a delicate expression of his supreme frustration towards the pureblood.

He had to keep his calm, or he would seriously lose it – a sight that he wanted no one to see, _especially_  the pureblood in his possession.

"Kaname," His voice was stern, and he held Kaname in place, turquoise orbs narrowed; displeased. "Listen to me."

The pureblood shook his head more, shooting him a glare through his anguished, wine-red orbs; attempting to free his hand from him – but he would not  _let_  him, not now, at least.

"Don't you want Haruka-sama to  _feel_  the same way? Don't you want Zero-sama to  _suffer_  for his deeds?"

That  _kiss_ was not supposed to be in his plan, he was planning for Kaname to see a far sinister sight, but since it happened nonetheless, he was not complaining. The poor-excuse-of-a-pureblood-king Kuran-fucking-Haruka was useful sometimes – not that he liked him.  _Ew._

The futile attempts to flee from him crumbled to a sudden halt, and the pureblood regarded him impassively. The slightest twitch of the dark eyebrow was the only indication that Kaname was  _actually_ listening to him.

Prayers _do_  get answered – just not the ones that were of importance.  _Sigh._

For his next words, he  _had_  to look away from Kaname (since the ache in his heart was too great and the jealousy too unbearable) and his grip on the pureblood's arm loosened for the barest of a fraction, his features tight with fury when the dreaded words slipped through his lips.

"You will need to have sex with Zero-sama to accomplish that."

"..."

Kaname, finally being able to yank his arm free, had taken the chance through his distraction, and with a vehement glare, smacked him across the head (extremely hard) before striding towards the door with unimaginable hurry. A very lovely, "go to hell," accompanying his departure.

The pureblood's show of  _affection_  was rather painful, and if he was any other ordinary vampire, a brain surgery would have been immediately required, but since he was not one, he was perfectly fine – and so was his resolve, one which he was quite hesitant about until this moment.

The fact that Kaname was against his suggestion (so much so, that the pureblood would actually _smack_  him for it) hardened his determination. Kaname hated Hio Zero with vehemence (all thanks to the pureblood himself). So, even if Kaname ended up sleeping with his arch-enemy, at least, he would have the guarantee that pureblood would  _not_  fall in love with Zero-san – while at the same time, his plan would work splendidly in his favor.

Isaya did not like this part of his scheme a single bit, but unfortunately for him, it was a necessity for his further plans. Kaname would be _his_  sooner than planned if he did this. Therefore, this small sacrifice should mean nothing to him (or at least, he was pretending it to be nothing) in the long run.

He needed not to be jealous, not when he was  _this_  close to gain what he wanted.  _Sigh._

The dilemma of the situation did not escape him, but he had to applaud himself for being such a manipulative, genius mastermind (and an asshole, to some extent).

Zero-san should have  _never_  underestimated him, but  _oh well_ , he was once again not complaining. He knew he was breaching his condition with the pureblood by meeting Kaname before the stated time, but did he care?  _No._ What Zero-san did not know would not hurt him in the least.

"He loves you, Kaname." Isaya continued, his determined eyes glinting in the sunlight peeking through the foliage, and stood up from his seat, following the pureblood out of the door, "So much so, that he would do  _anything_  for you. You have no idea the power you hold over him."

For the barest of a moment, there was a halt in the steps and a sudden stiffening of the shoulders, but Kaname resumed his 'escape' with more urgency, appearing to have not heard him.

But, Isaya knew him  _too_  well. The pureblood had heard him loud and clear. Kaname was playing hard to get – just with the  _wrong_  competitor.

With vampiric speed, he was beside the pureblood in no time, and without a word of warning, he took hold of the pureblood's arm: wrenching him around and pulling him towards him, chest to chest, eyes to eyes.

Bemused turquoise orbs bored into the bewildered; furious burgundy ones, and he smirked; his words ruthless and straight to the point.

"Fuck him and throw him aside. Make him realize what a whore he is." His fingers slid under the pureblood's chin, and he gently tipped it upwards, leaning closer to his face – lips almost touching; breaths mingling between them, a tantalizing taste that only left him wanting more, "There is no better revenge, Kaname. They need to suffer... Both of them."

His eyes darkened, pleased, when a contemplative look flashed across the pureblood's features, but before Kaname could grace him with a response (a portrayal of colorful insults), he swooped in for a sweet kiss, winking down at the wide-eyed, speechless pureblood with no modesty.

There was no need for Kaname to reject his suggestion without thinking it over.

"Revenge tastes sweet, but so does your lips, Kaname."

With Haruka and Zero out of the picture, victory would be his, and so shall be Kaname.

After all, there was no finer way to kill two birds with a single stone – or destroy two purebloods with a single Isaya Shoto, right? _Heh._

_Bring it on, Zero-san, Haruka-san. I will be **waiting** for you._

* * *

 

 **A/N:  **Damn, should Kaname take up Isaya's suggestion to sleep with Zero? Or would that be  _too_  cruel? ٩(×̯×)۶

As some of you have correctly guessed, Zero was not the one who initiated the kiss, but it was Haruka. Zero did not notice Kaname's or Rido's presence because he was too shocked (the hunter drugs -poison from the hunter's charms and weapon- in his system was the primary cause that he was less attentive of his surroundings, as well as the cause of his extreme exhaustion).

As for Isaya, I have no words for him. Sometimes, I do wonder who the real antagonist of this story is. Any guesses/suggestions? ٩(̾●̮̮̃̾•̃̾)۶

Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter! •ᴥ• **Feedback/Reviews** will be extremely appreciated. (つд｀)

Also, a big thanks to _bleedingangel95, ZeKa14, and V2_ for commenting! ≧◡≦

Take care and have a wonderful day/night~! (´･ω･`)


	13. Losing What Matters

**A/N:**  Damn, this chapter took me too long to write. I deeply apologize for the delay! I was suffering from a writer's block. ಥ_ಥ

**Warnings:**  Nothing serious, Haruka being insufferable again.

* * *

**(Haruka)**

Shocked was an  _understatement,_  he was bewildered beyond words.

_What_  had happened?  _Why_  had it happened?  _How_  could it happen?

The setting was perfect, his feelings were divulged, and the only thing missing was a kiss to make this surreal moment real – something that he was  _certain_  that Zero had desired as much as him.

But, by the looks of it, his assumptions were proven to be wrong ( _yet again_ ) since, on this very humiliating moment, he was ungracefully sprawled on the floor, holding his stinging cheek with one palm; his heart sinking down into the pit of his stomach.

He had been rejected.

_Again._

To seek some answers; _comfort_ , his baffled, pained look met the amethyst eyes of the pureblood, but the absolute rage; hate directed towards  _him_  in that gaze made his heart twist with unexplainable agony.

Would his feelings  _never_  be returned...? Would he  _never_  be good enough as his brother...?

"You will never be good as Rido, Haruka. You know that; I know that. Stop trying to fool yourself that  _I_  will ever love the likes of you."

Simple words, easy to understand, yet at the same time, ruthless to his mental well-being, watered his eyes, and with a down-earth realization, Haruka realized that he had expressed his insecurities to the world open.

_Fuck._

"Zero, I..."

"Stop talking. I don't want to hear another word from you. You betrayed the trust I had in you. Get out of the room this instant, Haruka." The pureblood's face was devoid of expression; eyes flat and cold as they regarded him with insignificance, and Haruka, frozen on the spot, gulped down the uncomfortable lump in his throat, clenching his hands into tight fists.

Absolutely pathetic, wasn't he? What  _kind_  of person loved someone who did  _not_  give two cents about them?

_Ah._

... A person like himself, he presumed.

He narrowed his eyes down at the floor, pursuing his lips into a thin line to prevent himself from choking down on his saliva. It hurt. Extremely so. Did Kaname feel like  _this_  every single day because of him?

He could not even begin to fathom the anguish.

Suddenly, the doors of the room were forced open, and to fuel his already small spacks of humiliation into a full-blown fire, the last person he wanted to see strode inside the chamber brazenly, gracing him with a mocking smile that complimented perfectly with the scorn in his eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The words were innocent enough, but the moment he locked his eyes with his brother, memories came rushing back to him, accompanied by the anger that he had mistakenly forgotten against the man.

This person had hurt Zero – badly; for no real reason. Rido had no right to even show his face in front of Zero again. How  _dare_  he come here then? He would not allow his brother to come even a single inch close to his beloved.

"Get out–!"

"Of course not, dear husband. Haruka was just  _leaving_."

A cold, heartless, uncaring voice interpreted his warning (and the punch that he was about to throw at his brother) and Haruka, once again, traveled his bewildered gaze over the pureblood's face, landing them on the distant; vacant orbs of the man.

... Zero did not care about him at all, did he? He was disposable to Zero as anyone else, wasn't he?

But then,  _why_  did he love the pureblood so  _damn_  much?

It made no freaking sense.

Clenching his teeth tightly, Haruka squeezed his eyes shut to halt the tears from escaping, breathing slowly and carefully through his nose to hold onto his leftover dignity.

He would not  _let_  his brother see his pathetic, weak state. He would not  _allow_ his brother to regard him with pity. He would not give his brother another reason to ridicule him.

That's why... he would not permit himself to cry. He needed to be strong, fierce, and firm with his decision to  _not_  weep.

But even then, why did it have to be  _s_ o _fucking_  hard?

"Want some help, Haruka?" Rido Kuran, the man he detested most in the entire world, offered him a hand, the concerned look on his face so real that it could be nothing more than an act of pretense, and for the barest of a moment, his hatred for his brother faltered.

Was Rido genuinely  _concerned_  about him?

But, not even a second later, when his eyes landed on the ring that occupied his brother's finger, his moment of doubt shattered into pieces. Bitterness and resentment rose rapidly in his chest as he continued to stare at the golden band with contempt.

What a fool he was even to assume that his brother would be worried about him. It was near impossible for Rido to feel anything human-like, especially towards him. After all, what kind of person would steal the love of his brother's life away from him?

Not a caring; worried brother, that was for sure.

Antagonized by sight, he slapped the hand away without reverence and rose back up his feet, narrowing his eyes down at the pureblood.

"You have no idea how much I hate you, Rido." He claimed; tone harsh with anger, "I wish you were dead. I wish you were never born. Because then, I would have been living a life that you unrighteously stole from me."

His words were ruthless, he knew, but the profound anguish in those mismatched orbs made it all worth it.

It was time for the great Rido Kuran to get off from his high horse. He was confident that being hated by your kin would be nothing more than pure torture, but did he care? Of course...  _not._

His brother deserved all the torment; the anguish this world had to offer to him. He had it  _coming_ for his sins.

However, the one thing he did  _not_  expect was the painful punch coming right his way.

Startled by the sudden shoot of pain, Haruka took a couple of steps back, holding his bleeding nose and mouth with one hand, while his bewildered gaze traveled to his tormentor.

He had anticipated it to be his brother (his words were not the kindest, after all), but to his greatest dismay, the reality that he was faced with was much harsher than his assumptions.

It was not his brother, but it was ...  _Zero_?

But... "Why?"

His thoughtless inquiry seemed to have infuriated the pureblood further, and with enraged eyes and gritted teeth, Zero pointed towards the door, his nostrils flaring, "GET. OUT. NOW."

_Huh?_

He stood frozen on the spot, stunned and speechless. Shame flushed his face and neck, and he unconsciously held his nose tighter, his stomach curling into knots.

Zero had hit him...again? How could the pureblood  _humiliate_  him like this in front of his brother? How could Zero treat him with disrespect when he did  _nothing_  wrong? What the actual fuck?

His inner conflict was fierce and threatened his very existence, but his unwillingness to move made the pureblood speak again, his tone dripping with menace, "If you don't leave in the next three seconds, you will be dead to me for eternity, Haruka Kuran."

Grief came to his heart and moisture came to his eyes, but he willed them away, forcing himself to nod, "I ... okay... I will go." His voice sounded as shattered as his heart, and with that said, he disappeared out of the room, running out of the mansion; running out of this situation at hand.

Why would he stay any longer when his presence was not welcomed anymore? He was not a fool. He had messed up – badly, he knew. His relationship with his brother was already ruined, but the thought of losing Zero over something this _idiotic_ was not something he could handle.

He would die without Zero. He could not live without him. He could not deal with _this_...! His heart ached; his body thrummed with excruciating pain.

But, even if he was experiencing absolute distress over possibly losing Zero, the feelings of indignation were also present within him. His pride had taken a huge blow. Zero had no right to treat him in this impudent manner. He had no right to cast him aside like a piece of trash because of his words against his brother. He had no right to throw his feelings back to his face.

A Hio should know his god-damn place, the pureblood should have been delighted to be  _wanted_  by him, but by the looks of it, Zero had forgotten his status in the vampire hierarchy.

Fuck it. Hell to everything.

He needed a release. He wanted to forget. He did not want to live with these memories – these  _feelings_.

Where was  _Kaname_...?

Sliding down against the bark of a tree, Haruka thrust his hand into his pocket and grabbed his phone, dialing a number he had come to know by heart with his trembling fingers.

He placed the device against his ear, closing his eyes; praying to hear that soothing, gentle voice as soon as possible.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Leave a message._

No response, huh?

Haruka pursed his lips into a thin line and redialed the number, his hold on the object rightening. He would not give up. He refused to forfeit without trying his best.

He  _needed_  to hear Kaname. Now. This very instant.

_Pick up, Kaname, pick up. Don't do this to me. I need you. Pick up. Please._

And after a whole moment, his wish was finally granted when the call was answered... but not by the person he wanted.

"Hello, Haruka-sama. Kaname is sleeping now. I would wake him up, but he looks rather adorable sleeping on  _my_  bed. May I take a message?"

The phone slipped through his fingers, and he stared ahead, shocked; his heart suddenly going very still.

_What...?_

* * *

**(Kaname)**

_The balmy, soft morning breeze drifted across his chocolate locks and brought the sweet fragrant of flowers and something delicious, a scent he could not place his finger upon, into his nose, and his eyes wandered around, taking in the surroundings before they settled on an object that piqued his interest (as well as his confusion)._

_A wooden basket, laid on top of a red and white patterned clothing, was there before his eyes, accompanied by two glasses of orange juice and a freshly-baked apple pie, which was nearly wiped out from the plate by the looks of it. His puzzlement managed to double with vigor, but at least now, Kaname knew where the mouth-watering scent was coming from..._

_Was he having a picnic? But with whom?... He could **not**  have eaten the apple by himself. It was too much, even for him._

_His perplexed gaze strayed down to his lap, and without knowing himself, a bright smile bloomed on his face, bringing his heart into peace when his eyes rested upon the object of his unyielding love._

_"You will catch a cold, ...-sama."_

_With gentleness, his fingers stroked the soft, silver strands of the person laying on his lap, and with a full grin, he pinched the pureblood's delicate nose, startling him awake with amusement._

_Eyelids snapped open to reveal a pair of amethyst orbs, shooting him an annoyed glance, but in less than a moment, the vexed look was replaced by a gorgeous smile as the owner of those enchanting eyes gazed him with **such**  fondness that would make any girl woo with appreciation (and mind you, he was  **not**  a girl)._

_"What were you thinking about, Kaname?" The voice, smooth as silk, graced him with attention, and he, Kaname Kuran, gave a smile of his own, his eyebrows furrowed together slightly._

_"...You will never abandon me, right? ...Not like my father did?" He heard himself say, but the words did not register to his brain because he did not understand them in the least. Why would he say that? Who was his father? And why did his heart ache so badly at the thought of his parent?_

_Indescribable emotions flashed across the flawless features of the pureblood, whose name he did not know (or did not remember at this moment), but it was gone as fast as it has appeared as the man shot him a charming smile, melting his heart into a pit of pure solace._

_"Of course not, Kaname. I promised I will always be there for you, remember?"_

_He felt his own eyes glistening with moisture, and without helping himself, Kaname embraced the pureblood's head tightly, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent humiliating tears from appearing. "I love you, ...-sama."_

_"I do too, Kaname, I do too...You have no idea the extent of my love for you..." The pureblood trailed off and sighed heavily under his breath, sliding his fingers into his wavy, brown hair, causing his eyes to open and to regard the man with a silent inquiry._

_The pureblood's intent gaze wandered over his face, before settling on his lips, and with delicateness, the pureblood cupped his cheeks in his hands, placing a gentle kiss on the bridge of his nose, "But I have a feeling that your love for me will not last for too long, Kaname..."_

_His chest ached with unceasing pain, and Kaname stared down at the man, horrified. The words were unimaginable to him – merely outrageous to his brain and heart. He did not know why, but for this man, if he truly loved him, his love for him would last for **eternity**._

_Kaname was positively sure of it. He was a child, he knew, but the feelings he held for the pureblood before him were unquestionably real as the existence of the endless sky._

_The painful twisting of his heart was enough of a proof to him. So, how could the man **dare**  tell him otherwise?_

_"How could you say that?..."_

_The pureblood raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled, but there was no mirth in the melodious sound, "How, you ask?" His eyes resembled a porcelain doll: lifeless, vacant, as the man regarded him with a heartwrenching smile, pulling his head down for a bittersweet kiss on his lips._

_"Because you are the one who is going to abandon me first, Kaname."_

* * *

A warm touch, the exact opposite of the coldness he was experiencing, startled him awake, and with  _too_  much effort, Kaname opened his eyes to meet with a pair of widened, concerned turquoise orbs, increasing his confusion tenfold.

Where was he again...? Why did he feel so tired...? Who was that man...?

"I presume you had a bad dream." A vaguely familiar voice whispered in his ear, and Kaname, alarmed by the proximity, harshly slapped the hand away from him, leveling a heated glare on the grinning pureblood.

Yeah, staring right into eyes of the source of his troubles, he realized  _where_  he was and with  _whom_  he was. The irritation was real, no doubt.

But, to confirm his surroundings one more time, his gaze wandered around the room aimlessly, a frown gracing his lips. This place brought back memories, ones that included him and Isaya; ones that he would not have liked to remember in his current state of mind. They were in the summer villa of the Shoto family because, according to Isaya's words, the main mansion of the Shoto household had to go under urgent repairments. To him, the mansion looked perfectly fine, but suspiciously enough, that was not the case with Isaya. The pureblood had seemed rather agitated to leave, insisting that his residence needed immediate renovations, and he, too mentally exhausted, just went along with the obvious lie without questioning the pureblood any further.

Exhaustion, both mental and physical, made him compliant, and to his misfortune, Isaya Shoto knew that fact very well.

"Keep your presumptions to yourself, Isaya." His answer lacked the required courtesy that should be given to his host, but he did give a cent? Of course not.

And by the  _looks_  of it, his host did not seem to care a single bit – if the broadening of his grin was anything to go by.

"Oh? Then, why were you crying, Kaname?" The sarcasm was sharp in the pureblood's words, but even then, a hint of concern still managed to make its way into the man's cobalt blue eyes, toning down the taunt to a certain degree.

Although, Kaname seemed to care less about the tone spoken against him but more about the meaning behind the statement.  _Excuse me?_  He was not crying by any means.

But fate, once again attempting to ridicule him, proved his feelings wrong when he touched his cheek and felt the remnants of his humiliating tears.

_Great._ Having a mental breakdown in his sleep, while his ex-lover watched, was what he needed in his life right now, didn't he?

Pitiful. He didn't even have the energy to laugh at his pathetic-excuse-of-a-sardonic joke. After all, he used all of his strength to prevent himself from killing a  _certain_  person.

The specific individual being non-other than his  _husband_.

A heavy sigh of despondency escaped his lips.

He refused to cry over someone who did not give a shit about him or his feelings. Why should he? He was not pathetic – or not anymore, at least.

He was hurt, yes. He felt betrayed, yes. He was angry; yes. He still loved Haruka;  _oh yes_. But would he forgive him? Would he give Haruka another chance? Would he let this slide without no consequences?

A huge, definite  _no._

Kaname gritted his teeth in silent fury, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly.

Haruka did not deserve his tears, nor his thoughts, and definitely not his love.

Torment, grief, affliction, and everything he was feeling at this moment, he wanted his husband to experience – but only if he was the reason. But what would make the pureblood descend to his level of despair?

What thing would cause Haruka the most considerable amount of despair?

Or in this case, what person would be the reason for his husband's demise?

Amethyst orbs flashed across his mind, and with a despaired sigh, he closed his eyes, shaking his head in denial. Every word Isaya had suggested on that night, he had pondered them over and over again. It was very tempting, he had to admit, and a good strategy to hurt both people with a single stone in the most horrible way; but even then, he was  _not_  going to go with the plan. Why? Because even if he managed to succeed with the plan, his cousin; the only family he had left on his earth would experience the same betrayal he was experiencing at this moment.

Rido-san was nothing but kind to him ever since he met him. He was there for him when no one was. He had called him his  _family_ , something that even his Uncle Seishiro had a trouble calling him that. Therefore, how could he even  _think_  of repaying the man's kindness with sleeping with Zero-san? It was simply not him. Perhaps, it was easy for the Hio pureblood to sleep with other people's husbands, but he would never be able to do it under any conditions.

He was  _not_  a whore, unlike someone he knew. He had morals, honor, and self-appreciation of his body – the aspects that a certain pureblood was  _lacking_.

... Just thinking about that man left a bitter taste in his mouth. He breathed another withdrawn sigh.

However, his hesitancy to follow up with the pureblood's plan did not  _mean_  that he would not make Haruka pay for his deeds. He would definitely do it, but just not in this manner. There had to be  _some other_  way to get under his husband's skin. He had to just think hard and long enough. If he failed to make Haruka guilty of his mistakes and what he had lost as a consequence of his actions, he would not be able to move on forward with his life.

He would simply lose himself.

_Think, Kaname, think!_

A flash of silver caught his eyes, and Kaname looked down at his chest, momentarily forgetting the concept of breathing. His eyes glazed with anguish and despair and he grasped the object tightly in his hand, the realization of what it was registering to his barely functioning brain.

It was a necklace, composed of a light silver chain which held a pendant of a white-colored half-moon. It was his gift, by Haruka, in their first year of anniversary.

_"It's gorgeous, Haruka-san!" He exclaimed softly, eyeing the necklace with pure joy. He was not expecting anything on this day, to be honest. Haruka had made his feelings towards him very clear. He did not want to get his hopes high by anticipating too much from his husband. So, to receive this unexpected gift from Haruka, he was on cloud nine, still not believing his eyes._

_"Thank you. I will cherish it forever." He shot his husband a bright smile, his eyes softening into a pool of chocolate under the moonlight, and he held the necklace closer to his chest, a dimple gracing his right cheek._

_With wide eyes, Haruka held his gaze for a precious moment, flushing slightly; his full lips twisting into a small smile as well, "Forever is a long time, Kaname. But, I am delighted to see that my gift was to your liking."_

_"Won't we stay together for eternity, Haruka-san?"_

_The smile slowly faded from the pureblood's lips and Haruka averted his face away from him, his face hardening almost instantly, "...Perhaps, Kaname, perhaps. Don't have too much hope in me. "_

The reluctance in those words had hurt him deeply for months, but since he was an expert at burying things in the back of his mind, he had forgotten about them until now.

Who knew that their marriage wouldn't have lasted for a decade, let alone an eternity? Who knew that he would be betrayed by his husband in the cruelest way possible? Who knew that he would be sitting down here and demising his husband's downfall?

He was a failure of a spouse, he realized that, but he was pushed too far. If Haruka had stayed faithful to him...If Haruka had given himself the chance to fall in love with him...this would have never happened. He would not have been so far gone.

But maybe, if he had not married Haruka, to begin with, this pain would have never existed, right? Perhaps, it was  _him_  who had pushed Haruka to the far end by agreeing him to marry him; by pushing an obligation to him that his husband was not ready for.

In the end, he had unknowingly brought everything to himself, didn't he?

He had to suppress a wry smile.

It was his fault from the beginning; he realized now, but even then, the reality of his thoughtless actions was harsher than he had imagined.

Why was he _always_  such a damn fool?

"Here." A white cloth was presented in front of his eyes, and Kaname, abruptly brought out of his thoughts, blinked at it quizzically before bringing his questioning gaze to the pureblood, who in response just flushed and averted his eyes to the wall. "You are tearing up again. Take it."

He brought his gaze towards the handkerchief and stared it as if it was something extraterrestrial, his lips curling into a frown; his cheeks burning up with shame.

This could  _not_  get any more humiliating.

When his offer was left unanswered, Isaya sighed under his breath, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I know you hate me, but please take it. I really don't like the sight of your tears. It pains me, especially if I am not the reason behind them."

Well, this was something new.

Wordlessly and reluctantly, Kaname took the handkerchief given to him, and with a narrowed look, he rubbed it against his eyes, cleaning the new stains of moisture painted on his cheeks.

Isaya was full of surprises, indeed. The gesture was small and unimportant, but he found himself appreciating it greatly. However, there was no need for the pureblood to know that. Isaya would never let it down if he were aware – a quality that made the man insufferable to deal with.

"... You really _suck_  at comforting people." He blew his nose into the handkerchief instead for a good minute, and then, with a shake of his head, handed the soiled cloth to the man with a non-too-innocent smile on his face. "Here you go."

_This is the only gratitude you will receive from me, Isaya._

Isaya made a face and crossed his arms, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "...You can keep it."

"I thought this was your favorite handkerchief...?" He inquired, arching an eyebrow against the generous demand.

Isaya was known to be extremely possessive of his material things, especially if he was fond of them, so for him to just hand over his priceless possession to him (even if it was dirtied) would raise anyone's eyebrows. Perhaps, the pureblood had  _changed_  for the better in these last few years.

_About time_ , he nodded to himself.

Isaya turned towards him and eyed him intently, surprise written all over his face, and Kaname raised his eyebrow again, apparently not understanding the situation at hand. However, this bizarre feeling in his gut told him that he had said something that he should not have...  _Shit._

And his gut was proven to be right when the pureblood opened his mouth, his tone clarifying the expression on his face, "You remembered...?" It was more of a statement than a question, and both of them realized it.

It took Kaname a moment to digest the words, and when he did, his eyes widened in surprise. Out of all things he could have said, it had to be that, didn't it?

He had to prevent himself from bashing his head into a wall.

"Of course I did. It's near impossible forgetting a  _pink_  flower-patterned _doll_ handkerchief, Isaya. Not everyone has the same taste as you." He kept his voice calm; collected (trying to clear any misconceptions understood by the man) and turned his face away from the pureblood, embarrassed, narrowing his eyes down on the innocent pillow laying before him. He needed to stop saying unnecessary things. The last thing he desired was to give Isaya the _wrong_  idea.

Besides, it was not like he  _wanted_  to remember what the piece of cloth looked like, but it was more like he could  _not_  seem to forget about the outrageous pattern. The doll, with black hollow eyes and a pointy toothy smile, would give the bravest men nightmares. And the fact that Isaya had a specific room filled with  _real_ custom-made dolls, one of them suspiciously looking like him, added to his traumatic experience of ever entering that dreaded room.

_Shudder_. It was best (for his mental and physical health) to  _not_  remember the horrendous scene.

"Sure, Kaname. Whatever you say." Isaya answered, an amused chuckle accompanying his response, and to his greatest dismay, at that very moment, his stomach decided to protest against him rather  _loudly_ for the absence of edible nutrition – a reaction that managed to flourish the pureblood's mirth further.

_Great._ Humiliation seemed to be following him like a plague.

"Hungry, aren't we?"

"What do you think?" His tone was curt and unfriendly, and if the pureblood seemed to not understand his irritation, a heated glare sent at his direction would even clear a fool's doubts – and Isaya Shoto was not a fool by any means,  _unfortunately_.

"I do think that you are extremely hungry, Kaname." The pureblood drawled, a smirk adorning his lips, "But not to worry, your humble servant will bring you a plate of delicious breakfast, Your Highness." Isaya gave him an ironic bow, the gleam in his eyes showing just  _how much_  he was loving this act, but before he was able to give the man a well-deserving punch on the face, the pureblood was already on the other side of the room – safe; unhurt ...  _but not for too long_ , Kaname silently promised himself.

Although, not even a moment later, the irksome smirk on the pureblood's face dissolved into a scowl. Isaya stood there, staring into his eyes with undecipherable emotions, and Kaname, clearly annoyed (and a bit curious) about the sudden change of the mood, cocked his head to the side, inquiring the pureblood silently with his eyes.

Did all the purebloods (the ones he knew, at least) suffer from the infamous bipolar disorder? No wonder he was gradually starting to lose his  _shit_ for good.

"Kaname, I have been meaning to ask this since you woke up." Isaya eyed him contemptuously, his frown deepening, "What happened to you?"

_What?_

"Your eyes..."

He raised an eyebrow, shooting the pureblood an annoyed look with an equally irked answer, "What? Are they too tempting for you now?" There was something he was obviously not getting here, and Isaya was not making things easier by providing him with vague terms.

Why was it so hard for people to be upfront with him? He was blatantly straightforward with his words, and the fact people found it difficult to be frank with him was extremely perplexing.

Honesty was not  _that_  complicated, right?

However, instead of receiving a sardonic answer that he had expected from the pureblood, Isaya just turned his face away from him, his entire body taking a rigid stance.

"Your eyes ... they are beginning to look like Zero-sama."

* * *

**A/N:**  Writing Haruka's POV was a seriously a challenge! I hope he was not  _too_  annoying. ( /)w(\✿) However, what he said to Rido was seriously not nice. ●︿● Zero may have been harsh to Haruka, but Haruka deserved it? First, he made Zero break his promise with Kaname, and then he said such awful things to Rido in front of Zero. Anyone will lose their shit. ┐('～`；)┌ Woohoo! Kaname did not take Isaya's suggestion to heart, but do you think his resolve to not go along with the plan will satisfy Isaya? The pureblood is more cunning than you think he is. (∩︵∩)

Anyways, what do you think about Kaname's eyes? Why are they beginning to look like "Zero-sama"? Your theories are always fun to read. ⊙﹏⊙ 

For those who commented, ( _bleedingangel95, MicloV)_ bookmarked/subscribed, and read the story, you have my deepest gratitude! ヽ(^◇^*)/ *bows* Thank you for the support!

**Comments/Feedback/Kudos**  are always deeply appreciated! !⑈ˆ~ˆ!⑈

Take care, and have a wonderful day/night! (¤﹏¤)


	14. Pushing the Limits

**A/N:**  My updates are getting longer and longer. ಥ_ಥ Procrastination and university work are not helping my situation in the slightest bit! Anyways, this chapter took me forever to write. Hopefully enough, you will enjoy reading it. *crosses fingers* 

**Warnings:**  Unbeta-ed, some fluff, some angsty, the usual drill

* * *

**(Rido)**

A long silence ensued within the walls of the chamber after the abrupt departure of his brother. No words were spoken. After all, how could they be? He was  _still_  in shock, a senseless feeling that rendered him speechless and immobile.

Everything Haruka said... he  _meant_  every word, didn't he? It should  _not_  have come off as a blow. He was more than aware of the hostile feelings his brother held for him, he knew, and yet, having them expressed into words; into expressions that his mind could not forget, managed to strike a deep chord within him.

Respect, love, and concern – Haruka didn't bear any of those feelings for him. He had known this, for a long time, but he had pretended that deep inside, his brother cared for him;  _loved_  him. So, to have  _that_  hatred thrown right in his face, without a care in the world, was nothing more than pure torture.

He no longer had a reason to pretend that everything was alright. He no longer could make himself believe that he would be able to patch things between him and his brother in the distant future.

His ray of hope was shattered to pieces – and worst of all, he could do  _nothing_  about it.

He truly had failed. As a brother. As a husband.

He was utterly hopeless, wasn't he?

The urge to weep was strong, and Rido had to close his eyes to fight the pain welling up inside of him. How was he going to come back from all of  _this_? He had lost the battle to win Zero's heart and ironically, he had also lost his brother in the process – all in absolute vain.

He had sacrificed everything for was a person who would never love him. Despite his relentless efforts. Despite his undying love for him.

Because Zero had never belonged to him in the first place. He was owned by an individual that had  _no_  idea about the pureblood's feelings for him.

Fate was sarcastically ironic, wasn't it?

If he had not known Kaname personally, he would have considered the pureblood the mastermind of his demise. And trust him, Kaname would not have left the mansion unscathed, or even in one piece.

If only it were someone else, the anguish would have been more  _bearable._

Why did it have to be _Kaname_  of all people...? How  _could_  Zero even fall for someone who he did not even know him on a personal level?

Nothing made sense anymore, and even if it did, Rido made no action to acknowledge the information his mind presented to him. He was  _done_  with everything. If there was more he did not know about (or should have somehow noticed), he would not be able to handle it – especially not this time around.

"Are you okay, Rido?"

Almost immediately, the ache in his heart lessened to the call of his name; and he was brought back from his thoughts, to a gentle touch on his cheek and a soft, concerned voice against his lips.

"Talk to me, please."

_No._

He pushed the pureblood away, his mismatched orbs defiant as they regarded the perplexed expression of his spouse.

For once in his life, he did not seem to  _care._

Zero stared at him silently; dejectedly, his lavender eyes begging for an explanation, but to his misfortune, his inquiry was only met with an impassive gaze. Heaving a deep sigh, the pureblood reluctantly lowered his eyes down to the floor, clenching his hands into fists.

And once again, Rido did not seem to give a damn. What was  _wrong_  with him? It felt like a switch had turned off in him.

He raked his brain to find words compelling enough to break the quietness; to actually apologize to Zero for his misdeeds. However, the only utterance he could mutter was something that was not ideal in the slightest – but at the same time, troubled him greatly.

"Why did you do it?"

His tone barely concealed the anger, and Zero regarded him cautiously, his face expressing the absolute confusion (and to some degree, indignation) the pureblood felt for him.

"Did what exactly?"

He growled, his eyes narrowing down on the pureblood; his lips curling to reveal his fangs. All in all, he did  _not_  look pleasant. Was he being played the fool?

"You slapped him. You raised your hand against  _my_  brother.  _Why?_ Do you think I am weak? Do you think I cannot handle  _my_  own matters, Zero?"

Silence fell over the room, and as the words slowly sank in, Zero simply looked at him, surprise and anguish blatantly expressed in his eyes. The pureblood pursed his lips into a thin line, but then spoke again, his frame shaking – from anger or shock, Rido did not  _know_.

"No, Rido. I do  _not_  think you are weak. You are far from weak. You can handle your own matters. We both know  _that_  perfectly." A resigned sigh left the man's mouth, a delicate frown gracing his features, "But the way Haruka talked to you... The things he said about you... Did you expect me just to stand there and do nothing about it? What kind of person do you think I am?"

For the barest of a moment, Rido was taken aback. However, as the time ticked on, his expression of surprise changed into a wary one, and he averted his eyes from the pair of genuine amethyst orbs, his lips curling down into a scowl. He wanted to believe those words, hell he _knew_  he did, but his heart refused to agree with them. The truth, unfortunately enough, was never that simple.

Whatever Zero said, every word escaping past his lips, was extremely hard to believe. He had been kept in the dark all of these years. Did Zero not trust him at all? He had thought that he would have been strong enough to face Zero after last night, but by the looks of it, that was certainly not the case.

Looking at the pureblood, feeling his presence; his heat, and knowing that  _his_  spouse held feelings for Kaname angered him greatly.

Almost to the point of losing his  _mind_.

Zero may not have wanted to cause harm to him; to hurt him further, but that's what he managed to do – all this time.

Why was he  _always_  on the receiving end?

His gaze hardened almost immediately, his features tight with aggravation, "And why will that be hard for you, Zero? When did  _you_  start caring for me?"

He was being harsh, he knew, to the person he loved wholly with his heart, but things were far too gone to be fixed. He was not sure if he  _wanted_  them to be fixed, especially now that he was aware of the pureblood's feelings for Kaname.

Was there even hope for them? For  _their_  marriage?

"I have always...cared for you."

The words, accompanied by the feeling of sorrow, rendered Rido speechless, and with a sigh, he closed his eyes, struggling to keep his inner turmoil in check. What was he suppose to say to  _that_? The fact, that perhaps he was taking out his anger on Zero for his own failure, crossed his mind, and to some extent, he did agree to it.

However, he did not like being kept in the dark. He abhorred secrets. He wanted Zero to be open to him as he was open to the pureblood. He deserved that much, didn't he?

He compressed his lips tightly, balling his hands into fists.

Moreover, what Zero did to Haruka was uncalled for. Whatever leftover relationship he had with Haruka, he had no desire to ruin it further – despite everything Haruka said against him. He did not want to lose anyone else for his foolishness, ever again.

_Oh? Wouldn't you have done the same thing if someone else insulted Zero in front of you? Would you have told Zero that the person you loved was his very own cousin? Huh, Rido? From when did you become such a saint?_

He stopped short in his thoughts, his eyes widening forlornly.

Slapping was nothing; he would have  _murdered_  the person for talking to his spouse in a downright manner like this – even if the individual concerned was his brother. And if he had developed feelings for someone that was dear to his spouse, he would have taken the secret to his grave because it would have devasted Zero to no end.

He was not thinking straight, certainly not from Zero's perspective. Everything he assumed, thought and felt was based on his presumptions.

There was _no_  Zero.

And maybe, his realization of that fact came too late.

A sharp intake of breath caught his attention, and Rido found himself looking into remorseful, tearful eyes. He felt his chest ache in a different way than before.

"I always seem to upset you, Rido. No matter what I do to make things right. I am sorry. For always hurting you." The pureblood inhaled deeply, burying his face in his hands; tremors raking his body, "But one thing, Rido, that I will never let you doubt me on, is that my undeniable care and respect for you. I will not allow you to call these feelings  _fake_. " The last phrase was choked back, as Zero tried his best to speak, to keep his voice from trembling, but he saw through all of it.

Rido knew he managed to hurt the pureblood in the worst way possible – _again._ It was painful to see the pureblood in this state,  _believe him_ , but he had come this far. He could not go back. He needed to know where he stood in Zero's life.

He wanted Zero to be honest with him for once in his life.

"Will you never be able to love me, Zero?"

Amethyst orbs widened, lips parted into a small gasp, and the pureblood stared at him, speechless, tears staining the pale cheeks almost selfishly.

At that moment, he realized that no one was more beautiful than his pureblood. Absolutely no one.  _Why can you not be mine?_

Further silence settled between them, and Rido suppressed the urge to laugh, sob, or maybe do both. What was he expecting? How could he even think of Zero abandoning his love for Kaname? Especially when he could  _not_  stop loving Zero?

What a selfish, despicable loser, he was.  _Jesus Christ._

"I ... will try." The words were barely audible, but he heard them loud and clear. He raised his head up, and his bewildered gaze met with honest, amethyst orbs; his breath hitching in his throat,"But, do not expect too much from me, please. I don't want you to be disappointed in me any further, Rido. I am not sure if I will be able to handle it."

He listened with a swelling heart, gazing into the pureblood's face with shining eyes, not interrupting or questioning him, but hopelessly, believing in the words presented to him.

Because it seemed like that Zero was  _finally_  being genuine with him.

More tears filled in the eyes he adored, and after a small pause, Zero spoke again, his voice choked with emotion, "Because I never want to lose you."

That was the last straw for him.

In a matter of seconds, he held the frail pureblood into his arms, and buried his face into the mop of silver hair, taking a long breath of everything that was Zero. His anger, his fear, his anguish were all washed away when his beloved broke into bitter sobs, clenching the back of his shirt – as if his life depended on it.

...And maybe, it did. Perhaps, he was the anchor that was keeping Zero afloat; from drowning into the pit of the abyss that followed every pureblood.

Maybe, the reason he was angered with Zero was not due to the pureblood smacking his brother, but because he was actually _jealous_  of Kaname.

_What a fucking mess._

Rido clenched his teeth, burying his face deeper into the silver strands, squeezing his eyes close. Everything was clear to him now. Zero did not want to lose him. Not Kaname, but  _him_. His years of constant persuasion did not go to waste. He was finally reaping the fruits of his labor, and he was  _this_  close losing everything that mattered to him.

If he had messed up, he would have never been able to forgive himself for his foolishness.

A resigned sigh escaped his lips.

He came here to apologize to Zero, to make things right with him, but he managed to do did the  _exact_  opposite.

But, for a reason known to him only, Rido did not feel remorse for his tantrum. Because things were out in the open, he was aware of his place in Zero's heart.

The same place that Zero refused to admit that he had given to him.

He surely was not the person Zero had given his heart too in the beginning, but he was the man that stayed with Zero through his happiness and sadness; through every obstacle that they had to overcome.

He was the person that had saved Zero, and that feeling of realization, albeit too late, of his importance to the pureblood brought a refreshing solace to his entire being.

_Jesus Christ_ , he had almost lost Zero, didn't he?

His arms grew tighter around his spouse, and Rido hauled his distressed pureblood closer to him, covering the side of his face with apologetic, butterfly kisses.

He needed to pride himself more on having Zero. What was done was done. Haruka's words had hurt him deeper than he had let on and had brought his despicable face to the surface, but thankfully enough, he was himself again. He would not allow his brother, or anyone else for that matter, come between him and Zero again.

He would fight. For Zero. For himself.

"I should be the one apologizing, Zero." Rido murmured, his own eyes wet with upcoming tears, and gently caressed the pureblood's cheek, wiping the trail of tears with his fingertips, "What I did to you was unforgivable. No words will make my wrongdoing wash away, but I do hope, that one day, you will forgive me for my mistakes, Zero."

"Rido–"

"Shh, my love. Let me finish."

The man shot him a hesitant nod, eyes still glazed with moisture, and Rido continued, mismatched orbs solemn, "What you did to Haruka was understandable. I would have done the same." He sighed deeply, gazing down at Zero tenderly, "But I do not want you to associate with Haruka any further. I will handle him myself. He is unstable. And I do not think that sleeping with him will make his situation better, Zero."

For a long moment, Zero eyed him, but then with a sigh, the pureblood rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands; making no reply. However, Rido did not let the lack of answer disappoint him. He persisted, wanting the point to cross the pureblood's head loud and clear.

"I am not forbidding you in sleeping around, Zero. After all, this was our agreement. But, I do not want you to sleep with Haruka. It's not good for him. Nor for you."

"You don't understand–"

"Do you want Kaname to hate you further?"

His words made the pureblood tense up, looking him with bewilderment. On the other hand, he compressed his lips bitterly, trying to cope with his bitter, bitter disappointment.

Of course, _his_  name would make Zero shut up.

_Don't be jealous, Rido. You are better than this._

"What does Kaname have to do with this?" Irritation crossed the pureblood's face, and Zero narrowed his eyes at him, demanding an answer; his moment of vulnerability vanishing into thin air.

_Shit._  Rido frowned to himself. Once again, he said more than he was planning to. What was he supposed to reply? He didn't want Zero to know that he was aware of his feelings for Kaname.  _Not yet,_ at least. Time was not right for this piece of information to be revealed, but he knew that  _this_  was not it.

He was actually afraid of hearing it from Zero's mouth, especially now that the pureblood was awake and aware.

What a coward, his ancestors were most likely rolling in their graves for having a descendant like him. He sighed deeply, his brows furrowed in defeat.

"Nothing. I don't want anyone else to get hurt from this anymore. Don't do this for Haruka, or Kaname, but Zero will you do it for me? Will you stop sleeping with Haruka because I do not want you to?"

No immediate answer. Seconds advanced to minutes, and he was quickly giving up on receiving an answer, already feeling dejected; but Zero spoke, surprising him yet again,

"Of course, Rido. If you do not like it, I shall stop sleeping with Haruka."

"Honestly?" He was double-checking. His ears had the tendency to play tricks on him, after all.

Zero quirked an eyebrow, but nonetheless, nodded his head, his lips twisting into a wry smile, "Yes, honestly."

He felt elated, ridiculously enough. Zero was complying with his selfish demands because he was not fond of it? This was something new, but at the same time, well appreciated.

Fuck, was he already  _dead_?

Rido pressed his forehead against the pureblood, and with a loving smile, he said softly, "I love you. And only you. My selfish demands lack boundaries, and yet, you fulfill them to your best abilities. I don't deserve you, but my wretched heart cannot seem to stop loving you." He brought his fingers to his beloved's cheek, caressing his soft skin fondly, "I came here to apologize, and yet, I managed to push you away further, Zero. This is far too late, but Zero, I am truly sorry for everything."

The pureblood averted his eyes from his profound gaze, but even then, a slender hand was placed over his one, squeezing in reassurance; letting him silently know that his apology was accepted.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. Zero was too kind to him, sometimes. It was not a good idea to spoil him that much, especially after everything he had put the pureblood through. But at the same time, he was glad for another chance – to fix things that he thought were unfixable.

"Will you start a new life with me? Somewhere far away from here? Somewhere where we will be only Rido and Zero?"

He was being utterly selfish (once again), he knew that well, but this was only the possibility that would make Zero somehow develop feelings for him. Because Kaname would not be there. There would be no contact with the outer world. If Kaname was taken out of the situation, wouldn't his chances with the pureblood increase drastically?

He was ready to forsake his throne – if that meant that Zero looked him with the eyes that he looked at his cousin with.

The pureblood pursed his lips, his amethysts orbs narrowing slightly, but instead of feeling dejected, Rido had the audacity to chuckle at the situation.

Impossibilities were all around him, but he was not feeling afraid anymore. Where did he get this sudden surge of courage? The answer to that was a secret. But all he knew was that he wanted to keep Zero to himself; he did not desire to give Zero away to Kaname.

His selfishness knew no bounds, and one day, it would come to bite on his ass. But at this moment, he did not give a damn about the consequences.

All he wanted was Zero Hio – and he wanted the pureblood all to himself.

With his mind decided, his heart racing, Rido scooped in for a kiss before a protest left the pureblood's lips, and with dreadfully hopeful eyes, he asked; a question that he had been dying to inquire since the day he had married the love of his life – a proposal that would make it impossible for them to part from one another.

"Will you carry my child, Zero?"

There was no other option. He needed  _this_  to be done for Zero to realize what he truly felt for him.

* * *

**(Third Person)**

"I will be back in three weeks," Rido stated, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, while with his other hand, he was holding a black suitcase, packed with necessities for his business trip. He seemed calm and free of anticipation on the surface, but on the inside, he was anxious, jittery, and unsettled.

Additionally, looking straight into the eyes of his spouse was  _not_  helping him by any means.

He had been avoiding Zero for the past week, afraid of knowing the answer to his question. It was hard, yes, but he was too much of a coward to see the last ray of hope he had for their marriage shattering to pieces.

He needed more time to mentally prepare himself – and he hoped, that with this time, Zero would consider every possibility before giving him an answer.

"I will wait for your return, Rido." Zero shot the pureblood a quick smile, fiddling the hem of his shirt nervously. It was rather obvious that his husband was trying his best to stay clear of him. If the situation were different, it would have grated his nerves. However, this time, instead of feeling irritated, he actually felt incredibly grateful. Because he was not sure if he would be able to comply with his wishes. It was too outrageous – too  _demanding_.

Why should he bring a child to this accursed world when there was no love involved between the two parents – at least, from his part?

"Think about it, okay?" A warm hand was placed against his cheek, bringing his lost attention to the owner, and with surprised eyes, Zero stared at the pureblood, his heart beating faster when the love expressed in those mismatched orbs unconsciously brought a warmth to his heart that was only reserved to Kaname.

_What the heck?_

Zero devoured his bewilderment in silence, compressing his lips together in frustration.

Was he betraying his beloved for feeling  _this_  way? Why was he feeling like  _this_  for Rido in the first place?

"Alright, Zero?" Rido repeated himself; his tone resolute, but at the same time, calm and soothing. He would not let Zero evade this situation. He needed an answer – and he wanted it as soon as he got back.

Whatever the decision might be, he would take it like a man. However, he needed Zero to consider this seriously – their relationship earnestly.

Only then, Rido would be satisfied. Because only then, he would know that he did not go down without a fight.

"Mhm." Zero nodded his head and averted his eyes to the side, feeling the warmth in his chest spreading to his face. It was clear by what Rido was asking, and for a first time in a long time, he felt rather embarrassed. For the entire week, he made himself to  _not_  ponder over what Rido had abruptly asked from him. Although, to see the pureblood so insistent; so  _hopeful_ , made him want to consider it, even for a moment.

Because Rido deserved  _that_  much from him.

Lately, he was giving in to the pureblood too easily, he knew that, but something was changing within him. Unfortunately enough, he was not too fond of the change one bit. He needed to be himself again. These past few weeks had rendered him vulnerable; weak. He could lose Kaname again if he was not back in the game.

And that was the  _last thing_  he desired.

Rido chuckled softly, a melodious sound that increased the marathon of his heart, and without warning, Zero was engulfed in a tight embrace, his face attacked with quick; loving kisses, "Don't miss me too much, my adorable wife. Because without a doubt, I will do all the missing for the both of us."

"Idiot," Zero grumbled under his breath, bumping his forehead with his husband's playfully; a bemused grin of his own gracing his features, "Let's see about that."

The response made the pureblood's eyes widen, and Rido flushed slightly despite his will, his lips curling into a silly smile. He must be dead. There was no way Zero was telling him all of this consciously. There was no chance in hell that Zero was  _actually_  considering having a child with him.

_Jesus Christ_ , if this was a dream, then he never wanted to wake up.

"Master Rido, we are getting late." The driver, Mr. Tanaka, interrupted the mesmerizing moment between the couple, feeling guilty for being the reason for the disruption of their farewell. But if they were late to the airport, Rido-sama would lose his flight, and the consequences with the Vampire Council would be dire. He did not want his master to feel more pressured than he already was – even if it meant being punished for his rude interference.

Rido gave the driver a grateful nod, "Thank you, Mr. Tanaka. I will be right there in a moment." The man gave him a deep bow, before seating himself in the driver's seat, and the pureblood strayed his attention to his beloved, shooting him an apologetic smile, "I guess I will have to take my leave now."

"You do, indeed."

Although instead of moving, Rido stood still, his gaze never leaving the pureblood, and Zero, smiling to himself, made no action to remind his husband of his overdue departure. He didn't want this moment to end. It felt like if it did, he was never going to experience a time like this with Rido again.

He immediately squashed down the foreboding notion. The time was not right to think negatively, Zero silently reprimanded himself.

Delicately, a comfortable silence had settled between them, and the two purebloods continued to stare at one another, seemingly not willing to let each other go. But as the time went on, so did Mr. Tanaka's patience – and once again, he reminded his master to get in the car with a loud honk of his car.

Rido burst into a series of chuckles, grabbing his abandoned suitcase from the ground (he had dropped it when his urge to embrace Zero had overtaken him), "Alright Zero, I am leaving now."

"Hurry up. You don't want to make Mr. Tanaka furious now, do you?"

"Of course not." The brunette grinned deviously, pecked the pureblood's cheek, and turned around on his heels to finally leave; but once again, he stopped in his tracks, cocking his head to the side.

"Hey, Zero?"

Zero regarded him with an arched eyebrow, smiling broadly despite himself, "What is it?"

And then, Rido, with a gorgeous smile and affectionate eyes, said something that made his mind reel with emotions and his face flame with embarrassment, before the pureblood finally drove off into the fair distance.

_"I want them to be twins."_

Groaning softly, Zero shook his head, entering the mansion again. His husband knew how to get under his skin – almost in a good way though.

But, to him, that was what made Rido endearing.

A sigh escaped his lips, and his gaze aimlessly wandered around the hall, looking for something to settle their attention upon. It felt empty.  _He_  felt empty. Why was it quiet all of a sudden? Did Rido's absence always make him  _this_  lonely? Or was it something else this time? He did not want to be alone. He did not want this silence. He wanted something...but what was it?

_"Will you carry my child, Zero?"_

The phrase, the words,  _his_  expression when he said it, all flashed across his mind, and a startled gasp escaped his lips, his eyes widening to the max.

Did he actually _desire_  that...?

But before the pureblood could ponder over the thought further, the doorbell suddenly rang. His thoughts were interrupted, and he pushed them to the farthest corner of his mind. He was not thinking straight. He needed rest – and plenty of much-needed sleep.

He would do all the thinking later – with a functional, fresh mind. Zero made a promise to himself.

The doorbell rang again (with more insistence this time around), and the pureblood cursed under his breath, running towards the door. Did Rido forget something? Or was he back for more teasing?

Whichever it was, the idea of seeing Rido again made him smile. Because he did  _want_  to see him again. For what reason? He decided not to give a name to it – yet.

_Fuck it._

But, when he barged the door open, leveling a playful glare on his 'husband,' his grin dropped and his eyes widened. Because he was met with the shock of his life.

_Why now of all times?_

"Hello, Zero-san. Did you miss me?"

* * *

**A/N:**  Ho ho, any guesses who the person in the end is? ( /)w(\✿) The winner gets a cookie *coughs*! I know the baby question might have come out of nowhere, but at that moment, Rido realized something about Zero that Zero himself does not know it himself. As to what that is, I will leave it up to your imagination. o(╥﹏╥)o

Extra information about this universe: A male pureblood can only get pregnant when both parents _really_  desire to have a child (that's why Rido could not have a child with Zero, despite all these years being together, because Zero didn't want a child with him). Also, the pregnancy will work more smoothly (meaning it can happen quickly without the risk of miscarriage) if both people involved were in love with one another.

**Feedback/Comments/Kudos**  are appreciated as always. (◡﹏◡✿)

Well, this is it! Take care, and have a lovely weekend. !⑈ˆ~ˆ!⑈


	15. Valley of Shadows

**A/N:**  Greeting, my dear readers. This update was overdue. ಥ_ಥ I have been struggling with my muses, as well as writing different perspectives of this story. It's proving hard with each chapter writing the point of view of each person, but I will try my best. (/)w(\✿)

**Warnings:**  un-betaed, manipulation, bi-polar behavior, dark thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 14: Valley of Shadows**

**(Isaya)**

_"Your eyes ... they are beginning to look like Zero-sama."_

With a restrained tone, Isaya disclosed his recent finding to the pureblood; turquoise orbs narrowing down on his shoes contemplatively. He had noticed the change the moment Kaname had woken up, looking through him with half-lidded eyes, with a color so similar to the Hio pureblood, that he decided to say nothing – not a single word to sate his bewilderment.

The more he stared at the pureblood, the more daunting Kaname (and his eyes) became. It was weird, peculiar – and yet, at the same time, he could not cast his eyes off the man.

Daring. Compelling. Alluring. The gaze was everything that was not Kaname, but a certain Hio pureblood, a person he had been acquainted with on many occasions; and yet, did not have the courage to stare into eyes of the man without feeling uneasy.

Despite himself, the resemblance alone left a bittersweet in his mouth. He rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, closing his eyes in disdain. Death would be more welcoming; appreciated in comparison to witnessing a day where Kaname morphed into a person of Hio Zero's caliber.

It would simply be unpleasant, and he decided not to ponder over notion more than necessary. But, even if he had come to a decision, doubts, questions, and assumptions kept bombarding his mind, and with a sigh, he gave them another thought, contemplating silently whether they would be useful to his cause.

The hue of Kaname's irises certainly had changed, into a color that he abhorred, but the question here was,  _why_? What was the cause? Why would they be similar to a pureblood family that had no (documented-wise) relations with the Kurans?

Inquiries made him more confused, and there was a greater number of them in relation to factual answers.

A sigh escaped his lips, and Isaya massaged his temples, urging his ingenious brain to work and provide him with a solution to his puzzlement. To his chagrin, it did not work in the slightest. He almost gave up, feeling ridiculous for looking into something that was not there.

However, as feelings of absurdity were about to set, a piece of information, one that he nearly overlooked, made itself known to him through his thoughts, and he pursed his lips; eyes darkening with revelation.

If the hue of Kaname's eyes looked similar to the Hio pureblood; if the gaze reminded him of the man, could he not safely  _assume_  that Zero Hio had answers to his doubts?

He was the sole survivor of the Hio family, a tragedy really, but if there was someone out there, who shared a similar blood relation to the man, wouldn't the pureblood do everything in his power to protect them?

Perhaps, it could also be one of the reasons Zero-san did not want him anywhere near Kaname – or maybe, he was, once again, overthinking and making things up to lessen his befuddlement.

If the prior option was the actual case here, and there was more than one explanation to Zero-san's blind devotion to Kaname, could he, metaphorically speaking, _use_  this as a leverage against the silver-haired pureblood?

But, before Isaya could ponder over his suspicious to a further degree, his thoughts were interrupted by a cracked, barely audible words of one Kuran Kaname,

"W-What do you mean?"

His heart ached at the gloominess of the tone.

Truthfully, at first, he had planned to keep his mouth shut; withholding the information of the Kaname's current eye color to himself – until he deemed fit; until there was an absolute certainty that the alteration had  _nothing_  to do with Zero-sama.

But, since his noisiness knew no bounds, curiosity got the best of him, and he had spoken, of an admission that he  _hoped_  would shake the ground beneath the pureblood's feet. If Kaname had information concerning this peculiar modification, his questions would be answered and his life would become even more interesting.

If not, he would still get to see Kaname uncomfortable.

_Sigh._

The things he did in the name of love.

Isaya cocked his head to the side, studying his former lover through the corner of his eyes. Kaname seemed shocked; startled – utterly so. Maybe, he should not have said anything?

...Or perhaps, this was what he wanted to see?

Well, whatever it was, he could not undo his words. What was done was done. There was no going back.

At least, he was certain of one thing: Kaname had no idea what was happening to him – or the reason for the sudden change of his eye color. The pureblood was as puzzled as he was, delightfully so, a reaction Isaya found rather pleasant.

He was  _not_  the only one.

"Look yourself in the mirror. Only then you will be able to understand my words." He responded, lips curling into a small smile,"I am going to get some food now, Kaname. Be good and wait for me here, alright?"

Kaname raised his head slightly, looking him silently through his bangs, and Isaya averted his gaze away immediately, exiting the room without waiting for a confirmation. Emotions, strange and abnormal, riddled in those eyes, and despite himself, he was unable to look at them for another second.

It filled him with chagrin.

He gently closed the door behind him, a heavy exhalation slipping from his lips. Something was changing in Kaname, threatening to emerge, not only with his looks – but his aura was becoming more foreboding as well.

It scared him. He did not like it. He wanted Kaname to stay the same.

If Kaname morphed into someone that made him feel uneasy, afraid, and restless, everything he did, was about to do, would all be for nothing

_He_  would be nothing.

Quite a devastating future. He sighed again, sliding away from the door and walking towards the kitchen. He was being irrational. Foolish. Maybe, staying in this house, with Kaname present, had shaken him more than his initial expectations.

He needed to bring up his game. After all, what he was about to do, needed every expertise that he possessed. It was everything he had waited for. All the hard work. All the sleepless nights.

It was a chance to get what he had lost; what belonged to him in the first place. Failure could not be afforded – at least, not  _now_.

A determined look emerged on his face, and with a grin, he nodded to himself, resuming his stroll to the kitchen.

Everything Zero Hio had sacrificed for, every ounce of pain the pureblood had to endure for Kaname, he would  _ruin_  it with definite certainty – and as the asshole that he was deemed to be, the satisfaction to see the pureblood's doom would be worth everything he had gone through to acquire Kaname.

Was he  _simply_  not wicked?

His grin morphed into a wide smirk, and he thrust his hands into his pockets, replaying and adjusting his plans to an orderly sequence.

The fun was about to begin.

* * *

**(Haruka)**

Days passed, the earth never stopped revolving, people carried on with their daily lives: everything was  _normal_ , and yet, for him, the world; his  _life_  had come to a serious halt.

Would things ever be the same for him?

Haruka compressed his lips bitterly, turning to the left corner and parking his car on an abandoned valley. The place seemed dangerous – and extremely dirty, he noted with disgust. Humans lurked around the edges of the run-down building, trudging closer to his location – as silently as possible; as to avoid being detected.

If they knew what  _he_  actually was, would they still attempt? Or run away with their tails between their legs? He would humor himself by finding out the answers, but since his mood was as terrible as it could get, he paid no heed to these obnoxious, mortal creatures.

If they wanted a fight, he would give them one with the prospect of enjoying their unsavory blood to the best of his abilities. He was hungry – for blood and murder. The treaty could very well  _go to hell_  for all he cared. Draining humans, ones who would not be missed on this planet, were the least of his worries.

He had more important things to attend to.

_Kaname._

With reluctance, Haruka shoved his hand into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone, eyeing the inanimate object dismayingly. Every day, for hours, he had the dialed the number zealously, but every single time, to his disappointment, the calls would be transferred to a voice message.

He was being ignored, a feeling that he was not accustomed to or had the desire to be. It felt even worse than being rejected – as if he did not  _matter_  at all.

A strangled breath slipped past his lips.

Why was Kaname not answering  _him_? Why would Isaya answer from the phone of  _his_  spouse? Where the fuck was Kaname even?

Jealousy, irritation, anger surged through his entire being, and Haruka slammed his head against the steering wheel, closing his eyes in frustration. He had looked everywhere – his house, his father's mansion, the Shoto family villa, and  _even_  his brother's residence, the same place where humiliation was still fresh in his mind.

But, to his dismay, he had no damn luck. Kaname had disappeared from his sight.

What had he  _done_  this time?

Haruka heaved an exasperated breath, burgundy orbs glazing with pain. It felt like nobody wanted him, let alone desired him. Zero degraded him without reserve, blatantly choosing his brother over him. Rido allowed the humiliation to take place, not a word for his defense. When he had dropped by earlier to their house, looking for Kaname, he was greeted neither by Zero or Rido, but by their mere servants, adding to his burning shame.

And, most importantly of all, Kaname...  _his_  Kaname was nowhere to be found, in a place that was not known to him; with a man that he detested with every fiber of his being.

Everyone had abandoned him to pursue their own desires. Was he  _that_  despicable? He was a creature of earth, and like anyone else in the world, he had made mistakes that managed to hurt people.

Why was it then, whenever he had acted out of line, nobody forgave him?

Haruka closed his eyes, hoping to hold the tears for a bit longer. It hurt. His heart ached. His body thrummed with unimaginable pain – and there was no one to soothe his feelings this time around.

He was completely alone.

The admission made him even more miserable, and Haruka dug his nails into the steering wheel, his teeth clenching tightly.

He should not be blaming himself. It was not his fault – at least, not  _this_  time. They caught him when he was the most vulnerable; ganged up against him when his state of mind was left defenseless.

His anguish must have humored them to the fullest. He was certain. Rido must be ecstatic to witness Zero defending him by dishonoring Haruka in the process. Was this planned beforehand? Was this why Zero had been acting strangely with him these past few days?

A grunt escaped his lips.

It could be a possibility. After all, what person would defend his assailant? He had been struck. Only because he had stood up against his brother in order to protect Zero.

The logic made no sense. Nothing seemed to anymore. He should have been praised for his actions, not assaulted for doing the right thing.

What the hell was wrong with  _them_?

Haruka gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing to slits. It seemed like he had to stop playing the decent person and show everyone, including his brother, their rightful places.

Zero Hio would be at the top of his list.

A sigh of exasperation was heaved, and Haruka slid his fingers into his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. The Hio pureblood made all of this harder on him. If he had chosen him; if he had stood by him against his brother; if Zero had not led him on...

He, Kuran Haruka, would not have turned out to be like  _this_. Kaname would have had a husband that loved him the way he desired to be loved. Rido would have had a brother that cared for him as much as the pureblood did towards him.

Everything was  _Zero's_  fault. Why had he been  _so_  blind? How could he  _allow_  a Hio like Zero, a creature devoid of morals, be the reason for his demise?

He had been foolish enough to delude himself into believing that Zero could harbor any feelings for him after getting betrothed to his brother. It was simply bizarre to even consider it, and yet, he had foolishly believed the lie for so many years.

Why had it taken him this long? Every detail was clear to him  _now._ Was he waiting for common sense to be smacked into him?

The notion alone made him flush with embarrassment. He took a deep breath, fluttering his eyes open. The more he thought about Zero, the more it made his temper boil; increasing his blood pressure.

However, despite his raging anger, there was a longing in his heart, a feeling that caused him to miss Kaname; to remember his affections, his forgiveness that the pureblood had given him countless of times in the past.

Was it too late? Haruka grounded his teeth; fingers trembling with frustration as he dialed the number yet again. He would make Zero pay for every offense that was done against him, but now, at this moment, he only wanted one person.

And it was certainly not the Hio pureblood.

_"The number you have called is unreachable. Please try again."_

Violently, he tossed the phone away to the side, burying his face into the crook of his arm; screaming loudly against the material of his tailored-shirt.

Kaname had no right to ignore him. He had done nothing wrong to the pureblood to receive his wrath.  _He_  should be the one feeling livid. Kaname was with another man, someone that was  _not_  him; involving himself with activities that made his heart rage with jealousy.

But most importantly, his spouse was not here with  _him_ when his presence was paramount to his mental well-being. The pureblood should be feeling his distress through their blood bond, and yet, Kaname still refuse to answer him; to even care. Had his spouse forgotten the conditions of their agreement? Or was he just too 'busy' with Shoto Isaya to even give a damn about him?

Haruka could feel his throat tightened, moisture gathering in the corner of his eyes.

He felt betrayed – even more so compared to the time his brother had announced his engagement with Zero, not even bothering to ask if he was alright with it. He had been left behind then, and he was abandoned now as well – by the least people he had expected, the ones he held close to his heart.

Even Kaname was gone, with the possible intentions of never returning to him. He had somehow messed up, hadn't he? His lips compressed bitterly at the idea. If he thought about it clearly, with a perspective unriddled with bias, Kaname would not have left him if the reason was unreasonable. Haruka knew the pureblood to that extent, but what he could not comprehend was the reason why.

What could he have done? He was on his best behavior, wasn't he? There was merely no explanation to the pureblood's irrational behavior towards him, was there?

Or was he missing the entire point here?

He groaned loudly against the comfort of his arms, feelings of frustration bubbling within his chest. Overthinking, without having fact-based evidence, was  _not_  helping his situation in the slightest.

It was only making it  _worse_.

From the corner of his eyes, Haruka caught the phone flashing, and his heart began beating wildly in his chest, squashing his incessant thoughts to the corner of his mind.

He knew Kaname would not be able to ignore him for a long period of time.

With unconcealed eagerness, he stretched his arm to grab the phone from the place of its abandonment. His hands were trembling and he could barely believe that his desperation was answered.

Was the Lord finally on _his_  side?

His gaze landed on the name flashing on the screen of his phone and, almost instantly, his mood darkened.

It was Rido. What did his brother  _want_  from him?

He contemplated, only for a second, if he should answer it or not, quickly inclining towards the latter as being the best option, but as the phone kept ringing, he became more irritated with each second and finally answered the damn call, his tone barely rendering the blatant displeasure in his voice,

"What is it, Rido?

_"Where the fuck are you?"_

"Mind your language, brother."

There was a moment of silence over the speaker, but then, his brother spoke up, his voice sounding more composed than before, _"Where are you, Haruka?"_

To his surprise, Haruka himself had no idea. He had been mindlessly driving to nowhere, his mind occupied with apprehensive musings. It was no big deal, really. He had done it many times in the past, but this time, he did not want his brother to know that he was troubled; too weak to confront his problems head-on.

Rido would laugh at him for sure.

Immediately, mahogany orbs scanned the area, searching for an address of his destination, but to his chagrin, found none. However, what he did notice, was even more irritating, and yet, extremely satisfying to the beast inside of him. Humans had come closer, rounding his car (and  _him_ ) with voracious gazes, their cheeks flushed with what he could only assume to be lust.

Was his desire to  _kill_  someone finally be gratified?

_"Haruka?"_

"I am at home." He lied through his teeth, hoping against all odds that Rido would buy his answer. Deceiving someone through the phone should be a piece of cake, right?

His brother proved him wrong once again.

_"Since you were not picking up, I called your landline. Your butler informed me that neither you or Kaname were present."_  An exasperated sigh was heard from the other side of the line, and Haruka silently cursed under his breath, reeling with embarrassment for being caught right-handed in the lie.

Just what he needed, he thought sarcastically. His servants could not be more careless with their words.

_"I am going to ask you again, Haruka. Where are you?"_

With a sigh, he reclined back in his seat, running his fingers through his hair. Rido was being overbearing, to an extent of great annoyance. Did his brother think that things would return back to normal after what the pureblood had done to him? Did he actually assume he, Kuran Haruka, wanted to keep playing brothers with him after being humiliated in the pureblood's presence?

Rido was sadly mistaken. He wanted nothing to do with the older pureblood, and if Haruka could disown him, he would, without a second thought.

_What a pity._  Haruka groaned, cursing inwardly.

"In some deserted alley. I needed some time alone with myself." He decided that telling the truth was for the best. He wanted Rido out of his hair, and the faster he gave the pureblood his answers, the faster he would be able to get rid of the older man. Moreover, lying, with his mind all jumbled up, would make him look more of a fool than anything else.

He treasured his left-over dignity, thank you.

_"What? Why? You know very well that those places are dangerous! Get out of there now!"_ Worry seeped into the pureblood's words, and Haruka found himself smiling, bemused by the entire ordeal.

Rido was a good actor. He had to give him that, but, instead of calling out the pureblood for his pretense, Haruka decided to play along, only for old time's sake.

He could do  _that_  much, now, couldn't he?

"Are you forgetting that I am a pureblood, brother?" He chuckled quietly, rosewood orbs glued to the ceiling, "Or do you think I am not strong enough?" The question was rhetorical, and Haruka did not expect an answer, but to hear the pureblood fumble with his words made his amusement even greater.

These small victories were of great joy, indeed.

With a concealed grin, he spoke again, depriving the pureblood of his chance to give him an appropriate response, "Enough with the questions. Tell me the reason for your call, Rido. If you only wanted to know about my whereabouts, I will be hanging up."

_"No-"_ Another sigh from the pureblood,  _"I called you because the plane was about to take off."_

_Plane?_  His eyes widened, and Haruka placed a hand over his eyes, groaning loudly in exasperation.  _Fuck._ How could he _forget_  such an important meeting? His head was more messed up than he had expected, and to his chagrin, it was beginning to affect his work adversely.

Haruka had to suppress a sigh. The frustration was real, but the need to have a reprieve was even greater so.

_"You didn't remember, did you?"_ The disappointment was loud and clear to him, and Haruka gritted his teeth, feelings of aggravation bubbling within his chest once again.

Was his brother trying to pick a fight with him?

"So? My life is not as complicated as yours, brother. I have more important things to deal with compared to sharing pleasantries with a bunch of phony nobles."

_"Haruka, watch your tongue-"_

"Leave me be. I am in no mood to receive your reprimands." His words were laced with venom, showing his outright displeasure at being talked down to, but at the same time, his heart tightened with grief; mahogany orbs unmasking the distress that was known to him and him alone.

Talking to Rido, hearing his voice, reminded him of moments; the humiliation that he desperately wanted to obliterate from his mind.

Was the wish to exterminate his brother from the face of this earth _too_  much to ask for?

_"Anything that bothers you, we could talk about it. Come here, Haruka. I will ask the pilot to delay the flight. This meeting is too important to be missed."_

Haruka scoffed, a frown emerging on his features. Talk about it? The corner of his eye twitched in annoyance. Had his brother finally lost his mind?

"No, Rido, we cannot 'talk' about it. You lost that right when you betrayed me by marrying Zero; when you did not come to my defense when your beloved spouse humiliated me right in front of your eyes."

_"Haruka, I-"_

"I am hanging up. Goodbye, brother."

**" _Wait for one second, Kuran Haruka."_** Haruka paused in his action of ending the call, momentarily stunned by the tone of the pureblood's voice.  _What the heck?_  Rido had not used _that_  tone against him – for a long time; not ever since he had transitioned into an adult.

What had caused the occasion? Was he nothing more than a mere child to the pureblood now?

The notion galled him to no end, but it vexed him even more that he had allowed himself to listen to the command and not hang up on the pureblood right there and then.

Rido's control over his unconsciousness seemed to be greater than what he had originally expected.

What a nasty, _sickening_  feeling it was.

_"You will not hang up on me. Not before you tell me one thing. What could possibly be **more** important to you than a meeting of absolute importance? One that would strengthen the coexistence of humans and vampires in our kingdoms? Have you forgotten the promise to our Father, dear brother?"  
_

Haruka scowled, clenching his jaw tightly. Rido managed to hit a sore spot, throwing him off guard. However, as the stubborn Kuran that he was, Haruka did not let the accusation get to him and composed himself with ease.

The pureblood should think  _twice_  before speaking. His scowl deepened considerably.

"... My reasons for not attending the conference does not concern you, Rido." He knew the importance of the meeting all too well. There was no need for Rido to remind him of his duties. He wanted to attend,  _heck_ , he needed it, but he was _not_  about to leave the city without knowing of Kaname's whereabouts; or his excuse for staying over another pureblood's house without even having the decency to consult him about it.

What kind of husband would he be if he left without getting the answers he wanted?

_"... Is it because of Kaname?"_

_What?_  He sat up straight on his seat, his senses alert. Was he that obvious to his brother? Or Rido just happened to have mind-reading powers unknown to him?

Whatever the case was, he gave the pureblood no indication of his surprise.

"Pfft, don't make me  _laugh_ , Rido." He gave a short, mirthless laugh, but the agitated look in his eyes betrayed his lips, "Kaname is the least of my worries. I have other important matters to attend to, dealings that would secure my kingdom from harm. Unlike you, my brother, my world does _not_  revolve around my spouse."

_"Then..."_  There was a pause, a deafening silence that made his stomach curl into knots, _"I presume you have no desire to know about Kaname's whereabouts."_

Suddenly, the window of his car shattered, but Haruka paid no heed to the broken pieces in the slightest, his mind reeling with apprehension.

How did his brother know where Kaname was? Why did  _he_  know that? Answers could wait, but for now, he wanted the information that Rido had – and he would be damned if he could not get it out of the pureblood as soon as possible.

Time was of the essence, and there was not a moment to waste.

"Where is Kaname, brother?"

_"I thought he was the least of your worries?"_

He growled threateningly into the phone, _"_ **Nii-sama!** "

A wry chuckle from the pureblood made Haruka even more infuriated. But, before he could give Rido an earful of his colorful, brazen curse words, the man responded; tone solemn and composed yet again.

_"I will tell you Kaname's location on one condition."_

The grasp on his phone tightened, and Haruka pursed his lips, knowing very well that the condition would not suit his tastes at all. However, despite having the feeling of doom growing within his chest, he exhaled a long breath, eyes narrowing down dangerously on his lap.

"Name your condition, Rido."

" _Stay_   _away from Zero."_

His heart suddenly went still. A protest was on the tip of his tongue, raging to be escaped, but Rido shushed him, beating him with a response of his own.

_"We are going to start a family. Your presence in Zero's life will no longer be needed, Haruka. Do the right thing once in your life, please."_

Words, after the first phrase, fell deaf on his ears, and before his mind could register the rest of the sentences, at that moment, the door of his car was wrenched open, and bright-crimson eyes met with a pair of terrified orbs, silencing the man before the human could even get the chance to beg for his life.

Why did it have to come to  _this_? Where was the fairness in all of _this_?

Tears burned his eyes. Agonizing pain shot to every inch of his body. It was excruciating to even  _breathe_.

But even then, nothing seemed to appease the raging beast inside of him. Nothing at all.

He was a lost cause.

More screams of terror were heard. Wails of mercy were uttered. The sight of blood was everywhere around him,  _on_  him, but despite all of the misery, he still managed to hear Rido's words before the line went dead; as the specks of humanity within him flickered off.

_"...Get Kaname before you lose him too, Haruka."_

All hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N:**  Tada, this chapter was not my best, but if you read it until the end, thank you! (¤﹏¤) Now, I wonder who was behind that door. ٩(×̯×)۶ I also wanted to include Kaname's perspective, but the chapter was ending to be too long, so I will leave it until the next update. If you have any idea what Isaya's plan is, you shall receive a cookie, haha. ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ One clue: It's horrendous.

To those who have commented, fave/alerted, and read my story, you have my utmost gratitude. *bows* Thank you so much. ●‿●

Feedback/Reviews are always appreciated!

With that said, I shall bid farewell. Have a wonderful day/night! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ


End file.
